Little by Little
by Emmylia
Summary: Erika is the unsuspecting owner of a Horcrux. Tom is drawn to it and to her. In Erika he sees a way of returning to a living body, without anyone being any the wiser. The plan is foolproof. Little by little though, things start to change...
1. Unsuspecting Accomplice

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Unsuspecting Accomplice**

**...**

Voldemort cursed. He hissed and spit like mad, though it did very little, considering he was less than a ghost, hardly a spirit, wandering through a neighborhood and howling his misery to the world, figuratively speaking of course.

He'd been foiled in his plan, foiled from reaching his goal by Dumbledore. Scowling, the Dark Lord swore revenge as he continued on.

He paused as he sensed magic and willed his fractured soul towards the dwelling from which magic emanated. He stared at it in surprise then slowly made his way inside, crawling low on the ground as he moved further on through the dwelling, invisible to any who might happen to look down.

"Enter please." The voice startled him and he looked around, wondering where it had come from. Entering a sitting room he saw a television in a corner and sneered. A Mudblood dwelling? The figures continued to speak on the television as he slithered further inside. He slipped past the couch to find the witch or wizard who was watching the ridiculous Muggles on the telly.

Freezing, he spotted a lone little witch. Her auburn hair was split into twin braids that were twisted into buns. The girl was working on homework, if the textbooks and scrolls of parchment around her indicated anything. He climbed up on the couch, moving until he was on the back of it and peering down at the girl. The telly continued to blare but the girl was diligently working on her Herbology homework, an essay on nocturnal plants it seemed.

He stretched out his senses, trying to feel anyone else. He sensed only more residual magic, the magic from this young witch, and nothing more.

The magical atmosphere helped him and Tom coiled up on the couch's back, letting his eyes wander from the girl's essay to the telly, to the furniture and decorations in the room.

A small chime brought him out of his wandering mind and he watched the girl get up. She turned, amber eyes blinking while she toyed with round glasses as she walked over to the very couch Tom rested on. She grabbed the teddy bear that had been laying on a pillow.

"Come along Teddy, it is lunchtime." She said. Tom followed the girl as she and her toy entered the kitchen. The girl pushed a stool from the corner to the island in the middle of the kitchen and perched herself on it. "Lunchtime. I want tomato soup and grilled cheese today." She said aloud. There was a second of stillness then the kitchen came alive as the various ingredients and utensils magically rose from their places and set to work.

Lunch was done within the hour and the girl ate her fill. When she was finished she said, "All done. Thank you for the meal." The kitchen set itself to cleaning up while the girl climbed off her stool and headed back into the living room.

The hours wore on. She worked, or would watch television, or read while the television played softly. She would get up from her spot on the floor only to go bathroom or retrieve something from upstairs.

Dinner went the same way as lunch. When the girl deemed it late enough, she left the room, the television still playing, and moved upstairs. Tom followed her to her bedroom, stopping when she shut the door. He explored the rest of the home then.

There were three other rooms aside from hers. In one clothes were piled everywhere, some with tags still on them. In another there was a bed with crisp white sheets, a guest room from the looks of it. The third room held bookshelves stuffed full and an assortment of couches and chairs that didn't match.

Voldemort found no pictures of any kind in the house. Drawings took up most of the empty spaces. There were a few generic paintings of flowers and landscapes but overall the whole house was rather cold and impersonal.

With morning the girl rose. Voldemort followed her throughout her day. She would enter the bathroom and wash up, dress for the day in the room full of clothes, then head to whatever part of the house she wanted. There was always a radio or television playing somewhere in the house, thus creating some semblance of inhabitation, the spirit supposed.

Her only constant companions were the teddy bear and a spotted owl that she called Aiden, which would follow her from room to room if he wasn't out hunting.

Tom would venture out during the nights and study where he had ended up. To his surprise he found himself in a wizarding neighborhood called Dragons Court. There were eleven streets, ten named after the ten known purebreeds, and one simply called Dragon Avenue. The house the girl was living in was Number 13 Opaleye Street.

No Muggles could enter Dragons Court. There was a big fence that separated it from Muggle London and only those who had wands could get in.

Dragons Court connected to Diagon Alley by a street called Merlin Way. It had been built over the years since the war, mostly funded by purebloods who wanted a place were no Muggles could enter. Money talks, and Dragons Court was what the Galleons were saying.

He had gathered all this information by wandering around the neighborhood while the girl slept. He'd possessed quite a few people but of course they'd never remember. It strengthened him to do so, at least for short periods of time. Their magic fed his spirit and gave him the power he needed to continue existing in this half-dead state.

He always returned to the girl's house however, even when he grew strong enough to head into Diagon Alley. There was something soothing about being in the presence of such a quiet child.

Tom was lounging on his regular post, the back of the couch, when the doorbell rang. The girl got up and hurried to the door, Tom following swiftly.

"Hello Miss Lucien." The young wizard at the door said as he flicked his wand and several bags of groceries were hovered into the house. "Can I come in?"

"Mmn." Was the girl's reply as she gave a nod and stepped away from the door. The young man walked into the kitchen and Tom followed the girl, his senses on alert. The girl was rummaging in a drawer in the china cabinet while the young man was working in stocking the fridge. That at least answered how the girl managed to get food when she hardly left the house.

Once the young wizard was finished he turned and smiled as the girl held out the fifteen Galleons she'd collected. "Thank you Miss Lucien. I'll be back in two weeks. Do you need anything else from me?"

The girl shook her head. The young wizard made to pat her when Tom struck, shocking the wizards hand. The young man startled and pulled his hand back to look for any sign of what had bitten him. The girl was staring at him curiously, head tilted to the side. The wizard smiled and pat her head. "Haha, must have been a bug. Well you take care Miss Lucien."

She nodded as she walked him to the door and then shut and locked the door behind the delivery boy. Tom curled and coiled like an agitated serpent as he followed her back into the living room. He couldn't rationalize his striking the wizard. He didn't understand why he hadn't wanted the man to touch the girl, but he just hadn't. There had been something off about the young man...

So the girl's surname was Lucien? Tom couldn't remember if there had been any pureblood family by that name. Her parents might have been foreigners though.

Tom had many questions about the girl. Who was she, where did she come from, why did she live alone in an enchanted house, was she halfblood or Mudblood, who had provided the house in the first place, who was her guardian?

The doorbell rang again about an hour after the delivery boy and Tom once again followed the girl, curling up the wall at her eye heighth while she opened the door a crack.

"Hello Miss Lucien." Tom recoiled from the cheerful, entirely too familiar voice. "May I come in?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No." The girl's reply surprised Tom. "You're Dumbledore. So no." She added before shutting the door in Dumbledore's face. Tom swirled up and peered through decorative glass at the top of the door. Dumbledore was standing there, dumbstruck.

This girl just became more and more mysterious.

"Miss Lucien, please." Dumbledore called through the door but she was already turning away, walking back to the living room. Tom followed, internally cackling with glee. The doorbell rang again but this time the girl went to a window and peered out at the doorstep.

"Erika." The voice from the fireplace was unexpected. Tom turned and stared at the head nestled in the flames. "Erika, the alarm is being triggered. Who is at the door?"

"Mr. Lucius." The girl murmured, leaving the window and dropping down in front of the fire. "Mr. Lucius, it's Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore again?" Lucius Malfoy wondered and the girl nodded. "Step back Erika. I'll take care of this."

The girl did so and Tom watched as the tall, blonde man entered the living room. His cool gray eyes surveyed the house then he turned to the girl who was once more sitting upon the floor. The doorbell was ringing again.

"Why don't you head upstairs with Aiden hmm? I'll deal with Dumbledore." Lucius prompted. The girl nodded, grabbing her teddy bear and moving through the archway. Lucius waited until her footsteps faded and then got up to answer the door. Tom followed, staying close to the ceiling.

The door opened to reveal a flustered Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling, his white hair somewhat bushy. Lucius put on a little smirk at the man's obvious surprise. "Headmaster, do come in."

"Mr. Malfoy. This is unexpected." Dumbledore said, trying to not look annoyed by Lucius's arrival. They journeyed into the living room, Dumbledore's eyes scouring every inch of the room. "Where is Miss Lucien?"

"I sent her upstairs." Lucius said calmly. "There's no need for her to be here."

"I must disagree." Dumbledore replied. Lucius motioned for the man to sit and Dumbledore did so. "Would you be so kind as to call her?"

"No." Lucius said, a bit of force behind his word. "Erika has been through enough these past few months. She doesn't need you interrogating her."

Dumbledore eyed the younger wizard then asked, "Well then perhaps you will be willing to answer my questions?"

"There is nothing more to answer, Professor Dumbledore." Lucius snapped. "I told you everything before. Erika's mother was my cousin, Keira Yearling. Her grandmother was my aunt, Elektra Malfoy-Yearling. Erika's father is from Germany and his name is Cort Lucien. Lucien was on the run with Erika for the past ten years, after murdering her mother and grandmother. He tried to get to the Yearling fortune this past winter. He didn't know however that the fortune would only pass into Erika's possession at seventeen or when she came into my care. When he realized that, he knew it would be foolish to continue keeping her. He tried to dispose of her."

Tom coiled like a serpent once more. Getting the answer to his questions somehow made him more restless than when he hadn't known a thing. And for some reason that name, Cort Lucien, was striking a chord in his mind...

"There is still the matter of where she was left." Dumbledore said then. "She was left on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"No. She was thrown into the lake by her idiot father." Lucius corrected. "She ended up on the grounds of Hogwarts by chance. Fortuitous chance but chance nonetheless." Lucius scowled a little. "And if you do not stop trying to harrass her, I will call upon Law Enforcement to get a restraining order against you."

The dismissal was obvious and so Dumbledore got up from his seat, walking to the front door and leaving. Lucius slammed the door behind him, locking it and scowling at the wood for a moment.

"He's gone now Erika." Lucius called and the girl rushed down the stairs, hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"He's a bad man." Erika mumbled into the plush body of her bear. "He's going to be at school?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." Lucius said, kneeling down to be closer to the girl's height. "And he will try to talk to you then but just remember, no one can make you do anything you don't want to."

Erika nodded after a moment. "Mmn."

Lucius chuckled. "I've noticed the house is rather bare. Perhaps you would like to put some color on the walls?" Erika smiled then, nodding. "Come then. Choose whatever colors you wish and I will change the walls."

Tom curled up on his usual perch then, mulling over the new information he'd gathered.

* * *

Tom watched over Erika as the girl worked in her garden. It was the first time she'd ventured outside since he'd arrived. It was a sunny, summer day and Tom was curled up on a rock, watching as she dug into the flower beds and planted the seeds Narcissa had given her the day before. A few days had pased since Dumbledore's visit. Erika was as normal as before, speaking very little, spending her days doing whatever she could come up with. She was enjoying her time outside though, and the smudges of dirt on her clothes and face didn't faze her.

He had been wondering for the past couple days why the girl's father kept popping into his head. Cort Lucien. It was a familiar name for some reason.

"Teddy, should we plant the sunflowers here?" Erika asked her toy. The toy stared unseeingly at her. Erika didn't seem to mind that her main companion was a stuffed toy. She tilted her head at the toy, as if listenting to him talking. "Hmm, right. In the back row would be best." Erika smiled and continued with her planting.

Tom turned his musing to why he continued to return to this girl's company. He had ventured throughout Dragons Court, both Alleys and even a bit around Muggle London. But always he found himself returning to this girl.

She was unusually quiet, unless she was speaking to the bear or her owl. She would spend her days reading, writing, learning to cook in her enchanted kitchen or spend endless hours dressing up. She had no great powers that he could tell, and she hardly ventured into her own backyard let alone the world outside her front door.

He liked it though. There was something about her presence that soothed him. He was even contemplating on how he could follow her to Hogwarts. Not only to gain entrance to that ancient place, but to also keep an eye on her.

Tom was wondering about letting the girl know of his presence too. The only question was how best to do it. He couldn't just come out and start talking to her now could he?

"Are you a ghost?" The girl's question was so odd that Tom turned to her. She was staring right at the rock he was perched upon, her amber eyes narrowed slightly. "Or something else?" She wondered as she continued to stare at him. Tom felt a fizzle of panic cross over him. Had his magical signature become too strong? She was not worried though, merely staring at him, head cocked to the side once more. She blinked, looking a bit like her owl.

"I can feel you." She added then, leaning over and holding her hand over him. "Right there. You're in the house a lot too. I feel you following me." Erika smiled then, and it was a child's smile, full of warmth. Tom relaxed a little. Of course she had no reason to worry. She wouldn't tie his magic to that of a Dark Lord. She would confuse him for something more benign...something kind even...

"I am a spirit." Tom said at last. The girl smiled once more. "A broken spirit. Not a ghost but not anything truly living either."

"That sounds very sad." Erika replied, shifting along the grassy ground to face him more fully. She grabbed up her bear and set it in her lap. "What's your name? Do you have one?"

"Everything has a name, child. Even broken things like me." Tom replied with a chuckle. "You may call me Tom."

"Tom. That was my grandfather's name." Erika replied with a sigh. "It's very nice to meet you Tom. May I ask why you're in my house?"

"I was...tired. I have come a very long way. Your house felt safe." Tom replied. "I have been resting here."

"How long have you been here? I only started feeling you about two weeks ago."

"About three weeks now. Your home is a good home for me."

Erika beamed then. "It belonged to Mama. She bought it for me and her and Grandmother. But then Father came back and took them away from me." Erika sighed heavily. "I don't remember them. Mr. Lucius says he has pictures of them though. He'll be bringing them to me soon."

"You don't remember your family?" Tom questioned. She shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. I was too little when they died. I only remember Father...even when I wish I didn't." Erika replied, eyes on the sky.

"Was he a bad person?" Tom prodded. Erika nodded, holding her toy close to her chest.

"He was very mean and very cold. I can't remember ever getting a hug or nice words from him." Erika murmured, petting her bear now while staring in his direction.

Tom uncoiled and slid closer to the girl. Her eyes followed his movements. Perhaps she did have a gift after all. She could sense him, even if he was invisible to her eyes. "How did you get here?"

"He took me on a boat, gave me water to drink that made me sleepy, and then pushed me off into a lake." Erika explained as she reached a hand and held it close to where Tom was coiling now. "I guess he thought I'd drown. I didn't though. Teddy helped." She hugged her toy. "I think I made him turn into a floatie. We floated until we saw a shore. There were lots of steps and we went up to them until we reached this big castle. I was so tired...I passed out. When I woke up there was a man with lots of white hair. I didn't like him. He wouldn't leave me alone until Mr. Lucius found me." Erika pat her toy.

Tom stared at it speculatively. The toy held a store of residual magic, most likely Erika's. It would stand to reason that that magic allowed it to save the girl's life, in conjunction with the accidental magic Erika must have used when she was in danger.

"The man with white hair, is he the one who came here before?" Tom said. Erika nodded.

"His name is Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of the school I'm going to go to with my cousin Draco. He's very nosy for a headmaster."

Tom chuckled and coiled around the girl's hand, twisting himself up. Erika giggled at the feeling. "What does he want from you?" Tom asked while floating up so that he was eye level with the girl.

Erika shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about my father working for a bad wizard. A man he called Voldemort. He said Father had something...a medallion..."

Tom felt himself freeze as he realized, at last, why the name Cort Lucien was so familiar. He had been a Death Eater, a higher up but not one of Tom's most trusted followers. Still he'd been useful, for he had procured the Medallion of the Lion, a secret Gryffindor treasure. And Tom had used it to create a Horcrux.

"This medallion...do you know where it is?" Tom asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Erika grinned unexpectedly and quite deviously. "I took it from Father." Erika whispered as she stood up. "It's in the attic. Do you want to see? Maybe you can tell me why the old man wants it."

Tom followed her swiftly. She paused at the foot of the stairs and held out her hand. "Come onto my shoulder." She told him. Tom grinned and did just that, curling up and keeping himself on the girl's shoulder as she took him to the end of the hall and opened a door, which Tom had assumed was a closet. It revealed stairs and at the top of the stairs was another door, which Erika pushed open.

The attic was bare mostly. It held two boxes marked 'Christmas' and a dusty couch. In a corner next to an open window was a large owl cage and a perch, on which rested Aiden the spotted owl, currently sleeping. Erika walked over to the only other thing in the room, a dusty and broken dresser. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a dusty gold medallion, with a lion and a large G eteched into the golden surface. Tom felt his spirit pulse as the piece of his soul in the medallion reacted to his presence.

"I hid it in Teddy's body. No one even knew it was there. Not even nosy Dumbledore. I didn't show it to Mr. Lucius either. I kept it secret until Mr. Lucius put us in this house. It's pretty huh? I knew it was important to Father, that's why I took it. I was angry and I remembered he always kept this close, so I stole it. I think that's why he finally decided to get rid of me." Erika set her teddy bear on the dresser and blew off some of the dust from the medallion. "I think that my magic hid it from being discovered. I've been reading up on how sometimes the magical signature of one thing can hide the signature of another."

Tom slithered down her arm and curled around the medallion. Erika gasped then causing Tom to look up at her.

"I can see you Tom!" Erika whispered as she reached out a hand and held it close. "You look like a little boy. Are you a little boy?"

Tom smirked. This girl...she was an unexpected godsend. "Haha, no. I am very old actually."

"Then why am I seeing a little boy?"

Tom smiled. "I told you Erika...I am broken. You see...I did something very stupid. I put pieces of myself into things like this medallion. Important things that I hid from everyone. This medallion holds a piece of my younger self, that's why you see a little boy."

Erika frowned, puzzled as she continued to stare at the mirage-Tom. "Why would you do something silly like that?"

"Because I was told I would live forever if I did that. I survived dying but it left me like this, a broken spirit." Tom smiled then, knowing that his child image would be showing a bright smile as well. "Erika...Erika could you help me find the other pieces?"

Erika studied him for a moment longer then nodded at long last. "I'll do my best to try and help." Erika told him. Tom smiled again.

"Good girl. I knew you were a good girl. I knew you'd help me." Tom cooed while slithering back up her arm to curl around her shoulder. "You don't need to find all the pieces. Just two more will be fine. Then I can have a real body again."

"Where are your other pieces Tom?" Erika wondered while she wiped some dirt form the medallion.

"Well, one of them is at Hogwarts." Tom told her. Erika gasped.

"That's the school I'm going to!" She exclaimed and Tom crowed his victory, internally of course.

"You don't say? It must be Fate that I came here to your house then Erika..." Tom purred as the girl beamed.

"What should I do with this piece?" Eirka wondered when it have been silent for a few minutes.

Tom pondered that before smirking as the answer came to him. "You can leave it here for now. It will be safest here."

"Mmkay." Erika returned the medallion to its secret resting place. Tom chuckled as the lunch chime went off. "Time to eat. Do you need anything Tom?"

"No. I am fine just feeding off the magical energy of the house. It keeps me strong."

Erika grabbed up Teddy and Tom curled around her arm as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Tom was in a very good mood.

He hadn't expected to find a piece of his soul in this house. That did explain his draw to the home though. His soul fragment had been calling out to him.

He'd never dreamed he'd be able to access Hogwarts so soon either. He smirked as he curled on the island counter. This little girl was indeed a diamond in the rough, an unexpected salvation. His little unsuspecting accomplice.

Perhaps he'd even let her live once her usefulness was through.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap. Hehe. Once again the idea came out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed. **_


	2. Diagon and Dementors

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Diagon and Dementors**

**...**

Erika smiled as she walked down Diagon Alley, heading for the bank. With two weeks until the start of term, Lucius had advised her to go shopping for her school supplies.

"Are you okay Tom?" She asked softly while they entered the bank and looked for a goblin.

"I am alright." Tom replied, though he had to admit he felt ridiculous.

He'd been contemplating how to get access to Hogwarts without getting Dumbledore suspicious. He'd spent days and days thinking of ways to fool the old man, but each plot would eventually hit a dead end.

During one of these nights spent plotting, his eyes had alighted on Erika's sleeping form. She trusted him enough to let him into her room at night. Not that he needed the permission but he was playing Mr. Nice Guy with her, which meant a lot of pretending. He was good at pretending. Always had been, always would be.

So he'd been watching her sleep, and thinking he could possess her. She would not be harmed, for there was no reason for the Potter brat to touch her. She was going to be a new student, a relative of a Malfoy. No doubt she'd be in Slytherin and far removed from the Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived.

He found, to his intense shock, that the idea of possessing the girl made him a little repulsed with himself. Surely that was due to the soul fragment laying securely up in the attic. The fragment held his conscience, his ability to feel guilt. Surely that was the explanation for his odd feelings around this child.

Even though he reasoned it out, it didn't make the feelings fade. That and considering how the girl would no doubt be cornered by Dumbledore sooner or later made her a bad candidate for possession.

Tom had mulled it over for another hour or so, his eyes flickering all around the room. He was staring at Erika again when finally he remembered what Erika had said when she'd shown him the medallion. _"I think that my magic hid it from being discovered. I've been reading up on how sometimes the magical signature of one thing can hide the signature of another."_

That was the answer. He needed to disguise himself by cloaking himself in Erika's magical signature. It was so simple that he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. He realized it was the simplicity of the answer that made it so elusive.

Now that he had part of the answer, the other needed to be puzzled out. Exactly _how _would he hide within her magical signature?

The answer, when it hit him, was not amusing in the least.

The teddy bear. It was always within Erika's reach. The bear was innocent and plain looking. Brown body, blue ribbon around its neck, black glass eyes. It was a normal, average teddy bear. Yet it also had traces of magic in its body, meaning it had been in Erika's possession for years. It still continued to soak up bits of her magic too.

Tom never thought he would ever consider possessing a teddy bear, but in reality that would serve his purpose.

"Nothing for it..." Tom murmured as Erika turned in her sleep. He slithered up the bed where the toy rested and let himself sink into the teddy bear's body. The magic it had gathered allowed Tom to merge with the fluffy body instead of merely passing through it.

It took a few seconds for the merging to be complete and when he opened his eyes he was looking at the world through the bear's eyes. He found to his surprise that he could move the bear's body and worked on it for a few moments, falling constantly due to the uneven mattress. After a few minutes he tried to remove himself from the bear's body. It took only a few moments of concentration for him to be free of the fluffy confines.

He'd been so pleased that he'd told the girl all about it the following morning. Erika had reacted with a smile and a comment about being pleased he'd be staying with her.

"May I help you miss?" The goblin's voice snapped him out of his remembrance and he had to hold himself still.

Erika nodded and held out her key. She took a second then said, "I'd like to withdraw from my vault." She fidgetted with her glasses while the goblin studied her key before nodding.

"Bogrod! Take Miss Lucien to her vault." The goblin called to one of the passing goblins. The other goblin nodded and motioned for Erika to follow him. She did so, marveling at the bank then eyeing the cart at the end of the long rocky passageway.

She climbed in and settled down in her seat. The goblin took off and Erika let out a squeal as they rocketed down the track. She clutched tight to Tom and continued to squeal girlishly until they came to a stop.

"Number five hundred and seven." The goblin said when they stopped. "Key please." He demanded and Erika handed it to him. He opened up her vault, stepping back to let her in.

The vault was filled with gold, silver and bronze. Absolutely filled with it. There were even artifacts on shelves encrusted with jewels or oozing with power. Tom wondered if he could take a few for future Horcruxes while Erika filled her purse. Once she was done they exited and returned to the surface world.

"I didn't think it was that much." Erika whispered to Tom while studying her school list. "Mr. Lucius said it was a lot but I didn't expect that."

Tom chuckled. "You are rather naive to just who you are, aren't you?"

"Mr. Lucius said that too. When he first started taking care of me." Erika replied, entering the bookshop. "He said I was blind to my position in society." Erika shrugged as an assistant appeared.

"Hogwarts?" He asked and Erika nodded. "Out of the way then." He pushed her slightly making her blink. Tom hissed, forgetting for a moment that he was tied to the teddy bear.

"What are those?" Erika couldn't help but ask as the assistant moved to a cage.

"The Monster Book of Monsters. Dreadful things. For your Care of Magical Creatures class." The assistant replied curtly. Erika watched, slightly scared, as the man managed to pull one free and wrapped it up with a roll of tape. "Right then. What else?"

Erika gulped. She knew she couldn't remain mute forever, but really it was hard to speak when this person was so snappy...like her father...

"Oh another one. Wait here and I'll come back, if you've made up your mind by then." The assistant said suddenly and he hurried off to help two girls who had just entered. Erika felt her face flame up.

Tom scowled as he turned his head to glare at the assistant.

"I...couldn't...speak..." Erika murmured as she looked at her list then began to move away, intent on finding her books on her own. "Talking to people is hard."

"You talk easily to me." Tom argued and Erika turned him around so he could see her.

"Tom is different. You feel familiar. Probably because I had a piece of Tom already. And now you're in Teddy's body, which makes it even easier." Erika replied as she headed to the Herbology section to get her textbook for that class. "People who act like him...they make me freeze up. Just like Father did..."

"People worry you then?" Tom probed. Erika nodded.

"I worry that everyone is like Father on the inside...all ice and mean spirit..."

Erika was silent as she gathered the rest of her necessary textbooks. "Just need Divination." She said as she looked for that section.

"Divination?" Tom snorted. "What do you need that useless subject for?"

"I like learning. So I asked for that class too." Erika replied with a giggle. "Mr. Lucius says that if I don't end up in Slytherin, I'll most surely be a Ravenclaw." She suddenly saw a flyer on one of the bookshelves and was busy reading it when she walked into something rather solid, knocking over all her book.

"Oof." The something turned out to be a person and Tom would have gaped at who they'd run into, if his mouth was moveable.

Erika blinked at the dark-haired boy. When he looked at her she noted pretty green eyes behind round glasses. On his forehead was a curious lightning bolt scar. His clothes were baggy and he looked like he could use a good meal.

"Sorry." She whispered as she knelt down to pick up her book and his.

"It's alright." The boy replied with a small grin. "Are you okay? Wow that's a lot of books."

Erika blushed a little and nodded, gathering her books together with his help. He picked his up quickly and then they stared at each other.

"I don't think I've seen you around school." The boy said then. "What house are you in?"

"Uh...I'm new." Erika mumbled, hugging her books and Tom to her chest.

The boy grinned again. "Oh. Well you'll like Hogwarts then."

"Anything else?" The assistent asked then and the boy blinked before nodding. "I'll see you around then." He said to Erika who nodded in reply.

She let out a great sigh of relief as he and the assistant passed her by.

"You managed to have a conversation. Good job. And with Harry Potter no less." Tom drawled as Erika picked up her Divination book and headed for the counter to pay up.

"That was Harry Potter?" Erika asked, turning to catch a glimpse of the boy. "Oh, that explains the scar then. Hmm... I don't know why but I never expected him to look so normal. He really defeated a Dark Lord?"

Tom chuckled at her observation. It was moments like this that made him think about sparing the girl's life.

"Yes that was Harry Potter. You know, if you can speak with the Savior of the Wizarding World, then surely you can talk to other people." Tom said, sarcasm heavy in his words.

"I can't stay mute forever, I know that." Erika mumbled into his ear while piling her books on the counter and waiting for the witch to ring her up. "It's just...scary..."

Tom would have rolled his eyes, but he couldn't. Still, the girl's anti-social ways would be in handy. Less people to miss her if he decided to kill her.

They finished in the bookshop and moved on. Tom had to admit, aside from the fact that he was stuck in a plush bear, being back among the wizarding world was wonderful.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Tom questioned for the fifth time as Erika finished packing some of her clothes, her uniforms, her books, cauldron and other materials into her new trunk.

"Mmhm." Erika replied, turning to look at him where he hovered over the medallion Erika had retrieved from the attic. It was early on September 1st. She'd woken up early and had finished packing. "That's it. Except for Teddy and the medallion." She turned to him and smiled at the mirage-child she saw there. "Hehe, you were cute as a kid." Erika noted. Tom snorted a little but smiled at the girl. She would be helping him get a body, so he would allow silly statements like that.

She picked up the medallion and wrapped it up in a handkerchief, then gently tucked it away inbetween layers of clothes. Tom approved as he zipped across the room and took his position inside the teddy bear once more.

"Mr. Lucius will be coming soon with Draco to take us to the train." Erika told him, picking him up and pulling her trunk out of her room, thunking down the stairs to where Aiden sat in his traveling cage.

"Good. I'm ready to be off." Tom replied.

"I get the feeling you're a bossy type of person Tom." Erika said suddenly, turning him around to smile at him. Tom was surprised. He'd been trying to hide that part of him, but she was more observant than she let on.

"I was a person used to having my orders followed." Tom revealed, gauging her reaction. Erika just nodded.

"Like I said, bossy." She replied, sitting on her trunk while they waited. "You don't have to hold back you know. I might be scared of people, but I'm not scared of you."

Tom raised an eyebrow, which must have looked odd on the bear since Erika giggled. "You truly aren't, are you?" He said then.

Erika shook her head. "Tom is Tom. Whether he's bossy or not." Erika suddenly crushed the bear in a loving hug. "Besides, Tom is the first one to ever like me just for me. Mr. Lucius likes me because I'm a pureblood and his cousin's daughter. But you've seen me with all my weakness and so far you haven't hated me." Erika pulled away to smile at Tom. "Thank you."

The speech was surprising and Tom didn't know how to respond. The doorbell rang, luckily saving him from having to react at all. Erika hurried to the door.

"Good morning." She said to Lucius and his son Draco.

"Good morning Erika." Lucius replied. He looked down at his son then. "Draco, this is your cousin Erika. Erika, my son Draco."

Erika half-hid her face with Tom. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hello." Draco replied, sending his father a quizzical look.

"Erika is rather shy." Lucius explained as he waved his wand at Erika's trunk and levitated it to join Draco's. He shrunk them and pocketed them while Erika picked up Aiden and locked the front door. "I trust you will be kind to your cousin, Draco."

"Yes Father." Draco promised, turning to Erika while they headed for the gate that separated them from Muggle London. King's Cross Station was only a few blocks away.

"You must try to be a little more assertive though Erika." Lucius lectured while they passed through the gate and walked. Erika nodded, holding onto Tom tightly.

"I'll try...my best..." She murmured at a crosswalk. Lucius pat her head then.

"I am certain you will be a credit to our family." Lucius told her then making Erika smile.

"Don't worry to much though." Draco said then. "I'll take care of you. We are family after all."

Erika stared at him in surprise then beamed at him. Draco was surprised but then he puffed out his chest and took Erika's hand. Lucius chuckled at his son while Erika quietly repeated the words in her head.

_I'll take care of you. We are family after all._

She could honestly say she'd never heard those words. They sent warmth throughout her chest. Curiously they also made her want to cry.

* * *

"People...scare me." Erika confessed as Draco led her through the train, towards the back. The corridor was crowded with children both older and younger than her. They were shouting, greeting, bemoaning the end of summer, and all around just being loud.

"Huh? Why's that?" Draco wondered as he peered into the compartments they passed.

"Mmn." Erika held Tom tighter. "Remind me. Of Father." She replied when Draco looked over at her.

"Oh." Draco said and seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Well like I said, I'll watch out for you. You're part of the Malfoy family now, which means anyone who even thinks of being mean to you will pay. Father told me to take care of you so I will. It's what Malfoys do."

Erika grinned at him again, though he didn't notice it as he continued to lead her through the train.

"Crabbe! Goyle! There you two are!" Draco shouted suddenly, waving over to rather imposing boys. Erika shrank a little behind Draco.

"Easy now." Tom whispered while she held him close. Hearing his voice made Erika relax a little. She reminded herself that Tom was with her, so she could relax.

"Erika, these are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said, turning to her and waving a hand in the air between them. "Crabbe, Goyle, this is my cousin Erika Lucien. You both better take good care of her, you got that?"

"Yes." The two boys replied. Erika relaxed a little more when Draco smirked at her.

"Now then, let's head back and... Oh look." Draco chuckled maliciously while he paused and peered into a compartment. Erika was wondering just what the heck Draco was talking about when the blonde slid open a door. "Well look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."

Erika peered over his shoulder to find himself staring at two boys, one black-haired, one redhead, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Draco continued. Erika realized then that Draco was being a bully and felt her blood heat up a little.

"Draco." She said then, and he half-turned to her. "Stop." She ordered quietly.

"What?" Draco wondered. "Oh don't worry about them Erika. Weasley and Potter are just a bunch of-"

"Stop." Erika repeated in a louder tone. She felt her cheeks heat up and hid it by holding Tom close to her face. "Stop." She added while shaking her head.

"Hey." Erika turned to find Harry Potter looking at her in surprise. "You're that girl from the bookstore. The new girl." His eyes flickered between her and Draco. "What're you doing with Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed then. "Erika is my cousin, Potter, and she has better things to do than talk to you."

"I don't." Erika argued, shaking her head, her twin braids bouncing a little. "Draco...are you a bully?" She asked her cousin. Draco blinked at her. The question was rather unexpected. Erika frowned a little as she bowed her head. "Draco is a bully. Like...Him..." She shut her eyes.

"Erika?" Draco asked and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Hey, I'm not a bully. Potter and Weasley just ask for it."

The redhead boy, Weasley, let out a loud "Ha!" That was followed by a snort from the fourth occupant.

"Who's that?" Draco asked then, grabbing Erika's wrist and pulling her behind him.

"New teacher." Harry Potter said. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"C'mon." Draco said, tugging Erika away. She cast a final glimpse at Harry Potter before letting him pull her away.

Once they were back in their compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco looked at Erika appraisingly. At last he asked, "What's the matter?"

Erika stared sorrowfully at the blonde. "Sorry." She said at last, curling up on her seat and hugging Tom tight. "I...don't like...bullies." A wry smile twisted her lips. "They make me sad. I... Bullies picked on me..." She admitted, curling up further. It was her only form of protection from bullies. She was afraid Draco would start harrassing her now that he knew her weakness.

"What?" Draco was incredulous. "Erika, it's okay. I'm not going to be mean to you." He said when she continued to stare at the floor. "Potter and Weasley are Gryffindors. Not only that, but they're Mublood lovers and blood-traitors. Worthless."

Erika shook her head though she did uncurl a little. "Would I be worthless too...if I was like them?"

Draco shook his head now. "But you're not." He said confidently. Erika just smiled a little sadly at that.

The lunch trolley passed then and Draco began ordering for them. Tom took the boy's momentary distraction to turn his head towards Erika.

"I'm scared." She murmured into his ear as he quickly pat her with a furry paw.

"I'm here." He told her. The simple words cheered her up.

The mood cleared up as they ate. Draco was detailing Hogwarts for her and Erika was looking forward to the school. She had her reservations now about Draco but she figrued it was mostly her attitude towards life that was making her have any reservations at all.

It was as the rain grew steadier that things took a turn for the worse.

The lights were the first to go. The train stopped. Everything grew cold and Erika shuddered.

Whatever was happening, she knew it wouldn't end well.

"I'm going to see what's going on. Crabbe, stay with Erika. Goyle, c'mon." Draco said and they left the compartment. Erika curled up in her seat, staring at the window. Frost began to appear on the windowpane.

"I'm going to go find Draco." Crabbe said after a minute. Erika nodded, letting the boy leave.

Tom didn't like the atmosphere. It was highly reminiscent of something. He couldn't quite place it though.

The compartment door opened then. Erika looked up, expecting to see Crabbe or Draco.

Instead, in the doorway, was a tall, cloaked and hooded figure. The bottom of its cloak fluttered unnaturally. Erika felt fear rising and spreading through her chest like ice. She began to breathe quicker as the figure entered the compartment, floating towards her.

Tom hissed suddenly. "A Dementor."

"A...Dementor...?" Erika gasped as the creature continued to approach her. "Dementors...are...bad..." She said as her mind became clouded. She clutched at Tom, who was hissing in Parseltongue at the Dementor now.

Erika was hearing a barrage of sounds at the moment. She slipped away into her memories. Her father prominent. But there was one that was blurry and unfocused that pushed its way to the surface.

_Erika blinked and found herself staring at her father. He was shouting something but his voice was distorted. Erika looked up to find herself staring at two women. She knew them from the pictures Lucius had given her. _

_"Over my dead body!" The younger woman shouted suddenly, the voices coming into clear focus. _

_Cort Lucien cackled. "I was hoping you'd say that Keira!" A wand appeared in his hand and Erika felt herself pushed to the side as a jet of green light whizzed through the air. Her mother was sudenly pushed aside and Erika cried out as her grandmother was caught by the light. The older woman's body fell with a thump. _

_"Grandma!" Erika shouted, crawling over to the old woman. A cry had her whipping around to see her father and mother dueling each other. Erika screamed as bloody cuts appeared on her mother's body. _

_"Die! Die already!" Cort yelled and the green light began flying everywhere, making what it hit burst into flames. Erika shouted at him. _

_"Stop! Stop it!" _

_Cort turned to her and raised his wand. His spell flew over Erika's head as Keira tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around for a few seconds and then there was a blast like a gunshot. Keira stood up to reveal blood blossoming over her abdomen. She fell to the ground then and Cort stood up, grinning maliciously as he sent a jet of green light at the prone woman. _

_"Mama!" Erika shouted as her mother fell over without any fuss. Cracks and shouts could be heard outside the burning house and Cort scowled. He turned to Erika then and smiled. _

_"Come with me girl." He said and yanked her up by her collar. His grip was tight as he spun in place and Apparated them away, Erika still crying out for her mother. _

Tom watched from the floor as the Dementor hovered over Erika's prone form. The girl had collapsed onto the ground, eyes blank when the Dementor stepped too close. She lay there, unable to stop from reliving her memories, which must have been very unhappy if the Dementor was feasting from her so greedily. Tom growled as he watched his pawn laying there. The anger was mostly directed at the Dementor for using his accomplice for a midday snack.

The door slammed open then and someone shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Tom lay down, staring as the Dementor was pushed away from the girl's body by a cloud of silver vapor. The Dementor was reluctant but the rescuer shouted, "Leave her alone!" More silvery stuff pushed at the Dementor and it flutter through the compartment door. Wandlight fell on Tom then and blinded him. He watched the shadowed figure kneel over Erika and curse silently while checking her over.

"What're you doing here all alone?" The man said as the lights flickered on once more. The man was a brunette with gray streaks and a scarred, worn face. He pulled Erika up and into his arms. Tom internally cursed as he was stepped on. The man looked down, then looked at the girl, before waving his wand at the toy and carrying them both out.

Tom watched as the man took them back a few compartments to the one where Harry Potter was in.

"Bloody hell!" The redheaded Weasley boy exclaimed upon seeing the unconscious girl.

"I need to inform the conductor. Could you please keep an eye on her?" The man said as he settled Erika into a seat. "If she wakes up, have her eat a piece of chocoalte as well." The man arranged Tom to sit in her lap and then took off.

"It's Malfoy's cousin." The bushy-haired girl said then. Tom wanted to roll his eyes. "She looks horrid."

"She looks as bad as you mate." Weasley said to Harry.

Harry got up from his seat and Tom noticed the tremble left in his limbs. Potter must have had a bad reaction to the Dementor as well.

It took about five minutes before Erika began stirring and her eyes fluttered open. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up, and her vision was blurry. "Mmn..." She blinked as she tried to make her hand move. Her body felt so achy though that she settled for blinking the fog away. After a final blink she caught sight of pretty green eyes. "Wha...? Mm...? Tom...?" She murmured.

"Tom?" Harry asked her.

"Teddy...bear..." Erika replied, trying to understand why she was staring at Harry Potter of all people.

"Oh your bear. He's right here." Harry picked the bear up and held it in Erika's face. She relaxed a little as Tom was put back on her lap. Harry looked down at his piece of chocolate and broke it in half, holding out some to Erika.

"Professor Lupin said to make you eat some when you woke up." Harry explained. Erika lifted her hand and stared, slightly fascinated at the way her limb trembled uncontrollably. She took the chocolate and forced it down. Warmth spread through her then and she sighed with relief as feeling returned to her body.

"Thank you..." Erika whispered, shutting her eyes. "Better...now..."

"Did a Dementor make you pass out too?" Harry asked her. Erika nodded once, to tired to do more.

"It was practically making a feast out of her." Professor Lupin said as he entered the compartment.

"What?" Was the response from the teens.

Professor Lupin nodded gravely as he turned to Erika and began checking her over once more. "How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Tired. Achy. Better." Erika replied in three separate breaths. "Draco?" She asked then, turning her head to the door.

"She's Draco Malfoy's cousin. Was Malfoy just as bad?" Harry wondered.

"I found her alone in her compartment." Lupin replied.

"Draco. Left." Erika replied, shutting her eyes again. "Tired."

"Rest then. We're nearly at Hogwarts." Lupin told her. Erika nodded and she was out again like a light. Tom scowled as he watched over her. That idiot Malfoy boy would pay for leaving his accomplice to nearly become a soulless lump of skin.

"Someone should tell Malfoy where his cousin is." Harry said as he finished his chocolate.

"It's his fault for leaving her alone." Ron said to his friend. "Let him find her on his own. Serve him right. Besides, she's his cousin..."

"Ron, she stuck up for you in case you've forgotten." Hermione admonished. Ron's ears went red. He had forgotten. "I'll go find Malfoy." Hermione declared and got up from her seat to do just that.

Harry looked over at the girl curiously. There was something about her that made his scar tingle. Not hurt or ache but tingle. He wondered what it was.

Tom stared at Harry Potter from his perched on Erika's lap, studying the boy until Draco Malfoy reappeared and started shouting when Erika wouldn't respond to his calls of her name.

* * *

**_Chappy two finished. ^^. Haha I'm having fun writing this. Even if it ends up being a flop. _**


	3. Eventful First Day

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eventful First Day**

**...**

Erika smiled as she glimpsed the castle on her way inside. Lupin had put her in the first carriage along with Draco. She felt a little stupid for still not being able to move much. Her entire body currently felt like jelly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to both Draco and Tom. "I've always been weak." She mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Draco told her bracingly. "It's those Dementors. You wait until Father hears of this. He'll have Fudge running in circles."

"Fudge?"

"The Minister of Magic."

Erika had to smirk a little then. Once again the sheer power of her bloodlines was being put to use for her.

"I'm sorry I left you with that idiot Crabbe." Draco continued then as they got closer to the castle. "I should have sent those two idiots out and waited with you."

"It's okay. You went looking for me later. That's what matters." Erika told him with a soft sigh. Draco stared at her quizzically yet again. She tilted her head, wondering why he kept looking at her like that.

"You're really not mad." Draco finally spit out. "You're not mad at me for leaving you. I would have been hopping mad if it had been me."

Erika just smiled. "You went looking for me." She repeated. "That makes up for it."

Tom quietly chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Draco's face. The boy didn't understand. How could he if this was the first real contact he'd had with Erika? No one would understand her unless they'd spent time with her. The reason she was forgiving him was because he made her feel like she mattered when he went looking for her. All her life she was treated like something worthless. Now she wasn't. That was how her mind was working.

The carriage came to a halt and the door was opened by the school nurse. Erika recognized her from her first stay in the infirmary. "Madame." Erika said tiredly.

"Oh you poor dear. Come on then, let's get you warm and set up." Madame Pomfrey fussed, conjuring a stretcher and having Draco help lift Erika into it. "You can go on ahead to the Great Hall Mr. Malfoy."

"But-"

"She'll be in good hands." Madame Pomfrey's voice left no room for arguments. Draco sent her a small smile.

"I'll visit you later." He promised. Erika nodded and the nurse walked on, the stretcher following her up the stairs.

She was put up in the hospital wing in no time. "How is she doing?" A witch with brown hair and dark eyes asked upon entering the hospital wing. Erika remembered her too.

"Professor McGonagall." She called out. McGonagall turned to her, wearing a slightly bemused smile.

"I thought you promised to keep out of trouble." McGonagall told her.

"I tried." Erika replied. McGonagall pat her hand.

"Well you'll miss the Sorting then, so I decided we could make the exception and do it now." McGonagall put up a raggedy looking hat and Erika stared at it curiously. "This is the Sorting Hat. It will tell us what House you belong in."

Erika sat up straighter as the hat was put on her head.

"Hmm, well this is odd." The Hat whispered into her mind. "Not to worry, I will find a place for you."

Erika smiled softly. "A place for me." She repeated, hugging Tom tightly to her chest.

"Haha, yes. A place for you. That is what you desire isn't it? A place where you'll be accepted. A place where you can find warmth. With a warm person. But also some place that stimulates you. Something that challenges you. You want comfort and to be pushed beyond your boundaries. You wish for the strength to act and the wisdom to act with certainty. Your mind is vast, and filled with endless thoughts. Hmm, yes. I am certain now. You'll be best suited to Ravenclaw."

Erika was smiling even as McGonagall pulled off the hat. "Ravenclaw." McGonagall said with a small smirk. "I thought as much when I caught you reading that seventh-year textbook and making sense of it."

"I like learning." Erika told McGonagall, just as she had told Tom. "It's something I'm good at."

"No doubt you'll do well in Ravenclaw." McGonagall told her with a smile. "Now then, you rest up and take whatever Madame Pomfrey gives you."

"Mmn." Erika replied with a nod and she settled back into her bed.

Pomfrey gave her more chocolate and a potion that fizzled like soda going down. After that there was a purple liquid that Pomfrey said would help keep nightmares away. Erika gratefully swallowed that one down. She didn't want to think about what she'd seen when the Dementor was gorging on her.

The lights dimmed and the nurse left. Tom was finally free to leave the confines of the teddy bear's body. He floated up and looked down at Erika, laying defenselessly on a hospital bed. He coiled and uncoiled in the air, agitated. This girl really was useless. If a Dementor could strike her down so easily...

She'd even said it herself. She'd always been weak. She would continue being weak. The hat itself had declared her a scholar. She hadn't even been able to make it into Gryffindor or Slytherin, but straight to Ravenclaw.

He could ditch her now. Leave her. Find a better host. A stronger child who was just as easily manipulated. Surely there had to be one around here.

He hovered further up, still watching her sleep her dreamless sleep. Yes, someone stronger, easier to manipulate, someone who wouldn't constantly be making him think things that ought not to be thought.

She would not mourn his leaving. She'd been abandoned before. Her own father hadn't even felt anything for her.

In her sleep Erika clung tighter to her Teddy and her lips moved. Tom frowned as he hovered back down, coiling up by her head on the pillow.

He'd need her magical signature to hide his own. For now, he was stuck with her.

On the plus side, such a worthless child would surely manage to remain invisible from people like Dumbledore. The girl had no qualms about lying to the old man. She didn't even like him so she'd certainly avoid being in any close contact with the old coot.

Yes, he still needed her. She was useful for the moment. He'd find someone once she'd helped him scout out the prospective targets.

* * *

Erika finished dressing in her school uniform, which someone had brought and left on her hospital bed for her. Pomfrey had given her a quick check and aside from a slight bit of fatigue, which would clear up once she had breakfast, she was fit for her first day of classes.

"Tom?" She called, turning to the bed to see her teddy was laying facedown. "I'm all done changing." She told him and the teddy suddenly pushed itself up into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eye to get rid of a piece of cloth. "Do I look okay?" She wondered as she finished with her tie. Her hair was in the usual braids. She picked up her glasses and perched them on her nose, blinking as everything came into focus.

"You look just like a student." Tom told her and Erika smiled.

"Good." She picked up her bag and slipped into her shoes, then she lifted Tom up. "Come on, time to eat. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes. Hogwarts is practically overflowing with magic." Tom said as they left the infirmary. "I feel like I've had a few shots of caffeine."

"Haha, I feel jittery with nerves." Erika replied as they walked through the hall. "We have to eat in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table. I hope Draco won't be cross that I can't be in Slytherin with him."

Tom just shrugged. "He'll have to deal with it. The Hat is infalliable."

"Is it?"

"It is."

Erika thought about that as she followed the nurse's instructions and made her way down through the castle to the Great Hall, gulping as they got closer and the noise got louder.

She took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs then joined a small group headed inside and took a moment to find the right table. She then looked for Draco and when she spotted him she waved a little. He waved back and offered her a little smirk. She relaxed a bit as she headed to her table and sat down.

"Eat." Tom prompted when Erika sat there for a minute, just studying the ceiling and then the plates and other tables. When Tom spoke though, Erika nodded and served herself a waffle with fresh fruit on the side. She poured herself some juice and ate steadily.

"Excuse me." Erika looked up to find a girl with curly brown hair smiling at her. "You must be the new student McGonagall told me about. Erika Lucien?" Erika nodded. "Here's your course schedule then. If you need anything, just come find me. I'm your prefect." Erika gave another nod and the girl's smile faltered a little as she flittered away to join her friends. Tom chuckled.

"She must think you're a mute."

"I think I am too." Erika replied looking at her schedule. "I know its weak to be held back by memories so much... I just can't seem to help it." Erika murmured into his ear as she half-heartedly diced up a slice of melon.

Tom wanted to tell her to grow a spine but that might make her leave him in her dormitory and he needed her to hide him while he began scouting out a new helper and how best to go about getting to his Horcrux without drawing suspicion.

"What classes do you have today?" Tom asked instead.

"Mm...Arithmancy and Tranfiguration this morning. After lunch is Care of Magical Creatures." Erika blinked at the little note in the margin. "Professor McGonagall says its the Gryffindor/Slytherin class but she figured I'd like to see one friendly face today." Erika checked her schedule again. "Arithmancy is a mixed class and Transfiguration is with the Gryffindors too."

"Really now?" Tom murmured. He'd be seeing a lot of Mr. Potter then.

"I wonder if Draco has Arithmancy?" Erika pondered as she finished her breakfast.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked a boy who was suddenly sitting across from Erika. Erika jumped at his sudden appeared and flushed a little as she pulled up Tom. "To your doll?" The boy asked with a slight snicker. Erika bowed her head and nodded. Tom sighed quietly, wished the ceiling would crash on the idiot boy's head. "So you're the new girl huh? You're nearly as weird as Loony, looks like." The boy continued on in haughty tone.

"What did you say?" Erika looked up to find Draco standing behind her now, his gray eyes flashing. "Shut up about my cousin." He added as he pulled on Erika's robes. She got up and smiled gratefully at him. "C'mon Erika, I'll take you to your first class." Draco said with a sneer at the boy as he led Erika out of the Great Hall. Erika sighed in relief. "The prat. What else did he say Erika?" Draco demanded to know as he led her up the stairs.

"I was talking to Tom." Erika said as she gestured to her teddy bear. "He...I think...he was making fun of me for that." She replied with a small frown. "I always meet the bullies first." She huffed then, a little irritated. Draco pat her shoulder.

"I'll take care of the bullies." He promised with a smirk. "Now what class do you have first."

"Arithmancy. Do you have that one?"

"Yes but not today." Draco replied, looking at her schedule. "We'll see each other after lunch though. Ugh, you have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Well just don't let them get to you."

"Are Gryffindors bad?" Erika wondered while Draco took her to the fifth floor where her class was situated.

"They're stuck-up prats." Draco replied without pause. "Think they're all high and mighty, just because the headmaster was one of them. Tuh. You just focus on doing your best in classes." Draco grinned mischievously then. "Father says you're very intelligent. See if you can't knock Granger down a few pegs."

"Granger?"

"Remember that brown-haired girl in the compartment with Weasel and Potty?" Draco asked. Erika nodded, her mind bringing the girl to the front of her thoughts. "That's Granger. She's a know-it-all and a Mudblood. She always gets good grades, better even than mine." Draco scowled then. "We'd all love to see her get put in her place."

Erika had to shake her head a little. "Draco _is _a bully." She said then making the blonde splutter. "But I don't hate you for it." She added as she gathered up her courage and pat his shoulder. Draco blinked at her then allowed himself a genuine smile.

"You really aren't in the same world as we are." He murmured then.

"Mmn?" Erika cocked her head to the side curiously. Draco just smirked, shaking his head.

"Just something Father said. It's a good thing though, don't worry about it."

Erika smiled then. "What classes does Draco have now?"

"I've got Charms followed by Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures." Draco told her as a bell rang. "Oh, and now I've got to go. You be good okay?" Erika nodded and Draco left, hurrying down the hallway. Erika took a deep breath as the door to her classroom opened and she walked inside, trying to calm her nervous heartbeat.

The classroom filled up soon and Erika spotted the Granger girl as she entered. The girl looked around then spotted her sitting alone at her table near the front. She smiled and walked over, sitting down.

"You're in here too." Granger said making Erika nod and Tom recoil a little. "We didn't really get introduced properly. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Gryffindor." She said holding out her hand. Erika took it and gave it a shake.

"Erika Lucien. Ravenclaw." Erika replied succintly. Granger didn't seem fazed by Erika's quick answers.

"We were awfully worried about you last night. Are you feeling better?"

"Mmn." Erika nodded, fidgetting with her glasses.

"Well that's good. I'll tell Harry and Ron that you're fine later when I see them. Oh, I hope we have a few more classes together." Granger smiled and Erika smiled back faintly. This girl was really hyper and she was speaking really quick.

"Good morning everyone." The professor called and Erika could have laughed with relief as the professor began to speak.

At the end of class Granger turned to her with another smile. "Hey what class do you have next Erika?"

"Transfiguration." Erika replied as Granger hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Oh! So do I! I'll see you there then, I need to take care of something real quick."

Erika nodded as the girl nearly flew out the door. "She's odd." Erika said to Tom while they walked through the crush of students. Transfiguration was on the fourth floor so it only took a little bit of guesswork to find the right classroom. When she did at last she settled in a table near the front. McGonagall gave her a small nod in welcome which Erika returned.

"So where's that Mudblood?" Tom wondered quietly while the students filled in silently. Erika turned her head and saw Hermione sitting down in the back with Weasley and Potter. She gave a small wave and she looked rather stricken.

"She looks scared." Erika murmured into Tom's ear. Tom chanced turning his head to peer past Erika's side and saw that most of the Gryffindors looked upset. Some Ravenclaws were inquiring quietly about why. Turning back he wondered what that could be about.

McGonagall began her lesson on Animagi then which Erika found more interesting than the Gryffindors and she gasped softly when McGonagall changed into a tabby cat then back.

"Really now, what has got into you all today?" McGonagall asked, looking over at her class. Erika looked over her shoulder to see that most of the class was wearing the stricken look now.

Granger lifted her hand up. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class and we were reading the tea leaves, and-"

"Ah, of course." McGonagall frowned. "There is no need to say anymore Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

There was some quiet then Harry Potter said, "Me."

Erika's eyes widened a little until McGonagall began talking again about how Divination was an imprecise branch of magic and basically calling Professor Trelawney a fraud. Erika cracked a grin when McGonagall told Harry Potter he wasn't excused from the homework.

She packed up with the rest of them and began to head down to the Great Hall for lunch. "McGonagall is alright." Erika murmured to Tom while they walked.

"For a Gryffindor, yes I suppose." Tom replied with a slight sneer in his tone.

"Uh, did your toy just talk?" Asked a voice at her side and Erika jumped about a foot, whirling to find the redheaded Weasley eyeing her a little suspiciously.

Tom would have smacked his forehead against a wall if that wasn't undignified. Well so much for the innocent plush bear act-or was it?

"Yes. Tom talks. Grandfather enchanted him to talk to me." Erika replied quickly. Tom had to smirk then. Hmm, she had a talent for lying. If she'd just come up with that excuse he'd give her some praise.

"Really?" Granger asked, her hand twitching a little like she wanted to touch the bear. "What does he say?"

"I speak like any other normal human being." Tom replied in a charming voice. "I learned to speak just as Erika did."

"Amazing." Granger replied, bending down a little to get a better look at him.

Erika pulled him away a little, cradling the toy to her body.

"Why'd you name him, Tom?" Harry Potter asked. Erika smiled.

"Tom was my grandfather's name." She murmured, petting Tom's head a little.

Harry Potter smiled a little then. "Can he move on his own too?"

"Yes." Erika said, and Tom turned his head to stare at the boy. His downfall, his personal plauge.

Harry winced a little as his scar tingled again. He looked up at Erika who was staring at the ground, still petting her toy's head. Shaking away the odd tingle, which was gone now, he smiled again. "So you ended up in Ravenclaw hmm?"

"Mmn." Erika gave the usual nod.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Weasley butted in then as they entered the Great Hall. Erika felt a twinge of irritation again.

"She doesn't have to talk." Draco's voice said welcomingly as he appeared at Erika's elbow. "Least of all to you. Come along Erika, my friends want to meet you." Draco said, taking her free hand and pulling her away. Erika spared the trio a look before turning her attention to Draco who was looking mightily annoyed.

"Can't those bloody lions just leave you alone?" Draco wondered, sending them a searing glare from across the hall. "What do they want anyway?"

"I don't know." Erika answered honestly. They confused her too.

"Well just tell them to leave you alone when they start bugging you again." Draco advised. Erika nodded and spent the rest of lunch with Draco at the Slytherin table, greeting Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and being guarded by Crabbe and Goyle.

After lunch they trundled on down the grounds, Erika smiling as they made their way to a cottage on the grounds. "Who lives there?" She wondered.

"Hagrid, the groundskeeper. A giant oaf they've gone and turned into a professor." Draco replied. Erika was starting to learn she would do best to make her own observations about people. Draco was more biased than she was it seemed.

Hagrid was indeed giant and the groundskeeper but Erika figured he was alright. He spoke kindly enough. He even seemed to get hurt when Draco mocked him for thinking their books were funny.

"Draco." Erika huffed as Draco began putting down the giant Hagrid, who'd gone to get their creatures. "Stop." She said, just as she had on the train. Most of the students were watching her, curious about the new transfer student and her connection to Malfoy.

Draco stared at her then sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll stop." he said grudgingly. Erika smiled then which made him grin in return. "But I reserve the right to continue on in my head."

"Your mind is your own Draco. I can't stop you from thinking what you want to think." She replied with another smile. "But be nice on the outside. At least when I'm around please." Erika buried her face into her teddy bear. "I don't like hearing bullies be bullies." She mumbled so only Draco and Tom could hear.

Tom felt himself smirking but didn't mind. Erika had just said something that most adults would never have thought of. She had said Draco's mind was his own. And she hadn't asked him to completely change his mind overnight, just to not be so openly hostile where she could witness it. The girl was tolerant in a way very few people were.

There animal for their first lesson was a hippogriff. Tom found himself staring at Hagrid in utter disbelief. "Well it would have been stupid to think he's changed his ways." Tom murmured while Hagrid lectured them on the hippogriff.

"Hmm?" Erika wondered, looking down at her bear.

"He was like this in school too. Utterly fascinated by anything deadly and dangerous." Tom scoffed. Erika found herself wondering then if Tom had been a student in Hogwarts before. It would make sense, especially if a piece of himself was stored somewhere in the school.

Harry Potter was volunteering now so Erika felt it safe to ask Tom, while everyone was distracted, "When are we going to go find your other piece Tom?"

Tom smirked. "Perhaps tonight. Would you be up to it?"

"Mmhm. I promised to help, didn't I?" She replied. She gasped then. "Look Tom, Harry Potter is flying the hippogriff!"

Indeed he was, flying it through the sky and a bit over the lake before returning. Once he had everyone else gathered their courage, including Erika, and they practiced on the hippogriffs. Erika stood with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as they practiced on the hippogriff Harry had used.

"This is very easy." Draco drawled while patting the hippogriff's beak. I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" He asked the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Erika could sense the danger in the split-second before it happened. The hippogriff reared up and with a flash of steely talons, Draco was laying on the ground with a scream on his lips. Hagrid hurried over to subdue the hippogriff while Erika turned and dropped down next to Draco, pulling out her wand. The cuts on his arm looked bad but Erika knew that was mostly the blood. Blood made everything look bad.

"Hold still." She murmured as a yellow-green light came out of her wand and she watched the blood stop gushing out before everything healed itself and sealed back up, leaving only faint pink lines where the cuts had been. Draco, who'd been yelling, stopped suddenly as Erika picked up some of her robes and began wiping the blood away, poking at his newly healed arm.

"How'd you...?" Draco wondered, sitting up and looking at the pink lines with a sort of awe on his face.

"_The Book of Healing Arts_, volume one, chapter eight." Erika said as she pocketed her robe and touched the newly healed skin again. Draco felt a little sting but nothing worse. "The spell is _Seraderma, _meant for moderate to major cuts which result in profuse bleeding. I studied it over the summer." Erika scrunched her nose then. "Professor Hagrid said not to insult them. Weren't you listening?" She admonished her still stunned cousin.

"Uh...well...didn't mean to..." Draco said as he looked into surprisingly annoyed amber eyes. Erika huffed a little, turning to pick up Tom and standing up, dusting herself off, her robes bloody on one side.

"But you did." Erika replied, turning to Hagrid then. "Sorry for causing trouble." She said to Hagrid.

"Tha's alrigh'." Hagrid said, studying the girl, clearly impressed. "Tha's some quick thinking."

"Mmn." Erika watched Crabbe and Goyle help Draco stand up. The bell rang then and everyone seemed to jump out of a trance, hurrying back to their bookbags and such.

"You should go see the nurse." Pansy Parkinson said tearfully. Draco shook his head, still studying the fading pink lines on his arm.

"I'm alright." He said, looking over at Erika who was watching Hagrid subdue his hippogriffs.

"You're going to tell your father though, of course." Parkinson continued.

"Why?" Erika wondered, looking at her cousin curiously. "Draco made the mistake, not the hippogriff."

"But if that oaf Hagrid hadn't brought us such a dangerous animal-!" Parkinson argued. Erika's suddenly cold eyes made her gulp and shut up. Draco too stared at the cold look on her face.

"I hate whiners...more than bullies." She said then, walking right past Parkinson.

Erika was a bit surprise at the sudden flare of rage she had while listening to Parkinson. As quickly as it had come, it had left. Hearing a quiet chuckle, she turned Tom around to get a good look at him. He was indeed smirking, which was a very odd but amusing expression to see on a teddy bear.

"I figured you could use that boost. You are much to passive. It was funny, seeing that girl suddenly turn pale." Tom replied.

"Tom, you can influence my emotions?" She asked, surprised.

"Just a little bit." He confessed. Erika blinked before smiling a little.

"It felt good, to be more angry than afraid." She admitted as Draco caught up to her.

"You're having dinner with us of course."

"Mmkay." Erika replied, glad to see the lines were growing less visible. "How is your arm?"

"Alright." He told her. "Come with me, I'll show you where Slytherin House is. Then we can go find Ravenclaw. You haven't been there all day have you?"

Erika shook her head, letting her cousin led her. Her mind was a few minutes back though, mulling over the fact that Tom could influence her emotions. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

_It would be bad if Tom made me do bad things. But he hasn't. So it's a good thing. _She reasoned with herself, hugging Tom close.

"Thank you." She murmured.

* * *

"Miss Lucien." Erika froze on the step. Draco had left her at the foot of the stairs that would take her to Ravenclaw. It was after dinner and many of her fellow Ravenclaws were walking past her towards the tower. Many cast glances at her and her companion however.

Dumbledore was standing there in robes of maroon with golden lions all over it. Tom sneered at the overall Gryffindor-ness as the old man smiled benignly at Erika.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Dumbledore asked, motioning for her to follow him.

Erika shook her head, turning around to begin climbing the stairs again.

"Miss Lucien." Dumbledore called and Erika turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Miss Lucien, really, you have nothing to worry about. I merely wish to speak of your first day. Hagrid told me you healed your cousin during the incident in your class this afternoon."

She nodded, inwardly sighing. She didn't like Dumbledore at all. He was faking his smiles too much around her.

"Come now Miss Lucien. It won't hurt to talk, will it?"

Erika sighed aloud this time. "Mr. Lucius said I don't have to talk to you." She said, feeling her confidence bolstered a bit by the sudden dimming of his twinkling eyes. "I haven't broken a rule. I am not in trouble. So we don't need to talk. Good night, sir." She turned and hurried up the stairs, ignoring the surprised looks her housemates were giving her. At the door the knocker gave her a riddle. Before Erika could answer, Tom did and the door swung open.

Ravenclaw was nice. The common room was comfortable, like an ideal library really. She was approached by the prefect girl then.

"Hey there. I'll show you to your dorm. How was your first day?" She asked while leading Erika up the stairs.

"It was...tiring." Erika admitted with a faint smile. The prefect chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." She opened the door to the third year dorm. "Hey girls, this is your new roommate. Help her out alright?"

The other girls nodded and Erika entered the room, heading to the bed that had her trunk at the end. Her roommates studied her while she set Tom on the bed, facedown, and began dressing in her pajamas.

"Hi." One girl said. "I'm Padma Patil. So you're Erika Lucien."

"Yes." Erika said, yawning a little behind her hand.

"Well, welcome to Ravenclaw." Patil said and turned back to her friends. Erika just finished getting dressed then cast a charm to wash her face and mouth before climbing into bed, pulling her blue curtains shut and curling up with Tom.

"Are we still going out tonight?" Erika whispered to Tom. He shook his head.

"Dumbledore might be watching. We'll go tomorrow." Tom replied. Erika nodded.

"Are you going out?" She asked then when she felt a small tug on the bear in her arms. Tom was now coiling up on the bed.

"I will be looking over the tower. Sleep. You've had an eventful first day." Tom said. Erika shut her eyes and sighed, curling up further under her blankets. Tom waited until her breathing evened out and the other girls in the dorm had settled into their beds before venturing out into Ravenclaw Tower.

He smirked in the common room when he stared up at the statue of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw and her legendary diadem.

"'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' How very true." Tom murmured, careful not to alert the older students who already had loads of homework. He continued to find every nook and cranny in Ravenclaw Tower. By dawn the tower had passed his inspection and he returned to the third year's dorm. Before he returned to the teddy bear's body, he slipped into Erika's trunk and curled around the medallion, getting a jolt to his spirit as his soul fragment reacted to him. Smirking he left the medallion and re-merged with the fluffy toy's body just as Erika's alarm began chirping.

* * *

_**And that's end of chapter three. ^^. Hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Pieces Falling Into Place

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pieces Falling Into Place**

**...**

_Many days have passed, since Tom first spoke to me. _Erika thought to herself as she worked on her potion. _It's been three weeks since school started. I'm learning many new things. Tom is always willing to help me when there is something I haven't quite understood. When I do good, he praises me. _

_Like when we had to face the boggart... _

That had been a bit terrifying to be honest. Erika had stood in line and thought of the one thing she was scared of the most. She was certain it was her father, especially after the memory that the Dementor dug up. She still hadn't told anyone, not even Tom, about that.

She'd been so certain it was her father, that she'd focused on how to make him less scary. Making him get forced into a ladybug outfit in her mind's eye had made her giggle. She'd been ready, or so she thought.

Then her turn had come up and she'd stared at the boggart. For a second it looked like it would become her father, but then he'd morphed into a dozen huge figures made of ice and filled with darkness. Their eyes were black and hollow as they surrounded her, cutting her off from her class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Erika had stared at it, transfixed, as her worse fear came to light.

She wasn't afraid of her father most of all. She was afraid of people. She'd said it herself, hadn't she? She was afraid people would be all cold and mean inside, that there was no one warm and kind in the world. _That _was her greatest fear.

"But it's not true." She had whispered as she lifted her wand and spoken the incantation. "_Riddikulus_!" And the ice people had become snowmen dressed in bikini swimsuits. Several people had laughed at that.

Many people had asked her what those ice people were but Erika had declined to answer. They were her secret fear and hers alone.

Tom had praised her for thinking up a way to make her worst fear into something funny. Erika had felt herself warm up with that praise.

Dumbledore had tried to get her alone to talk a few more times after her first night. Erika had managed to escape his clutches but sooner or later she and Tom both believed Dumbledore would resort to officially summoning her to his office.

Tom was currently off on his own, leaving just Teddy with Erika. Erika didn't mind. She was sure Tom got bored of her classes the first week. She was happy he'd suffered through the second week before beginning to travel through the castle on his own. He was sure Dumbledore wouldn't sense him, with so many magical signatures all around. So long as Tom didn't come across him alone, he was sure he'd be fine.

She hadn't made many friends since her arrival. Her roommates considered her a little off kilter. She was getting along very well with a girl a year younger than her called Luna Lovegood, who everyone seemed to call Loony. Erika called her Luna, and the two often sat together at mealtimes, whenever Draco hadn't kidnapped her to the Slytherin table.

Hermione Granger was a persistent companion, Erika would call her. The girl was good, Erika supposed, and intelligent no doubt, but she was loud and obnoxious with her bossiness. Erika had witnessed more than one lecture directed at her friends during mealtimes about the importance of taking notes. Her mind was brilliant, but narrowed. She tended to believe in things that had been proven, and had little mind for anything that was unproven. That and she tended to look like a dog who'd had her bone stolen whenever Erika managed to get a better grade than her in the classes they shared.

Ron Weasley was hostile towards her. There was no other word for it. Hermione had said it was because Erika was 'weird' to him and related to Draco. Erika figured by the end of the first fortnight that Ron Weasley was a lost cause. His mind was so set that he couldn't even try to believe she wasn't some evil, albeit weird, person. He took her connection to Draco and decided that was all he needed to know. Erika didn't try to change his mind. She'd told Draco he was allowed to think whatever he liked; the same applied to Mr. Weasley.

That brought things to Harry Potter. He was someone Erika might consider calling friend. He didn't let her connection to Draco cloud his judgement and the few times they'd managed to speak more than a few words to each other, they'd held decent conversations. He took her as she was, 'weirdness' and all, and would still offer her a smile in greeting whenever they met. She could see in his eyes too a certain shadow. His life hadn't been full of roses either, she figured. He was probably the only person she'd met so far that might even comprehend, just a little, why she acted the way she did.

Most of the other students had written her off as weird too. Draco and Tom were her main companions. And when she thought about it, she was truly happy.

It didn't matter if people thought she was weird, or bad because she hung out in Slytherin a lot, or crazy because she and Luna could sit in a corner and laugh about something no one would understand.

Erika was happy and it made her more confident as the days passed.

_Tonight will be our first attempt, Tom says. To get his other piece. It is in a secret room and looks like the diadem on the statue of my house's founder. _

They would be sneaking out at midnight, which was usually when everyone went to sleep, Tom had said. He would tell her the way to the secret place he'd hidden her in. Teddy's body would be necessary.

If they were successful, Tom would being thinking of the next piece, which they would try to get their hands on during the Christmas holidays. Once they had three pieces, Tom said it would be very easy for him to get a body again.

Erika wanted to help Tom get a body. Tom believed in her and she didn't want to let him down. So she'd be doing her best to not fail him.

"Very good, Miss Lucien." Erika snapped out of her thoughts to find her potions professor, Professor Snape, staring into her cauldron. "Excellent. You are as talented as your grandmother it would seem."

"My Grandmother?" Erika wondered. Not many people had spoken to her about her mother and grandmother aside from Lucius Malfoy. This was the first time any of her professors had ever spoken of either of them.

"Yes. Elektra Yearling was a noted Potioneer as was your grandfather Tom Yearling. Together they made many advances in Potions...didn't you know?" Professor Snape wondered. Erika shook her head, petting Teddy's head.

"No one talks about them much." Erika murmured, returning to her work and adding the last ingredient before letting everything come to a boil.

"There are several books in which your grandparents are mentioned, in the library." Professor Snape said then, beginning to move on. "Just speak to the librarian."

Erika's eyes widened at that. As soon as the class was over she hurried to hand in her sample and rushed up the stairs to the library where Madam Pince was putting back some returned books.

"Miss Lucien." Madam Pince said as Erika skipped over to her. Erika was a daily visitor to the library. Once her work was finished she liked to read. She'd quickly gone through her textbooks and so had begun making a trip to the library everyday. Madam Pince had grown to like her. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"Mmn." Erika gave a short nod. "Madam...Professor Snape said the library has books about my grandparents."

"Did he now? Well who were your grandparents?" Madam Pince wondered as she waved her wand and a scroll of parchment appeared in her hand.

"Elektra and Tom Yearling." Erika said. Madam Pince gasped, turning to Erika who was blinking at the woman's surprised expression.

"Oh my dear, I had no idea!" Madam Pince said, tapping her scroll and muttering under her breath. "Why did you not tell me before? That is truly wonderful. Your grandparents contributed much to the Potions community. Did you know your grandmother also wrote and illustrated picture books?"

"She did?" Erika asked, eyes growing rounder with joy. Madama Pince offered Erika a rare smile.

"She did indeed. Come, I'll find you those and a few of their joint works."

Erika walked away fifteen minutes later with ten books on Potions and two storybooks her grandmother had written. Ten books was the limit and even though Madam Pince liked her, she liked her rules and her books more. Erika was content though. She settled down at the Ravenclaw table with a big smile on her face.

"Erika looks very happy." Luna Lovegood said as Erika joined her at their usual spot.

"I am. Look at these books. My grandparents wrote them all!" Erika replied, adjusting her glasses while Luna quickly scanned through one of the books.

"Are these them?" Luna asked, opening the book to the back cover were a picture of two smiling, middle-aged-looking people stood. Once was a man with auburn hair and glasses. The other was a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. The caption under their smiling faces read, _Mr. and Mrs. Yearling. _

"Mmhm! That's them." Erika chirped cheerfully.

She ate a quick lunch and then began to read one of the Potions books until her watch chirped. It was ten minutes until Herbology. She peered up at the enchanted ceiling and saw the sheeting rain. She'd have to put the books in the tower or else Madam Pince might just kill her for giving the books water damage.

"I'm going to go put the books in the dorm." Erika said to Luna as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Have fun in Transfiguartion."

"I will." Luna replied. "Beware, there's a swarm of Nargles on the third floor."

Erika nodded with a smile as she walked. She still wasn't sure just what a nargle was, but if Luna said it was there then maybe it was. That girl seemed to see the world in a different light, much like Erika herself. And besides, who really knew everything that was out there in the world?

"You're crushing my temporary body with books. May I ask why?" Came Tom's muffled voice. Erika paused and set the books on a window ledge, shifting Tom so that he was on her shoulder then. He moved the plush body and hugged her head while she picked up her books again, moving swiftly to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Professor Snape said there was a lot of books written by my grandparents so I went to go check and these are only some of them."

Tom studied some of the title he could see as Erika answered the knocker's riddle and gained entrance into the common room. She moved swiftly up to her dorm, setting the books gently onto the bedside table. "I had forgotten you are a Yearling through your mother."

"Did you know about my grandparents too?" Erika asked while wondering yet again just how old Tom was. He never gave her a concrete answer.

"Yes. They were highly-acclaimed Potioneers. Elektra was a credit to the Malfoys, and your grandfather made headlines when he became the youngest memeber of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. They were rather strict on entrance back in his day."

Erika smiled brightly as she hurriedly put the Potion text she was reading and one of the picture books into her bag then rushed out of the room, hurrying to Herbology. "I never knew any of that."

She hurried to the greenhouse and entered just as class was starting. Draco waved her over and she hurried to their table, Beaming as she put Tom on a part the stool that she never used in this class. "You're a little late. Everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Mmhm. I didn't know my grandparents were famous Potioneers." Erika replied while they worked on planting the little seedlings into bigger pots. "Professor Snape told me."

"We didn't tell you?" Draco wondered then. "I'll have to tell Father. But yes they were. Your mother was a good Herbologist too. She discovered two new spieces of orchids on a trip to the amazon that have these special magical properties when mixed with dragon's blood."

"Wow." Erika gasped, clapping her hands in delight. "Do you think I'll do something like that too? Something special?"

"I'm sure you will. Father says greatness flows in the blood of all Malfoys." Draco replied, smirking as he watched Erika carefully planting her seedlings into their individual pots like Professor Sprout had shown them.

Tom smirked as well while watching the girl work. Oh she'd do something special alright. Something that would make her name as immortal as that of her mother and grandparents. No one would be giving her awards for her achievement however.

* * *

Erika pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as they exited the dorm. Tom was in Teddy's body and Erika as holding him under the cloak.

"Head to the seventh floor. At the end of the corridor is a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, a man being clubbed by trolls. Stick to the shadows as much as possible. If you get caught...well there's always tomorrow." Tom told her.

"Yes Tom. I'll do my best not to get caught." Erika replied. She moved as swiftly as she could while wandering from corridor to corridor, making her way up the castle as quietly and quickly as possible. Luck was with them, no one had caught them so far.

The tapestry was easy to find, being the only one in this particular corridor. Erika studied the tapestry as she pulled Tom free from the cloak and placed him on her shoulder. "What is he doing?" Erika wondered while staring at the tapestry.

"He was an idiot who thought he could teach trolls ballet." Tom replied with a sneer in his voice. "Fools like him have no place in our world." He added as he tapped on the back of Erika's head and made her turn to face the blank stretch of wall across from the tapestry. "Now then, we've made it this far, let's not make a mistake by lingering. Walk us past this stretch of wall three times. While you walk, think to yourself, I want the room where everything is hidden."

"Okay." Erika said and so they walked, three times past the stretch of blank wall, Erika repeating the words Tom told her to concentrate on. A door appeared then and Erika smiled as Tom said, "Very good. Let's hurry."

The room they entered was large, endless, and cluttered. "Wow." Erika said as she walked slowly through a path between two towering walls of stuff. "What exactly is this place."

"The Room of Hidden Things." Tom replied, smirking at the very appropriate awe Erika was showing on her face. "I doubt anyone else knows it though. Not even Dumbledore. He must have been a perfect little student, never straying off the beaten path, too afraid to break a rule or two..."

Erika smiled a little. Tom was excited. She could feel it, and it made her feel happy for him. "So what did you use to hide a piece of yourself in?" She wondered as they escaped the walls of junk and she found herself facing at least five different paths.

"Do you know the diadem that adorns that statue of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Tom asked with a hiss of anticipation.

"Yes?"

"That is what I used." Tom told her and was pleased yet again by Erika's response; a loud gasp.

"But Luna says it's been lost for centuries!"

"It _was _lost for centuries. I found the secret location and brought it here, hiding it here many, many years ago." Tom chuckled. "Now set me down you clever girl and follow me. I'll lead you to the place, but it will take your hands to pick it up."

They walked for a few minutes, entering a path that took them through walls of busted up furniture. Erika would get distracted by the glimmer of moonlight on bottles that had oddly gleaming liquids inside, or old jewlery, or scattered remains of things that had died. Tom walked on, stopping every few seconds to get Erika's attention back from whatever she was studying.

At last they reached a mannequin that was dressed in a beautiful, dusty, ebony gown with what looked like real diamonds swen into the bodice. The sleeves swept to the floor. Around the mannequin's faceless head was a tarnished tiara.

"That is it. Rowena Ravenclaw's treasured diadem." Tom's voice was greedy as he turned to Erika. "Grab it Erika."

Erika lifted the tiara between gently fingers, in complete awe at what she was holding. A diadem thought lost to the ages. Tilting it to the moonlight, Erika saw the words inscribed into the silver. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." She said aloud. Tom laughed, a cold laugh.

"Good girl." Tom said as he held out his bear arms and Erika picked him up. One stuffed paw touched the tiara for a second and Erika was suddenly staring into the face of a young man. "Very good. Come along then, we had best hurry back to the common room."

"Yes." Erika said as she placed the diadem around Tom's plush body and then hid him under her cloak once more. Pulling her hood up she hurried back to the door, casting one final glimpse back into the room before carefully opening the door and slipping out.

* * *

Erika looked up from the book she'd begun to read and stretched. It was Saturday, a very wet Halloween day. Tom was off in a place he called the Chamber of Secrets. He'd told her the fabulous tale of Salazar Slytherin leaving the Chamber and the Monster Within as a revenge against the other Hogwarts Founders. Tom had returned one day, absolutely furious. He'd said that for some reason the Monster Within, a basilisk, was dead. He'd been investigating the place ever since, determined to discover why. It had not been a natural death, Tom had said.

He wanted to move the medallion and the diadem to that Chamber. But after finding the dead serpent, he wanted to know who had found out about the chamber, and who had had enough power to slay the beast. Until then, he wouldn't be happy hiding the pieces of himself in there. So he was down there, doing who knew what.

Luna and Draco had gone off to Hogsmeade. When Draco had asked her if she wanted to go, Erika had firmly stated no. She had no desire to get within a hundred yards of those awful Dementors. She'd seen Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger heading out to the village as well. Once she'd seen her cousin off, she'd returned some of the books she'd borrowed from the library and grabbed up a few more. She was curled up in a windowseat on the third floor of the castle now, Teddy resting against the opposite wall.

"Erika?" Her name being called made her turn to find herself being stared at by Harry Potter. She smiled timidly and gave him a wave. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as he approached the girl.

"Dementors." Erika replied with a wrinkle of her nose. Harry grimaced in sympathy. "And you?" She asked as he moved closer.

"Didn't get my form signed." He replied. "What're you reading?" Harry wondered.

"A book my grandparents wrote. Professor Snape told me about them. My grandparents wrotes lots of books, mostly about Potions. My grandmother even wrote some children's books but I haven't gotten to those yet." Erika gushed, unable to help herself. The more she learned about her grandparents and mother, the more she got filled with pride.

"The Twelve Unknown Porperties of Jellyfish." Harry read the title aloud. "Huh?"

"They were Potioneers." Erika explained. "They discovered lots of things other people didn't know in their time. Some of what we learn in Potions these days, they discovered."

"Wow." Harry smiled then. "You look happy when you talk about them." He noted then. Erika hugged the book to her chest and nodded.

"I am. I didn't know anything about them before. Father never talked about them. He'd get mad when I asked questions..." Erika trailed off.

"Don't ask questions." Harry said suddenly. Erika jumped a little, looking at him wide-eyed. He shrugged. "My aunt, she didn't like me asking questions when I was little either. It was one of the first rules of living with the Dursleys."

"Rules..." Erika hugged Teddy closer and nodded. "I had a lot of rules growing up." She admitted.

"I did too." Harry told her and the two shared a look of understanding. They looked away then, both laughing a little embarrassed and surprised. "So..." Harry rubbed the back of his head while casting around for something to say. "How many books did your grandparents write?"

"Umm...Madam Pince has twenty-six in the library. But they wrote thirty-three altogether and a bunch of articles and papers for Potions magazines and collaborative works." Erika said with a giggle.

"Merlin that's a lot! Are they all about Potions?"

"Mmn." Erika gave a little nod. "Except the children's books Grandmother wrote. She has about fifteen of those."

"Whoa." Was the only response that felt appropriate to Harry. Erika laughed cheerfully.

Harry picked up one of the books on the windowseat and stared at it. "You know...I don't think even Hermione would manage to get through one of these." Harry told her then. Erika beamed.

"Hehe." She giggled as she readjusted herself and pat the spot next to her on the windowseat. "Would you like to try reading one?"

Harry snorted. "I'm pretty sure my brains will rot if I try. Potions isn't exactly my best subject."

Erika held up one of the books then. "Maybe you'll learn something useful then." She suggested as Harry sat down and took the proferred book, smirking a little.

* * *

"You look like you were having fun." Tom commented as he curled up on Erika's shoulder. She was sitting in front of the fire after the Halloween feast. "With Harry Potter." Tom added as Erika flipped another page in her book.

She paused and turned her head a little so he could see her expression. She looked honestly shocked.

"I...was. Having fun." She murmured, blinking at the wall. "I was." She repeated, smiling warmly then.

Tom silently crowed his triumph. It was a good thing he'd given the girl another chance. Not only had he gotten the diadem and the medallion, not only was hiding behind her magical signature keeping him from being found out, but now it turned out she was becoming friendly with Harry Potter of all people!

How could the pieces fall into place anymore perfectly?

The door to the common room opened suddenly and Professor Flitwick appeared looking frazzled.

"Erika," the tiny professor squeaked, "go wake the girls. Quickly, quickly! Tell them to head to the Great Hall!"

"What's wrong?" She wondered as she hurried to the stairs.

"Sirius Black was in the castle!" Flitwick squeaked as he hurried to wake up the boys. Erika blinked at him as he rushed up the stairs.

"Who's Sirius Black?" She wondered as she went to wake up the other girls.

* * *

**_End chapter four. Couldn't for the life of me figure out how to end it. This seemed like a good place to leave it. ^^. Ja. _**


	5. A Measure of Worth

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading. **

**Cheese-and-rice do you know how hard it is to find a good Voldy(Tom R. Jr.)/Harry fic these days? If any of y'all know any, mind letting me know? Whether complete or in-progress would be nice. And yes, I admit to reading that pairing. ^^. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Measure of Worth**

**...**

Erika and Tom entered the Great Hall a few minutes later. Luna was blinking sleep from her eyes and Erika made sure to keep a tight grasp on her sleeve.

"Sirius Black?" Terry Boot asked her while they joined the other houses in the hall. "You honestly don't know who that is?"

Erika shook her head, feeling a wave of irritation from Tom.

"Sirius Black killed twelve Muggles and a wizard with a single curse." Terry Boot whispered as they huddled together, waiting for news. "They say he worked for You-Know-Who. He broke out of Azkaban this summer and that's why we have the Dementors everywhere. Weren't you listening to Dumbledore at the Welcoming Feast?"

"I was in the hospital wing." She replied and Boot at least had the courtesy to flush red.

"Oh...right..." He said while Erika pulled Luna closer and hugged Tom tighter against her chest. Tom scowled at the boy's back then crossed his bear arms, not caring who saw.

"If I had my full power..." Tom grumbled. He turned when he felt a hand on his head and saw the half-asleep Lovegood girl patting him.

"You're a good spirit." She mumbled sleepily. Erika and Tom both looked at her curiously while Erika kept her from falling over. "Good vibes..." Luna added and Erika cracked a grin.

Tom grinned as well, though the bear's mouth refused to move in such a manner. _Good? _He chuckled to himself while Dumbledore appeared and addressed the castle and the Gryffindors filled everyone in on what exactly had happened.

When the sleeping bags appeared Erika tugged Luna with her and grabbed them two, setting them up quickly. "Lay down Luna." The blonde girl knelt down and then wriggled around a bit. Her head barely landed on the pillow before the girl was mumbling about Snorkaks again.

"Bloody hell." Draco murmured, dropping down on his sleeping bag beside her. "Can't they do anything right in this place?" Draco grumbled. Erika just shook her head.

"Draco's cranky. Were you sleeping?" She asked as she got into her own sleeping bag.

"Yes." Draco replied, scowling as he punched the pillow and sneered at it, muttering something about coarse fabric. "Weren't you?"

"Mmn." She said shaking her head more. "I was still awake."

"Well go to sleep now." He ordered and Erika nodded, setting Tom down and beginning to undo her braids.

"Goodness, your hair is longer than I thought." Hermione's voice made Erika pause and turn to look over her shoulder. Hermione, Harry and Ron were across from where she, Draco and Luna were settled. Draco groaned into his pillow, lifting his head a little to glare at Hermione.

"Braids make it look shorter." Erika replied with a shrug as she finished unwinding one and moved onto the other. Her auburn hair reached her waist when undone. Percy Weasley called out for the lights out and they all settled down.

"You should wear it loose more often." Draco whispered as Erika combed her hair out with her fingers before laying down with Teddy. Tom had left the plush body and was curled up on the part of her pillow she wasn't using.

"Nuh-uh." Erika replied, taking off her glassed and placing them next to her pillow. "It gets in the way." She explained when Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Once again, your answer is something understandable but different than what I expected." Her cousin chuckled.

They settled down to bed and Erika lay awake for a while. Draco fell asleep after a few minutes, clearly worn out.

Erika turned then and stared at the spot where she could sense Tom. Whispers filled the air and the enchanted ceiling made her feel like she was sleeping outside.

"Tomorrow we'll move the pieces of me." Tom whispered in her ear.

"It's safe?" She breathed, figuring Tom would hear her alright.

"Yes." Tom said, swirling around her head. "We will begin gathering the other items that will be necessary to return me to a body. Also, I have chosen the next piece we'll be looking for during the holidays."

"Where?" She murmured quietly.

"A town called Little Hangleton." Tom replied, shifting so that he was drapped across her neck, the rest of him hugging her body. A prefect was passing by and Erika knew her magical signature was just strong enough to hide Tom's when he was close to her body.

"What is it?" She asked when the prefect had passed.

"A ring. My grandfather's ring." Tom muttered.

Erika pulled Teddy closer to her body and rubbed at her eye a little. "What other things will we need?"

"For starters, I require venom from the basilisk. That we can obtain when we move the pieces to the Chamber." Tom pressed himself closer as another person walked past. "Another thing we need is a special bone, which we can only find in Little Hangleton. Over the holidays, I also need you to commission a large, silver cauldron."

"Bone, ring, venom, silver cauldron." Erika repeated and Tom chuckled in her ear.

"Good girl. That memory will serve us both well."

They were quiet for a while as the hours passed and the whispers grew less and less around them.

Erika was just starting to nod off when she felt Tom hiss and shudder back into Teddy's body. It startled her and she blinked, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "Tom?" She asked, pulling her toy up and whispering the word into his ear.

"Dumbledore." Tom answered swiftly before falling silent. Erika held the teddy bear body as tightly as she could.

Dumbledore was discussing the search with Percy. Erika listened closely. Sirius Black wasn't in the castle, and they weren't sure how he'd entered either. It made her a little scared. Professor Snape joined them then and they started talking about Dumbledore's theories. Erika could feel Tom's spirit roiling with disgust and squeezed him closer. "Calm." She breathed into the fluffy body.

"Headmaster, if I may ask something about a different matter?" Professor Snape suddenly asked as Percy Weasley was sent away. Erika couldn't see them but she felt Percy walk past her, down the aisle made by the sleeping teens.

"Certainly, Severus." Erika felt like eyes were watching her and did her best to feign sleep.

"It is about the, ah, concern you show for Miss Lucien there." Professor Snape said delicately. Erika felt Tom's spirit still and she tried to not stop breathing.

Dumbledore must have walked closer because his voice was louder now. "Yes, I knew it would not escape your notice for long." A pause while Professor Snape got closer and Erika felt her skin practically crawling as they both looked down at her.

"Your inquiries about her skills is what piqued my curiosity." Snape replied. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I thought I sensed a tinge of Dark Magic about her when we first met. And since then I believe I have still felt it. Perhaps it is lingering effects of some Dark Curse her father inflicted upon her. I fear however, it may be something more sinister." A pause. "You said her father was a high level Death Eater. How high?"

"He was trusted with certain projects but nothing that would have crippled the Dark Lord, had he ever failed."

"And did he ever fail?"

"No. Cort Lucien may be many things, but he made an excellent servant to the Dark Lord."

Erika felt her heart pounding and her breathing sped up a little.

"You said something more sinister headmaster? Just what are you thinking?"

"I have many theories, just as with how I have many regarding Sirius Black's entrance into the castle." Dumbledore's robes rustled. "Severus, have you ever noticed anything of the like?"

A few seconds of silence. Tom and Erika both waited with bated breath. "I have not. She is an odd child though."

"Anyone would be odd Severus, with the girl's gruesome past. I have no doubt some part of her spirit has been broken by all the things she witnessed. That and think of the decade she spent with her father..." His voice was fading away along with his steps.

Erika shivered and shuddered as she held onto her teddy bear with all her might.

"He killed them." She whispered into Tom's ear. "Mother and Grandmother. He killed them. I don't know why. But he did. That's...that's what I was seeing when the Dementor got me..." She shivered and burrowed further into her sleeping bag.

"He holds no power over you anymore." Tom told her sternly as he left the bear's body to curl around her neck once more. "No one does. You chose how your destiny goes from now on."

Erika listened to the words and they soothed her. "I want..." She began then stopped, shaking her head a little.

"What do you want?" Tom prompted softly. "I can help you get whatever you want."

Erika shut her eyes but she was relaxing again. "Power." She whispered into the air. "To do anything...to make Him pay..."

Tom hissed into her ear, a babble of Parseltongue. The hissing was a sort of hypnotic spell and soon Erika was deep in slumber while Tom stationed himself back inside the toy, chuckling to himself.

She wanted power and revenge. She was turning into a child after his own heart. He allowed himself to siphon off magic from the children around him and coiled quite happily inside his innocent vessel.

* * *

"Erika!" She paused on the way to the bathroom Tom was directing her to. She cursed her luck when she saw it was Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Ron cast her a surly look while Hermione looked wide-eyed and Harry was just watching her. "Are you going somewhere?" Hermione wondered, spotting Erika's bookbag, in which the medallion and diadem were.

"I was going to go return some of the books I borrowed from the library." Erika said quickly. She did indeed have books in there as well. "Is everything okay?" She wondered seeing the way the trio exchanged looks.

"Umm...well...we...we wanted to talk to you about something we overheard last night." Hermione let it out in a long, rushed stream. Erika wondered what they were on about until she rememebred what Dumbledore and Snape had been saying.

"Oh. You mean what Dumbledore was talking about." She said and they nodded, eagerness in both Hermione and Ron's faces. Harry however was eyeing her bookbag with a frown. That couldn't be good. Not at all.

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Tom said then. They did think he was a talking teddy bear after all. "So butt out." He added when Hermione opened her mouth to speak again.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at Erika. "You don't have to be rude about it."

Tom sighed loudly, able to indulge himself since they didn't know who he truly was. "She hasn't said a thing. I am an enchanted item, with a learning capability. I assess the words being spoken and give an appropriate response." Tom explained making Ron blink a little.

"Erika." Harry's voice held the sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance. Erika gulped. "Is there anything going on with you?" He asked and took a step towards her, wincing and moving a hand to rub his scar. "Dumbledore mentioned something about Dark Curses..."

Erika bit her lip, holding Tom tightly so that they didn't sense his signature. He was coiling angrily again and that always made his signature spike. "My father was a Dark wizard." She said at last. "He did bad things with magic. Maybe it rubbed off on me."

"No, that's not possible." Hermione immediately dismissed the idea. "Even is some residual magic had attached to you, it should have faded by now."

Tom scowled and allowed his own anger to spill over onto Erika. Her eyes flashed and grew cold as she felt it soaking into her. "I'm sorry." She said in a clipped, icy tone. "I need to get these books back and then I'll be going back to my common room." She turned around and hurried away, speed-walking until she reached the right corridor. Leaning against a wall she allowed herself a moment to breathe while Tom's anger left her.

"Nosy, filthy little Mudblood." Tom hissed as he coiled on Erika's shoulder. "When I have human form again, I will teach you how to deal with those things."

"Tom doesn't like Muggleborns." Erika murmured as she began walking again.

"No I don't. Muggles and Mudbloods...such disgusting creatures..."

Erika frowned a little at that. "Tom isn't very nice today."

"That girl irritated me." Tom snapped. "I will have to procure the body of a serpent and teach that child a lesson about not butting into other people's affairs. Her and that blood traitor friend of hers." Tom hissed a few profanities in Parseltongue. "Here Erika." Tom said suddenly as they approached the door with the Out of Order sign. "Enter quickly and lock the door." He ordered. Erika did so.

A cursory look around the bathroom revealed no one. Tom left her for a moment to give the bathroom a more thorough search.

"Good. We are free to work." He floated over to the spotted basin then. _"Open." _He hissed at the basin. The floor shook a little and soon the opening to the Chamber of Secrets was revealed.

She hurried down the pipe, giggling as she slid all the way down. At the bottom she dusted herself off and followed Tom through the cavern and through a hole in a rock wall before entering the main chamber itself.

"It's kind of creepy." She admitted as she followed him to the base of a huge statue.

"Yes well, secret chambers aren't usually known for being sunny and cheerful are they?" Tom retorted making her giggle again. Erika turned and gasped in horror at the sight that met her eyes. A huge, serpentine thing lay on the other side of the chamber, flesh and organs visible along with bits of skeleton. The basilisk's remains were giving off a bad smell as well.

"That is what remains of the basilisk." Tom informed her. "Do not bother with it at the moment." Erika nodded, turning away and scooting closer to the statue. _"Open." _Tom said again. A big stone block in the base trembled and then slid back with a grating sound to reveal a hollow space about two feet deep and one foot wide. Erika pulled the medallion and the diadem out of her bag then tucked them into the hollow.

_"Close." _Tom said once the work was done. They watched the stone for a bit then Tom turned to Erika. "Now we must deal with the basilisk's remains. Get out the phial and your wand."

Erika went to work, pulling out her cherry and dragon heartstring wand out along with the glass phial Tom had told her to pack. She went over to the rotting remains and held her breath.

"Sever one of the fangs from the body. If we're lucky there will be some left inside it." Erika nodded, staring into the gaping jaw of the dead snake.

"_Diffindo_." She said and the severing charm cut right through the fang, letting it drop to the ground. She hurried to pick it up and tipped it towards the phial she was holding slowly. A small trickle dropped into the phial, filling it about halfway.

"Good. Cut another off. We need a full phial." Tom said. Erika did the same to another fang and it too yeilded venom, enough to fill the phial nearly to the top. She corked it, wrapped it up in a thick scarf, and gently put it into her bag.

"Do we need anything else Tom?" She asked, stepping away from the snake to breathe fresher air.

"No." Tom told her. "You are such a good girl Erika. Thank you."

"You're welcome Tom." She said as she felt him heading for the entrance.

He paused as she climbed through the hold in the rock wall. "Why are you so willing to help me?" Tom asked then as he curled up into the teddy bear.

"No one should be broken like you Tom." She replied as they walked. "And...helping you makes me feel...useful. Father always called me useless and worthless. But if I can help someone get their body back...I have to be worth something then, right?"

Tom smiled. "Yes. You are worth something."

Erika beamed at the praise. "Um Tom? How do we get out?" She asked looking up the pipe she'd slid down.

"Use the spell _Stalata_. It will create steps for you." Tom advised while purring with how everything had worked without a hitch. They reached the bathroom in little time and Tom shut it closed behind them, sure his fragments would be safe there until he gained everything necessary for his return.

* * *

"Miss Lucien." Snape called to her as she prepared to leave Potions later that week. She paused, adjusting her glasses on her nose. Tom was safe in the dorm, working through their list of supplies. There were some things he needed to work out still, he said. Erika had written everything down so far but Tom said the way they needed to put everything together was going to be tricky too. So he spent most of the past four days working it out in his head. Erika was sure her spirit companion was some sort of genius.

"Yes sir?" She asked once the class was empty. She hugged Teddy to her chest, using him sort of like a shield.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me to escort you to his office." Snape said. Erika sighed but nodded and gathered her bag, following Snape out of the dungeons.

"Hey Erika, where're you going?" Hermione called as she headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

"I have to see Professor Dumbledore." Erika replied with a wrinkle of her nose. She caught Snape watching her and smoothed out her expression.

"Oh...okay..." Hermione said as they walked on.

"You are friends with Granger?" Snape asked. Erika shook her head.

"No. I think she thinks we're friends. But...I think she's too nosy and bossy." Erika admitted. It was easy to talk to Professor Snape, even if most of the school was either terrified or hated him. She liked how he didn't bother trying to hide himself. He was an honest person and he regularly praised her Potions work. She could handle his obvious favoritism of Slytherins and his usual sneering face because of that.

Snape chuckled at her easy admission. "Yes she is. It is good you can see her as she truly is." He held a door open for her. "Have you made any friends worth mentioning?"

"I think the only people I would call friends right now are Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." Erika replied. "They don't think I'm weird." She added when Snape looked at her funny.

"Hn. I see." Snape replied as they wandered up the headmaster's office. "Do you know why the headmaster wishes to speak with you?"

Erika nodded. "I heard you and the headmaster talking the other night about my father." She looked up to find Snape smirking for some reason. "I learned Dark Arts from him." She mumbled then. Snape's smirk seemed to freeze in place as she looked ahead. "During the summers, when I wasn't in a school, he would teach me them. To make me worth something, he would say." Erika peeked up at Snape to find the man studying her.

"You have used Dark Arts?" He asked then. Erika nodded, a pained expression crossing her face.

"It would hurt." Erika muttered. "Right here." She added, touching her chest. "But...I did it...because..." She sighed and looked away, hugging Teddy with all her might. "Because...I thought...maybe..."

"Maybe it would be enough." Snape's words made her look up at him. He was staring ahead now but he gave a curt nod while she stared at him.

"Mmn." Erika nodded, petting Teddy. They didn't speak until they got to the gargoyle at the end of one hallway and Snape said, "Jelly Slugs." The sneer on his face while he said it made her crack a small grin.

They moved up the revolving staircase to the door. Snape knocked then held it open for her to walk in. He followed and shut the door behind him.

"Ahh Miss Luicen, welcome." Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "Come, sit." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Erika took it, placing her bag on the floor next to her, moving so that Teddy was facing Dumbledore. She surreptitiously pressed a spot on Teddy's side and pretended to pet her toy to hide the slight flash as the spell Tom had told her to cast activated. He'd thought to cast recording charms on the bear's ears and eyes. Since he couldn't always be with her, he'd figured that would be the next best thing.

"Lemon drop? Tea?" Dumbledore asked while trays with sweets and tea actually showed up.

"No thank you." Erika replied. Another thing Tom had warned her about; not to take anything Dumbledore offered her.

"Well then, let's get down to business so that you may get some lunch." Dumbledore smiled but Erika simply nodded in return. "I wished to ask you about your magical education before you arrived at Hogwarts." After another nod from Erika, Dumbledore added, "Could you tell me where exactly?"

"Father settled us in Australia, under assumed names. I spent my two years at an all-girl's academy. Lady Catherine's Institute for Young Witches."

"And what was the curriculum like there?"

"Much like Hogwarts." Erika replied. She sighed then. "You are wondering about the taint of Dark Arts on me."

Dumbledore seemed startled but then nodded.

"Do not worry." Erika said then, petting Teddy again. "I learned that from Father. But there is no need to use it now."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers together and eyed her while she merely tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

"Would you use them? If you ever felt the need to?" Dumbledore asked her then.

"If I needed to...I would use whatever I had to...to protect myself." Erika said at last, not moving from her position. She met Dumbledore's eyes for a second then shut her eyes with a sigh. "If my father taught me anything, it was that when my life is in danger, I am allowed to do whatever is necessary to perserve it. He did lots of bad things while we were on the run together. Perhaps he's doing more of them right now to avoid being found and sent to Azkaban."

"I won't use what I've learned. I won't use it unless someone tried to do away with me again."

"What if your father crossed your path one day?" Dumbledore questioned with a hard glint in his eyes.

Erika looked away. "I don't know." That was the honest truth. She didn't know. She did know though that she was tired of being interrogated. "I would like to leave now." She said and got up from her seat, grabbing her bag up.

"We aren't quite done yet Miss-" Dumbledore began but Erika cut him off.

"Yes we are." She argued, narrowing her eyes a little. "I didn't do anything bad. I haven't broken rules. I am not going to start using what I've learned to hex students." She took a calming breath. "I am not a bad girl." She added in a more vulnerable tone. Her piece said, she moved to the door and left before Dumbledore had time to think of trapping her there.

She ran all the way to the ground floor, where a stitch in her side made her stop and lean against the wall. "Bad day?" Tom's voice in her ear had never been more welcome.

"Dumbledore." She repeated as Tom curled up into Teddy. The spells she'd cast activated and she was silent while she let Tom watch what had occurred. By the time she settled down at the Ravenclaw table he was coiling angrily in the toy.

"Meddling old fool." Tom hissed.

"Erika? Is everything alright?" Draco asked, dropping down into the seat next to her. Erika nodded.

"Dumbledore called me to his office." Erika turned to him beseechingly. "Draco, can you talk to your father? Maybe he can find a way to make Dumbledore stop bothering me." She narrowed her eyes again. "I don't like him."

Draco smirked and pat her back comfortingly. "Of course I can talk to Father. Don't worry, he'll make sure Dumbledore leaves you alone." She smiled at her cousin, grateful that he was kind to her. "Now eat something. No reason to let the old codger ruin your appetite."

"Kay." She agreed.

* * *

The days passed quietly after that. Dumbledore didn't make any attempt to talk to her after that last meeting, for which Erika was grateful. She didn't like him in the least bit.

Tom and Erika continued to plot while November marched on. Quidditch would be starting soon and Erika was wondering if she would go to the first match. Surely it would be nice to see Harry in his element. They'd spoken one-on-one a lot lately. Usually he'd stumble across her reading somewhere after Quiddith practice and they would talk until something reminded them about curfews or homework that needed to be finished.

"You sure read a lot." Harry said as he found Erika once again in a windowseat, reading yet another tome that looked about five hundred pages long.

"I like learning." Erika replied with a smile. "You just finished Quidditch practice." She added, seeing he was in his Quidditch garb. "You'll be playing Slytherin?"

Harry snorted then, joining her in her windowseat. "No. Wood just told us Slytherin's backed off. They're saying because of Malfoy's injured arm." Harry rolled his eyes while Erika sighed.

"He's faking." Erika replied shortly. "He told me so." She added when Harry glanced at her.

Harry smirked in victory for a few seconds before sighing and letting his back hit the windowpane. "Well can't change it now. We're playing Hufflepuff and that's that."

Erika peeked out the window. It didn't look like very good weather to be doing much of anything outside. The wind was battering the pelting rain against the glass in a steady, pounding drum. "You're playing in that?" She asked him, a deadpan expression crossing her face. Harry laughed brightly at that.

"Nothing short of hurricanes and tornadoes would ever stop Quidditch." Harry replied with enthusiasm. Erika shook her head again.

"Not for you. The horrible weather is part of the reason Draco is playing up his injury." Erika replied with a small smirk. Harry growled, muttering under his breath. Suddenly he smirked triumphantly once more.

"Ha! So he's admitting the Slytherins would be bollocks against us in this weather, isn't he?" Harry laughed and Erika thought it over for a bit before realizing that that indeed was a valid interpretation of Slytherin's reluctance to play.

"So, you're coming to watch, aren't you?" Harry asked. Erika cocked her head to the side.

"Do you want me to?" Erika wondered as she stared at him.

"Well yeah. We're friends aren't we?" Harry replied, blinking at her a little when she smiled brightly.

Erika felt a warmth in her chest, a little, glowing thing at those words. "Mmn!" She replied with a nod. "I'll go then."

Harry grinned at her in return. "Good."

"You should go change now." Erika told him then, eyeing his sodden gear with an edge of worry. "You'll catch a cold."

"Oh, right." Harry replied wrinkling his nose at the feel of wet cloth against his skin. "I'll see you then." Harry called as he walked on. Erika waved until he turned around and hurried up the stairs. She leaned back into her windowseat, her eyes on the rain.

Tom appeared after a few minutes, coiling up on her shoulder. "Come along Erika. Time to get to the tower. I believe I have the answer to one of my plan's problems."

"Oh?" She asked as she picked up her book and Teddy and began heading up to her own tower.

"Yes. You will need to find a safe place to brew a potion for me."

"A safe place...a secret place you mean." Erika replied with a smile at the chuckle that came from Tom.

"You are beginning to understand me better, clever child." Tom praised. Erika smiled warmly at the words while she felt Tom curl back into Teddy's body.

* * *

**_And another chappy ends. ^^. Hope you enjoyed. _**


	6. Dark Wings Unfolding

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Arigato for reading! Y'all deserve some cookies! ^^. Hehe. I'm going to try and post to as many of my stories as possible, because I'll be going down to California for a few days. My bro's graduating from boot camp. Hehe, I'm so proud. But yeah, I'll be gone for a while. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dark Wings Unfolding**

**...**

_Bonedust, for form._

_Blood of an Ally, for strength._

_Blood of an Enemy, for power. _

_And Fragments of the Soul, for new life. _

Tom repeated those words in his head. He'd been researching everything he could remember about any rituals that could return a soul to a body. It had been one of his earlier ideas, before the thought that his Horcruxes were ultimate kicked in. He'd come up with the words of power he'd need thanks to many decades of tireless research. Those words would bring him back...if he could get all the ingredients.

He had the basilisk venom, which would help destroy the casings of his Horcruxes, thus releasing the soul fragments within. He had two Horcruxes. He'd get a third over the Christmas holidays, thanks to his still unsuspecting accomplice.

The bonedust...that would come from their trip to Little Hangleton as well. He knew whose bones would be perfect for the job.

That left only a few other variables, such as the blood he'd need, not to mention a certain potion which would recreate his body. Simply using bonedust would give him a skeleton, but not a flesh-and-blood body. He wasn't to be a Dark Lord, not an imitation of Death.

For that he would need a special potion he'd once read about. A trick concoction, it would take five months to brew, and that was if they could get all the ingredients without arousing suspicions. It was necessary for the potion would use the blood from his Ally and Enemy to recreate his body; flesh, organs, muscles, all that.

If they could brew the potion. IF.

Aside from that, they needed the silver cauldron, since that would withstand the addition of the basilisk venom longer than a stone, pewter, or other metal cauldron would. Silver would also conduct the necessary magical energy to ensure everything went off without a hitch.

The main concern at the moment was the potion. Which was why Tom wanted Erika to skip out on the Quidditch Match and explore the castle while it was relatively empty.

"You can see your friend in another match." Tom said patiently as Erika prepared for the day. She was pouting a little but he knew he would win in the end. She was devoted to him, and so long as he continued to make her feel useful, she would remain so. He could handle a bit of childish pouting.

"You're right. There will be other matches to see Harry in." Erika said after a moment, having finished braiding her hair into a single one. She wrapped it up and placed a few bobby pins to keep it in a tight bun. She sighed a little as she picked up Teddy. "I'll tell Harry I wasn't feeling well so I decided to skip out this time." She added as they exited the dorm.

"You are an adept liar." Tom chuckled, watching her smirk a little.

"Another thing I picked up from Father." Erika frowned then. "It irks me to realize how much I actually learned from him. How to lie, how to cast Dark spells, how to evade people." She snorted as she felt Tom slid into Teddy's body.

"But it is all working in your favor." Tom soothed her irritation with a chuckle. "It does not matter where you learned it, so long as it aids you."

"I guess there is some truth in that. I am neither stupid nor defenseless, at the very least."

"That is the right way to look at things." Tom told her. "Now then, for this ruse to work, how about we go directly to the kitchens for breakfast?"

"Can we do that?"

"Of course." Tom smirked as the girl followed his directions and entered the kitchens, to the delight of the house-elves.

Once she had had her fill, Erika focused on waiting for the castle to empty. She then left the safety of the kitchens to stroll down into the bowels of the school. The dungeons. Tom figured that would be the safest place to brew something undetected. The spiraled down for five floors and Tom could remember many from his days as a student that were hardly ever checked. He doubted that much had changed since his days.

The first floor of dungeons was lit every few feet with torches. But once Erika stepped into a secret passage hidden by a false wall it was dark. She lit her wand and held it up over her head as she continued forward, following the instructions coming from her invisible friend.

Further down they went and finally they reached the fifth floor. It was the darkest, coldest yet. Shivering a little, Erika let her wandlight fall over the broken stones, the doorless dungeons, the cobwebs and centuries worth of dust. Water dripping echoed around them.

"These are located under the lake." Tom explained as Erika stepped into a rather deep puddle. "We'll have to reinforce the walls of water room we choose."

"It's even creepier down here than in the Chamber." Erika told him as she began examining the dungeons.

She came to one that still had a door on it, surprisingly. Pushing it open took some force but then it screeched against the stone floor, its hinges protesting loudly. She opened it just enough for her to squeeze inside.

It was about the size of the Potions class. The floor was littered with broken furniture, the skeletons of things Erika didn't want to think about, and half-destroyed tapestries. Aside from the advantage of the door it also was mostly dry, with water only dripping down the back wall.

Erika took off her cloak and set it on a stone pedestal. She set Tom on top of that and continued to look the space over.

"Yes, this will do." Tom smirked. "It will need a bit of cleaning but otherwise, I am certain you will not be discovered down here."

"Mmn." Erika rolled up her sleeves, fixed her glasses on her nose, then set to work. She moved the crumbling furniture, the tapestries, and anything else that was decaying or dead into a corner then banished most of it. From her pocket she pulled out shrunken candles which she proceeded to return to normal size and light. With candle light she started sending cleaning charms at every surface until it was relatively clean. It didn't have to be sparkling like new.

A good hour had passed before she deemed her work complete. The cold was getting to her though and she shivered as she cast a fire charm at the rubbish heap. She sat down just as Tom hopped off the pedestal to inspect the area for himself.

"Yes, this will do well." Tom said and Erika smiled, wiping at her face. She had a cobweb in her hair and smudges all over her face and clothes. "Clean yourself up now and put out your fire. We'll return with a cauldron and the first ingredients as soon as possible." Erika did as she was told, putting her cloak back on and picking Tom up. She put out the fire and the candles, but left them in there for future use. Then she began the long trek back upstairs with Tom.

Just as they were exiting the dungeons they spotted Dumbledore rushing through the entrance hall and up the stairs with a prone form on a stretcher.

"That was Harry." Erika gasped as they let Dumbledore hurry past.

"You may go to him." Tom told her as he left the teddy bear's body. Erika didn't even bother looking at him as she rushed after the headmaster.

* * *

"I was feeling kind of sick." Erika explained as she sat by Harry's bedside. When she'd reached the hospital wing and seen Harry laying there so lifelessly...she'd nearly lost her head. She'd been sitting in the same chair, waiting for him to regain consciousness for a while. Hermione, Ron, and the Gyrffindor team had joined her a few minutes after she was allowed to stay by Harry.

Seeing him laying there, not moving except when he breathed, she'd flashed back to what the Dementor had uncovered in her mind. The memory of her mother and grandmother being murdered. It had flashed right past her eyes again and refused to leave, even when she'd banished it to the back of her mind.

She was afraid Harry, her first real friend, would die. It hit her so profoundly that she'd been silent until the Gryffindor team was made to leave by Pomfrey. She'd just been too grateful he was alive and unharmed to say much until he spoke directly to her.

He'd looked so still, just like...just like her mother and grandmother...

"It's good you didn't go then." Harry told her with a faint smile. "The Dementors would have probably affected you too."

"I wouldn't have been on a broom though." She argued, eyeing the mess of Nimbus bits that were scattered on his bed. She touched a piece of handle and shook her head. "I'm glad it was the broom that died and not you." She said then. Harry looked at her, finally seeing how pale and stricken she still looked.

"You were scared?" Harry wondered. It was just them at the moment. Ron and Hermione had gone to dinner. Erika hadn't wanted too, stating she wasn't hungry.

The auburn haired girl nodded, squeezing her toy with all her might. "When the Dementor...on the train.." Erika figured it would be easier for Harry to understand if she explained. "It made me remember something... Something painful..." Erika bowed her head. "I was three. When Mother and Grandmother died. I...I..." Erika shut her eyes tight. "I saw it..." She murmured while her hands covered her ears. The images flashed in front of her eyes even as she squeezed her eyelids together. "Father did it...I knew it... But I didn't remember seeing it... And...that's...that's why..." Erika felt a hand on her head then and her eyes flew open, letting the tears spill over her face.

She peered up through her bangs to find it was Harry's hand on her head. He was looking away, but his other hand was clenched into a fist and shaking.

"You thought...I'd died?" He asked and Erika nodded, knowing he'd feel it through his hand. Harry's other hand continued to shake.

"You looked...like Mother and Grandmother..." Erika whispered, shutting her eyes again. Her tears kept pouring out but she didn't think they would bother Harry like they had bothered her father. "Still...very, very still..."

His hand stayed on her head and Erika felt her heart calm down.

"I hear my mother..." Harry told her then. Erika's head snapped up and his hand fell to the bed. He turned to look at it then at her. "I hear my mum getting killed by Voldemort. I don't see it...but..." Harry touched his scar. "I can hear her...screaming..."

Erika hesitated for a second then lifted a hand up and touched the hand he'd put on her head. Harry looked at it. Erika sniffled and brought her other hand up to wrap her hands around his.

Harry let a small smirk cross his face as he uncurled his other hand and put it on top of hers.

"Are you crying for yourself, or for me?" Harry wondered as fresh tears spilled hotly down Erika's cheeks.

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly, bowing her head again.

"...Thank you..." Harry's quiet words made the tears double.

She was happy he wasn't hurt. She was sad his heart was in pain. She was confused as to why these emotions hit her so strongly. She didn't know who the tears were for. Herself, Harry, her family, his? Maybe it was for all of them.

She'd figure it out later.

* * *

Erika studied the list Tom had had her write down and was now looking at it with more and more worry. Chewing her lip, she turned to look at Tom, who was pacing in Teddy's body in the dungeon they'd cleaned up. They hadn't started the potion yet because although Erika could gain access to the first five ingredients, the sixth ingredient was going to be tricker than all hell to get.

"Flesh of a unicorn..." Erika read aloud as she turned to look at him pacing and waving a paw every now and then. "There's only one place I can think of that might have that."

"Knockturn Alley." Tom nodded, eyes on the stones he was pacing over.

"I'm sorry Tom. I don't know how I could sneak out to get it for you." Erika murmured, lowering her eyes to the list of ingredients. A soft brush of fake fur made her look over to where Tom was standing, his paws on her knee.

"We will think of something, clever girl." Tom told her making Erika smile a little. "Come now, you were Sorted into the house that prizes intelligence. You have read more books than any child I have known and you retain useful information. Think. We have only three more weeks until the holidays and I would like to begin before then."

Erika took a deep breath then nodded, determination replacing the broken look on her face. Tom smirked as he watched the girl start to think. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes went blank while her lips trembled as she mumbled to herself. He left her to her thinking, certain she would not disappoint him.

While he settled down to wait, he thought over some things he'd come to realize about the girl. Like the fact that she was starved for affection. It made her easy to play with. She was also naive and childish and innocent. However, that innocence was a broken innocence.

Whether it was what she had seen as a child, any acts her father had committed while she was his hostage, or the Dark Arts she freely admitted to learning, it had left something inside her broken.

Somehow, being broken suited the child though. Her little habits weren't as annoying as they had once been. Her intelligence made him feel challenged whenever they had discussions about theories and certain magical practices. Since she was sure he wouldn't leave her side just yet she was willing to challenge him more often in general.

She would never be 'fixed'. He could see that too. Too many years of neglect, of being told she was worthless, of being hated and used as a pawn made it nearly impossible that she would ever be 'normal'. Her brokeness, that was what made her so endearing.

_Endearing? Since when do I think of anything as endearing? _Tom mentally hissed at himself, shaking his head. _She is a means to an end. Nothing more. I will either wipe her memory clean or kill her when this is over. _And the fact that he didn't immediately think of killing her to ensure her silence was also troubling. Just last month he hadn't had a single problem with killing her. Now, quite suddenly, there seemed to be a dozen.

"Tom." He turned his thoughts away from the odd territory and focused once more on his accomplice. "There's a way it could work. But Tom would have to leave Hogwarts." She said as she reached over to pick up her Teddy.

"Oh?" Tom wondered as he watched her look around guility before she nodded. "And why is that?"

"I was thinking... You can live in Teddy because he has magic from being with me so long, right?" Erika asked and Tom nodded. "Well, maybe that means you can take over someone else with magic. If you had a borrowed body for a while, I bet that would make things easier for you."

Tom stared at her in utter shock. "Erika, are you condoning possession of a human being?" Tom asked with dark glee in his voice. Erika blushed and looked away while setting Tom back on the ground.

"Um...well...just to get the things you need to get your own body. If you have the power, might as well put it to use, right?" She asked while cleaning her glasses. Tom couldn't help it; he laughed.

"Truly, you are unlike any other child I have known." Tom pat her knee. "Yes, you are right, it is the perfect answer to our dilemmas." Tom smirked then. "I will travel to London, and pick up someone from there. I can buy all the necessary ingredients and store them in your home." Tom paced quicker. "Yes, I can even remain in the borrowed body, and begin brewing the potion. If I am to leave we will need to get the pieces from the Chamber. You will take them to your home."

Erika watched him as he continued to talk to himself, her guilt leaving her and turning into sadness. "With a borrowed body, you won't need me anymore." She said then, trying to sound like that was a good thing. It really was a good thing. He could get his body back much quicker if he was on the outside. He just needed her to get the diadem and the venom really. If he had a borrowed body, with borrowed magic, then he could get his ring and that special bone he was talking about the other day.

He would maybe stay in her house until everything was ready, and then he would get his body back, and leave. It made her feel like her chest was being filled with ice water. She did her best to hide it though.

Tom watched the conflict on the girl's face. She might have thought she was hiding it but he could see the emotions flickering briefly onto her face before she buried them away.

"I can even move everything to the attic in my house. You can stay there and work on whatever else you need. You could probably even get your bone and your ring faster." Erika said then, putting on a fake happy look on her face. Tom smirked as she maintained it.

Yes, she was definitely broken. No child who was whole and without pain could fake happiness for long under any scrutiny. But the seconds passed and she continued to list all the ways he would benefit from no longer needing to rely solely on her. She listed all that he could do without her holding him back with a smile on her face.

She was being ridiculous though. Although he could possess someone with magic, _using _their magic was another thing entirely. Magic was a tricky thing. Not to mention that for him to remain undetected it would probably have to be a complete possession, which meant the borrowed body would only last for three months, at most. Quirrell's had lasted a year only because he'd drunk the blood of a unicorn.

The girl was definitely broken, but Tom knew it was better to his plans for her to be so insecure and vulnerable. So long as he continued to feed her praise and attention, she would do his bidding faithfully.

"Erika." Tom said once there was a pause in her words. Her mask trembled but held.

"Yes?" She asked with a little smile.

"You silly girl. Even with a borrowed body I cannot get the ring or the bone on my own. I will also need blood, which you will need to obtain for me." Tom held out his arms and Erika gingerly picked him up, holding him at her eye level. "You are still needed. I will remain in your home to work on the potion but there is still much left to do."

Erika's mask slipped right off into a look of disbelief. Then, without warning, she pulled the plush body to her and squeezed it with all her might.

"I'm still useful then?"

"You are very useful. And necessary. I still need you for a while yet, Erika." Tom promised as he pet her head with a paw, smirking at how easily she was won over.

When she finally released him, it was to reveal a tender and vulnerable smile.

* * *

After a quick trip to Myrtle's bathroom (which was easy to get to unseen at two o'clock in the morning) and a quick trip to retrieve his pieces, Tom had left. Erika had spent most of the next day in a daze. She'd gotten used to his presence, to his sarcasm and his snappy words. She'd gotten used to feeling him coiling around her neck or on her shoulder. She felt suddenly vulnerable with him gone.

Part of her was vulnerable, the other was just scared. What if he really didn't need her anymore? What if he would be gone by the time the holidays came around? She would be alone and no longer needed.

_You're not needed anymore. _

She shuddered as those words echoed in her head. It was the words her father had said as he'd watched her body become weak and fall to the floor of the boat. It was the words he'd repeated as he'd picked her up and then tossed her over the edge. She clung to Teddy and hid her face in his soft belly.

"Erika?" Harry's voice jolted her and she blinked, looking up at him while wondering why he looked worried.

"Harry." She replied with a faint smile. "What's wrong?" She asked when he continued to look worried.

"You don't look well. Are you sick? Do you need to see Pomfrey?" He asked. "Maybe you should skip class." Harry wondered then.

"What? Skip class?" Hermione gasped, eyeing Erika and Harry with a glare. "Why are you going to skip class?"

"Hermione, look at her. She's been spacy all day and she looks kind of ill." Harry replied with a bit of an eye roll.

"I'm not sick. I just didn't sleep well." Erika told him, ignoring Hermione's sharp eyes.

Harry frowned when Hermione opened her mouth but the door opened and Erika walked past the girl, Harry at her side. Ever since that day in the hospital wing he'd felt closer to her. She'd shared her horrors and he'd shared his. And then she'd cried. True, she'd said she didn't know who she was crying for but to him it felt like she was crying for the both of them. No one had ever done that, as far as he knew. No one had ever cried for him. Because of him, in worry for him, but never simply just for him.

And there was just something about Erika that drew him to be close to her. He'd found himself seeking her out after Quidditch practices just so they could chat for a few minutes. He'd begun reading another of her grandparents books. When she'd seen him with it she'd smiled and it had warmed his heart. He'd started looking for her at mealtimes, just to make sure she was eating alright. He'd even walked her to her common room twice.

It was odd to him because he knew it wasn't a crush. He knew it wasn't because he'd asked her opinion of the swoop he got in his stomach whenever he saw Cho Chang and she'd deduced it was a crush. He didn't get a swoop in his stomach whenever he saw Erika. He got a happy feeling, a warmth in his chest whenever he spotted her. Something soft that only she brought out in him.

He couldn't name what his feelings towards her were but they were there and growing. It was a warmth, a special little warmth. Maybe it had to do with the fact that although she was usually with Draco or her friend Luna, she was often alone and she was often looking so...lonely. He understood that one, considering how he'd spent a decade with just the Dursleys. He knew she must feel alone and was longing to find a place where she wouldn't be hated. Maybe that was why he found himself worrying about her.

"I'm gonna go sit with Erika today." He told his friends as he gathered up his things. "Just in case she starts feeling sick." He added and he left them at the back table, not even noticing the swift looks that passed between them or Ron's ears turning pink.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and was rewarded with a smile from his friend. Erika moved her Teddy off the chair and set him in the other. Harry settled down just as McGonagall entered the room and turned around to begin their lesson.

"Now, partner off with your neighbors and practice the incantation." McGonagall said forty minutes later. Harry turned to Erika who was just finishing with the notes. She looked up at him and smiled again.

"I hope you got all that better than me." He said with a laugh as they began practicing turning their rats into teacups.

"It's not that hard Harry. The trick is to just concentrate." Erika replied.

"So what're you going to be doing for the holidays?" Harry asked her as they worked.

"I'll be going home. Mr. Lucius and Draco invited me to their home for Christmas." Erika grinned happily then. She truly had been invited for Christmas to Malfoy Manor.

"That's great." Harry told her. "I'll be staying here with Ron and Hermione." Erika turned slightly to peek at the back of the room.

"I don't think they like me." Erika said as she caught Ron's eye and the boy looked away quickly.

Harry turned to eye his friends too. They were casting him wondering looks and Ron looked like he wanted to explode. "They're just being silly." Harry replied, turning away from them. Erika giggled and then she set him to work on his rat. "So are you really alright? Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Erika paused in her attempts to change the rat. Her eyes grew misty as she looked ahead of her at the blackboard. "Mmn." She nodded. "I thought I was alone again." She told him, one hand on her chest. "And it hurt very much."

Harry gave her back a little pat and she blinked before looking over at him. She smiled softly then as she took a deep breath and shook her head. "But I'm not." She said then.

"No, you're not." Harry promised her. Erika grinned then returned to her task.

To Harry's surprise, he managed to turn his rat into a teacup before the end of class.

* * *

"So where did you get that?" Harry wondered, pointing at the ever present Teddy that was currently sitting propped up against a pile of books. He'd found Erika in a corner of the library, far from where Hermione was. He couldn't blame the girl. He too was a little tired of being constantly monitored by everyone. Ever since the Sirius Black incident at Halloween he'd been watched like a hawk.

He'd also started to notice that Erika was being watched as well, which was why he was looking for her this particular day. He wanted to know why, and to see how he could help her.

"Teddy? I've always had him. I think Mother gave him to me." Erika replied while petting her toy. Harry smiled. "He was all I had to cheer me up when I was with Father." She explained as she turned to him with a faint smile. "So how have you been today?" She asked then, sitting up more in her chair as Harry joined her at her table.

"Bored. Tired. Annoyed." Harry listed it off with a snort. "It sucks, having everyone watching you all the time."

Erika nodded, putting a bookmark in her spot and then setting the book of to the side to give Harry her full attention. "It is annoying." She replied with a nod.

"I've noticed they're watching you too." Harry told her as she re-tied the bow around her Teddy. She paused in her movements before letting out a humorless chuckle.

"Dumbledore probably thinks I'm going to go rouge and kill everyone in their sleep." Erika replied, making Harry quirk an eyebrow at her. "You remember what Dumbledore and Snape discussed on Halloween."

"Oh." Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Adults. Tch. They just can't let some things go, can they?"

Erika giggled as she pulled a thin picture book from her pile and held it out to Harry. "Adults live in another world, Harry. Their own world, with their own rules, and their own memories. We are intruders into their world, into those memories, and thus we will always be at odd. Especially with people as old as Dumbledore."

Harry took the picture book and stared at the cover, all the while letting Erika's words sink in. She had a point. Then again, when she spoke in that tone of voice, she usually did.

The picture book held the picture of a person with long dark hair that fluttered in the wind. The person had their back turned, but what drew the eyes were the big, dark wings exposed on their back.

"Dark Wings Unfolding." Harry read, studying the cover picture before flipping it open. "What's it about?"

"It's about how sometimes, choosing the other side can pay off." Erika's words stopped him. He looked up to find her returning to her own book. "It's about choosing to let out that part of you that people like Dumbledore want you to suppress."

"That part?"

Erika looked up at him, her amber eyes full of something unknown. "Everyone has more than one side to them. Good or bad, black or white, light or dark. Whatever you call it, its there." Erika smiled as Harry flicked through the book, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You know Harry...sometimes choosing the other side isn't so bad."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry wondered as he returned to the beginning and began to read. When Erika didn't immediately answer, Harry looked up to find her petting Teddy, her eyes closed.

"Because I'm not exactly a good witch, Harry." She said at last. When she opened her eyes, it was to find Harry immersed in the book. She smiled and returned to her own.

She wasn't as clueless as Tom probably thought. She was a Ravenclaw after all. And because of her informal education with Dark Arts, she knew when someone was Dark or Light. She'd suspected it for a while, she'd confirmed it when Tom had simply agreed to possessing a human being without any reservations. She knew he was Dark. Very Dark. Maybe as Dark as her Father had been. Maybe worse. If she'd had any doubts still, the fact that Tom needed basilisk venom, blood, and an assortment of other things such as unicorn flesh would have definitely made her realize she was working with a Dark individual.

But she knew she stood to gain more from aiding him than being afraid of him. Tom hadn't hurt her. He hadn't called her worthless, at least not to her face. He praised her and little by little, Erika had grown to care for him, in spite of her suspicions. She wasn't one for being picky about where affection came from.

So even if it turned out to be fake, even if he was a cruel person once he was flesh and bone once more, even if he left her alone...

Even so. She would help him. Tom was Tom, whether Dark or Light. He was willing to give her a place, willing to make her feel useful, willing to make her feel like she could be more than her father had thought she was.

If he allowed it, Erika would choose his side. She'd remain at his side. She'd do whatever he needed her to do.

That was the reason for giving Harry that certain picture book. Hogwarts didn't have it in the library, she'd had to order it from Flourish and Blotts. She could understand why. Dumbledore wouldn't want children reading it, and getting ideas about how choosing to be Dark didn't necessarily make you evil.

Erika wanted Harry to understand that though. She wanted him to start thinking about it in those terms. Because he was one of her first friends, a good boy with a kind soul that was being hurt by all the secrets and 'protection' of the Light. Erika thought that Harry could gain something from learning this perspective.

She hoped so. She wanted to keep him and Luna with her for a long time to come.

Her own dark wings were unfolding. Unseen and quietly, she could feel herself leaning more towards the other side of herself. Because that was the side her grandparents had chosen, and her mother no doubt. Although she couldn't remember them, Erika had a feeling her family hadn't been evil.

Plus, there was power in darkness, a power no one on the Light side could ever attain. She wanted Harry and Luna to be the type of people who could see it and choose it if they liked.

Her mind settled, she returned to studying the book on Transformation Potions her grandfather had written.

* * *

**_Another chappy ends. Hope you enjoyed! _**


	7. Ring and Bone

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**I was gone to Cali for a while but now I return! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Ring and Bone**

**...**

"A marauder's map?" Erika asked once Harry had calmed down long enough to explain why he was in such an energetic mood. She'd once again holed up in the library, despite the Hogsmeade trip. She wasn't going to pass those Dementors unless she absolutely had to.

"The Marauder's Map." Harry replied, tapping it and speaking the words to make the map appear. Erika watched in fascination as Hogwarts and her grounds appeared. Harry let her take the map as she watched the dots moving around the library.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Fred and George Weasley." Harry told her as he took the map again and studied it with eagerness. "They told me this tunnel here, it will take us right into Honeydukes!" Harry grinned as Erika slowly realized what he had said.

"We could go into Hogsmeade..." She whispered with a smile.

"Without passing the Dementors." Harry nodded. "Want to try it?" He asked in a greater hush. Erika thought about it. With Tom gone, there was really nothing holding her back. She nodded and the two left the library, heading to the third floor and activating the secret passage.

Erika left her bookbag behind and followed Harry through the tunnel. It felt like she was entering a rabbit hole, and heading into a world unknown as she followed Harry through the earth. It felt good.

They emerged in the sweetshop, where they met up with Hermione and Ron. Hermione tried to scold her friends but they all just drowned her out. Erika looked around and began selecting sweets. When they finished they went out into the bilizzard, Erika shivering against the cold. Ron suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks and was grateful for the warmth. The butterbeer was delicious and everything was going fine until the professors appeared.

Ron and Hermione shoved Harry under the table while Erika stared and listened to the professors conversation.

And the feeling of heading into an unknown world thickened and congealed as she listened to the tale of Sirius Black.

* * *

"He was sad." Erika explained, chopping the slugs for the potion. She'd arrived at King's Cross without a hitch, although she slept for most of the journey. Lucius had picked her and Draco up and after taking her to Malfoy Manor, he'd told her he'd opened up the Floo so that their houses were connected.

She'd waited until it was an acceptable bedtime then snuck through the fire and into her house. Tom had startled her, appearing in the living room as a young man. He'd said he'd chosen a homeless child he'd seen skulking around Knockturn Alley. After the initial scare she relaxed and was now working steadily with Tom in the attic. The pieces of Tom were sitting innocently in a special box Tom had gotten from Knockturn Alley. Nearly everything he'd purchased was from Knockturn Alley. Erika eyed a jar with a liquid that looked like blood before returning to her chopping.

"He was hurting." Erika mumbled while Tom stirred the cauldron and beckoned for her to pour the slug slices in. He sprinkled a powder into the mix as well and the liquid turned bright pink. Erika smirked a little before her worry got to her again. "I shouldn't've left."

"Potter will be fine." Tom told her, moving the borrowed body and lowering the fire so that the potion simmered. "Stop worrying about the darn boy and focus. You need to dice the leaves there. And pull on your gloves, the leaves secrete a fine film that is toxic."

Erika took a deep breath and nodded. Tom watched her work, her eyes not leaving the cutting board. "He is none of your concern." Tom said and Erika nodded again. "And yet again he interferes." He muttered to himself. "Why do you worry for him?" Tom wondered then, making Erika look up at the ceiling then.

"Because...I don't want to be the type of person who doesn't worry. I don't want to not see suffering." Erika looked over at Tom. "I want to help people."

"Even if they may never return the favor?" Tom pressed. Erika nodded.

"Even if they never return the favor. Or if they forget me. Or if they abandon me." Erika smiled then. "It would be okay. I would know. That's all that would matter."

Tom eyed her steadily then turned back to his work. Erika smiled again and continued to work. She would continue to worry. But it would have to wait until after their work for the night was done. She had to focus. Tom asked for her help first.

Either way, she'd find a way to help Harry too. It was just the way she wanted to do things.

* * *

The town was small and quiet. Erika felt odd, since she and Tom were the only people out on the street. Curtains swayed behind windows and Erika figured they were being watched, but that was alright. If anyone asked them questions, Tom had already told her to let him answer everything.

Getting away from Malfoy Manor was harder than she'd thought it would be. Lucius and Draco were with her most of the day. Night was usually the only time she could get away. Lucius had discovered she would go to her house in the night, and Erika had told him that sleeping in the Manor felt weird still. Lucius had pat her head and told her he understood. It felt nice being part of the Malfoys family. It felt good to be wanted and accepted as she was. She was very happy during the days.

At night though, she was happier, because she was usually working on the potion. The recipe was complex and one wrong move would force them to start over again. She didn't want that so she made sure to double-check Tom's instructions and then she would make sure to keep very still.

When they weren't working on the potion, they'd taken to talking about the other piece and Little Hangleton.

Now they were actually in the small town. Erika walked along with Tom, smiling as the snow fell thickly all around her. She was in a good mood. Harry had written her earlier, and he sounded less stressed, if not happy. Aside from that, Draco had taken her to Diagon Alley and she'd gotten Christmas presents for Harry, Luna, Draco and Lucius. She'd even gotten one for Tom, but she still wasn't sure whether to give it to him. She had two more days to decide.

"So where is this other piece?" Erika asked, turning around and walking backwards up the main road, smiling as Tom watched her. To anyone they might seem like brother and sister, which Tom said would be their cover story.

"In a place where I knew no one would look. A little hovel of no importance." Tom replied, moving forward and pointing up to the manor on top of the hill. "It is next to that manor house there. Hidden by the foliage."

Erika looked up and spotted the cluster of trees and overgrown bushes to the side of the manicured manor grounds.

"Why didn't we Apparate closer?" She wondered as they stood staring up at the manor then.

"There were anti-Apparition wards put up a few years ago near that area. It's almost as if the old codger knew something was there." Erika wondered who he was referring to but just kept silent.

"Are there any other wards?" She asked him, her wand sliding down the sleeve of her winter robes. Lucius had given the robes to her as an early Christmas present. Erika had nearly cried at the sight of it. She couldn't remember getting any other present aside from her teddy bear.

"Clever girl." Tom praised then and Erika smiled wider. "No there are not any others aside from those wards, though that will not always be the case."

They continued on up the road, heading towards the manor. Erika saw Tom scowling at it often and wondered why. She wondered if he had bad memories about this place.

In silence, with snow falling all around them, they turned away from the manor at the last second and headed up a hidden trail which led to a run-down shack with a dilapilated and looking like it was in danger of crumbling any second.

"Where is it?" She asked him and Tom motioned towards the door. They entered together, Tom stopping her before she got in too far. "I will retrieve the piece." Tom told her. "I will have to sacrifice this body's magic. I will need a new body afterwards."

Erika nodded and Tom eyed her steadily for a moment then smiled. "Wait outside until I call for you."

"Mmn." Erika hurried outside and stood across the road, just for good measure, her eyes focused on the door. It was only a minute or so later that she felt a pulse and a wave of magic spread from the hovel, pushing against her and making the snow fall at a slant for several seconds. The wave dissipated and Erika waited, wondering what was taking Tom so long. It wasn't until she felt a familiar stirring of air near her shoulder that she relaxed.

"I thought the body would survive." Tom said mildly. Erika could picture him shrugging. "The body is nothing but dust now. However, the enchantments on the ring are down. Come and fetch it."

Erika entered the little shack again, seeing sparks of leftover magic hanging suspended in the air. She reached out to touch one and giggled when it burst into a dozen smaller sparkles.

"Over here." Tom called and she hurried over, kneeling down to peer at a sorched patch of floor. "Pry up the floorboard." Erika took out her wand and tapped the floor. The planks lifted up and stayed still in midair. "Do you see it? A small box." Erika nodded, reaching into the small crevice and retrieving the small ring box. She tapped the planks and they returned to their place while she sat back on her bottom and opened the box.

It was a rather ugly gold ring with a large, black stone which bore some etching. In the dim light of the shack she couldn't tell what it was but she held it reverently in her hands. Tom stirred near them and Erika was staring at a young man who looked to be fifteen or sixteen. Tom chuckled.

"We have three pieces now." Tom said and Erika felt him curling around her hands, twisting around her fingers and the ring. "Good girl. I told you I still needed you."

Erika beamed as Tom moved away from the ring and disappeared. "Now we must retrieve the bone." Tom curled up on her shoulder while Erika put the ring back in its box. She walked outside, following Tom's instructions to the graveyard. It looked less frightening than she had been imagining, possibly due to the snow that lay in mounds and heaps everywhere. It was deathly silent though and she shivered a little as Tom led her to a mausoleum. Over the door was carved the name Riddle.

"We need to take a bone from there?" Erika wondered, staring at the little building with apprehension. She had a bit of fear of death. She'd seen it and nearly experienced it too much for her liking. Going into a little building with dead people in it wasn't something she wanted to add to her list of brushes with death.

"Yes." Tom waited, expecting her to start saying she couldn't, she wouldn't, she was scared. Instead she took a deep breath and nodded, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The door closed behind her shaking form. "Calm Erika, calm." Tom whispered in her ear. She nodded but her frame kept shivering. "Go to the last one." She walked forward and did so. Standing she saw the name on the tomb. Tom Riddle. She gasped and turned her head to where she felt Tom's presence.

"Tom?" She asked when he continued to be silent. "Tom." She put her hands on the stone and her face fell. "Is this you?"

Tom startled out of his contemplation and snorted loudly. "Save your tears Erika, this is not me." Erika turned to look at where he hovered. She could feel him coiling angrily. "It is nothing more than a mean to an end. Believe me, he is more useful in death than he ever was in life. Open it."

Erika relaxed her tense muscles when he said it wasn't him. Her body tensed right back up though when he told her to open it. She took her wand and tapped the tomb's cover. "Bombarda." She whispered and the tomb was blasted open. Erika turned her head away as some dust and stale air escaped through the opening she'd created.

"Take one. It does not matter which." Tom instructed and Erika nodded, digging into her robes and pulling out a handkerchief. She reached in, eyes screwed shut tight, and grabbed the first bone she could. There was a crack and Erika winced, but she hurried to pull the bone out and wrapped it up in the handkerchief. She turned and ran out of the mausoleum, stopping outside and greedily sucking in the cold air. Tom curled around her shoulder while she calmed down a bit.

"Good girl. Clever girl. Now calm down and let us get back home." Tom crooned in her ear. Erika nodded.

"Mmn." She hurried back to the rundown hovel and made a fire appear in the dusty fireplace. She threw in some Floo dust and called out, "Number 13 Opaleye Street!"

* * *

Erika lay on the settee in Draco's private parlor. Tom and she had returned to her house by midafternoon. She'd showered and gotten dressed in clean clothes while Tom had gone back to Knockturn Alley to hunt for a new body. He found an elderly looking man that time but as long as the hands worked, Tom had said it did not matter. Erika had agreed. He just needed to be able to work on his potion.

But she was feeling a bit out of sorts. Taking a bone from a grave would do that, she thought wryly as Draco turned to her and touched her forehead.

"You don't feel sick." Draco told her, frowning worriedly. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up getting sick on Christmas Eve." Erika smiled a little at Draco's attempt at humor.

"I'm fine. I just...had a bad dream." Erika told him, making him nod in understanding.

"You should have called an elf to give you something so you could sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

Draco looked at Erika and then arched an eyebrow. She smiled a little, trying to ease his worries.

"You've been out of sorts since yesterday." Draco mentioned and Erika winced. Draco had eyes like a hawk sometimes. Erika wondered what other things he'd noticed and let slide in the few months she'd known him. "I think it was more than a bad dream."

Erika nodded and then hid her face into the couch cushion. "Tell me." Draco coaxed quietly.

Could she tell him? Would Tom be angry? Would Draco be angry once he learned what she was up to?

"I did something that could be considered bad." Erika told him at last. Draco inclined his head and Erika took a steadying breath.

An owl hooting made them jump. Erika turned to find Hedwig, Harry's owl, fluttering on the mantle, her leg outstretched and bearing a letter. Draco untied it and offered the owl a treat. Erika took her letter and stared at it for a while.

_Dear Erika, _

_Thanks for my present. I really liked it. It wasn't silly at all. Ron laughed but I told him to stuff it. I'll make sure to read them before you get back so we can talk about them. _

_Is everything okay? With you I mean. Are the Malfoys okay? You're not having more bad dreams are you? You looked really pale when you left. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, if I did. _

_Don't worry about me. I'm...well I won't lie to you, I'm very far from fine. But I'll be better when you come back. _

_You know, I don't like Malfoys as a general rule but they seem to like you, so you should talk to them if you have any problems. You can talk to me too, by the way. _

_Write back soon. _

_Harry_

"You know Draco..." Erika said after a few moments of silence. "When I was stuck with Father, there was one thing I wanted more than anything." She turned to him, eyes closed. "To belong somewhere. To find someone who was kind. To be liked and wanted. To be needed. To feel like I was worth something." Erika opened her eyes and stared into the fire. "It never happened when I was with him. I tried my best to be liked. It never worked. Nothing I did was ever good."

"But...but then I ended up in Hogwarts, and Mr. Lucius found me. I got brought to my house and given everything I could ask for. I was feeling happy but still very lonely. I didn't want to seem ungrateful though. So I kept quiet." Erika pulled at her braid, tugging it and running her hand over it, eyes unfocused. "I was found by a spirit then. Someone who wasn't dead but didn't have their body. He asked me to help him. So I did. Because I was lonely." Erika turned to Draco then with a trembling smile. "I learned quick enough that he was a bad person. I don't know how bad, but I don't know a lot of things really."

"Are you still helping him?" Draco asked in a hush, his eyes wide. Erika nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Erika studied her cousin with intelligent eyes. They sought something and Draco figured she must have found it because she smiled again, if a little shakily.

"I feel useful and wanted when I am helping him. He needs me. Really needs me. No one ever needed me. My own Father tried to get rid of me. I was worthless and could be disposed of." Erika shuddered, pulling Teddy into her arms, hugging him close. "I was a throw-away girl. But he hasn't thrown me away. He says he needs me still. So I'll help him until he doesn't anymore."

"But what will happen when he doesn't need you?" Draco questioned, feeling worry creep into his stomach.

The auburn-haired girl bowed her head. "I don't know. He could get rid of me. He could erase my memories. He could do a lot of things. I don't know what will happen later." She opened her amber eyes and sighed into Teddy's body. "It will be okay though. Whatever happens will be okay."

Draco let out a loud snort, that startled the both of them. He flushed lightly but looked away, scowling at the carpet. "How can that be okay?" Draco asked in a hard voice, his eyes flashing. "How can being thrown-away again be okay?"

Erika's smile was painful. "Because this time, I will understand why. Because this time, I can tell myself I did my absolute best. I didn't do anything wrong. I did everything just like he asked me to." Erika sighed. "Because this time I'm expecting it."

Draco turned to study Erika fully, his eyes narrowed as she pet her teddy bear, her own eyes far away.

"Ring and bone, silver and blood." Erika murmured, her eyes suddenly snapping to meet Draco's.

"What?"

"Ring and bone, silver and blood." Erika repeated. "Getting the ring was easy. The bone was what shook me up. I felt...icky, touching it." Erika shook her head. "The blood is all that's left I think. The last thing needed."

Draco didn't know what to say. His cousin was far more messed up in the head than he'd ever thought. His own father had warned him that Erika wouldn't be normal. 'She won't function as you or I do. She is too broken for that.' Lucius had said. 'Broken and nearly ready to give up.'

"You're just going to give up?" Draco asked, eyes widening as everything finally clicked together in his head. Erika was very serious. She was serious about everything she'd said so far. He'd thought she was just being a little over dramatic, or even trying to gain some sympathy, but she wasn't. She was just telling him the truth. The truth as she knew it. Whether that itself was true or not wasn't the point at the moment. "If this person you're helping decides to get rid of you, you'll just give up?"

Erika nodded. "He's strong. Too strong maybe. I won't be able to fight him." Erika sighed and laid down on the carpet. "So I leave it in his hands. My fate. Whatever it is. If I even have one anymore. It's in his hands..."

Draco watched Erika fall asleep, her face untroubled and her breathing easy. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He summoned a house-elf and ordered it to take Erika to her room, then he got up and went to find his father.

* * *

Harry hid in a quiet corner of the castle. He was angry at Hermione for getting his Firebolt taken away. He was annoyed at Ron, who had made yet another joke about Erika's present. He was tired of being inside the tower. So he had grabbed up the books Erika had sent and found a quiet place, far from Gryffindor and his friends and everything that was causing him stress at the moment.

Erika had given him five books. One was a copy of _Dark Wings Unfolding_. The other four seemed to follow the same trend. They were stories about people who choose the Dark Side and prospered. It went against everything Harry had learned in his three years in the magical world, but each book made a compelling argument. The one that had really resonated with him was, _Then the Hero Fell. _A story about a hero who grew tired of always fighting, of losing all he loved, for the sake of people he didn't know or even like. So he choses to just stop being a hero, and instead offers to help the villain take over the world. In doing so, he gains the life he's wanted.

It was a very dark book. Hermione had called it Dark Arts propoganda. Harry was actually surprised she hadn't told McGonagall about them. Then again, Hermione must have worried the books would be burned or something.

Harry liked them though, the more he read them. It made him feel better, for whatever odd reason. It made him feel like there were options. And that wanting to hurt Sirius Black wasn't a deadly sin. Wanting to make him pay for what he'd done wasn't bad, just justified...

_There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. _

Harry jumped, eyes fluttering open. He'd fallen into a light snooze in the quiet corner of the hallway. The book was opened up to the last page, where the Hero sat smiling.

Smirking a little, Harry shut the book, cocking his head when a spotted owl appeared. "Hello." He said, holding his arm up so that the owl landed on him. The owl had a letter and Harry suddenly knew it was Erika's owl. It took off once its letter was delivered.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you've enjoyed the books, in spite of the teasing. I should have thought of that. _

_I'm fine really. I felt more badly for you the day I left than for myself. I hope you're doing better. _

_If you liked those books, there are more I can reccommend. It might keep your mind busy. _

_I talked to Draco and I think he talked to his father, because they both give me weird looks. Like they're worried I'll just stop working. _

_I know I don't work right but that's no reason to worry. _

_I'm okay too. I look forward to talking to you face to face again. _

_Be well. _

_Erika_

Harry smiled and returned his attention to the pile at his side. He slid her letter into one of the books then picked another up to read it again.

* * *

Three Horcruxes rested in a box. The silver cauldron would be delivered within the week. The basilisk venom was in an unbreakable phial, safely tucked away in a drawer. The bone was wrapped in the handkerchief still, and in the same cupboard as the Horcruxes. Alll that remained was for the potion to be finished and for Erika to collect the blood Tom would need.

Erika had warned Tom that she'd told Draco she was helping a bad person. Tom was surprised and annoyed but he figured it wouldn't be too bad. He could find a way to ensure that the Malfoys didn't interfere. It would all work out for the best though. He would need someone much older and more connected to the greater wizarding world once he regained a body. Lucius Malfoy would suit well.

"I'll be going back next week." Erika told him as she laid on the ground, her eyes closed. "Will you be okay? Is there anything you need?"

Tom looked at the girl. She looked even more broken as she lay on the floor. But she was smiling with that willing look in her eye.

"I have everything I need here. Your delivery boy will bring the groceries, which will sustain this body. All will be well. I will keep you updated." Tom said and she nodded, getting up. "Keep yourself well. I need you yet Erika. Do not leave me without aid."

Erika smiled more and walked over to him, putting her hand over his. Not touching, just hovering over his. "I will stay until you have no more use for me Tom. I want to stay until you're yourself again."

She turned and walked away. Tom heard her a few moments later shouting out Malfoy Manor. He stayed by the bubbling cauldron, eyes focused on the congealing mass.

* * *

_**End chapter. Finally. Hehe I had a little writers block there for a while. **_


	8. For Power and Strength

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: For Power and Strength**

**...**

"He's gone." Luna noted suddenly on their first night back in Ravenclaw Tower. She was holding Teddy and peering into his black glass eyes. Erika was working on her Arithmancy homework. She looked up to find her younger friend staring at the bear curiously. "Do you still hear him?" Luna asked as she held Teddy close to her ear.

Erika smiled and nodded. "Mmn."

Luna nodded as well, petting the toy with a pensive look in her pale gray eyes. "He wasn't a very happy person was he?"

"He doesn't have a body. I wouldn't be very happy either." Erika explained, making Luna nod more while holding Teddy upside down.

"But he won't be for long, will he?" Luna asked then and Erika looked at her closer, to find her friend was peering at her rather strongly. Erika smiled, shaking her head.

"Not for long. I hope. He just needs a few more things. Then he'll be himself again."

"And you'll go with him." Luna whispered then, hugging Teddy tight before handing him over to Erika. "You'll go far away for a little while." The odd girl continued, peering up at the ceiling. "And we won't see each other for a while. But I believe the Whispers will help us stay connected." Luna smiled and Erika grinned in return.

That had to be a good sign. If Luna said she would be going away once Tom was back to himself, then it must mean she'd be with him for a while yet.

The thought filled her with happiness as she hugged Teddy close to her.

* * *

Lucius peered into every room of Number 13. He inspected every inch. He found nothing that could be considered a clue as to what Draco had warned him about. Erika's house looked as empty and bare as it had when Lucius had first brought her there in May.

Sitting down in the living room, where the Muggle telly stood silently, Lucius had to wonder how Erika could have managed to be alone all summer in such a silent and empty place. Perhaps he ought to have taken her straight to the Manor. He really should have, he thought now, as he looked at the beige walls and the empty glass cabinets. The bookshelves were the only thing filled. Her room too was the only room that seemed touched by the girl's presence.

"Is it all a figment of her mind then?" Lucius asked himself aloud. "Or something from her past that she's confusing with the present?"

"Perhaps...or perhaps it is true." Came the reply from behind. Lucius jumped to his feet and whirled around, only to encounter...nothing. He felt something brush against his legs and hurried to look down, only to find nothing there either. "Calm yourself Lucius." The voice sounded like it was coming from above him. He looked up and saw only ceiling. "You won't be able to see me. Erika cannot even see me. She still aids me however. Such a broken little girl..."

Lucius continued to look around for the source of the voice. The voice laughed. "Now Lucius, sit, relax. If you wish it...I will tell you everything."

Deciding that indulging this voice might lead to answers, Lucius sat and let his eyes continue to flicker around. "Everything?" He wondered aloud. The voice chuckled.

"Everything. Starting with how I got here, to how I will return to my true self. With Erika's help. And yours."

"My help?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. The child is brilliant but she has not the connections that I will need once I return."

"Return from where?"

The voice was silent before speaking again. "Tell me Lucius...what would you do, if your old master returned?"

Lucius stiffened. He had known only one wizard who he would have called master and if that man returned... "How do you know of him?"

"How does anyone know anything? I listen and learn. Now don't avoid the question."

Lucius frowned. "I am uncertain. I know if he returned he would be displeased with me."

"Why?"

"It has been twelve years since his disappearance. Twelve years in which I have not searched for him. I have raised my son and my prestige, lived a peaceful and wealthy life, in which I have not thought of him much. That is what would displease him, I am sure."

"You'd be right." The voice replied, making Lucius shudder slightly. "He would expect some repayment for his twelve years of exile. Some would have to pay hasher fees than others, true, but there are many ways to repent to the Lord Voldemort."

Lucius felt his mouth go dry, his skin broke out in a small sweat, and his eyes continued their frenzied search for the owner of the voice.

"I know a way you can repay me Lucius." The voice said silkily into his ear, making Lucius gasp and his eyes widen. "Unless of course, you wish to see your broken, little cousin die. I can make certain she does. You could not take her far away enough for her to ever be safe."

Lucius's eyes widened as everything clicked and he gulped down the initial fear that had risen in his heart. "My... My lord?" He asked in a soft hush.

"It pleases me to see you whole and healthy, Lucius, my slippery friend." Tom replied, chuckling as what little color was in Malfoy's face drained away. The man blinked and then dropped down onto the floor in a kneel.

"My lord, please, forgive me. Don't hurt Erika."

Tom laughed and coiled around Lucius's head, hissing in delight. How easily manipulated Malfoys could be. "Oh she is safe from me, so long as you do not interfere in the little project she is helping me with. And so long as you swear eternal allegiance to me."

Lucius nodded and Tom could have laughed gloatingly if not for the doorbell ringing. "That will be the delivery boy. I sent him a letter stating I was staying here at your request."

"Understood my lord. Shall I get the door?"

"Yes Lucius." Tom flittered away and hurried to the attic where his borrowed body was barely beginning to stir from the dose of Knockout Serum that he'd drunk. Tom possessed the older man's body and then proceeded to join Lucius in the kitchen, where the wizard was directing everything into the fridge. "Now then my friend, let us talk." Tom said pleasantly, knowing his borrowed face was smiling pleasantly. He delighted in the shiver that traveled through his servant's body as he sat down at the table. "It all began this past summer..."

* * *

Erika studied the letter she'd gotten from her Tom. The potion was going smoothly. If it didn't go wrong, then Tom would be ready to return to his body by May.

_The only thing still needed is blood. The only problem is whose blood. I am still deciding who you will need to collect it from. _

That would be a bit of a problem. Erika might have to escape from school. Luckily she knew a way to do it. The secret passage Harry had shown her on their trip to Hogsmeade. If it came down to it, she could easily slip into it once more with all her things.

Tom also wrote that Lucius had found out. Erika had panicked for two seconds before continuing to read the letter. Lucius knew Tom from before when Tom still had a body. Lucius had promised to help Tom too. Erika calmed and relaxed after hearing that.

"Is that from Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked and Erika lowered the letter from her face to smile in welcome.

"Mmn. He is just checking on me. I wasn't feeling good before we came back. But I feel fine now." Erika replied, hiding the letter in her textbook. Harry didn't press. Instead he set _Then The Hero Fell _on Erika's lap. They were in Transfiguration and once again Harry had chosen to sit with Erika, leaving Ron and Hermione at a different table. Erika smiled as she picked it up, opening it and randomly landing on a page somewhere in the middle.

"That's my favorite part." Harry said as he touched the picture of the Hero and the Villain talking in the middle of a large, stone hall.

"'But what of Good and Evil, of Darkness and Light? What of the natural order? What of destiny and prophecy?' Asked the Hero." Erika read aloud, smiling as Harry mouthed along. "The Villain turned to him with a smirk. 'They are all meaningless,' he said, 'and pointless. For there is only power. Only power...and those too weak to seek it.' The Villain studied the Hero. 'Are you too weak?' The Hero looked at his reflection then shook his head and took the Villain's hand. 'I am not too weak.' He said."

Erika looked up at Harry who was staring out the window while they waited for their lesson to begin. He was looking serious so Erika didn't say anything. It wasn't until McGonagall appeared that Harry broke from his staring spell and smiled softly at Erika.

"I can't really explain why though." He said at last and Erika giggled.

_Maybe you're starting to see. _Erika thought to herself as the lesson began.

* * *

_Bonedust, for form. Blood of an Ally, for strength. Blood of an enemy, for power. And Fragments of the Soul, for new life._

"What is that for?" Harry wondered as Erika wrote the words down. They were sitting at a window, looking out at the grounds. January was going steadily and slowly.

"For my friend." Erika replied. "I have a friend who needs to return to his body."

Harry stared at the list and then at the instructions that Erika wrote down. Once she'd finished she started crossing things off the list. When she'd finished there were only two items needed. A phial each of the Blood of an Enemy and the Blood of an Ally. "That's some list." He said once he'd finished re-reading it for the fifth time.

"It's to remake a body." Erika explained. Harry turned and stared at her in surprise. She stared back easily, eyes untroubled and lips in a smile.

"You can remake bodies?" He asked in the hushed tone of one in awe. Erika nodded, amber eyes solemn.

"But it only works if there's a spirit to go inside the body." Erika explained.

"So your friend is a spirit?" Harry wondered. Erika nodded.

"For some reason, his spirit got ripped up into pieces. But we've been collecting them. And I've been helping him get everything he needs to put them all back together." Erika's face was flushed now. Harry wondered if that's how he looked after he achieved a complicated move in Quidditch practice. "He's going to come back soon."

Harry thought about it for a while before finally asking the question on his mind. "Doesn't that sound a bit...well...Dark?" He whispered, eyes flickering around for eavesdroppers.

Erika stared at him for a long time as the last of the sunlight flared behind them. "It's only Dark if you think it is Harry." She replied.

That left Harry wondering of course, and it was with this puzzle that he fell into bed a few hours later.

* * *

"I think I'm starting to agree with Ron." Hermione murmured as she watched Harry reading a new book Erika had found written by her grandparents. Looking up at his friend, Harry blinked, wondering what Hermione was saying.

"About what?" He asked when all Hermione did was gingerly pick up one of the books. He'd never seen Hermione regarding a book with such disdain on her face before. It was a little worrying. Maybe she'd finally cracked under the strain of all that homework-

"About Erika Lucien." Hermione huffed, dropping the book back onto the table and piercing Harry with narrowed eyes. "Harry, her grandparents were vocal supporters of the Dark Side during the war! You should stop reading all these books she gives you!"

"Why?" Harry demanded, surprised at Hermione's shining eyes. Then again it seemed everything could set her off these days. "They're just stories."

Hermione pursed her lips, shaking her head. "But they say things about the Dark Side that-"

"That won't do anything to me." Harry cut her off. "They're just stories. Erika reads them too."

If anything that made Hermione's lips thin more. "Yes and lately she seems to be...well...not normal..."

Harry, who had had years of hearing words similar to those from the Dursleys, felt his eyes narrowing. "Of course she's not normal. Her own dad tried to do away with her." Harry said.

"Exactly." Hermione looked triumphant then, making Harry wonder if he'd missed a step in the conversation. "Harry, she's not reacted once. She hasn't had a fit, she hasn't had nightmares, she hasn't been afraid of going near the lake. She hasn't reacted in any normal way."

Harry was starting to get a tad annoyed with his friend. "So what does any of that matter? Maybe she got it out of her system already or-"

"How do you get something like that out of your system?" Hermione interjected. Harry's eyes widened then fell back to their normal size as he answered.

"The same way I got used to the Dursleys...and then got them out of my system." He replied softly. Hermione's eyes widened this time, making Harry feel a little better. He picked up his books and stood up, shaking his head. "You don't know her Hermione. Not at all. And you won't understand her if you don't try to get to know her."

He walked away, walking out of the dorm and then making his way through the halls until he found himself inside the library. As if she knew he'd be coming, Erika was there, with Luna this time. They were doing homework it seemed like. Luna looked up first, smiling dreamily at him. Harry gave an awkward smile back.

"You have a question for Erika." Luna stated, making Harry jerk as he sat down. Erika looked up from her Charms book and stared at Harry with an expectant smile.

"Yeah." Harry cleared his throat. "Erm...well...about what happened before you came here..." He said in a jumbled mumble.

Erika stared at him then slowly marked her spot, shutting the book with a sharp snap. "What do you want to know?" She asked softly.

Harry felt cruel but Hermione had gotten him thinking about it. "Hermione was saying you weren't acting like you should. After what happened to you." Harry peered at her and Erika stared back. Her eyes went dull then as she lifted a hand to her forehead.

"They say...what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Erika began quietly, her words soft as a breeze. "I guess in reality I was just waiting for it. For the day Father decided he'd had enough of me. So it wasn't that big of a surprise when he finally tried to get rid of me." Erika blinked, her eyes returning to normal as she smiled softly.

"You expected him to try and kill you." Harry repeated, shocked to the core. Erika nodded.

"Just like you expect Voldemort to try and kill you." Luna said, breaking the hushed moment. Harry turned to Luna, surprised she said Voldemort's name so easily. "But maybe that won't be the case for long." Luna added. Harry and Erika both turned to the odd girl but Luna's pale eyes were shut and a smile was tilting her lips. "The Whispers promise." Was all she said when her eyes reopened.

"So, are you okay?" Harry asked Erika. Erika pondered that for a few moments before nodding.

"I am. I'm safe from my father. I have friends now and family. I have a purpose." Erika smiled brightly then. "I may not be normal, but I'm okay."

Harry was satisfied with that. "I'm glad you're alright then."

Erika grinned while Luna began humming under her breath.

* * *

_I have decided. Bring me the blood of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. _

The short note was enclosed in a package of sweets from Lucius that came towards the end of February. Erika stared at it even as she walked towards the Quidditch Pitch, knowing Harry would be there practicing. The note was unexpected to say the least. Suddenly Erika wondered where the year had gone. Spring would be upon them in no time.

Soon, Tom would be in his new body.

Erika entered the stands and saw the blurs of red flying above her head. She saw a glint to the side and watched as one of the red blurs swooped down, dipping and twisting until it stopped, holding out the fluttering golden thing.

"Well done Harry!" Oliver Wood shouted, making Erika start clapping and, once she was spotted by Harry, waving. Wood called for the end of practice then, and Harry flew down to the stands, handing his Firebolt over to Ron Weasley, who took off with a laugh.

As Harry made his way over to her, Erika focused on her main problem. She felt pretty confident, with everything she'd been giving Harry to read and their more recent conversations, that he would willingly hand over some blood. How to get it from the Potions Master was going to be the hard part.

It would have to be her that got it of course. Lucius couldn't do it. Draco couldn't either. Luna didn't need to be dragged into this. Erika got so lost in her thoughts that it took Harry shaking her to get her to come out of them.

"Mr. Lucius sent me chocolates." Erika said by way of greeting. Harry took one after a pause, biting into it with a grin as creme filled his mouth. "Harry." She said after he'd taken a second. "Do you remember my friend who needs a body?"

Harry nodded, licking a bit of creamy filling from the corner of his mouth.

"He's decided he needs your blood." Erika murmured. Harry finished his treat then turned to Erika and studied her for a long time.

"Why mine?" Harry asked at last. Erika noted he hadn't said no.

"Power I suspect." Erika replied, not really knowing herself. Harry though was rubbing his scar now, a wry look on his pale features. "You are truly powerful Harry." She added then, smiling as Harry snorted softly. "Whether you like it or not."

Harry pondered for a while longer then finally nodded. "So how much does your friend need?" He asked. Erika pulled out a glass phial from her pocket. There was a needle on the tip. Harry studied Ron, spiraling high above them, then gave a swift nod.

Erika recalled what she'd read about collecting blood and undid one of her ribbons. She pushed up Harry's sleeve, tied her ribbon around his arm, tapping it to get it to tighten. Then she focused on the biggest vein she could see and stuck the needle in. Harry gave a small squirm of discomfort but didn't fuss.

Once the phial was filled Erika withdrew the tip, tapping her wand to seal the small hole. She undid her ribbon, tying it back onto her hair. She tapped the phial's tip and it changed into a metal cap.

"Thank you Harry." Erika said with a smile as she pocketed the blood.

"I still say it sounds kind of iffy." Harry said, getting up and motioning to Erika to do the same. "But I'm sure if you're going along with it, it can't be too bad."

"You trust me." Erika stated, eyes widening behind her glasses at the thought. Harry turned to her in midstride, a smile on his face.

"Of course. We're friends." He replied simply, tugging her along as they awoke Madame Hooch and Ron came down from his flight.

* * *

Erika wasn't put into Ravenclaw for nothing, she supposed, as she worked through several theories with Luna that evening. Luna was a great person to talk to when it came to plotting, Erika had learned. The girl approached it like a game, which indeed made things easier to focus on.

Currently Erika and Luna were sitting at a table with a chess set opened on it. There were only two pieces on the board so far. A white pawn and a black rook.

"How to get the raven's blood?" Luna sing-songed as they sat with their chins on their hands, eyes staring intently at the two pieces.

"How to not get killed trying to get the raven's blood." Erika replied, pushing the little pawn a few spaces forward.

"Curious, curious." Luna said, moving the rook a few spaces back. "There seems to be no way."

They continued to stare for a long while, eyes flickering and lips moving silently. At last Erika moved the pawn until she'd knocked over the rook.

"It will have to be swift and silent." She said at last, smiling at Luna who smiled back.

"Yes, for the raven is swiftest when he detects danger." Luna nodded, cocking her head to listen to those invisible things she called Whispers. "The Whispers say to use the cloak."

Erika blinked then grinned as she nodded, patting Luna's head. "Of course. And...perhaps something more..."

* * *

Harry followed Erika down into the dungeons. It was cold, nearly freezing in the late February night. The chill though, was hardly felt, as his heart pounded, sending warmth throughout his veins.

"Why Snape of all people?" Harry whispered as they paused to check the Map. "Your friend is so weird."

"Professor Snape is strong." Erika murmured into the chill. "Strength and Power...and soon it will be time..."

They moved along, Harry wondering how they could possibly be doing this. Attempting to catch Snape unawares was like trying to avoid getting killed by Aragog. It was impossible. They were two third years for pity's sake!

The who impossiblity of this venture was the reason Harry had demanded to accompany Erika on her suicide mission. For in Harry's mind it was a suicide mission. The girl was trying to get herself killed by attempting to collect Snape's blood.

At the junction where the dungeon hall split in four direction, they paused again, Harry lighting his wand to read the map.

"He's in his sitting room." Harry whispered, hating how it echoed around them. Erika nodded, motioning for Harry to lead the way.

As they approached the door, Harry stopped. "Erika this is crazy!" He hissed as his friend rooted around in her robe pocket. At last she withdrew a small jar and what looked like a smoke bomb. Harry's eyes widened as Erika unscrewed the jar, stuck the smoke bomb into the thick jelly-like substance, and then set it on the ground, lighting the thing with a spark from her wand. She pushed Harry as far up the hall as possible, made sure the cloak hid them, then waited.

The smoke bomb went off with a loud whistle and a flash of gold light. Harry covered his mouth as a pinkish haze filled the air suddenly. The door to Snape's sitting room flew open, with Snape walking into the hall, mouth open to condemn the idiot who was fooling around in his private corridor.

Harry watched, with the mixture of surprise and wonder that was becoming familiar, as Erika's haze made the professor pause, cough, and then promptly fall over on the floor.

The haze cleared with a whispered word from Erika and she rushed out from under the cloak to the knocked-out professor.

"Erika...what was that?" Harry asked as he joined the girl in time to see her sticking the needle head into Snape's arm.

"Knock-Out Vapor. Not taught in Hogwarts because the professors are sure we'd use it for bad things." Erika replied. "The little smoke bomb helps it turn into a heavier mist than a simple wick would have. Oh yeah, let's pick it up."

Harry took the jar lid from Erika and capped the now liquified jelly, turning around to find Erika tapping the phial to cap it. She grinned, walking up to Harry with shining eyes. Harry quickly pulled her under the cloak just as a Slytherin prefect appeared.

"Professor!" The boy shouted, rushing over to the fallen man. Erika and Harry hurried past as silently as they could, making it up to the entrance hall in time to see McGonagall and Dumbledore rushing down. They held their breaths, pressing up against the stone wall and the two hurried past.

It was only once they were several floors up that Harry dared to breathe again. "Merlin Erika!" Harry said as he took her to her tower. "How'd you think of that?" He asked sounding much more awed now that the danger had passed.

Erika left the safety of the cloak to stand in front of her door. "I'm a Ravenclaw for a reason Harry." She stated, waving goodnight and answering the knocker's riddle. Harry hurried back to his own dormitory, chuckling at Erika's daring.

She would have made a fine Gryffindor.

* * *

_He still hasn't figured it out yet. He was very upset during our Potions lesson. Took points from nearly everyone except me and about three others. It's funny that Professor Snape doesn't suspect me. _

_How is the potion coming along? Now that we have everything, when would you like to do this? I am ready whenever you need me Tom. _

_Luna says the Whispers are happily babbling about new changes. I like to think that's because they can sense you returning. _

_Sincerely, _

_Erika_

Tom read the note for the fifth time then studied the two phials, each marked with a label declaring who the blood inside belonged to.

He began to laugh. A deep, soulful laugh that made Lucius look up from the letter he was penning to Macnair.

"By Merlin, look at what your little cousin has given me Lucius." Tom boasted, tossing the phials to Lucius who caught them hastily, staring in astonishment at the names scrawled on the parchments.

"Erika got these for you?" Lucius asked, sounding a bit ready to faint. Tom chuckled more.

"Potter practically handed it away, or so Erika's letter states. As for Severus...well it would seem she has some Slytherin in her after all." Tom took the parchment to read the rather amusing letter yet again. Lucius continued to stare at the phials for a long time then slowly felt his lips twitch into a smirk.

Broken she may be, but Erika was certainly making her way very well. Lucius hoped she continued to show this sort of cunning and strength.

She'd need it once that potion was finished.

* * *

_**End chappy! OMG I did it! Woot! Haha, sorry for not posting. I just couldn't get my mind to move the story along. Reading other people's work helped get my writing flow again though. ^^. **_


	9. Beneath a Fairy Moon

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Beneath a Fairy Moon**

**...**

Erika cheered along with the others as Harry and the other Gryffindors flew around above them. Luna was beside her as well, dreamily shifting in and out of reality.

February, March and April had passed in relative calm. Erika got a letter every few days, usually with only a line or two detailing the potion's progress. The last letter had promised the potion would be ready by the middle of May.

So Erika had focused on just going through her school days. She'd spent her days with Luna, Harry and Draco, done homework and read more books from her grandparents. She was running out of the ones in the library though, which caused her to begin asking the manager of Flourish and Blotts for recommendations. She'd been a normal teenager basically. As normal as she could get in any case.

"Knock it off Draco! Harry, push him off his broom!" She shouted as she watched Draco holding onto Harry's broom. She wasn't exactly sure who she wanted to win, but she knew she wasn't going to cheer for the cheaters.

Luna giggled and even Blaise, who was sitting next to her per Draco's orders, had to chuckle. "Potter wouldn't dream of doing something so dastardly." Blaise told her, making her grin a little.

"No, he's a good boy." Erika agreed.

"He will not always be." Luna's dreamy murmur made both turn to her, eyes questioning. Luna had her eyes shut, head tipped to the side. "The Whispers agree. He has not found his true potential yet. But he will. His niche is opening."

Blaise continued to look baffled while Erika took the words to heart. A place for Harry was opening up somewhere in the universe. She hoped he'd find it. His true place.

It was while the commotion was going on that her owl, Aiden, landed on her lap, on top of Teddy. His leg had a small roll of parchment attached.

Blaise and Luna were engaged in their own minds for the moment. She took the parchment, opening it and reading quickly.

_Added the final ingredient. Must let it simmer. Two weeks. _

Erika stared at the words for a long time. Two weeks. It was a much more definite timeline than just some time in May.

Two weeks and Tom would have his body again. If Luna was correct, she'd be going away with him when that happened.

Looking up she watched as the game continued on, ferocious and lively. She crumpled the paper, shoving it into her pocket as she returned her mind to the game.

"Draco's spotted it!" Blaise said, jumping up and watching Draco zooming towards the Snitch.

"Harry has too." Erika pointed out, watching a red blur bear down on Draco. They were so close to each other, too far for Erika to see who was closer.

Then Harry pulled out of the dive, waving his hand in the air. Around her cheers and groans of defeat exploded from the tense crowd. She herself was clapping and giggling along with Luna, the two hopping as they watched the Gryffindors all gather together. Erika spotted Ron and Hermione hurry from their seats, Hagrid close behind. She stayed behind though, letting the Gryffindors savor their moment. Instead she went down with Blaise to where the Slytherins were gathering on the other end of the pitch.

"Guess you're happy." Draco huffed as Erika grasped his sleeve. She just smiled and hugged him, pulling a chocolate frog from her pocket.

"I'm always happy these days." She explained, linking arms with Draco and leading the way out of the stadium. Draco's morose expression lightened a little and he bit into the chocolate.

* * *

"What was the word used to open the witch's hump?" Erika asked Harry a week later. He'd been in such a brilliantly happy mood that Erika couldn't bear to bring up her need for an escape plan sooner.

"Dissendium." Harry repeated as he finished his potion's paper. With Erika's help it was sure to get a passing grade. "Why?" He asked in the next second.

Erika pretended to be checking the first paragraph before answering. "I may need to go to Hogsmeade." She said when Harry's brow furrowed. "Very quickly...soon."

"What for?" Harry asked, watching Erika's face. It revealed nothing to him. He had learned to read her a little better the past several months but as Hermione loved pointing out, Erika wasn't exactly a normal girl. Thus reading her was more difficult. She'd been showing more though, Harry was certain of that, so seeing her completely shuting him out made him worry.

"Do you remember my friend?" She asked when she saw he wouldn't drop it. He nodded. "He's nearly ready to get his body back." She whispered. Harry's eyes widened then narrowed once more, lips in a pout. Erika reached out to pat his hand, smiling at last. She blinked when Harry reached over to grasp her wrist though.

"You are going to be careful, right?" Harry asked her, emerald gaze burning. Erika nodded, her own amber eyes full of seriousness.

"Of course. But don't worry, he won't hurt me." Erika replied, knowing it was sort of a lie. She couldn't be sure Tom wouldn't hurt her once he was back in his body.

Harry mulled it over before sighing and shaking his head. "Just watch out alright? Black's still out there somewhere."

Erika nodded, knowing she had nothing to worry about in concerns with Black.

"When will it happen?" Harry asked in a heavy whisper.

"One more week." Erika told him then, smiling. "I'm excited. If it works...I'll have helped! It's a powerful feeling! I love being useful..."

Harry smiled and nodded. "It's a nice feeling, being wanted."

Erika agreed with a cheerful, "Yup!"

"What'll happen once he's back to normal though?" Harry wondered then, staring at his friend with concern.

"Luna says I'm going to go with him." Erika told him.

"Go with him? Go where?"

Erika shrugged, making a correction on his essay. "I don't know. But, I'm willing to go wherever he wants to go."

Harry wasn't sure that was a good thing. Erika looked happy though, so he didn't say anything more.

* * *

Tom chuckled as he watched the bubbling brew. A few more hours and it would be ready. He was ready to shuck the human shell he'd taken residence in. He was ready for his own body, for his own power. He longed for it, thristed for it. He would return to his former glory, and then surpass even that. He would make the very earth tremble upon his return.

"And it is all thanks to you, little girl." Tom cooed in a soft, cold voice as he thought about Erika. "Without your help, I would still be floating along, only planning my revenge and my return."

He laughed then, shaking his head as he checked over every ingredient once more. The basilisk venom, the silver cauldron, the three Horcruxes, the two phials of blood, the bone wrapped in the handkerchief.

"Yes, all thanks to you." Tom walked over to the desk and pulled out parchment and ink and quill. He started writing the letter to get Erka ready. His borrowed body was nearly empty of magic. It would be useless soon.

He finished it and whistled for the spotted owl. Aiden fluttered down and allowed the letter to be tied to his leg. He took the treat with a happy hoot and left out the window.

The potion continued to bubble quietly as Tom turned to the fireplace and grasped some Floo powder. He threw it in, stuck his head in and yelled "Lucius!"

A minute later the blonde man was walking out of the fireplace. "Yes my lord?" Lucius asked, looking around the room.

Tom pointed at the silver cauldron. "Take this cauldron to this location." He shoved a piece of parchment into Lucius's hand. "Set up every ward you can possibly think of. My ressurrection is at hand."

Lucius shivered a little then did as he was told.

* * *

Erika looked up as Aiden entered the Great Hall in the afternoon. It was bright, sunny, perfect June day. She smiled and held out bacon to the bird who drifted down and held out his leg.

She took the letter, opening it up with a laugh as Draco and his friends groaned about their exams. Then she looked at the paper.

_It is time. Meet Lucius at the edge of Hogsmeade. He will bring you to the designated area. _

It was time. Half-dazed, Erika stood up from the table.

"Erika?" Draco wondered, looking at his cousin as she burned the paper she had just recieved. Erika gathered up her things and smiled at Draco, leaning down to hug him. Draco was surprised but he returned the gesture. "Erika?" He tried again.

"I need to go check something out in the library real quick." Erika said, grinning now. "I'll see you later."

Draco watched her run off down the hall, towards the doors. He had a feeling he should run after her, but then he shook it off. She was just going to the library...

Harry watched from across the hall as Erika got up and left the Slytherin table. As she reached the doors, Erika turned a little and waved to him as well. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was sure she'd gotten the signal to leave. He hoped telling her the password to the witch's hump was the right thing to do.

On the way up the steps, Erika was joined by Luna. The two girls hurried up to the third floor statue. The class bell rang and they stood by the statue as students hurried to get to their classes.

"I will be alright." Erika said as they watched other children run past.

"The Whispers are certain of it." Luna replied.

"Keep an eye on Draco and Harry while I'm gone." Erika asked. Luna nodded. As the tide of students turned into a trickle, Erika turned to Luna with wide amber eyes. "I will return, won't I?"

Luna giggled as if this were a silly question. Erika felt herself relax.

"You will change a little." Luna told her then. "But then again, we have all begun to change. Little by little, our differences have begun to emerge. And we will become unique. And it will be wonderful."

Erika felt herself smiling as she turned to hug her oddball friend. Luna hugged her back. "I will watch over Harry and Draco. You needn't worry. Oh, you'll need..." Luna opened her bag and held out Teddy. Erika had thought she would have to leave him behind. She hugged Luna one more time, turned to the statue then whispered, "Dissendium."

* * *

Getting to Honeydukes was easy. She managed to get out of the cellar without arousing questioning. Getting out took only seconds. Then she was hurrying up the main street, heart pounding as she got closer and closer to the edge of the village. She paused to look behind her, and she wondered when she'd see Hogwarts again.

It was easy to turn her back on it though, to face her cousin Lucius who smiled tensely and held out his hand to her. She was going to the future, because there was nothing in the past to worry about anymore.

"Where are we going Mr. Lucius?" Erika wondered as they walked beyond the line of sight of the houses.

"To a place called Little Hangleton Cemetery."

"Oh. That place." Erika replied.

"You have been there?"

"It's where we got the bone. During Christmas."

Lucius clung to Erika's hand tighter as he stopped them on the edge of the road they were on. "Erika...he might end up killing you." Lucius whispered. Erika nodded.

"I know. I'm ready in case he does. But I don't think he will. I'm ready either way." She grinned then, head tipped to the side. Lucius gave her a quick hug then sighed.

"Hang on tightly." He told her before spinning on the spot and making them travel through space until they landed next to an old, gnarled tree.

Erika spotted Tom as he filled the cauldron with a shimmering liquid and lit a fire under it. "Tom!" She called, hurrying forward with all the eagerness of a puppy. Her braids even bounced as she made her way to Tom's side.

Lucius watched in shock as Tom turned to the girl and his borrowed face grinned. He even pat the girl's head, making her smile.

"It's all ready?" Erika asked excitedly, turning to the table where all the ingredients were laid out, including a small cauldron with a thick concotion simmering within.

"Yes. We are merely waiting for the mixture to begin simmering and for the moon to rise." Tom chuckled as he spotted Lucius out of the corner of his eye. "Tonight will be a very special moon."

"Really?" Erika looked up at the still blue sky. "How come?"

"It is the night of the Fairy Moon. Once the moon reaches its zenith, it will become encircled in a ring of colored light." Tom explained. Erika grinned as she imagined it. "The power of that moon, along with our ritual, will ensure my magic is returned to me in its entirety."

Erika stared in surprise then looked down at the cauldron. "What is this? It looks like water but its shining."

"It is a mixture of water and the blood of a phoenix." Tom told her.

"What's that going to do?"

"It will allow my spirit to merge with the water as you add everything and speak the words." Tom replied. Erika nodded, hugging her Teddy tightly.

"The magic in the phoenix blood. Like the magic in Teddy." Erika stated.

"Yes." Tom praised, making Erika grin. "Now then, you will need to be well prepared for this evening." He pointed to the tree. "Lucius, conjure her a cot. She must rest."

Lucius nodded, conjuring the cot and helping Erika lay down on comfortably. "And Lucius," Tom said as he eyed the man with narrowed eyes, "if you try to interefere, I am certain Erika will have something to say about it. Remember, she gained blood from Severus without any trouble."

Lucius knelt down beside Erika as Tom went off to ensure they had everything. "Do you truly wish to go through with this?" Lucius asked her.

Erika smiled at her cousin, amber eyes dancing in the afternoon light. "Yes. Don't worry Mr. Lucius...it won't be so bad."

The blonde gave her a vial of sleeping draught then and watched as she yawned before falling into a heavy sleep.

* * *

When Erika awoke, it was to the smell of roasted beef. Lucius had an elf bring them dinner. She sat up on the cot and ate her fill, looking up at the sky. The moon was full and pearly, nearly at the dead center of the dark sky. Lucius seemed to be asleep, leaning against the tree, eyes shut.

"In a few minutes it will be time." A voice hissed near her ear. Erika turned to look at her shoulder, where she felt a presence curling, shivering, twisting with anticipation. "The ritual is on the table. You must follow the instructions to the letter. I took the liberty of slipping some of that sleeping draught into Lucius's meal. He will not interfere."

"Good." Erika replied, smiling as Tom laughed.

"If you are finished, then please go and review." Erika did so, setting the plate aside and walking over to the table, lighting her wand to read the words Tom had prepared. Teddy was propped up on the table, amongst the pieces of Tom.

The bubbling of the water-blood mixture and the crackling of the fire lulled Erika into a sort of trance. It took Tom snapping against her to bring her out of it. Once she did, he instructed her to look up.

The moon was directly above them, and a ring of rainbow light was surrounding it. Erika felt herself gaping in awe at the beautiful sight.

"Let us begin my dear." Tom hissed.

"Okay." Erika said, licking her dry lips and picking up the first ingredient, the bone. She walked over to the cauldron, standing right beside it as she felt Tom slither down her outstretched arm and heard a soft whisper, like cotton against skin. The bubbling mixture turn acid orange then, telling Erika it was time to begin.

"Bonedust, to give form." She whispered, tapping the bone with her wand and watching it turn into dust. She sprinkled the dust into the cauldron in a circle. The orange became bright red. Going back to the table she picked up the phial of Snape's blood and walked back to the cauldron's edge.

"Blood of the Ally, for strength." She said in a louder tone. The blood was spread in a figure eight and it sizzled as it hit the mix, making everything bright white and sparkling. She went back to the table, getting the phial of Harry's blood.

"Blood of the Enemy, for power." Erika's voice rang out over the headstones and unseeing statues as the blood was poured in three vertical lines. The liquid began to froth and turned the exact color of Harry's eyes. She was shaking as she watched a rainbow sheen pass over the cauldron and knew the power of the Fairy Moon had just lended itself to the ressurrection.

With the blood and bone added, it was time for the Potion of Regeneration. The potion was usually used for regenerating tissue that had been lost due to poison or disease. It would work with the bonedust and blood to recreate a new body within the cauldron. It was the consistency of oatmel and as yellow as a lemon. She hurried to add it. The mixture within the cauldron became like oatmeal for a second before there was a bubbling as if someone was letting out their breath under water. Erika waited for several minutes as the Regeneration potion worked on reconstructing a body using the genetic material it had.

Once it returned to the color of Harry's eyes, she hurried back to the table, gathering up the last three items, putting two into her pockets so she wouldn't drop them on the dash back to the cauldron.

"And Fragments of the Soul, for new life!" Erika shouted, dropping in the ring, then the diadem, then the medallion. The potion turned a noxious sort of blue as she poured the basilisk venom right into the center.

The potion sloshed and frothed more, blue fog spilling over the silver edge. Erika stepped back, grabbing her Teddy as she stood in frozen awe.

Rainbow sparks flew from the cauldron as it began to rock, the potion letting out hisses and groans.

Then the liquid blew up, up, into a tower of swirling blue, undulating and twisting faster and faster until it exploded outward. The force released was great enough to send Erika flying backward until she collided with a statue. Stars danced in her vision as black drew up on the edges. For a frightening moment, she recalled what it felt like to be tossed overboard.

The blue fog settled all around her, making her smile even as her vision faded. She thought she saw a tall, pale figure approaching her, but with her fading sight, who knew? She felt something soft touch her cheek and sighed.

"I did it." She whispered to herself and Teddy. She knew that much. Even if she didn't wake up this time, even if she couldn't see, she knew she'd brought back Tom. She'd accomplished something like this and it felt wonderful.

She was smiling as she drifted off into her own world.

Tom chuckled as he watched Erika smiling as she lost consciousness. He chuckled more as he saw her slump over a little. He looked down at his body, at the pale skin, at the limbs and then he placed a hand over his bare chest, grinning at the steady heartbeat pulsing beneath flesh and muscle and bone.

"I owe you, I suppose." He stated, kneeling beside Erika and brushing some potion off her cheek. Her glasses had cracked and there were some rips in her school robes. "Without you, I would still be wasting away, waiting for someone to help me. I will let you live little Erika. I will even allow you to live by my side, as you so wished." He lifted the girl from the ground, making sure she had a good enough grip on her toy. He laid her out on the cot she'd been sleeping in, less than an hour ago, and went to check on Lucius, who had also been flung about in the release of magic from the potion.

Lucius was just shaking himself awake when he laid eyes on the new body bestowed upon the darkest Dark Lord. He couldn't help but stare as Tom motioned for him to stand. "I require clothes Lucius. And my wand."

"I have brought some robes for you my lord." Lucius hurried to the cot, seeing Erika laying in it he froze. He couldn't tell in the dim light if she was breathing or not.

"She lives." Tom's voice made Lucius jump. He whirled around, the robes in his hand getting snatched out once he did. Tom pulled them on, running his fingers over them and smirking. "I have decided to keep her with me for a while. She has proven useful. And Lord Voldemort rewards those who please him." Tom smirked at Lucius's expression then. "As to my wand, I know you know where it is. Peter Pettigrew was close at hand the night I died. He would have collected my wand no doubt. And he would have gone to someone who could hide it for him."

Lucius nodded slowly, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Pettigrew did come to me that evening, telling me he had something of importance that needed to be hidden quickly. I told him to give me the artifact and he presented me with a locked box. I have the box still, in my home."

"Then we will go there and retrieve it." Tom said, turning to Erika and picking her up. "Create a Portkey for us Lucius. I wish to hold my wand once more."

Lucius nodded and Transfigured the cot into a glove which he then enchanted. Tom shifted so that he could reach out and touch the Portkey. Lucius activated it then, and they were squeezed through space, arriving in front of the Malfoy Manor gates.

Tom followed the blonde up the gravel road, grinning as he thought of everything that must be occuring in the greater world. His surviving followers would have felt the burn the moment the ritual was finished. Their Dark Marks would be as brilliant as the day they were first placed upon skin. They would burn again once he had his wand and touched it upon Lucius's own mark.

Soon he would have his followers again, and his goals to take over the wizarding world would once again be set in motion. Twelve years of waiting, and now he was here, living again.

"Here my lord." Lucius said, returning from wherever he'd gone to while Tom was lost in his daydreams.

Tom set Erika down on the ground and took the box, flipping the top open to reveal his wand. His most prized possession. He took it in his hands with bated breaht. It sparked, rejoicing as it joined his hand once again.

"I welcome you, to this new world." Tom whispered as he looked down at Erika. He motioned for Lucius to step forward, yanking his sleeve up his arm to reveal a throbbing red skull and snake mark. He touched it with his wand and the red turned black. Lucius clenched his jaw to silence the shout of pain that wanted to be released.

Tom smiled triumphantly as he picked Erika up once more. "Let us move this to a more appropriate venue. We will have guests soon enough."

They walked to a large dining room, where a long table was waiting for them. The elves were putting out tea and pastries, all the while shooting Tom fearful looks. Tom set Erika down in the seat by the head of the table. He then revived her with a simple flick of his wrist.

Erika awoke suddenly, jerking forward as she looked around wildly. Her eyes passed over the dining room then over Lucius who had taken the chair by her side. At last they landed on Tom.

When her amber eyes first opened, Erika was confused. Just a moment ago she'd been in a dark graveyard. Now she was in a brightly lit dining room. A familiar room. The dining room at Malfoy Manor. Mr. Lucius was to her right.

To her left was a pale man, probably six feet tall or taller, with dark blue eyes and wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had strong features, sort of familiar features. His eyes were the same shape as Harry's she decided, and his body was along Snape's build, but they weren't all that similiar, which she attributed to the bone they used. His face was chiseled and he was very handsome. She knew him though.

"Tom. You look very handsome." Erika stated as a doorbell rang. Tom laughed softly, patting her damp hair.

"You look a mess." He countered, waving his wand in short, quick strokes. Her glasses were fixed, her hair and clothes dried, her robes returned to their pristine selves just as the first masked Death Eaters entered the room. Tom gave her head a final pat before moving forward.

Erika watched the men drop to their knees after bowing, crawl forward and kiss the hem of Tom's robes. She stood up after the third man had done it, hugging Teddy tightly as she looked up into Tom's smiling face.

"Why are they doing that?" she whispered as the masked men huddled around Lucius.

"To show me proper deference, naturally." Tom replied. He smirked down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Should I do that?" She wondered then.

"No." Tom's answer was absolute, quiet, deadly. "You do not need to crawl before me. These snivelling fools abandoned me for twelve years. You however, had the courage to do what they were too afraid to."

Erika cocked her head, looking on as more people arrived, bowing, kneeling, crawling. When this new group had moved on, Erika asked the question burning on her tongue. "Who are you to them?"

Tom smiled charmingly at her. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Erika stared up at him, eyes wide behind her glasses. They returned to normal after a time and Erika nodded at last.

"It makes sense." She said as a final group of men appeared. Tom chuckled at her easy answer. He pushed her towards the table and she moved to take a seat, sitting down so that she was facing him and the gathered people.

Tom turned to his followers and began to speak.

* * *

_**Chappy end! Huzzuh! ^^. **_


	10. Transformation

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Transformation**

**...**

_Erika Lucien. Thirteen. Vanished from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Auburn hair. Amber Eyes. Wears round glasses. Birthdate: January 13th. Missing since: June 17th. Reward offered to anyone with information leading to her return. Information should be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

A picture of Erika during Christmas along with the Malfoys was directly under the information in the Daily Prophet. The whole thing took up most of the third page. Lucius hadn't skimped on the missing posters either. They were plastered in every magical location in the U.K.

"A nice touch." Tom said as he looked at the moving picture of Erika and Draco sitting side by side, laughing and smiling. "She looks so innocent. One would never believe the things she's accomplished."

Lucius nodded, turning along with Tom to look at the girl sitting at the piano, her auburn hair in the trademark braids and dressed in dark brown dress. Draco was sitting beside her, teaching her a simple song.

"Dumbledore is still trying to discover how she managed to simply vanish." Lucius said then, chuckling as Erika hit another wrong note. The girl huffed and glared at the keys before trying once more. "He called Draco up to his office twice before the end of the term. Draco saw that he also called Potter and a girl named Lovegood to his office as well."

Tom nodded. "Erika considered Potter and the Lovegood girl friends. I am certain Miss Lovegood gave Dumbledore quite the long-winded explanation."

It had been over a month since Erika had left Hogwarts to help Tom return in a handsome, young body. He had been getting into contact with his old acquaintances, with his old allies, discovering what had become of those who did not appear the night he returned. He was working on keeping the wizarding world unaware of him for the moment.

"My lord." The soft voice came from the doorway and Tom waved in the dark-eyed potions master with a faint smirk on his lips.

"Severus. It has been a while." Tom's voice was a soft hiss. Severus bowed low, kneeling before Tom's seat and kissing the hem of his robes. "You are late my friend." Tom added in a louder hiss. The sounds of the piano stopped as the two teens turned to see who had pissed Tom off this time.

"Forgive me, my lord. Dumbledore has been keeping a close watch on me since the incident where I was attacked in the dungeons." Severus explained, head bowed. "Added with the disappearance of Miss Lucien, he has hardly let me out of his sight. He is very eager to find the girl."

Tom chuckled. "Do you hear little one, how much Dumbledore desires your return?"

Severus dared to look up at the sound of light footsteps. His eyes widened then narrowed as Erika came to stand beside Tom, head cocked to the side.

"I wonder why?" Erika murmured as she looked down at Severus. "But that's not important now. Professor has a good reason for being late. Dumbledore has been watching him, and Dumbledore must not know. So it's a good thing he didn't come before." She said then, turning to Tom with a smile.

"Yes indeed. We mustn't let Dumbledore know what wonders occur beyond his own crooked nose." Tom replied, patting her shoulder as he turned back to Severus. "Therefore, we will not need to punish Severus this time." Tom's eyes flashed warningly however. Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Now then Severus, I trust you come willing to serve me as you did before?"

"Of course, my lord." Severus murmured.

"I am pleased. Rise now, and take a seat. We have much to discuss. Erika, you and Draco should go and study now." Tom ordered. The children had heard this dismissal several times over the past few weeks and so got up without protest.

Once the children were gone, Severus asked the question burning on the tip of his tongue. "She has been here all along?" He asked Lucius. The man nodded, sitting down beside his friend and pouring them all a bit of wine. "Why?"

Tom's chuckle made Severus shudder imperceptibly as he took his glass from Lucius. "That is a long story, which I am willing to share with you. It all started last summer..."

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this finds you well. I'm sorry I didn't write before. Tom is a bit paranoid like that I guess. _

_I'm having fun, and Tom is taking very good care of me. I'm at Draco's house. Mr. Lucius and Miss Cissa like having me over I guess. Miss Cissa is Draco's mother. She doesn't usually hang around much though. I don't think Mr. Lucius and Miss Cissa are married. Or at least they aren't together anymore..._

_But anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I don't think I'll be going back to Hogwarts next year but Tom promised me he'd teach me himself, so I won't fall behind. Tom is a very smart person. _

_Draco will go back though, and I'll send you letters through him. _

_I hope you'll keep in contact with me Harry. I think of you as one of my best friends. _

_If you need anything, feel free to ask Harry. I have a lot of free time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Erika_

_Oh, P.S.: Send your letters addressed to Draco 'kay? _

Harry gaped at the letter for several minutes before slumping onto his bed in relief. Erika was okay then. She was safe with the Malfoys and that Tom guy. He chuckled as he re-read the letter.

He got up to write a response back. He told Erika about the ruckus her disappearance created. His meetings with Dumbledore. Hermione's thoughts on how she'd been 'kidnapped'. He was nearly finished when a big colorful bird entered through his open window.

"Sirius." Harry said as he took the letter from the bird and fed it some treats. Hedwig fluffed up a little as the bird drank some water before taking off.

Harry was about to open it when his eyes strayed over Erika's letter one more time.

_If you need anything..._

_"_Anything?" Harry muttered. He dipped his quill again, turning to his letter to Erika.

_I hope you really mean anything Erika. Because I really wish someone would help Sirius. See he wasn't a bad guy after all. He was framed..._

_

* * *

_

Erika looked at the letter as she made her way down to the dining room, which Tom had converted into his meeting room. His Death Eaters came and went all the time now. Not in large groups like the first night he returned. Usually in twos and threes.

"Is there something you need Erika?" Tom said, ending the Cruciatus he'd had on a man in a corner. Erika shuddered a little at the man's muffled cries. She avoided looking over in his direction as she held out the letter Harry had sent her. Tom took it and read it quickly, his lips quirking into a smirk.

"Harry's godfather." Erika said once Tom looked at her again. "He doesn't sound like a bad person. I'd like to help Harry. If he hadn't told me about the secret passages, I never would have found a way out."

Tom snorted then, handing back the letter. "I am certain you would have gotten out just fine without Potter's help." Tom assured her. "You are fond of Potter, are you not?"

Erika nodded. "Mmn. He became my friend. Even if I am weird and broken. He still watches out for me."

Tom tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his chair then slowly nodded. "I will send a few men out to bring Black here. Perhaps he could be of use. And if not, well at least your Potter will be a happy boy." Tom looked at Erika with a glittering gaze then. "We must keep little Harry happy."

"Because you want him to come here." Erika said then. Ever since she'd learned Tom was Lord Voldemort, she'd come to several realizations. Such as why Tom needed Harry's blood for the potion. And why Tom asked a lot of questions about him. And why Tom let her write to him but not to Luna. (Draco had written to her for Erika.)

"Exactly. Harry should come and join us. Don't you agree?" Tom said then, patting Erika's cheek.

"If that's what he wants, then he should." Erika said slowly, nodding as Tom smirked once more.

"You should make it into something he wants. Otherwise, I will have to hurt him." Tom whispered. Erika nodded, knowing Tom would indeed hurt Harry. She had to make Harry join Tom's side. Somehow.

The best way would be helping his godfather. "I will try my best."

Tom smiled then as he waved Erika away. "I am sure you will succeed. Now run along. I know just who to send to find Black."

Erika smiled then, giving a little bow of her head before turning and hurrying out of the room. Tom watched her leave with a smile.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked as he turned back to the unfortunate man huddling in the corner. "Crucio."

* * *

"You need a new name." Tom said later that evening as they all sat down to dinner. Erika sat next to Tom. Draco was in between his parents and across from Tom and Erika.

"Why?" Erika wondered. She liked her name. Narcissa had looked it up for her and told her it meant, 'eternal ruler' which had made Tom chuckle. "Is my name not good?"

"It is a very fitting name for you little one." Tom assured her, patting her cheek as she smiled at the compliment. "But it is the name everyone knows you by. We cannot have everyone knowing who you are. It would not be wise."

Erika nodded at the logic in that. It wouldn't be good, because new followers couldn't be trusted to not turn tail and become traitors. "So then what are you going to call me?"

"That I do not yet know. Perhaps Narcissa can be of some assistance?" Tom said, turning to the blonde woman who was smiling and nodding.

"It would be an honor to find a name for Erika." Narcissa replied.

"Will I have to use that name all the time?" Erika asked then.

"Only around those we cannot trust." Tom replied.

"So nearly all the time then." Erika said with a grin. Tom patted her head.

After dinner Narcissa called on the elves to bring her all the books of names they had in the library, which turned out to be a lot. Erika smiled as Narcissa began looking for a new name for her. Narcissa liked projects.

In the mean time, Erika would simply not be named during meetings anymore. Or around people they couldn't trust. Erika figured that meant she'd only hear her name when she was alone with the Malfoys and/or Tom.

It was a curious thing, to be so easy in the presence of the Dark Lord responsible for so many horrible things, including the murder of Harry's parents. But she was calm. Tom had let her stay by his side, even though she wasn't of much use really.

Well there was turning Harry to their cause. Erika figured she must be a little more useful. Tom was even giving her a new name so no one would know it was her.

"You know," Draco said then, looking up from the game of Exploding Snap they were playing, "if we're going to change Erika's name, we ought to change her look."

"Mmn?" Erika wondered, looking from Draco to Narcissa and back.

"That is an excellent idea young Malfoy." Tom replied, smirking as Draco puffed up with the praise. "You are entirely too recognizable Erika."

Erika frowned for a bit thinking it over. She played with her braids, realizing that she did wear her hair the same way every day. And her glasses were in all the Missing posters.

"I...guess..." She finally conceded, frowning at the thought of being changed.

* * *

A week later found Erika sitting in a large room in the second floor of the manor with Narcissa and three other witches present.

"Darling, this is Mrs. Greengrass, Ms. Zabini, and Madam Turner from Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Erika replied.

"A pleasure to be meeting you as well Miss Lux." Madam Turner said. Erika blinked at the surname. Narcissa must have chosen her name already. "Your aunt tells us you wish to have a complete overhaul of your wardrobe done."

"Er, well yes." Erika said, trying to keep up. "I admit I haven't taken good care of my fashion sense. I appear to have lost it somewhere about three years back."

The woman all laughed softly as Madam Turner began walking around her, murmuring to herself as she studied Erika.

"May I ask why Mrs. Greengrass and Ms. Zabini are here?" Erika asked Narcissa then.

"I told them my young niece had arrived from Australia and they wished to meet you. When I added that I was helping you look like a proper heiress they decided to come over and help."

"Oh. Thank you." Erika said to the two pureblood women. They smiled and waved off her thank yous.

"I believe we should get her eyesight corrected first." Mrs. Greengrass said, brushing Erika's bangs out of her eyes. "Perhaps a new hairdo?"

"Unbind your hair." Ms. Zabini commanded. Erika did as she asked, unwinding the braids and then shaking them out. Her hair was to her hips by now. The women began to play with it, while Madam Turner went to the fireplace and flooed her assistant.

It went on for hours, with the ladies all calling on various people. A Healer that specialized in corrective spells had her eyesight squared away in no time. Her hair was straightened by a stylist then trimmed before they began playing with different cuts and highlights and who knew what else. Madam Turner began having her try on different style robes. When Erika admitted she liked dresses Madam Turner had a wide selection for her to try on. They talked about body type and fit and different cloths.

By the time they finished (Erika hoped they had anyway) Madam Turner bid them goodbye and promised the first part (exactly how many parts were there?) of Erika's new wardrobe would arrive in a week.

"I'm so very glad you both came, Diana, Vicenza. We had so much fun." Narcissa was saying to her friends.

"Oh we had fun as well." Mrs. Greengrass said.

"It was so sweet of you to include me in this." Ms. Zabini said. "With only Blaise, I had never thought I would get to play dress up again."

"Dear, come here." Narcissa called then, making Erika turn around. She smiled and walked over to her, beaming as she reached up to adjust her glasses and found none. "I am sure Deyanira wouldn't mind letting you do so again some time."

"I wouldn't mind it. I never had my mum around to do that with." Erika said, though her mind was running the name Narcissa had used over and over. _Deyanira. Deyanira. _

"Ah yes. Your aunt told us about that." Mrs. Greengrass murmured softly. Erika was starting to wonder what back story Narcissa had made up for her. She would need to get it straight before anyone began asking questions.

"Why don't you go show your Papa and uncle how you look?" Narcissa said then.

_Papa? _Erika wondered. She smiled though, said farewell, and headed to the east wing where she knew the men and boys were all waiting.

On the way there she paused in front of a large mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was very thick she noted. It was wavy even after three straightenings. The stylist had said that was probably because her hair was naturally wavy. They'd left it long, because as Mrs. Greengrass had said, long hair could be cut, but short hair took two days to grow. The stylist had brushed her bangs to the side and added streaks of black among the auburn.

Her amber eyes seemed brighter for some reason. Her cheeks were flushed from all the rushing around.

She looked cute. She felt cute. Giggling she hurried the rest of the way to the sitting room. She knocked and then entered when she heard Lucius call to her.

"It's not much," she began to say as she walked inside, "but I think it's good." She added, smiling as she stood in front of Tom and Lucius, Draco and Blaise.

Blaise's mouth fell open when he looked up. Tom and Lucius eyed her for a few seconds. Draco was the one who broke the silence by saying, "You look amazing!"

"Er...who is that?" Blaise asked as Erika was beckoned over by Tom.

"This is my daughter." Tom said then. "Deyanira, this is Blaise Zabini. You met his mother Diana, already."

Erika nodded, grinning at the thought that Blaise didn't recognize her. She was sure he ought to but he apprently didn't.

"It's very nice to meet you. Your mother was very kind to help me today." Erika said, shaking Blaise's hand. Blaise nodded, still not saying anything. Draco cleared his throat and Blaise seemed to snap out of it.

"You truly have a lovely daughter Mr. Lux." Ms. Zabini said as she and Narcissa entered. Mrs. Greengrass must have gone home.

"Yes, she is." Tom agreed, laughing as Erika blushed. "Terribly shy however. I wonder if you would be willing to give her some confidence lessons. Narcissa would no doubt adore the chance to spend more time with you."

Narcissa nodded with a smile as Erika blushed a little more. She hugged herself, since Teddy was upstairs in her room, and smiled shyly.

"I would love to. We'll have you behaving like a proud lady in no time." Ms. Zabini promised.

"Did you have fun, little one?" Tom asked her as Erika sat beside his chair.

"Yeah." She replied quietly as Tom put a hand on her head, patting her hair. "Why Deyanira and Lux?" She asked in a whisper as Lucius distracted Blaise and Ms. Zabini.

"Deyanira means devastating, and capable of great destruction. Lux is another word for light. I felt the irony was amusing." Tom replied.

"Do you have a new name too?"

"Marvolo." Tom breathed quietly. "Though it is not new."

Erika pondered that as she sat beside Tom, playing up the shy act. Deyanira Lux. Devastating Light. She wondered if she could live up to that sort of powerful name.

* * *

**_A short, transitory chapter. ^^ But necessary all the same. _**


	11. An Old Friend

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: An Old Friend**

**...**

July ended with Erika sending a present to Harry. It contained another of her grandparent's books, this one entitled, _Dark Arts Revealed_. The book broke down hundreds of Dark Spells which had their roots in light spells and explained why some Dark Arts were necessary in order to achieve some Light Arts spells. She felt Harry would appreciate that but also it would open up his mind a little more.

Luna had written to her twice, and Erika had written her back, disguising it to look like Draco had done it. She'd told her she'd gotten a new name and a new look, to which Luna had replied, _"Yes, the Whispers say you look very beautiful." _

"Today we have etiquette lessons Teddy." Erika murmured as she pet her toy. She had started trying to go on without Teddy always at her side. It would look silly, she figured, if she was to be Tom's daughter. And Teddy was as trademark as her braids and her glasses. She sighed as she finished tying little ribbons into her hair. The blue ribbons looked like little butterflies and she swore they even flapped when she wasn't paying attention. Her hair was loose otherwise, and her bangs were swept to the side once more. It still amazed her how a few simple changes had her looking completely different.

"Deyanira." Narcissa said as she opened the door. Erika turned and smiled as Diana Zabini and Vicenza Greengrass strode into the room, this time with Vicenza's daughters in tow. "Vicenza brought along her daughters to meet you."

"Hello." Erika murmured, going to stand by Narcissa.

"Hello." Daphne Greengrass said. "I'm Daphne. This is my younger sister-"

"Astoria." Astoria Greengrass interrupted with a quick glare at her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Erika replied.

"Daphne and Astoria will be helping you with your lessons." Diana said as they walked out of Erika's room and through the manor to a pretty room with all glass walls and ceiling. Elves had a tea service all set up on the table. They all sat down and the ladies began asking Erika about her life.

Narcissa had filled Tom and Erika in on the story she'd concocted. It began with Deyanira's mother dying due to childbirth complications. Marvolo, grief stricken, took Deyanira and moved them to Russia. From Russia it was on to Italy. Italy was soon left in favor of Spain. And from Spain they moved to Australia, where they settled. Deyanira began her schooling in Australia's Academy of the Magical Arts, where she'd been a student until the end of last term.

Marvolo had decided it was time to return to England and had called upon his cousin, Narcissa, who had offered them his home. Marvolo was a cousin from a branch of the Black family, making him and Deyanira related to Narcissa through blood.

It was easy enough to embellish the story with little details, since Deyanira had spent every night since researching about all the countries named, choosing with Tom what cities they resided in and for how long.

If she'd been a less intelligent girl she would have begun believing it herself.

But she reminded herself Marvolo was Tom, she was Erika, and Tom could decided to dispose of Erika whenever he liked. Whenever she was of no more use.

"Deyanira darling, are you listening?" Narcissa asked, jolting Erika out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Aunt, I was daydreaming." Erika replied, blushing. The ladies giggled softly and chided her just as softly, before the lesson continued on.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Draco asked for the hundredth time as he pulled on his cloak.

"Positive." Erika promised him as she fixed his tie. "You have fun at the Quidditch match. I'll be alright."

"Mother is going out. You'll be all alone." Draco said warily. "No one would recognize you. Blaise still doesn't."

Erika shook her head, hand reaching up to fiddle with her glasses before she remembered she didn't have any. Instead she brushed her bangs aside.

"I'll be perfectly fine."

"Yes Draco." Tom said as he and Lucius appeared in the entry hall, both dressed to go out as well. "Erika is more than capable of watching out for herself." Tom smirked at Erika who grinned in return, accepting the pat on the head with a joyful 'Hey!'. "I will be leaving guards as well. There is nothing to fear."

"It's not that. I just don't want Erika to feel lonely." Draco replied, turning to his cousin. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm used to being alone Draco. Don't worry." Erika reminded him. "Now go have fun."

Draco sighed, giving in and nodding. Lucius put a hand on his shoulder and murmured to him as they walked outside. Tom stood in front of Erika, smiling as she toyed with the hem of one of her new dresses. "Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair will be guarding you today. If you have any troubles with them, which I doubt, then contact me with this." He leaned down and fastened a necklace with a skull pendant on it. The skull had a little snake wrapped around it. "Your own sort of mark." Tom told her when she stared at the pendant. "Tap it with your wand and I will know you are in need of me."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Erika promised him, holding the pendant tightly in her hand anyway. "You have fun too."

Tom laughed then, patting her head. "I intend to. With this new body you have gifted me, I am bound to."

Erika walked him to the door as three hooded people entered the manor. "Bye-bye." She said to Tom. He bestowed one last pat on her head then went on his way.

The Death Eaters in the hall all bowed to her as she turned and headed back into the manor.

The Death Eaters all found her to be a curious little child. She held no fear of them, even knowing who they were, who their master was, she still smiled and greeted them with a soft, "Hello." Their lord had said she was the salvation of the Dark, the reason he was returned to them in a proper body and a sound mind.

She didn't seem to hold anymore power than any other child, although her knowledge was vast. Not unsurprising for a Ravenclaw.

They knew she was a distant relation to the Malfoys but not that she was the missing Erika Lucien. To them she was known by her assumed identity, Deyanira Lux.

"Is there anything you need from us, Miss Lux?" Macnair asked as he followed Erika up to the second floor.

"No. I'll be fine on my own. If you need me for anything, send a house-elf." Erika replied. Macnair bowed and turned around, heading to wherever the Death Eaters gathered. Erika herself headed up to her room.

Teddy sat on the bed, his glass eyes seeming to ask her a question. "I feel odd." Erika told the teddy bear, her eyes shutting as she leaned against her door. "Like I really am becoming two people. There's me and there's Deyanira Lux." Erika frowned then, picking up her dearest friend. "I don't know if I can be both." She admitted to the toy. Teddy just stared on, though he seemed to offer comfort. Erika hugged him tight, snuggling the furry toy for a few minutes. She set him down on the bed again.

It truly felt like she was becoming someone else. Turning into the Deyanira Lux that Narcissa had created. She wasn't allowed to be shy or quiet, she was learning to be a grand lady, to speak out, to force others to listen to her.

Tom needed her to become those things, to take on a different mantle than the one she had before.

"Before, I was Erika, all alone and unnecessary." Erika murmured. "Now I'm not alone and not unnecessary. I even have a fake name." Erika hummed to herself for a few seconds, looking around her room. "I like being useful. I don't like having to use a fake name though. I'm Erika Lucien. Erika Lucien, daughter of Cort Lucien, of Keira Yearling, granddaughter to Tom and Elektra Yearling." Erika smiled, nodding to herself as she laid back on her bed. "That's who I am, who I will always be."

She curled up and yawned, snuggling down for a nap. She would become a better Erika Lucien, so that one day she wouldn't need a fake name anymore.

She'd be one whole person instead of a broken one.

* * *

"Miss Erika." A squeaky voice called her out of her sleep, making her sit up with a grumble. "Miss Erika, Yaxley be calling for you." The house-elf wrung its hands, eyes wary as Erika blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Yaxley...? Okay. Give me a second." Erika murmured, yawning and stretching. The house-elf relaxed as Erika pat its head. "Could you clean me up a bit?" Erika asked it. The house-elf nodded, waving its hands then smiling as Erika took its hand. It took her to the sitting room across the manor where Yaxely, Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair were waiting for her.

"Miss Lux." The elf said then, bowing to them before disappearing.

Erika felt a little nervous. The Death Eaters never called on her. "What is it?" She asked looking at Yaxley.

"Miss Lux," Yaxley said as he gave a small bow from the waist, "the Dark Lord said to contact you the moment we had any idea of where the escapee Sirius Black is. I have done one better, and brought him here." Yaxley stepped aside to show a ragged looking man. He looked like he was sleeping. "I Stunned him and we were only waiting for you to appear to revive him."

"Do so then." Erika replied, watching as Yaxley cast Ennervate and Sirius Black's eyes fluttered open. He immediately jumped to his feet. The four Death Eater's drew their wands but Erika held up her hand, making sure they didn't start hexing him.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Sirius Black demanded to know.

"Harry asked me to find you." Erika said, getting right to the point to avoid a fight. At the mention of Harry, Sirius focused on her.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned. Erika nodded, gulping a little. This man looked dangerous. But if Harry was vouching for him, he couldn't be that bad. "What do you know about Harry?"

Erika motioned for him to sit. He did so with a stiffness that proved he had been in these sort of situations before. "Harry's my friend. My... My father is a powerful man who would be able to help you. Harry wanted you to be found safe. So Father sent out some of his best men to track you down. They went ahead and brought you here." Erika smiled tentatively as Sirius eyed her curiously. "I would have met you earlier but I left school a month ahead of the others for health reasons."

"Huh. You must be the friend Harry was worried about then." Sirius murmured. Erika nodded. "So what now?" He asked and eyed the still drawn wands aimed at his face.

"One of the house-elves will take you to a room where you can wash up and get into fresh clothes." Erika replied, snapping her fingers so that a house-elf appeared. "Please get Mr. Black a room. Bring him clean robes. When he's ready, get him some food too."

The house-elf bowed, turning to Sirius who stood up slowly.

"What's your name?" He asked then.

"That's the question of the day, isn't it?" Erika replied with a smile. "I'll tell Harry my men have found you and that you're well."

Sirius nodded, following the house-elf to the door.

Erika let out a sigh, shaking her head as she turned to Yaxley. "Thank you very much Yaxley. I'll be sure to tell Tom about this."

Yaxley nodded, eyeing the girl for a minute. "Why did you not tell him your name?" Yaxley wondered then.

"I didn't know if Tom would like it." Erika replied, knowing the Death Eaters considered that a valid excuse. It worked now at any rate, with Yaxley letting his suspicions be assauged. Erika left the room then, heading to the Owlery so she could fetch Aiden and send Harry a letter.

* * *

Sirius choked on his dinner when into the dining room strolled Severus Snape.

Erika turned to the Potions Master with a welcoming smile. "Hello sir." His dour expression had her cheerfulness melting away. "Did something happen?"

Severus was staring in outrage at Sirius Black. "What is Black doing here?" He asked while drawing his wand.

"Professor." Erika said, standing up. "He's here because Harry asked me to take care of him. Please put your wand away."

Severus seemed to struggle with that for a second then gave a curt nod, putting the wand away. Sirius watched in awe as Snape obeyed the petite girl.

"So did something happen?" Erika questioned again.

"Yes. Someone sent up the Dark Mark without the Dark Lord's authorization." Severus informed her, watching with no little amusement as Sirius dropped his fork and his jaw. "The Dark Lord is after the culprit as we speak."

"What?" Sirius asked. Severus sneered evilly as he turned to Sirius.

"Did no one inform you Black?" Severus asked turning to Erika who was shaking her head.

"I was waiting for Harry to write back to him before I told him." Erika admitted, sitting back down at last. "So no one was hurt?" She wondered as Severus took a seat at the table, still smirking evilly at the stunned wizard across from them.

"The Dark Mark caused a commotion but no one was seriously hurt. Surely they will begin speculating. But seeing as no one has yet noticed the Dark Lord is back among us, I doubt anyone will take the speculations to heart." Severus remarked.

Erika nodded, sipping her goblet. "That will be best. Tom wants as little commotion right now as possible. He doesn't want Dumbledore to know anything yet. He's sure the old man had begun to read the signs though." Erika said.

Sirius spluttered then, coming out of his statue impersonation. "The Dark Lord! Dark Mark! You're... You mean to say-?"

"Yes Black. You're in a Death Eater home with the Dark Lord's personal pet as your savior." Severus chuckled, turning to Erika who was smiling.

"Personal pet?" Black asked, turning to Erika with a bit of a green tinge on his face.

"Nothing like that Black." Severus snorted. Erika just giggled then. "Our young witch here is the reason for the Dark Lord's resurrection."

"You?" Sirius couldn't see it. "But you look harmless! You look small!"

"I'm fourteen." Erika replied, shrugging. "I guess I am a bit small."

Sirius looked warily around him then, trying to find an escape route.

"You cannot leave now." Erika told him steadily. "Unless you want me to have to tell Harry that you were killed."

Sirius choked again. Severus snickered softly. Erika just sighed.

"What are you?" Sirius asked then, eyeing Erika like she was some foreign alien species.

"Professor Snape said it already. The Dark Lord's pet." Erika murmured, standing up from her seat. "So everyone is alright?"

"Yes. Draco is safe as is Lucius. They will come home soon. The Dark Lord wished me to keep an eye on you."

Erika nodded. "Will there be a meeting?"

"Yes. The others will be arriving here within the next half-hour."

Another nod came from the redhead. "I will await them all in my room."

Severus watched the girl go. Sirius looked from Erika's back to Snape's face. "What is going on here?"

Snape smirked, turning to Sirius with a glint in his eye. He began to tell the man the story as the Manor slowly filled up with the Death Eaters.

* * *

Erika awoke the next day, seeing a flash of white-blonde. She opened her eyes further and smiled as she remembered Draco was sleeping in her bed. He'd come in the middle of the night. She'd had a nightmare, oddly enough. It was nothing but a faint wisp of memory now but she remembered waking up and screaming a lot. Draco had come in, and she thought maybe Tom had checked on her too.

Now she sat up and mussed her already messed up hair. Draco gave a soft sigh then his own eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Erika told him.

"Morning." He replied groggily. Malfoys weren't morning people, Erika had come to discover. She smiled and got out of bed.

She was already dressed and sipping tea in the dining hall when the rest of her family appeared. Narcissa first, then Draco, finally Lucius and Severus. As the elves conjured up the breakfast platters Sirius was escorted into the room by Tom himself. He looked stricken, which made Erika wonder what Tom had told him. Or if he'd tortured him. That wouldn't be good though.

Sirius was pushed into the seat on Erika's right side while Tom took the seat on her left.

"Well pet, you will have no troubles with your mutt now." Tom told her as he met her questioning stare. "He is unharmed, merely in disbelief of everything you've done."

Erika turned to Sirius then who looked at her as if not understanding what he was seeing. "You tricked Harry." He said after a long pause.

"I didn't tell Harry everything because I didn't know everything." Erika replied, shaking her head. "I told Harry the truth as I knew. Now I have more facts."

Sirius scowled at her but Erika just looked over at Tom. "Tom, who sent up the Dark Mark last night?" Erika wondered, since Tom had mentioned it in the meeting.

Tom's chuckle had Erika smiling. He looked very pleased. He gave her head a hearty pat as he replied, "An old friend who will do my bidding while we remain safely unnoticed."

"What is he going to be doing?" Erika wondered then. Tom gave her shoulder a light pinch then, which had her shutting up. She's learned that meant he didn't want to talk anymore. She ate her breakfast without another question to the Dark Lord, instead she spoke with her relatives. Narcissa was just telling her the details of another lesson she'd planned when through the window soared a beautiful white owl.

"Hedwig." Erika explained as she held out her arm and the owl landed there, her yellow eyes staring at Erika steadily. "I'm well, how are you?" Erika said as she fed the owl a bit of her breakfast. Hedwig took it happily, fluttering over to eye Sirius then taking off. Erika looked at the letters then handed one to Sirius. "He wrote to both of us." She said as she opened the one that bore Draco's name.

Harry had written his thanks, and asked Erika to keep Sirius from doing anything reckless. He also told her more about the commotion at the Quidditch World Cup.

Erika finished her letter to find Tom was reading over her shoulder. Wordlessly she offered him the parchment, making him grant her a smile.

"What kind of freaky girl are you?" Sirius asked then, making Erika blink at him. Draco scowled and opened his mouth to probably say something rude when Tom's arm wrapped around Erika.

"She is a broken child Black." Tom said as he held Sirius's gaze with his own. "Do you know her history? No you do not. I shall bring you up to speed then. When she was nothing but a tot her father slayed her mother and grandmother right before her eyes. He kept her at his side in an attempt to collect her fortune, but when that backfired he drugged her and attempted to drown her. Only her magic saved her."

Erika bowed her head so she was staring at Sirius's hands. She hated remembering that time. Being so helpless...so weak...

"Now, can you blame this little broken doll for seeking comfort in the Dark? When the Light did not even offer her the slightest solace?" Tom chuckled as Sirius's jaw flapped open, his grey eyes on Erika. "In spite of everything, she's still helping you. You live only by her whim. Should she wish you to be destroyed, she need only say a word." Tom cupped Erika's chin then, making her look up at him. "Broken beyond repair. Yet she lives still."

"Only until I am no longer useful." Erika added then, making Tom pause as he pulled away. He met her amber gaze and slowly allowed a smirk to worm its way onto his face.

"I am certain you will continue to find ways to make yourself useful." Tom told her then, which had Erika smiling brightly as he let her go.

"What makes her so useful now?" Sirius wondered, eyeing the little redhead. Erika looked at him then slowly down at the letter in his hands. His fingers flexed as the answer dawned on him.

"I will bring Harry to our side." Erika explained softly, amber eyes full of determination. "Turn him on the Light."

"And he too shall live only by Erika's whim." Tom said then as he rose. "Attend your lessons Erika."

"Yes Tom." She replied as he motioned to Lucius and the two men left the room.

"How can you help him? He's a bastard." Sirius asked her once Tom had been gone a few minutes. Erika turned to him with a small smile.

"I helped piece him together. Now he helps me." Erika replied, picking up her letter. "Aunt, I want to answer Harry before we start lessons. Is that alright?"

Narcissa nodded and Erika left, Draco hurrying after her. That left the two cousins alone in the dining room. Narcissa allowed her blue eyes to spear right through Sirius.

"The Dark Lord's words were true. Erika's life left her broken. I doubt she will ever be a normal child. But she has grown better, stronger, happier since the Dark Lord came into her life."

Sirius made a disgusted face. "Why does he give a damn though?"

Narcissa smirked. "I doubt he realizes it yet, but I am sure the Dark Lord cares for Erika. Beyond her usefulness, she has managed to gain some of his affection." The pretty blonde left him alone in the dining hall then.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Sirius grumbled, rubbing at his temples as he returned to reading Harry's letter.

_I know she's not exactly good. Not bad either. She's just herself. _Harry had written. _And whoever she helped, I know he's not a good person. Still, I'm sure she's doing what's best for her. Best for us too. Me and Luna, her friends. _

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "She's bizzare." Sirius muttered. "But I guess its not really her fault."

He decided her needed a good run. He shifted into his dog form and dashed out onto the grounds, staying away from the gates. No need to make them think he was trying to escape.

* * *

"If I did not know it was you..." Tom muttered as he looked into the mismatched eyes of Mad-Eye Moody.

"I know. I could not believe it myself." Mad-Eye Moody replied with a fearsome grin. "He has gotten old." He added, peering into the trunk where another Mad-Eye Moody was laying, unconscious.

"Old and useless." Tom agreed, shutting the trunk shut and handing Mad-Eye the keys. "Everything in in place. Wormtail's idiocy has paid off for once."

"That was a rather fortunate stroke of genius." Mad-Eye said. "Bertha Jorkins was never the brightest bulb in the bunch either."

Tom laughed quietly, looking around Mad-Eye's home with a sneer. "Well then, I expect to be contacted twice a week. Also any notes on the Potter boy will be welcome."

"Of course my lord." Mad-Eye bowed. His blue eyes then shifted to the box under Tom's arm. "A present my lord?" He asked with a smirk.

Tom gave a small glare in reply. He shrunk the package and pocketed it, making Mad-Eye chuckle. "For your little pet?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes." Tom hissed, warning his old friend he was dangerously close to crossing the line.

Mad-Eye took the warning to heart and prattled on about how he would write to Tom as soon as he reached Hogwarts. Tom nodded, excused himself then Apparated back to Wiltshire.

It was after dinner by the time he entered the sitting room. Draco and Erika were working on something in a small cauldron in the corner. Severus was chatting with Lucius. Narcissa was not in the room, probably off visiting her friends. Black was in his Animagus form, between the fire and the children.

"My lord." Severus and Lucius greeted. Draco jumped up as well to bow to the man. Erika too stood up, but she smiled instead of bowed.

"Did your meeting go well?" Lucius inquired as Tom sat down next to him and accepted the goblet of brandy.

"Very well." Tom replied. He would wait until everyone was in bed, then leave Erika's present in her room. It was nothing special, just something he'd seen in a shop window.

Erika and Draco returned to their cauldron. Tom relaxed into his seat, after sending Sirius a sneer.

Yes, best not give anyone the wrong idea. He wasn't doting on the child. He was merely keeping her affection secure.

* * *

_**End chappy. Someone should tell Tom about De Nile yeah? ^^. **_


	12. Exchange

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Exchange**

**...**

Sirius looked down at the redhead that was happily playing with the stuffed rabbit and stuffed bear. The bear was Teddy, the rabbit had been bestowed the name Rabbit.

The fourteen year old was murmuring to them, smiling and hugging them, all the while being watched over by Voldemort.

Draco and his parents were in Diagon Alley, shopping for the new year's supplies. They were getting the books for Erika too. Draco would send her the homework they were assigned while Narcissa would overlook her lessons.

Severus had to go report to Dumbledore and Sirius was composing a letter to Harry. He had to admit he liked being able to write to Harry every day. Harry also sounded happy in his letters to know Sirius was safe.

Erika's childish playing had taken his attention though. Most girls her age refused to be caught dead with fluffy toys. They worried more about clothes and hair and make-up if they were allowed to wear it. Erika though was happily playing with the stuffed toys.

It made him recall what Tom called her. Broken. A broken child. Broken beyond repair.

"Yes Rabbit, but it is alright. I do not mind being stared at now." Erika said, smiling at Sirius who jolted out of his staring. Erika made the rabbit toy wave at him before turning to Tom., who had called her name.

"You are enjoying your gift. It is already gathering your magic." Tom said as he smiled at the girl. The sight of the smile made Sirius shiver as Erika nodded cheerfully. It was just so odd, seeing the Dark Lord responsible for the death of his greatest friend, smiling at a girl who gave him her smiles so freely.

"Is she?" Erika wondered before smiling again. "I like Rabbit very much. Thank you again, Tom."

Tom reached down and pat her head, making Erika nearly preen at the small affection. "Your marks are exceptional." Tom said, holding up a parchment. "Very good."

Erika giggled then. "I do my best."

"Your best does not disappoint." Tom replied. "I require you for a certain task."

"Yes Tom." Erika set aside her toys to stand up, ready to do whatever Tom asked of her. Sirius narrowed his eyes as Tom smirked as he stood up as well and held out his hand.

The two left the room, making Sirius hover between following to make sure the kid was alright and staying put. A Death Eater entered then, masked and wand drawn.

"The Dark Lord says to stay here." The Death Eater stated. Sirius scowled, returning to his letter.

Meanwhile Tom led Erika to his room, where a box rested on the coffee table. "I have decided to collect my other pieces. I dislike having them far from me. This box is enchanted. It is only missing one thing. A key." Tom turned Erika's hand and smiled at her. "I will make you the key."

"How?" Erika wondered as Tom summoned something from his room. It turned out to be a small knife.

"Your blood. A single drop will open the box. I will place all of my remaining pieces in this box and store it in a secure location. Even if it is found, which I highly doubt, none will be able to open it without a drop of your blood. Not even the likes of Dumbledore will manage to crack this box without your aid. Are you willing to become the key?"

Erika nodded solemnly, a faint smile on her face as Tom sliced open her palm and let several drops fall into the interior of the box, murmuring all the time in Parseltongue and waving his wand over the box. Erika stood to the side, watching Tom work, a hint of pride blossoming in her chest.

When the task was complete, the box had turned a russet color and Tom healed her palm. "Such a good girl." Tom praised and Erika beamed as he led her back to the sitting room. Sirius's eyes flew all over her as is expecting to see a sign of some abuse.

The redhead returned to her stuffed toys, and Tom returned to his seat, his expression smug as he returned to overlooking some parchments. Sirius still looked worried but seeing Erika was definitely unharmed slowly made him relax. As much as one can relax when one is of sound mind and sharing a room with a Dark Lord that is.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco paused when Harry appeared in his compartmant, his obviously startled Gryffindor friends behind him. Draco took a moment to appreciate the irony of Harry standing in the doorway before waving Crabbe and Goyle off. "Come in Potter. Not you Mudblood. Or you Weasel."

"Oi!" Ron shouted. Harry hovered in indecision before turning to his friends. Draco noted that he hadn't tried to defend them as he had once done.

"Look, I need to ask Malfoy about Erika. I'll tell you what he says later. Just please." Harry pleaded with his friends. They didn't look happy, from what Draco could see of their faces, and it made him gleeful.

"All right Harry." Hermione said, dragging Ron away as Harry entered the compartment and shut the door.

"I hope you were just placating your sidekicks." Draco huffed, motioning for Crabbe to scoot over so Harry could sit across from him. Blaise gave the Gryffindor a nod while the other Slytherins looked oddly between Harry and Draco. "If you're just going to blab to them I won't tell you a thing."

"I'm not going to tell them anything." Harry murmured, casting a glance at the compartment door. Draco looked at Blaise who sighed but waved his wand, casting several privacy charms.

"Erika is alright." Draco said then, seeing Blaise startle. He snickered. "She's changed a little in her looks. And she goes by another name when around the Death Eaters and other guests."

"Another name?" Blaise asked. Draco laughed then.

"Deyanira Lux." Draco said making Blaise gape while Harry blinked. "You could write to her under that name and no one will connect it to her."

Harry nodded while Blaise snorted now. "Is she staying at your house then?" Harry wondered. Draco nodded. "And the friend she helped?" Draco hesitated.

"She hasn't told you about him, has she?" He asked, curious about just how much Harry knew.

"I know he's not exactly a good person. I know he takes care of Erika. But really that's all I know. I'm sure Erika will tell me in time." Harry replied, shrugging. Draco smirked, thinking that perhaps Harry wasn't as stupid as he'd once thought.

"He takes very good care of her." Draco assured Harry who smiled at that. "She's happy. She's getting privately tutored. He doesn't want her to fall behind."

"I'm glad someone cares about her that much. Aside from you of course." Harry chuckled at Draco's sniff of annoyance.

The door slid open then to reveal Luna Lovegood. The third year girl was holding a book in her hands. She smiled mistily at them all.

"I wanted to meet you all, properly. Deyanira speaks of you all highly. I am Luna Lovegood, and the Whispers bid you hello as well." Luna said, a small bow at the end of her sentence. She gave a nod then turned and walked away, Goyle sliding the door shut behind her.

"Well she's bizzare." Blaise commented.

Draco and Harry nodded in agreement. "But she's Erika's friend." Draco shrugged.

"I also wanted to ask about my godfather." Harry said. "He tells me he's alright but I just wanted to make sure he really was."

"He lives because Erika wants him to live." Draco murmured, recalling something his father had said. "Erika makes sure he has plenty of food and a proper bed. He's even allowed outside, so long as he stays away from the gates."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks for talking to me Malfoy. I'm much better now. I just had to know for sure." Harry left the compartment then, walking over to his own only to find Hermione and Ron trying to eavesdrop through the wall. He shook his head when they jumped and began trying to stutter out an excuse.

* * *

"A break-out of the faithful in Azkaban." Tom hissed to his Death Eaters. "And a break-in of the Ministry. There is something there I wish to possess."

"It would reveal you, wouldn't it?" Sirius chimed in, breaking apart a scone and smirking as he felt several hostile gazes on his back. "You've managed to keep relatively quiet so far, aside from the World Cup."

Tom smirked at Sirius. "Yes, it would reveal us. I do not doubt that. Dumbledore is a fool, but a clever fool, and there is no more troublesome fool than one which can think." Tom tapped his fingernails on the tabletop. "We will have to plan carefully."

Sirius had to hand it to Erika and Voldemort then. Whatever they did to return Tom to a normal body, it made him more sane. He was being cautious, careful. Dumbledore would have a worse fight on his hands this time.

"Now then Black, there is a reason you are here today." Tom said, making Sirius stop destroying his pastry to look at the man. "I believe there is someone here you would like to greet." He snapped his fingers and through the doors came two Death Eaters tugging a third into the room. They yanked the man's hood off his head and Sirius snarled on sight of the rat-faced, balding, short man before him.

"Yes it is Wormtail." Tom chuckled. "I've come to realize I really have no use for him now. I have already extracted all the worthwhile information from his mind. As far as Animagus go, I could use a dog more than a rat. And you are by far more close to Harry than our friend here. He is yours to do with as you wish."

Sirius looked from Wormtail who shuddered, to Voldemort who was looking supremely unbothered about throwing his servant to the dogs.

"You want me to work for you, in exchange for getting my revenge on Peter." Sirius said it softly, grey eyes glinting as Wormtail turned beeseechingly to Voldemort.

"Yes." Tom's eyes flashed with vindictive pleasure as the other Death Eaters jeered and taunted the nervous man.

"I want to be free to claim Harry as my godson." Sirius said. "I can't because everyone thinks me a murderer. When in fact it was this piece of filth that did that. He robbed me of twelve years in which I could have taken care of Harry. Protected him. Raised him like James and Lily wanted." Sirius clenched his trembling hands into fists. "Make him turn himself in. Make him confess and make sure my name gets cleared." Sirius met Tom's eyes. "Make me free, and I'll do whatever you want."

Tom was tempted to force Sirius to take the mark. Tempted to make him swear an Unbreakable Oath or a Wizard's Vow or something equally binding. However, there was something in Sirius's eyes that made him simply nod and turn to Lucius.

"Insure that Sirius Black is pardoned as soon as possible, as well as given full custody of his godson." Tom ordered. Lucius nodded and Wormtail was picked up from the floor.

"My lord, please! Master, I can be of use! Master!" Wormtail shouted as he was returned to the dungeons. Sirius's chest was heaving with the restraint it took not to beat the snot out of the man but he reigned it in. He'd have freedom and Harry soon. Soon he could live with his godson, undo the hurt caused by those Muggles, take care of him and spoil him rotten.

"Black." He turned to face the man making all that possible, shock coursing through his system when he realized he'd just sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord. "If you cross me..."

Sirius gave a short nod, the threat implied enough to make him twitch. "Give me what I want. I won't dare even think of crossing you." Sirius murmured. Tom chuckled.

The doors opened then and Erika entered, a frown on her face. "Tom, there's a woman who wants to meet with you."

"A woman?" Tom wondered. Erika nodded, still frowning.

"She came in through my window." Erika added, the frown turning into a pout. Tom blinked and then pushed Erika behind him as a woman appeared in the room.

"Lady Moira." Tom greeted the woman with a smirk. Erika pouted still, clutching Tom's robes and peeking out from behind him.

Lady Moira smirked in return, her ruby eyes on Erika. "I heard you were returned to us. On my way here I was led astray by the child's scent. So alluring... I became thirsty."

Tom chuckled, placing a hand on Erika's head. "I am guessing she did not allow it."

"No she did not." Lady Moira pushed her blonde hair to the side. "She fought me off rather well."

Tom's eyes flashed with pride as he gave Erika a small tug. She came out from behind him, eyeing the woman with dislike. "Lady Moira, Mistress of the Night, I present my little Deyanira Lux. A precocious child I have adopted as my own, for various reasons."

"She's a vampire." Erika noted making Lady Moira laugh. "I'm not giving her blood." She added, one hand covering her throat. Tom and several other Death Eaters laughed then.

"I am sure some of my followers will be happy enough to accommodate Lady Moira. Return to bed. Do not worry, Lady Moira will not feed from you." The words carried warning and threat and Lady Moira gave a deep curtsy as Erika walked past her.

"Your child is safe from my fangs." Lady Moira stated.

"Sirius." Erika called at the door. Sirius turned to her and she blushed. "Can you take me to my room?"

No one laughed this time, though there were plenty of amused smiles as Sirius nodded, gave a nod to Tom, and escorted Erika through the manor to her room.

"She scared me." Erika muttered as she got into bed. "I might have a nightmare again."

"Do you want me to leave a candle on?" Sirius asked. Erika nodded, clutching Rabbit tightly while Teddy sat upon her unused pillow. Sirius turned out all the lights except for a candle on her bedside and smiled. "Hey no worries kid. You have the biggest baddie in the world protecting you. No one's going to touch a single hair on your head from now on."

Erika beamed and relaxed, shutting her amber eyes with a small yawn. Sirius stayed until her breathing deepened and evened out. Then he left her room, smirking as he headed to the dungeons.

He needed to thank Wormtail properly.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were annoyed. Harry knew it but couldn't find it in himself to care. They'd wanted every detail about what he and Malfoy had talked about. Harry had only told them he'd asked about Erika. He had left out everything at Sirius. There were just some things they didn't need to know.

Harry had come to the conclusion that his friends were just too closed-minded to tell them everything. They only accepted what was told to them. In all the reading he'd done and his letters with Erika, he'd come to see that not everything was divided into black and white. He could see the benefit in the dark now. Slowly, he was starting to think more about the other side. Dumbledore said the dark was all about world domination and horrible acts of evil. What if it wasn't though? What if the dark side was just different?

So Harry knew he couldn't tell them Erika had helped someone definitely Dark return to a human body. He couldn't tell them about the blood Erika had gotten, or how he'd helped her escape, or anything he'd come to know afterwards. He'd kept quiet about it and they were not happy.

A familiar spotted owl came to him the following morning, bearing a letter he knew was from Sirius. Since he had been found by Erika's friends, Sirius had used Aiden to deliver all the mail. Aiden also had a package in his claws as he landed in front of Harry.

"Is that Erika's owl?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, relieving Aiden of his load. He fed the owl some bacon and eggs and let him drink some of his juice. Aiden nipped his finger and hooted happily before flying off.

The letter was indeed from Sirius but the package turned out to be a book from Erika.

_A vampire lady came to see my friend yesterday. And he told her he adopted me. Isn't that neat? I'm adopted now! Anyway, here's the follow up to Dark Arts Revealed. Enjoy! _Erika's note made Harry smile. He set the note inside the book, smirking at the glamour that made it look just like a defensive magic book.

"Harry, you have to tell someone that Erika's okay!" Hermione hissed when Harry moved on to reading Sirius's letter. "Harry!"

"No." Harry said it lightly, with narrowed eyes and a slight quirk of his lips. "Erika's fine where she is. She's happy. I won't tell anyone anything."

Hermione looked indignant while Ron gaped at Harry in disbelief. Harry sighed and gathered his things. "I'll see you in Potions."

He was the first to arrive at the Potions classroom, not a good thing considering who he was and who taught this class.

To his surprise, the door opened and Snape's voice called out, "Get in here Potter."

Wondering just what Snape could give him detention for now, Harry complied, holding his new book like a shield as he entered the room.

Snape looked up from his desk, eyebrow arching at the book in Harry's grasp. He lifted the wand and Harry tensed but the door just slammed shut. Another flick of his wand and the book lost its glamour.

"_Dark Arts Revered_. An odd choice in literature, Potter." Snape said silkily, but his face was impassive. Harry gulped down any retort, wondering if Snape would tell on him. "You could get into trouble for carting that around. Tell me, where did you get it from? I doubt you visited Hammond's Bookshop in Knockturn Alley."

"None of your business." Harry snapped, clutching the book tighter.

Snape smirked then, making Harry fear he was going to get hit with the world's greatest detention. Instead, Snape gave a light snort and waved him towards his seat. "Calm yourself Potter. I know exactly who sent you that book, for it was I who bought it."

Harry's lips parted in surprise. "You know about Er- Deyanira?" Harry caught himself and Snape gave him a nod. He waved his wand and the book was once more under a glamour.

"Beware Potter, there are ears everywhere." Snape warned. Harry sat at his table and studied the man for a moment before opening the book and heading to the first chapter.

* * *

**_Black Innocent!_**

_Late Friday night, into the Minsitry of Magic's Atrium, appeared three men. _

_One was the prominent Lord Malfoy._

_The second was none other than wanted Azkaban escapee Sirius Black._

_And the third, to the shock of the Minsitry officials, turned out to be none other than Peter Pettigrew, the wizard who Black was said to have killed thirteen long years ago. _

_How could this be? Well I, Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent, am here to tell you how. _

_All this began two hours prior, when Lord Malfoy was made aware of a duel occurring close to his Wiltshire manor. Worried about the safety for his wife and guests, Lord Malfoy and several others ventured towards the center of the duel, where Black and Pettigrew were revealed as the duelists. _

_Catching both men unawares, Lord Malfoy and his guests Stunned both wizards, bound them, and relieved the men of their wands. _

_They then decided to alert the Aurors to the discovery of Black and Pettigrew. _

_In the meanwhile, Lord Malfoy states he spoke to both men, and that Black made some startling accusations against Pettigrew. _

_Taken by the Aurors, Lord Malfoy following along to give his statement, they arrived at the Ministry._

_During a long interrogation, both Black and Pettigrew accused one another as being the culprit of that terrible November day, nearly thirteen years ago, when a Muggle street was split apart and killed a dozen Muggles. It was also thought to have killed Mr. Pettigrew. _

_The Aurors, wanting to get to the bottom of things, dosed both men with Veritaserum and began to question them. The results were shocking. _

_It turns out, fellow readers, that Peter Pettigrew was the actual culprit of that November massacre. He faked his own death in order to implicate Black with the murders of not only the Muggles but also James and Lily Potter. _

_Yes, I am just as overwhelmed by this mammoth turn in events. With Pettigrew's and Black's Veritaserum-aided confessions, it is clear that the Minsitry made some grave mistakes thirteen years ago. _

_So now we are left to wonder just how deep the Ministries blunders go. It would seem the Ministries current oversights are only the latest layer in a long list of crimes. _

_Also we must begin to think how many others in Azkaban were imprisoned based on little to no evidence; with or without a fair, unbiased trial; and we must cry out for our Ministry to stop failing us so fully. _

_As of this moment Mr. Sirius Orion Black is being held within the Ministry, awaiting a full pardon from Minister Fudge no doubt, for surely the Minister will realize that is the only wise move he can make at this moment. _

_To Mr. Black, we must all give our apologies and hope he will be repaid for the twelve years of wrongful imprisonment. _

Erika finished reading the article out loud, smiling as Tom chuckled.

"They'll be reopening several files no doubt. Scrambling to make sure they do not have more like Black in Azkaban. All the arrests made in those times will have to be looked at closely. It will be chaos for all involved." Tom told her.

"And while in chaos, you can have people sneak into the Ministry, to try and find that thing you want." Erika grinned and Tom nodded, chuckling as he watched her move on to read other parts of the paper.

"Yes indeed little one. Exactly." Tom purred, his eyes alight with a sense of victory.

* * *

"Sirius is free." Harry whispered, looking down at the official letter from the Ministry of Magic, which had written down everything that had happened since Sirius had been turned in.

He was free as a bird now, free to do whatever he wanted. He had complete and total custody of Harry. He was to be given reparations too. All it amounted to in Harry's mind though was the simple fact that Sirius was free. Free to take Harry far away from the Dursleys forever and ever just like he'd wanted to do before Pettigrew disappeared and ruined everything.

All around him people were commenting loudly on the article and gasping about how unbelieable it was. Harry couldn't stop grinning.

"Free. We can live together now. He can come visit me during Hogsmeade trips." Harry babbled. "I don't have to go live with the Dursleys anymore."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione squeaked. Ron was looking flabbergasted, his blue eyes wide. Harry didn't care. He had his godfather, free and clear. It was wonderful.

An eagle owl soared over to him bearing another letter. He saw the familiar script and his grin widened.

"Hey kiddo, I'm coming to see you soon. Love, Sirius." Harry read aloud, beginning to chuckle then laugh. He laughed and laughed, even as people around him quieted. He couldn't help it. He jumped up from his seat and punched the air, laughing more.

"Mr. Potter, kindly control yourself." McGonagall said as she approached him.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'm happy!" Harry replied, punching the air again. "Sirius is free! Free! Ha!"

It took a Calming Draught and several minutes worth of explanation before McGonagall and the other professors understood Harry's joy.

On the way to Moody's class, Harry and Draco passed each other. Harry grabbed Draco's arm, much to his surprise, and said, "Thank your dad for me."

Draco nodded, still gaping as Harry released him and continued on his way. Harry giggled, making Ron and Hermione look at him with worry.

"You're mental, mate." Ron stated as they sat down, Harry snickering still.

"No, I'm happy." Harry corrected, shooting Ron a small glare before Moody stomped into the room.

* * *

_It's an exchange I think. Sirius is going to help my friend. He promised he would, if Lucius helped set Sirius free. So now my friend might call him over from time to time. _

_Exchange. I never really thought much of how much people trade in. One idea for another, one favor for another. The world works like that. You trade in something old for something new and gain a lot in the process. _

_So how is the reading going? _

Erika's note had Harry smiling. He was sitting in the usual windowseat, reading _Dark Arts Revered _and even taking a few notes on some spells he wanted to try out with Sirius.

"What will you exchange, I wonder?"

The misty voice had Harry looking up at Luna Lovegood, who was standing in front of him and smiling dreamily.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered, scooting over so Luna could sit down. The girl took the invitation, curling herself up in the corner.

"The world whispers that it's changing. I've decided I'll exchange the adult world for Erika's world. It will be very nice and much more fair." Luna smiled again.

Harry pondered that. What would he give up, if he had to? What things could he let go of?

"I think... I've already traded something in." Harry said at last, looking down at the book open in his lap. Luna looked at it then giggled.

"Oh, so you have. Silly me, I did not see."

Harry wondered what exactly Luna saw but decided not to ask. He was happy just knowing she saw something.

* * *

**_End chappy! Woo! _**


	13. Moving Forward

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving Forward**

**...**

Harry didn't care if he was supposed to act like he'd never met Sirius before. The minute they let Sirius into the headmaster's office, Harry ran to him, throwing his arms around him in a hug so tight it should have rightfully broken ribs.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and squeezed him right back. They rocked a little while Harry tried to hide the two tears that had slipped out.

Finally releasing each other, Harry didn't spare a glance for Fudge or the four Aurors as he looked into his godfather's face.

The grey eyes weren't so sunken in and the face was fuller, less gaunt. His hair was clean and combed, held back with a black string. He wore blue robes and above all else, he looked happy. Harry's heart gave a squeeze as Sirius seemed to devour the sight of him as well before yanking him back into a jubilant hug.

"Ah kiddo, I can't believe I'm seeing you like this." Sirius babbled happily.

"Me either Sirius." Harry assured him, snuggling into the embrace of his godfather. His only real family, as far as Harry was concerned. "Thank Merlin for this." Harry said, thinking privately, _More like thank Erika and her friend. _

"I do believe we should allow them a moment alone." Dumbledore said then, smiling as he stood.

"That sounds good. Let's go for a walk." Sirius said then, winking at the headmaster before pulling Harry past the bewildered Minister and Aurors. He couldn't help but laugh as he and Sirius walked down the stairs and headed for the grounds.

The September sunshine rained down on them, as if reveling with them the ability to walk together without fear of Sirius being carted back to Azkaban. It felt so good Harry couldn't keep still. He rocked from side to side and laughed and stared in wonder at seeing Sirius's face in the sunlight. Sirius seemed to be experiencing the same surreal feelings for he attacked Harry with hugs more than once as they walked to the edge of the lake.

"Tell me everything Sirius. How it really happened." Harry demanded once they were under the beech tree he liked sitting under. "Everything."

Sirius laughed at his demand. "Well I can't tell you everything. Not because I don't want to, but because it would ruin some of Erika's friend's plans." Sirius frowned for a second then looked at Harry and grinned. "Totally worth it." He muttered mostly to himself before ruffling Harry's hair. "I'll tell you what I can though."

Sirius did tell him everything he could, without giving the mysterious friend's identity away. Then he answered all of Harry's questions about Erika. From there they talked about all the stuff the wanted to do now that Sirius was free. And that led to talking about where they would live.

"I'll have something ready by the summer." Sirius promised, dropping an unexpected kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry beamed at the affectionate gesture. "Well I'm hungry as Buckbeak right now so let's get inside for lunch."

"Hey yeah, where is Buckbeak?" Harry wondered.

"About a day or two after I got taken to the manor, he showed up. They're taking good care of him." Sirius replied. "Smart as tacks, that hippogriff."

Relieved and happier than he'd been in a long time, Harry followed his godfather inside, feeling like a little kid of four instead of fourteen.

* * *

After a perfect Saturday, Sirius left Hogwarts, telling Harry he would be staying at the Three Broomsticks, which made Harry a very happy boy. He was just on his way up to his dorm when he came across Luna and Draco. Smiling, he bounced over to them, laughing as they turned to him in unison.

"The Whispers are glad you're happy." Luna greeted him. "And the Nargles you had around you have all cleared."

"Smile any wider Potter and you're going to tear your face." Draco snorted. Harry just shrugged, still grinning.

"What're you both doing here?" Harry wondered.

"These walls don't have ears." Luna replied, making Harry's grin dim a tiny bit. "It was why Erika enjoyed this spot too." Luna pat the windowseat and Harry realized he had indeed met Erika here many times the past year. "I was warning Draco." Luna said then, her pale eyes focusing on Harry with unusual clarity. "Beware, the Whispers hear the plots of darkness. You must choose your side before it is too late."

Smile definitely gone, Harry asked, "Too late for what?"

Luna smiled serenly. "Too late to turn back. You have many roads before you. Which do you chose?" Luna cocked her head before nodding. "I chose the dark." She whispered whimsically, then she smiled dreamily and bid them goodnight.

Draco and Harry's eyes met for a second before Draco smirked. "Yes Potter, which do you chose?"

Harry couldn't answer quickly and that left him contemplating his mind long after he'd returned to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Erika was being summoned to the meeting room. It was midday on a Tuesday. Usually she and her tutor were outside on Tuesdays, in the greenhouse. But Nott had shown up and told her the Dark Lord wished for her presence.

Standing outside the double doors she checked her robes for any dirt stains and cleaned her face of any smudges before knocking. "Enter." Tom's voice called. He didn't sound annoyed or angry so she relaxed a little as she stepped into the room.

The dining room had been changed over the past weeks. The long table was against the furthest wall. An armchair sat before the hearth, where Tom would sit. Many other chairs were gathered in corners but most of the servants always stood or knelt. Today the room was filled with half the Death Eaters, one prisoner, and Tom reclining in his chair.

"You called for me?" Erika asked as she walked forward to stand by his side. Tom greeted her with a pat on the head and motioned towards the prisoner on the floor she'd ignored. She turned to him now, her eyes widening and breath catching in her throat.

Kneeling on the ground, sporting bruises and looking on with fear in her cold eyes, Cort Lucien stared up at her and Tom.

"This is Cort Lucien, Deyanira." Tom said then, smiling at Cort who licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "You know who he is, yes?"

"Erika's father..." Erika whispered. Her hands clenched at her sides. "One of your Death Eaters." She added as Cort gaped at her.

"Did you say Erika?" Cort looked around, as if expecting a girl to bound into the room. "She lives?" Cort's face turned into an ugly sneer. "Of course she does. Worthless girl..."

Erika felt a twinge in her heart. One of the last little piece that had held any goodness towards Cort vanished.

"I am not worthless." Erika said slowly, clearly, standing up a little taller as Cort turned to her. His words faltered as he really peered at her, eyes widening in disbelief as he put two and two together.

"It cannot be..." Cort whispered. Erika turned away, looking at Tom who was clearly enjoying himself.

"This girl is not worthless, Cort. Without her I would not have this body." Tom cupped Erika's chin. "And she finds ways of making herself useful. Truthfully, I cannot see how you did not make use of her before. Foolish man, you tried to end the life of a darling little tool." Tom grinned as he saw Cort trembling a little. "Cort wishes to rejoin my circle of followers, Deyanira." Tom spoke her alias as he stood, wand in hand.

Erika looked coldly at the man on his knees. The man of her nightmares, the source of her pain and all her sadness. The reason she was a broken soul was on his knees before her and Erika found herself shutting her eyes.

"He's worthless." She spoke the words softly, but every Death Eater heard it as if she'd shouted it. "He would not serve you well at all Tom. He does not know how to make himself useful." She opened her eyes and pierced her father with empty amber eyes. "He's a puppet and you have plenty of those as it is."

Cort's expression had grown angrier and angrier with every word leaving her mouth until he snapped and shot up to his feet. "Shut up you stu-"

The word turned into a scream as Tom lazily cast the Cruciatus Curse on the man. Cort's screams echoed around the room for a few seconds until Tom released him.

"You will show respect to my little daughter, Cort." Tom's silkly tone had Erika taking a step back. Things were going to get ugly. "She is a Ravenclaw, by the way. Meaning that in spite of her young age, she holds great wisdom. She spoke only the truth before. You are worthless. A puppet without a useful thought of your own." Tom had his wand raised. "Shall I kill him, little Deyanira?" He asked over his shoulder.

Erika met Cort's terrified expression and wondered how she could have ever cowered in fear of the man before her. How could he have held so much sway in her mind?

"I don't care what you do with him Tom. Just keep him away from me." Erika's words brought a smile to Tom's face.

"Come here little one." He called and Erika stepped up to his side. He pet her hair and then curled an arm around her shoulders. "Watch while I break him from the inside out." He whispered in her ear. Erika nodded and dutifully kept her eyes on Cort Lucien as Tom flicked his wand and Cort's screams began again.

Over the next two hours Tom broke Cort's mind. Then his bones, starting at his toes. Erika watched it all with a detached mind. The darkest part of her heart enjoyed the screams while the rest of her merely watched it as if she were watching a horror movie.

She held no remorse over watching what Tom did to torture her father. Cort had hurt her, now he was being hurt in return. He'd killed her mother and grandmother in cold blood, now the same destiny awaited him. Karma, Fate, Comeuppance. Whatever you called it, he was living it now.

"Does it please you, seeing him broken?" Tom asked after he'd finished creating the most minute cracks alone Cort's skull.

"Not really." Erika replied. "I feel nothing for him now. No fear, no pity. Nothing." Erika met her father's eyes. He was lost in his pain and the delusions of his shattered psyche. "What did I fear from him again?" Erika wondered aloud.

"You did not know better then." Tom gave her a little push then. "Run along to your lessons now."

Erika nodded and left the room, all the while recalling her conversation with Dumbledore.

_"I won't use what I've learned. I won't use it unless someone tried to do away with me again."_

_"What if your father crossed your path one day?" Dumbledore questioned with a hard glint in his eyes._

_Erika looked away. "I don't know."_

She hadn't actually done anything. Then again she'd done nothing too. Doing nothing was actually worse than doing something, sometimes. But she did not regret it. She did not care. She felt nothing for Cort Lucien now.

Back in the meeting room, Tom smiled and finished killing Cort Lucien. The manic light leaving those eyes made him smile cruelly.

"My lord?" That was Lucius no doubt. One of the few of his followers brave enough to ask questions.

"You are all wondering why I bothered killing Cort Lucien." Tom said, recieving many nods in turn. "Because much like Black and Potter, Lucien's life was in Deyanira's hands. More importantly, he was useless to me."

"You gave Deyanira her revenge." Lucius sounded impressed. Tom chuckled.

"I suppose I did. Now someone clear this mess and let us continue. Rookwood, where are those Ministry blueprints I asked for?"

* * *

"We should officially change your name." Tom suggested as he and Erika sat alone in his private study, much later that evening. Erika was working on Rune translations while Tom devised a plan to get into the Ministry that would cause as little stir as possible.

"I like being Erika." Erika replied, sucking on a cherry-flavored bean as she studied her work.

"Surely being a Lucien holds no glory for you."

Erika's quill stopped. She turned to meet Tom's dark gaze. "What would I be called this time then?"

"Erika Deyanira Lux." Tom promptly suggested.

"You like changing names, don't you?" Erika asked with a quiet smile as she mulled the name over. Truthfully, there really was no glory in being a Lucien anymore.

"New identities give you more room to work with." Tom replied with a shrug.

Trade in Lucien for Lux. Give herself a second name.

"It is a name full of power." Tom murmured then, reaching over to pat her hair. "A powerful name for a useful, clever girl. That is no less than you deserve."

"Become one whole person instead of two separate people." Erika replied, remembering what she'd told her teddy bear. "I think I will." She said after a second. Tom laughed, slipping a parchment bearing the official seal of the Ministry at the top and bottom. A legal name change request.

As she wrote out her old name and her new name, Erika couldn't help but giggle. She was the little light in the darkness, she supposed.

Once the ink had dried on the form, Tom took it back and smiled at her.

"I still can't go to school though." She thought aloud, her eyes focusing on her next rune.

"You will return someday." Tom promised. "Once I have gotten rid of both threats to my order. I will focus on the old fool. You work on swaying young Potter to our side."

"Yes Tom. I will get Harry on our side." Erika promised. She looked at the parchment she'd signed and felt herself relaxing. One whole person. One whole new person.

Maybe there was something in his whole name-obsession after all. She was suddenly awash in a sense of utter contentment and peace.

* * *

Harry smiled at the excited letter Erika had sent him. She'd told him about her father, not going into detail but merely saying revenge had been taken. Then she'd skipped on to her new, new name and had gone into a detail of all the meanings her name held, making him laugh at that.

"Did Erika send you another letter?" Hermione huffed, watching as Harry smiled or laughed quietly in the common room.

"Yes. She's doing well. She wondered what grade you had gotten for the last Potions homework." Harry replied, not looking up from the letter.

Ron made a sound in his throat which Harry chose to ignore. He didn't care if his friends were 'worried about him' lately. If they got annoyed when Luna randomly appeared and spirited him away. If they were dumbfounded by the sudden truce between Draco and him. If they were jealous that Harry had gotten special permission to visit Sirius every weekend, even if it wasn't a Hogsmeade trip.

His life was changing into something so wonderfully good he couldn't even contemplate it properly without a wide grin overtaking his features.

"I got nearly full marks." Hermione replied curiously glancing at the letter in Harry's hand. "Why does she want to know that though?"

"Her tutor is following the Hogwarts curriculum and Draco sends her the homework that gets assigned." Harry replied, finishing up the final paragraph. When he folded up his letter it was to find Hermione and Ron gaping at him. "What?"

"You called Malfoy by his name!" Ron spit out, as if Harry had uttered a vulgar swear.

"So? It's his name." Harry replied slowly, wondering what the big deal was. Erika never called Draco by his surname when mentioning him, so it was sticking on Harry. Big deal.

"Harry, you have got to tell someone about Erika." Hermione brought up the subject again, her eyes flashing as Harry merely flapped his hand in a negation. "Harry!"

With a sigh Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. "No. I won't do that to Erika. She says she's fine. She's happy." Harry smirked then. "Besides, it's funny seeing Dumbledore not have clue what's going on."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. Harry merely brushed her off and stood up.

"I choose the road Erika has chosen." He said to his baffled friends as he gathered his things and headed out to the third floor windowseat, where the walls didn't have ears and the people were of like mind.

"Potter." Draco greeted and Luna simply gave him a brilliant smile. "What're you smiling about now?"

Harry's serene smile remained. "I want to know what Erika knows." He said. "I'm getting tired of my friends." He added as he pulled out Dark Arts Revered. "They're so annoyingly narrow-minded."

Draco laughed then, glee in every bit of it. "I did warn you Potter." Draco drawled as he looked at the green-eyed teen. He hesitated for a second then slowly extended his hand again towards Harry. Harry watched it happen with wide eyes. Draco gave a little cough then said, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry shook his hand and laughed brightly. "Maybe you can." He smirked again. "Prat."

"Plebian." Draco replied.

Luna flashed the boys another brilliant smile. "Oh. She's pleased." Luna said then.

"Who?" The boys wondered.

"Hogwarts." Luna replied, patting the wall with an affectionate coo.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the copy of the document that Arthur Weasley had sent him. A name change request. Some foolish intern had mixed up the department paperwork for three of the levels and the request form had gotten to Arthur's desk by mistake.

Erika Lucien was now Erika Deyanira Lux.

That did not reveal her location though. It did nothing to settle Dumbledore's nerves as he heard rumors about the Dark Lord rising again. It did not give him anything other than the fact that the girl was still alive and had decided to change her name.

But someone had to know. If not the Malfoys and not Harry then who?

A knock at his office door had Dumbledore calling out "Enter". He was a little surprised to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entering his office.

"Sir. We have news about Erika Lucien." Hermione blurted out, rushing right to the point. Dumbledore's eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Do you now? Please sit my dear. Ronald." He motioned for them to sit and they did. "Tell me then, how did you come about this discovery?"

As Hermione began the long explanation, Dumbledore felt himself only growing more worried. Something was going on here and Erika had a hand in it.

He just hoped it wasn't something irreversible.

* * *

**_Chappy done. ^^ Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Goblet of Fire

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Goblet of Fire**

**...**

Erika beamed as she looked around the street. Diagon Alley was beautiful in the autumn, with everyone getting ready for Halloween. The crisp scent of turning leaves and the slight nip of chill in the air had her taking deep breaths as she and Tom walked down the cobblestone road.

October had come upon them and Tom had decided the frenzy of Erika Lucien's disappearance had died down enough that they could go out. Erika had been ecstatic to go outside.

No one would recognize her anyway. With her wardrobe upgrade and her make-over she was a different girl than the Erika Lucien in the Missing posters still dotting the street. She had become a whole other person. She liked it, being free of the Lucien part of her.

Tom gave her hand a small tug and they walked into the higher end part of Diagon Alley, Erika grinning from time to time as they looked at window displays on their way to Gringotts.

"Papa," Erika said, remembering that she had to call him that in public, "could we go to the ice cream parlor after your business is done?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Tom replied, chuckling as Erika gave a little skip of joy. It was so easy to please the girl. A little affection, a little doting, and she adored him. He gave her a pat on the head which caused her to beam at him as they ascended the steps to the bank.

Inside he got a goblin's attention while Erika walked around, looking at what the goblins were doing.

"Can I help you Miss Lux?" One asked making her stop and blink twice before remembering that Lucius's lawyer had taken care to move all her assets (along with a good chunk of Tom's) into a new vault under her new name. The house in Dragon's Court was also now under the names of Marvolo Lux and Erika Deyanira Lux, not that anyone aside from the goblins knew that.

"No, thanks. I was just waiting for my papa to finish." Erika said with a smile to the goblin. The goblin eyed her curiously before smirking and moving on, muttering to himself in Gobbledegook. Erika wondered how hard it was learn their language, losing herself in thoughts of other languages she wished to learn and wondering if Tom would find her a tutor for that too. Of course it might be asking a bit much. She was only going to remain on Tom's good side for as long as she remained useful. Being a translator could be useful. She could sit in on meetings then, especially with foreign wizards and magical creatures and-

"Deyanira." Tom's voice was clear and warm, making Erika smile as she hurried to his side. His business finished, and their sacks of gold filled once more, they headed back out into the alley. "Something on your mind?" Tom asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as the alley had become much crowded in the twenty minutes or so they'd spent inside.

"I was wondering if I could have a language tutor." Erika said softly, not looking at the wizard as he discreetly led them down to Knockturn Alley.

"What brought this desire on?"

"The goblin was speaking his language and I just started wondering about it. It would make me more useful, wouldn't it?" She argued as Tom pushed her into Moribund's Essential Essences.

"Hmm. Yes, I can see the benefit in having you trained in new languages." Tom said as Erika looked around the shop. There were candles and glass jars filled with a variety of powers, empty glass countainers with symbols painted on them, books and yarns and other such things.

"Welcome to my humble shop." An elderly looking wizard with filmy eyes said as he stepped forward. Tom gazed levelly at the wizard, pulling Erika back to his side as the older wizard's eyes traveled over the girl. "I am Opus Moribund. How may I help you, sir?" He asked.

"I have heard you are the one to speak to about creature repellents." Tom said. "A vampire entered my daughter's room the other night and I wish to prevent such an occurrance from happening again."

Moribund nodded, looking over at Erika again. She was looking at the books. Tom chuckled at her inattention. "Touch only the books." He warned before letting her go. "Now then Moribund, show me what you have to keep creatures away from my daughter." Moribund nodded and motioned for Tom to follow him to a little work station behind the counter. A small chime sounded and Moribund called, "Be with you in a moment."

In the little work area Moribund summoned several jars to him and a glass bowl. He began measuring and pouring the powders into the bowl. "Did the vampire explain what brought it to your daughter's window?"

"The vampire stated my daughter's scent was the cause." Tom replied, watching the man work.

Moribund hummed as he measured out some rust colored flakes into the bowl. "Is your home warded?"

Tom nodded. "It is protected by ancient wards."

"Then I warn you to be careful with you child." Moribund said as he finished measuring the powders and began stirring them with a glass rod. "Creatures are drawn to scents. If her scent was great enough to force a vampire to cross wards, then it stands to reason it will bring in many more creatures. Especially as she gets closer to her coming of age. Magical maturity heightens the scent of a witch." Moribund grabbed a glass plate in which there were small indents in the shape of flowers and began pouring the mixed powder into them, waving his wand over them and murmuring under his breath.

Tom mulled over his words as he worked. It did not surprise him that Erika's scent was so alluring. He wondered if he could not work that to his favor.

"There we are." Moribund said, chuckling as he popped out the flower-shaped incense. "Have one burned every two weeks and it shall repel all creatures with any sense of smell, but be untraceable to wizards. Also, I would suggest having a specialist check the wards on your home, just as a precaution."

Tom inclined his head and they moved to the front of the store. Tom quickly spotted Erika standing absorbed in a book and the young man casting her furitive glances from across the shop.

"Have you found something of interest?" Tom asked making Erika blink and then nod. She made to put the book away but Tom snatched it from her hand, moving to the counter and setting it down next to the box of incense that Moribund had just finished wrapping up.

"A fine book, that." Moribund said as he rang up the price and Tom paid him the appropriate silver. "A bit advanced perhaps."

"Nothing is too advanced for my daughter." Tom replied with a proud smirk as Erika hugged the book to her chest. Moribund chuckled and handed the package to Tom who shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

"Be careful now." Moribund said to Erika who nodded. "Have a pleasant day."

"You too." Erika said making Moribund grin and Tom shake his head indulgently. They left the shop, Tom sending a glare at the boy who wouldn't stop staring at Erika.

From Moribund's they traveled further into Knockturn Alley. "Where to next?" Erika wondered as they entered another shop. A wandshop, she noticed after a cursory look around.

"Somehow Dumbledore has learned of your name change." Tom informed her. "Meaning he will probably have your wand traced soon enough, if he has not attempted it already. We must have the trace magic removed. Ah, Faust."

A young man, looking only a bit older than Tom did, had stepped into the room. His body was youthful as was his face but his hair was long and silver. "Lord Riddle?" Faust asked.

"Lux." Tom corrected with a smile. He gave Erika a push forward. "My daughter's wand has an annoying trace upon it. Would you be able to rid it of that problem?"

"May I see the wand?" Faust held out a long-fingered hand. Erika withdrew her wand and after a look at Tom, handed it to the wandmaker. Faust studied it critically, a quill and parchment appearing to take notes as he spoke aloud. "Cherry and dragon heartstring, ten inches, the trace is concentrated in the lower half of the heartstring. It will take two days for me to work the trace out. You got this from Cordett, did you not?" Faust said and Erika nodded, remembering the name of the wandmaker whom she'd gotten her wand from.

"We shall return in two days time then." Tom replied and Faust bowed to them as they left the shop. Erika looked over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Two whole days." Erika grumbled making Tom chuckle as they headed back onto Diagon Alley.

"It will pass quickly. Come, we shall get your ice cream." Seeing Erika was still pouting, Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "Shall I tell you what my old friend will be doing near Halloween?" He asked then. Erika's eyes sparkled with interest as Fortescue appeared to get her order. Once he was gone Tom leaned forward and grinned, his blue eyes flashing crimson for a split-second. "Surely Draco has informed you of the Triwizard Tournament?"

* * *

Harry was sitting with Draco and Luna. It had become their thing to meet up at the windowseat. Sometimes they spoke about Erika, sometimes about homework, sometimes about the books they had read. Today they were discussing the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. In less than a week the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving.

"Father says it will be brilliant. They'll be bringing in all sorts of exotic creatures for the tasks. Not to mention that all the schools will be showing off so we shall see Hogwarts at her best." Draco was saying as they worked on their Potions essay. Draco had taken up the mantle of Harry's Potions tutor, something that Harry appreciated. He couldn't understand why it was so easy to follow Draco's lectures but not Hermione's. Maybe he was too used to Hermione quoting the textbook at him. Draco didn't. He likened it to cooking, which made it much simpler to keep up. Though he did wonder how Draco of all people would know anything about cooking.

Luna was added patches to her bookbag. She hummed as she worked, some old wizard's lullaby she'd said.

All was peaceful as the three sat together, imagining the tasks. Harry was looking forward to it. Rooting for the Hogwarts champion along with his friends. He didn't picture Ron and Hermione though, but Draco and Luna. How drastically his visions had changed since the summer.

"You know..." Harry looked up at the ceiling. "The Hat didn't want to put me in Gryffindor."

There was a moment of silence, on Draco's part at lest. Luna continued humming her lullaby. "What?" Draco asked, the surprise evident on his face. Harry grinned and nodded.

"It actually wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry confessed softly, his eyes closing as he shared with Draco and Luna the truth he'd kept to himself for so long.

"Why didn't it?" Draco whispered.

"I asked it not to." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Why!" Harry just opened his eyes and looked at Draco until he saw the puzzle click into place. "Me? I made you not want to go into Slytherin?"

"You were a prat." Harry grinned at Draco's expression. It was half disbelief, half smug. "I didn't know everything I know now. There were the stories about how Voldemort was a Slytherin, not to mention you reminded me of my Muggle cousin. Add to that the fact that I met Ron first." He gave another shrug but continued to grin.

"What if you could get re-Sorted?" Draco wondered a while later as they began to pack up their things and head for their common rooms.

"He would let it put him in Slytherin." Luna replied, pausing to smile at both boys. "As it is, there's nothing stopping him from joining Slytherin, is there?" With that she skipped backward, waving until she reached the corner then she turned and skipped away. Harry and Draco were left watching the girl with chuckles.

"Maybe there isn't." Draco murmured, smirking as Harry gave him a puzzled look. "See you later, Harry."

"Have a good night, Draco." Harry replied, smiling as he made his way back up to the tower. He couldn't believe he'd told them his secret. What had possessed him to be so honest this night?

He didn't know but it had felt right so he wasn't going to let himself regret it.

* * *

Sirius was watching over Erika again. Tom and the Death Eaters were having a rather major meeting with some Dark creatures and Tom just didn't trust them not to try taking a chomp out of Erika. So Erika and Sirius were on the sixth floor of the manor, Erika practicing some spells Tom had specifically told her to learn. Her wand had returned from Faust looking much the same but without the annoying trace that the wizarding governments demanded be placed wands. Now Dumbledore couldn't have Erika's wand traced. Not without resorting to highly illegal methods and magicks.

Sirius was her trainer this evening. They both practiced the semi-Dark spells. It got easier every time he cast them but the incantations still left a bad taste in his mouth. Erika however didn't seem to be bothered. She cast them as easily as she cast healing charms. With her hair tied back it was easy to discern the determination and concentration Erika was putting behind her spells.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Sirius wondered when they took a break.

"Who him?" Erika replied, taking a long drink of her water bottle before wiping the sweat from her brow.

"The Dark Lord." Sirius claified and Erika nodded with a smile. "Why?"

"He took care of me like no one else had in all my living memory. He made me feel powerful and useful and wanted. And he still keeps me by his side, even if I haven't been able to do much for him these past few months." Erika paused to stare off into the distance before grinning once more. "It's like having a daddy. That's why."

Sirius reached up then and pat her head. He could understand that on some level. He'd had a crap father too, but had idolized James's dad. Erika had just latched onto the first person to treat her as if she were the most important person in the world. So what if it was the Dark Lord? Erika's mind didn't bother with that distinction.

"You do know he's downright evil, right?" Sirius wondered if the girl wasn't just a bit touched in the head.

"Of course. I'd have to be stupid not to see that." Erika snorted, giving him a small glare. "I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing, Sirius. I love Tom anyways. He's my family now, along with Draco and Lucius and Narcissa. I love my family. Even if no one else can see why."

Sirius decided to leave it be for now. So long as Erika didn't get hurt, he'd keep his peace. So maybe she was a little on the bizzare side but she certainly wasn't stupid. Just love-starved. It's not like he didn't know that feeling.

"Okay let's get back to work then." Sirius prompted and Erika nodded, hopping back into place, her eyes focused on the dummies they were using for target practice.

"Sirius." Erika said before they began. "Stay close to Harry on Halloween."

"Hmm?" Sirius frowned at the girl's narrowed gaze.

"Just don't leave him for a second on Halloween. I know you got invited as a special guest to the Goblet of Fire ceremony on Halloween. Don't let Harry out of your side for a second, okay?"

Sirius didn't like the slight quiver that entered Erika's voice towards the end. "Something's going to happen that's gonna affect Harry." He deduced. Erika gave a single nod.

"And he'll need you Sirius. He'll need you by his side."

"Will it hurt him, whatever's going to happen?"

Erika sighed and gave a small shake of her head. "Not physically. His heart may hurt though. If everything goes as planned, his heart will definitely hurt."

Sirius resumed his spellcasting with a scowl. "Was it your plan?"

"No. I would never hurt Harry's heart." Erika said, her voice layered with earnest honesty. Sirius believed her. Erika would never have the necessary cruelty to hurt Harry emotionally.

He'd just have to stay by his little Pup that night and try to cushion whatever blow was coming.

* * *

Halloween day was abuzz with excitement. Harry was even sharing laughed with Ron and Hermione, from whom he'd been feeling distanced from lately. He didn't mean to, but lately their attitudes were just so dang prickly. Whenever he mentioned Draco or Luna or Erika they'd end up in an argument. Harry hated it. He was really liking quirky, cheeful, ever optimistic Luna and Draco was turning out to be a good guy. Snarky and pompous but essentially good. He had hoped to bridge his two group of friends together but with the way Hermione and Ron were acting, he knew it would be a while yet before he attempted it.

They stood on the bottom step as Fred, George, and Lee Jordan approached the Goblet. Harry watched in both fascination and to preserve the details. He was going to send all the details to Erika. Draco had suggested giving her the memories. Apparently you could do that. Pull memories from your head and put it in a container called a Pensive to watch them like Muggle films. It was a wicked idea.

Fred walked right up to the Age-Line and stood there for a second or two. Then he stepped over the line. For a second it seemed to have worked and George hurried after his twin. But then there was a sizzling sound and the twins were flung from the circle, landing a few feet away. A pop followed and when they sat up, Harry saw they'd sprouted fluffy white beards.

Everyone burst out laughing, Harry included. Dumbledore exited the Great Hall and he too seemed highly amused. The twins were sent to the hospital wing to get their beards taken care of and Harry finally moved on, figuring he'd see someone put their name in later. His stomach was rumbling with hunger now.

At the doorway of the entrance hall there stood Draco and Luna. Draco wore a smirk, his eyes dancing merrily while Luna was doubled over, being supported by Draco.

"What're you laughing at Malfoy?" Ron scowled, good humor vanishing faster than water spilled on hot pavement. Draco's amusement dimmed and Harry shot him an apologetic look.

"Ron, everyone was laughing at Fred and George." Harry tried to show his ginger-haired friend reason. "Even Dumbledore."

"Yeah well Malfoy can't." Ron spouted like a five-year-old. Harry frowned, his own good humor vanishing.

"Why not?" Harry made to step forward but a hand at his elbow stopped him. It was Draco, a lazy grin stretching his lips.

"Oh leave the Weasel be. Come, Luna and I were about to have breakfast. We saw the Durmstrang lot put in their names."

"Did you?" Harry said, turning away from Ron with a shake of his head. Something snagged his robe sleeve as he made to move away. It was Hermione this time.

"Harry, where are you going? Our table is this way." Hermione had her stern look about her.

A barklike laugh Harry knew and loved rang out then, gaining the attention of several people. Sirius was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall dressed in dark burngundy robes edged in gold. Typical Gryffindor.

"Lookit you Prongslet, already got the ickle kiddies fighting over you." Sirius teased his godson as Harry lurched forward to embrace him.

"Sirius! What're you doing here!" Harry didn't care that most of the Great Hall was watching them now. Sirius didn't seem to either as he ruffled Harry's hair and planted a sloppy kiss on his forehead, making Harry wrinkle his nose. "Ew, dog drool!" He teased, earning himself a short tickle.

"I'm a guest of honor. Old Fudge is hoping this'll help make up for the wrongful imprisonment." Sirius chuckled with an edge this time. "So anyway Pup, let's get you fed. Hermione, let go of Harry's sleeve yeah?"

Hermione quickly released it looking sheepish as Sirius gave her a knowing look. "Now then, where should we sit."

"Draco asked me to join him this morning and I was just about to." Harry said, knowing it was a little mean to snub Ron and Hermione like that, especially when they helped him get Sirius free back in June. But he couldn't care at the moment. Ron and Hermione would just have to deal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sirius." Luna was saying as they walked to the Slytherin table with the eyes of everyone on them. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Ah so you're Luna. Nice to finally meet you. I remember your Mum from my school days. It was rare if she went a week without blowing something up."

Luna giggled and nodded as they sat down and loaded their plates. The Slytherins and even some of the Durmstrang students were all watching as Harry filled Sirius in on Fred and George's attempt to get into the tournament. Sirius's laughter caused the bats fluttering over their table to scatter for a bit. Then Sirius demanded to know how he'd become friends with a Slytherin, which took most of the meal to explain and as they finished he asked about Ron and Hermione.

"They've gotten so uptight lately." Harry said mournfully, casting a glance to find his fellow Gryffindor fourth-years glaring daggers at him. "They follow me almost everywhere. They spend half the time bad-mouthing Draco and the other half trying to get me to turn Erika in. That's how they say it now! 'You have to turn her in Harry, for her own good.' It's like she's a criminal." Harry shook his head dejectedly.

Sirius pet Harry's messy hair and then pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Ah Harry, you're getting your first major life lesson. Sometimes our friends end up disappointing us." He sounded faraway for a second then he snapped back into the present to plant another sloppy kiss on Harry's head. "But you can deal with that later. C'mon it's Halloween! Let's go do something!"

Harry agreed and Sirius invited Draco and Luna along, who accepted. They soon found themselves slipping into Hogsmeade, with Sirius promising to take the heat if they got in trouble.

He bought them enough candy to bloat a hippogriff, then treated them to butterbeers while he flirted with Madame Rosmerta, who flirted right back to the teens' merriment.

From there they just wandered, sharing tales of their last few days, Sirius sharing about Erika.

They headed back as it got close to dinner and arrived in the Great Hall. Harry decided to avoid as much confrontation as possible and so spent dinner with the Slytherins again. With Sirius being his joking self the Slytherins and Durmstrang kids were soon chuckling and outright laughing. Sirius's Marauder tales had them enthralled. He never named them though, but Harry had a secret grin plastered on his face during those stories.

At last the Halloween feast cleared and Dumbledore stood up, beginning the ceremony. They all watched the Goblet eagerly, Harry wondering who would represent their school.

The Goblet turned red and spit out a bit of parchment. A moment later they applauded as Viktor Krum was named Durmstrang's champion. He stood from the Slytherin table and shuffled along to the room Dumbledore had indicated.

No sooner had he left that the Goblet once more turned red. Beauxbaton's champion was called. Fleur Delacour, the veela girl, gracefully stood and strode to the champion's room.

A third change of flames and now Harry waited with bated breath to discover who the Hogwarts champion would be. Dumbledore's voice rang out and the Hufflepuff's table exploded in defeaning cheers and screams of delight as Cedric Diggory stood and made his way over to the champion's waiting room.

"Diggory! Of all the bloody pretty boys-!" Draco was shouting but he clapped politely anyway. It was the Hogwarts champion after all.

"That was a good show though!" Sirius said with a grin that hd Draco nodding reluctantly. Luna had stopped clapping or doing much of anything really. Her face had gone from delighted to stricken in a heartbeat. Harry, seeing this, immediately reached across the table to take her hand.

"Luna, something wrong?" Harry asked. Her hand clamped onto his surprisingly tight and she met his eyes gravely.

"I will stand by you." Was all she said before the Goblet turned red, drawing everyone's attention. Dumbledore was plucking the parchment out of the air and reading it with a somber expression on his face.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore called and Harry felt his entire body go numb with shock.

"But... No... I didn't..." Harry muttered through the white-noise filling his ears as people began staring at him. He gave a drunken shake of his head. "No... I didn't put my name in..."

"Easy there Pup. I know, I know. Deep breaths now." Sirius's arm around his shoulder was heavy and solid and reassuring, his tone soft and calm. "That's it, breathe."

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore called again. "Harry, up here if you please!"

Harry shook his head still dazed. "No. I didn't. I won't."

"Come on Pup, we'll get this sorted." Sirius said, hauling Harry up to his feet and walking with him, half-shielding him from the voracious eyes of the Great Hall's occupants. Harry was grateful for that. He might have broken down if Sirius weren't by his side.

They stepped into the room and Harry spotted the other three champions. His heart hammered and his vision swam for a second before Sirius pulled him into a shadowy corner and comforted him with quiet words until the heads of the schools arrived along with the other judges.

* * *

The argument Sirius had whipped up had been great and would probably go down in the annals of history as one of the best parental defenses ever. Harry still felt a smile tug the corner of his lip every time he recalled how Sirius had shouted down Snape in Harry's defense. It had been for naught though. Harry was still a champion, still forced to compete.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had spoken to him the night before, for which he was glad. Their faces had said enough when he'd peeked at them from where they sat huddled in the corner. Then there'd been the row with Ron later when he managed to sneak to bed.

It was early the following morning now and he felt sucker-punched by Fate, or at least a very big troll. He hurried to get dressed while the others still snored and made his way quietly through the common room then out the door.

In the entrance hall he was met by Draco, flanked by his Slytherin friends.

"Potter." Draco called him over and Harry sighed. Might as well get this over with. No use trying to avoid misery. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" Draco asked, getting right to the point.

"No. I didn't. I don't know how it got there. I don't know why anyone would put it in. I didn't do it." Harry stressed every don't and didn't, his green eyes pleading with his friend. He couldn't properly deal with the mounting despair if both Ron _and _Draco declared him a liar.

Draco stared at him for a long time then turned to a taller boy with patient blue eyes. "Well Theo?"

Theodore Nott gave a nod. "He's telling the truth. No one can fake that much distress."

Harry blinked slowly as Draco came forward with a grin. "Nott's an empath. From his mother. He can sense everything. I just wanted to make absolutely sure. I was almost positive you hadn't done it. Now that that is settled, come have some breakfast then we'll go down to the common room and talk. You'll have the Slytherins at your side through this Harry."

"Why?" Harry had to ask. Draco he could understand but the rest of the house?

"Because you're my friend. Now come along."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he followed the Slytherins, his misery ebbing a little as he was surrounded from the accusing eyes and cruel remarks of the Hogwarts students.

* * *

_**And that's chappy end for now. Hope you enjoyed! **_


	15. The First Task

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The First Task**

**...**

"To make Harry hate the Light." Erika said as she put softly glowing blocks one on top of the other. "We must destroy his trust in the Light." Another block. "They'll fail him soon enough, won't they?"

Tom nodded, patting her head. "Such is the way of the Light. They are too absorbed in the greater good that the sacrifices they make are usually extreme. Harry will see that and come to us soon enough. Now that they've gone and sacrificed him to the tournament, it's practically certain."

Erika nodded, looking at her tower of glowing blocks. "All it takes is one harsh blow to weaken the whole thing." She mused before pushing at a block near the base, sending the tower crumbling to the floor. "He won't be hurt though, right? I do not want my friend to be hurt."

"I promise you he will not be harmed physically. Emotionally...that I cannot promise." Tom replied and Erika nodded again. No one could promise not to emotionally harm another. They were human, emotional harm is something they all did very well.

"Can we go see him compete?" Erika asked then. "In spite of the danger, it sounds exciting."

Tom thought this over for several minutes before snapping his fingers. A house-elf appeared, bobbing a bow and awaiting orders.

"Get me Lucius." He ordered as Erika looked up at him with a beaming smile. Tom chuckled as the house-elf disappeared to do his bidding. He cupped Erika's chin and smirked. "I indulge you too often. I wonder why?"

Erika had an inkling, a little, warm glow right near that vital organ in her chest, but all she did was shrug and smile. If Tom wasn't ready to say it, then she wouldn't rush it.

"It's the father-daughter charade." She offered as a reason. "You play your part very well _Papa_."

Tom laughed then, patting her head and watching as she returned to playing with her toys. "My little broken daughter." He said then, smiling a little wickedly as Erika threw him a smile over her shoulder.

* * *

"Like them?" Draco asked as he handed out the badges to the students in the common room. The Slytherin common room. Harry had taken to the dungeon like a bear to honey. Although most of the Gryffindors applauded his supposed audacity, Ron still wasn't speaking to him and Hermione, although she said she believed he didn't do it, was often defending Ron. So Harry had decided until they both got their acts together, he didn't have to put up with them. He had enough stress as it was.

Luna took one of the badges from Draco and held it up to the light. "Support Harry Potter-The Slytherin's Champion."

Harry gave a snort. "No offence Draco but I doubt that's going to help me much. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're all so sure I can do this, but the rest of the school wants Diggory."

"Which is why the badges don't just say that. Press it Luna." Draco ordered. Luna pressed the badge and the colors of the background and letters shifted. "Diggory Stinks." Draco crowed gleefully.

Harry tried not to laugh, he had nothing against Diggory, but seeing Draco looking so proud of his little invention had him bursting into giggles. "You are such a prat!" Harry stated. Draco proudly posed which just doubled Harry's laughter.

"You're my friend now." Draco was saying, not looking at Harry anymore but fiddling with the badges remaining in the box in his lap. "I'll do whatever it takes to show people not to mess with my friends. Even if I have to crush a few spirits to do it."

Harry's heart gave a little squeeze and he smiled when Draco chanced a glance at him. Sure that statement was a little twisted right there at the end but it was the thought that counted.

"You're not so bad Draco." He said, watching Luna toy with the badge, the different sayings flickering back and forth.

"Deyanira might be coming to the First Task." Draco said then. Luna and Harry both looked at him with delight on their faces.

"Really? How's she going to manage that?" Harry wondered.

"The puppet is having his strings pulled." Luna said before Draco could answer. She was smiling dreamily at nothing again.

"Fudge gave Father an open invitation to all the Tasks." Draco clarified and Harry. "Father asked if he could invite some guests and Fudge was only too happy to oblige."

"That's what I said." Luna murmured, returning to playing with her badge.

Harry and Draco shared a smirk before Draco shouted, "Oi! Has everyone got one?"

* * *

"Harry! Where'd you get off too!" Hermione was saying as they waited outside of Potions.

Harry looked up from the notes Draco was showing him. They were working on antidotes and Harry, who was doing better in Potions only thanks to constant tutoring from a surprisingly patient Draco, had asked for advice.

"Oh, sorry Hermione." Harry offered her a smile. "I was just getting some notes from Draco."

Draco had a smug smirk on his face but Harry couldn't bring himself to tell the blonde to stop doing it. Ever since the Slytherins had started showing their support of Harry two amazing things happened.

One; everyone who thought Harry was a git for becoming a champion was very careful with what they said or how they looked at him now. Two, which was the more amazing, was that Snape was not so unpleasant. He still poked Harry as much as possible but seeing his whole house uniting to support the son of his school rival made him tone it down. Or so Harry supposed.

"I have the same notes Harry, you didn't have to run off to Draco." Hermione said tightly. Harry mentally sighed, especially when he happened to peek out the corner of his eye and found Ron glaring at him along with the Gryffindor boys. All except Neville, bless him.

"If you would explain them in a way Harry understood, he wouldn't have to." Draco couldn't resist the jab.

"Draco." Harry said warningly, making the blonde simply resume smirking while Hermione looked expectantly at Harry. "You're too clever for me to understand sometimes Hermione." Harry said then which made the girl's face break into a reluctant grin. "I know it's the same notes but you understand them in a different way. Draco dumbs it down for me."

Draco decided to snort then. It dented Harry's compliment but Hermione continued to grin.

"I see. Well, if that's the case..." And the door to the dungeon opened then, allowing them all to trickle inside. Draco snagged Harry before Hermione could, much to Hermione's annoyance. Ron swooped in to claim the seat next to Hermione however, so Harry was quite content to sit with Draco.

A knock at the door had them all pausing. Snape scowled, annoyed at being interrupted. The door opened, allowing Colin Creevey to enter.

"Yes?" Snape asked in that deadly whisper of his. Colin gulped a little.

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." That had everyone leaning forward to listen eagerly.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete." Snape said then, making Harry share a look with Draco, who just grinned. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir-sir. Mr. Bagman wants him. All the champions have got to go. I think they want to take photographs..."

Harry groaned softly then, not even daring to look over at Ron and Hermione. Draco gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"Very well." Snape huffed, obviously getting annoyed with Colin. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

Harry was in the process of nodding when Colin said, "Please sir, he's got to take his things with him-"

"All right!" Snape snapped. "Potter, take your things and get out of my sight."

Harry looked at Draco who was still grinning. He and all the other Slytherins gave him encouraging looks as he packed his things away and hurried out after Colin.

Colin chattered happily as usual when he found himself with Harry. Harry put up with the boy. It wasn't his fault really. His head had gotten filled with Harry's supposed triumphs and he was too naive still to know better.

When Harry entered the room he spotted Bagman talking to a witch. They were sitting behind a velvet drapped table, probably made of some of the desks. The other champions were off to the side. Krum was staring moodily at the wall. Diggory and Delacour were chatting amicably, Delacour looking quite cheerful. The camera certainly couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Bagman spotted Harry then. "Ah! Here he is, the fourth champion! In you come Harry, in you come. Nothing to worry about. It's just the wand weighing ceremony. The rest of the judges will be here shortly.

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated, letting the confusion show on his face.

"Yes. We have to make sure your wand is in perfect working condition, as it's your most important tool in the tournament. Can't do much magic without a wand, eh?" Bagman explained. "An expert will check it over. He's upstairs with Dumbledore at the moment... And there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter." Bagman said, introducing Harry to the witch in magenta robes. Something about her name tickled his memory.

"You're the one who wrote that article about Sirius." Harry blurted out suddenly.

Rita Skeeter smiled widely at that. "I did indeed." Her eyes were glittering in a way Harry didn't like. "I wonder..." She said after a second, "if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know...to give a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" Bagman blurted out before Harry could even process the request. "That is, if Harry had no objections?"

"Er..." Harry wanted to say that hell yes he had an objection but in a nicer way. Skeeter grabbed him up and yanked him out of the room before he could though.

They ended up in a cupboard, much to Harry's bemusement. "Lovely." Skeeter said, as she tested her Quick Quotes Quill.

What followed was one of the most nerve-wracking conversations of his life. Harry tried not to lose his temper, even though Skeeter was really pushing it. Harry even contemplated asking Sirius to spook her in his Animagus form. He looked like a Grim after all. Just add a dark night and some fog... Sirius could do it...

"And how does your godfather feel about you entering the tournament?" Skeeter asked then making Harry's mounting irritation turn down a little.

"He's worried about me. Because he knows I didn't enter myself." Harry stated before she could cut him off.

"You seem rather attached for having just met the man." Skeeter noted then.

"He's my only family left." Harry couldn't help but being honest about this. "Mum and Dad are gone...he's all I got left."

"Some people dislike the idea of him being allowed to take over his duties as godfather." Skeeter informed him then. "They say that considering he spent twelve years in Azkaban-"

"They can all shut up." Harry didn't know where the sudden rush of rage came from but he stood up as he spoke, knocking over several bottles of magical cleaner. "They don't know him or me so they can all just-"

The door was flung open then and Harry flinched in the sudden flood of light. After several blinks he made out Dumbledore and-

"Sirius!" Harry cried out in delight, hurrying out of the cupboard and into Sirius's waiting arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Dumbledore invited me to witness the wand weighing." Sirius said, his lips in a smile though his eyes were spearing right through Rita Skeeter.

"Dumbledore, Mr. Black, how are you both?" Skeeter asked, offering her hand to Dumbledore. Sirius blatantly turned away from her, one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Did you see my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Convention?" She asked Dumbledore as she too exited the cupboard.

"It was enchantingly nasty." Dumbledore assured her with his twinkling eyes. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Sirius and Harry both gave small snorts at that. Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle. "Now I believe it is time for our champion to return. The wand weighing is ready to commence."

They all walked back into the room with the other judges and champions. Harry felt secure under his godfather's arm. What really boosted his spirits though was right before they entered the room.

"Thanks for that Prongslet." Sirius murmured into his hair. "Defending me and all."

"We're family Sirius." Was Harry's whispered reply.

* * *

"This is utter rot." Harry said, aghast, as Draco read aloud from the Daily Prophet article that had appeared following the wand weighing ceremony. "I'm positive I didn't say half this stuff."

"Your eyebrow's ticking." Luna pointed out then with a smile as she spread jam on toast and gave it to Harry, who accepted it without removing his eyes from the paper in Draco's hands. "Eat Harry. Deyanira would not like hearing you've been skipping meals."

"You're telling me this is rot." Draco said, having decided to skim through the rest of the article while Luna coaxed Harry into eating. Draco suddenly spit out his juice, choking and gasping as Goyle thumped him on the back.

"What?" Harry and several others demanded to know once Draco could breathe properly again.

"Merlin listen to this!" The blonde cleared his throat. "Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggleborn girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school."

There was a moment of silence at the Slytherin table before they all burst into laughter. Harry hung his head, his forehead resting in his palm.

"You! And Granger! Potter, you dog." Draco snickered. Harry threw his toast at him in retaliation.

"It's not like that and you all know it!" Harry shouted over the laughter.

Luna was even giggling, looking over her shoulder to where Hermione was spluttering in much the same fashion that Draco had. Ron followed shortly thereafter. _You have lost him Weasley. _Luna thought to herself as both Gryffindors turned to stare at Harry's back. Harry was still groaning and demanding people shut up their laughter. _If you do not tread carefully Granger, you'll lose him too. _

"Make it stop." Harry whined, looking from Draco to Luna who was smiling at him. "Just shoot me down now and make it stop."

"Your purpose is not yet fulfilled Harry." Luna said, peeling a banana. "You cannot die. For that is not your destiny." Her pale eyes focused on Harry with that odd intensity that contrasted so dramatically with her usual dreamy cheer. "Your dark wings..." She whispered then, making Harry jump slightly before a slow smile crossed his face.

"Yeah...that." Harry reached over to ruffle the younger girl's hair, making Luna purr like a cat. Draco chuckled at them, shaking his head and tossing the Prophet aside.

"Let's get to class you two." He commanded. Harry gathered his things, chancing a look over at the Gryffindor table.

Ron was glaring daggers at him while Hermione was pink-faced as she was hounded by Parvati and Lavender. He thought for a moment of going over to rescue her...but then Luna was tugging on his sleeve and he turned away from them.

They were no longer major players in his path. He had chosen Erika's path. He would eventually have to let them go. It was sad, and painful, but he had made his decision. Luna even said so. _Your dark wings... _

_Are unfolding. _Harry finished the sentence for her, smirking as several students passed him by, snickering and pointing at him. _Let them. _

_

* * *

_

"All right squirts, where're we headed?" Sirius asked as Hermione, Luna, and Draco followed him and Harry down the main street of Hogsmeade. Quite a few of the women greeted Sirius as they did so, making Harry smirk at his godfather who shrugged and smirked back.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" A familiar voice said, causing Harry to startle and turn right around. There, standing next to a tall handsome man, was a girl with thick auburn hair.

"Deyanira!" Draco greeted. The girl's amber eyes blinked once before a smile spread her lips.

"Draco." She strode forward, hugging him tightly then turning to look at everyone else. Hermione was standing uncertainly off to the side. Harry was suddenly glad she didn't know Erika's code name.

"Everyone, this is Deyanira Lux." Draco introduced her. "This is her father, Marvolo Lux. They're relatives of my mother's, from the Black side."

"Yeah I remember." Sirius said then, holding out a hand to Marvolo. Harry however was having a reeling moment. Marvolo...

_Tom Marvolo Ridddle..._

"What're you all doing here?" Draco asked Erika, who grinned.

"I've never been to Hogsmeade." Erika lied smoothly. "So when you said you had a trip coming up, Papa suggested it might be nice to come visit."

"Well now, shall we enter the pub?" Marvolo Lux asked. Harry caught his eye for a second then looked away. Was he just imagining the slight tingle of his scar? Marvolo put a hand on Erika's shoulder as they walked. Erika looked up at him when he did, beaming.

In the pub they all settled down at a corner table and ordered drinks.

"So you do not go to any school?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No." Erika said with a shake of her head.

"Having Deyanira privately tutored means she learns at her pace." Marvolo said then. "Seeing as she is highly intelligent and inquisitive, she is currently learning what you shall be in your sixth year."

Hermione looked impressed. Any suspicions she might have had were being erroded away by Erika's calm lies. Harry wondered about this Marvolo though. Was this Erika's mysterious friend. And if so then...was he who Harry thought he was?

"Draco mentioned you might be coming to the first task." Harry said then. Marvolo nodded.

"Deyanira has been told of it by Draco. Naturally she was curious about it. So I had a favor pulled to allow us to witness the tasks." Marvolo sipped at his drink while they all studied him.

Just then Hagrid and Moody appeared. While Moody distracted everyone else, Hagrid leaned over and whispered very softly, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear yer cloak."

Harry was surprise but then Hagrid was straightening, bidding goodbyes and wandering along.

"So what all is there to do here?" Erika asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Draco began listing off all the things they could see and do and before long they were back on the street.

From the corner of his eye though Harry saw Marvolo share a quick look with Moody who smiled, lifting his flask. He wondered at that as they played tour guide with Erika.

* * *

"Cedric. The first task is dragons." Harry said. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Diggory certainly didn't deserve it. He hadn't been outright unpleasant to Harry but he sure hadn't stopped the distribution of those Support Cedric Diggory badges some Ravenclaw had created shortly after the Support Harry Potter badges started being handed out. He hadn't told the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws not to treat him like shit whenever he was alone. He hadn't done much of anything.

But it would be unfair to let the boy go in unknowing. Considering Karkaroff and Maxime had seen the dragons, it wasn't a stretch to believe Delacour and Krum knew now. He knew too, thanks to Hagrid. And in spite of whatever path he decided he was going to walk from now on, he was still enough of a Gryffindor to want fairness.

"What?"

"Dragons. They've got one for each of us and we've gotta get past them." Harry said quickly, feeling his more rebellious side telling him he'd done enough and that it was time to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure."

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know-"

"That's not the important thing." Harry snapped. No way was he getting Hagrid in trouble. No, that gentle giant was staying as far from trouble as Harry could keep him. "Look, everyone else knows. Karkaroff and Maxime saw 'em too. So..." He turned to walk away.

"Why're you telling me?" Diggory asked, stopping Harry who didn't bother to hide his groan.

"Look, I don't know what you think of me but I'm telling you right now I want this to be fair." Harry turned to frown at him. "At least believe that."

A familiar clunking reached his ears then and Harry felt his stomach flop. Moody. Oh Merlin, how much had he heard...?

* * *

"Draco, Luna, I need your help." Harry said as he met up with his friends in the Great Hall.

"All right." Draco said. "What do you need?"

"How good are you at Summoning charms? I'm pants at them..."

Luna's eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah... Yes... A good plan... We should practice where...?" Luna nodded, conversing with her Whispers no doubt. "Let's begin. We only have a few hours." She turned and led them up the stairs.

"Harry? Where're you going?" Hermione asked as they passed by her.

"Tell you later!" Harry called over his shoulder.

* * *

November the twenty-fourth. Three champions down. One to go.

Erika sat in the stands close to the judges. Tom sat beside her as well. Currently he was fussing with her scarf, rearranging it so that it kept out most of the chill. Draco sat behind her and Luna sat next to her. Hermione and Ron were a few seats down.

"He's ready right?" Erika asked, feeling it safe to speak as Bagman called Harry forward. "He's got a plan, right?"

"A brilliant one." Draco promised, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to use his broom."

Erika recalled then the sight of Harry on a broomstick. Soaring as if he were born with wings. Zipping across the sky. A smile slowly unfurled on her lips.

"That is a good thing?" Tom asked with a chuckle as Erika and Luna nodded in sync.

"Harry's a great flyer." Luna said without batting an eyelash as she addressed the Dark Lord. "He will surprise you...my lord..."

Tom turned to Luna then, eyes narrowed the smallest bit. Luna smiled dreamily, turning to the clearing as Harry raised his wand. He must have said something but the roar of the crowd drowned it out.

Harry's Firebolt appeared beside him suddenly and Erika watched eagerly as Harry got on, kicking off from the ground. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he rose higher and higher.

It was just like watching him at Quidditch. Harry suddenly transformed. He dived and the Horntail's head followed his movement. The Horntail opened her mouth and Harry pulled out of the dive, avoiding the jet of fire. Harry didn't falter for a second though.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman shouted.

"Damn straight he can!" Draco shouted back with a laugh. Luna and Erika were laughing as well, their eyes focused on Harry.

He rose in a spiral then, the Horntail following his movement. He moved just as she opened her mouth again but this time he got clipped in the shoulder by her spiked tail. Erika let out a shout, wondering how deeply the spikes had cut. Harry was still on his broom though.

"He is rather good." Tom said then, taking one of Erika's hands in his own. The other was being clutched at by Luna. Erika squeezed his hand but her eyes remained on Harry. "He will be well." Tom whispered to her then, soothingly and she looked away long enough to give him a shaky nod.

"I feel a little sad for her." Luna said then as Harry began to taunt the Horntail. Not enough to make her breathe fire but enough to make her follow him with her eyes.

"The Horntail?" Draco asked.

Luna nodded, her eyes growing sad for a moment. "All she wants to do is protect her eggs. And they are using her mother's love for sport. How sad."

When put that way, the tournament suddenly looked a whole lot less entertaining. Tom chuckled then.

"And that is why he will come to us." Tom said to the three teens. "In the end, he shall see. And he shall become a part of us."

"Yes." Luna agreed, smiling once more. "Yes, exactly."

Tom's smirk was most smug.

The Horntail suddenly shot off the ground and Harry dived. He dived with purpose, hands lifting off as he neared the eggs. For a moment there was confusion then suddenly he appeared holding the golden egg. He shot off as far from the dragon as he could get.

"Will you look at that!" Bagman shouted. "Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! Well this is going to shorten the odd on Mr. Potter!"

Erika was up from her seat before anyone could stop her. She breezed past Hermione and Ron too. Before she knew it she was inside the first aid tent, clutching at a stitch in her side. Harry looked surprised to see her. Erika stood there for a moment then threw her arms around him.

"That was amazing! And scary! And wonderful! You were brilliant!" Erika cheered as the others stumbled into the tent.

"If you did that every Quidditch game we'd never stand a chance!" Draco half-scowled half-smiled as he thumped Harry on the back.

"Goodness Harry how did you come up with that! It was so dangerous! You should have told me before you decided to do that!" Hermione scolded, surprisingly.

"Harry." Ron's voice cut into the chatter. "Whoever put your name in that goblet... I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Harry heard the words he'd been longing to hear since this whole business started but they didn't do anything more than make him snort. "Caught on have you?" He asked coolly. "Took you long enough."

Ron turned pink while Hermione looked between them uncertainly. Erika stood quietly with Luna, holding hands as they waited for something. Draco was just smirking smugly.

"Harry-" Hermione spoke up but Harry shook his head.

"I've..." Harry didn't know what he was trying to say. "I was hurt that you wouldn't believe me Ron." But he knew he had to say something. "And I wanted you to believe me." He had changed, Harry realized. Not just in the last few weeks, but in the last few months. Ever since he met Erika and she began to show him the different paths that lay before him. "But you wouldn't. You just kept thinking I was some attention-seeking prat." It hurt but he realized he was different and Ron wasn't. "You must've thought that long before now though...if it took you this long to catch on."

"Harry." Hermione tried again.

"No Hermione, it's true. And I don't want to take the chance of this happening again. I don't want a friend who'll distrust me the moment he wants. Who will believe everyone else except for me. I don't need a friend like that."

"Harry, that's ridiculous. Ron isn't like that. So he made one mistake. You can't fault him for that." Hermione tried to reason with him.

Harry shook his head, grabbing up his egg and turning away from Ron who was looking gobsmacked. "Our friendship ends right here Ron Weasley. I have a different future in mind for myself now."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione burst out. "How can you-?"

"Hermione." Harry's voice was stiff and cold. "Stop. It's over."

Hermione looked ready to shout but Draco tugged him out of the tent before he could. "Come on then, let's get those scores!" Draco said cheerfully. Harry smiled then, nodding. Luna and Erika smiled at him as well.

"You were the best Harry, hands down." Draco began babbling. He quickly outlined the other champions' strategies and Harry chuckled at how Draco practically vibrated with joy.

"What about Granger?" Erika asked as the judges began giving their scores. Hermione hadn't joined them, probably trying to talk to Ron about how Harry didn't mean what he'd said. But he'd meant every word. He didn't need a friend who abandoned him when Harry needed him the most.

"She'll either prove her worth or be discarded as well." Luna said in that serious tone of hers. "The Whispers don't see her in the future for long."

Harry felt a twinge of regret then. Not for what he said, but for the fact that he had lost two friends. His first friends at school.

But then Draco began swearing at Karkaroff for giving Harry a four and Luna and Erika cheered as they informed him he was tied with Krum in first place. His friends waited for him outside the tent as Bagman informed them about the clue inside the egg. When he stepped out it was to find Erika's friend with them as well.

"We must take our leave now. I have some business to take care of." Tom said as he looked at Harry with glittering eyes. "That was very impressive Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Lux." Harry replied. Erika bounded forward to hug him one more time.

"I'll be coming back soon." She said after a quick look at Tom who nodded. "Take care of each other. All of you." She looked from Harry to Draco to Luna. "My precious friends." She said then, her entire face lighting up with the words.

"Don't you worry cousin. We'll be just fine." Draco promised, linking arms with Harry and Luna. Erika waved and then turned to take Tom's hand. Harry watched them walk away towards the gate before Draco steered them around again. They were just heading inside when Rita Skeeter appeared out of a bush.

"Congratulations Harry!" She beamed at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How youf elt facing the dragon? How you feel now, about the fiarness of the scoring."

Harry felt something angry rise in his chest and a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, you can have a word." He waited until the joy hit her eyes then added. "Good-bye!" He bared his teeth in a vicious smile as he and his friends moved back up to the castle.

"And that is why you should have been a Slytherin." Draco said with all the sorrow of one who has seen potential die. "You could get away with that sort of behavior all the time!"

"What? And steal your thunder?" Harry teased.

The trio laughed, all feeling much more lighter and very proud at that moment.

* * *

**_And end chappy! Hope you liked! Ta-ta for now! _**


	16. The Yule Ball

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Yule Ball**

**...**

Hermione wasn't speaking to him, but Harry hardly noticed. He was spending the majority of his time with Draco and Luna these days, only returning to Gryffindor Tower before curfew.

Ron tried to talk to him several times over the following days but Crabbe and Goyle had more than enough fun blocking him. Somewhere along the line the two had decided Harry was another body to guard and so he usually had one shadowing him when he was in 'enemy territory'.

This only made Hermione not speak to him more. Harry would catch sight of her and Ron talking to each other while glaring at him all the time. He would ignore them though.

It was a little sad for Harry. His first friends were no longer his friends. It made a little something in his heart hurt. He wasn't alone though. No, not even close.

Hagrid still talked to him and cheered him up, he had Draco and Luna, and was even getting along with more of the fourth year Slytherin students. Even Pansy.

He did feel a little isolated when he wasn't in a class with Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs still were leery of him and the Ravenclaws couldn't give two cents about him either way really. The Gryffindors didn't know how to treat him at the moment, what with his break from Hermione and Ron. But he had plenty of practice at being alone thanks to the Dursleys. It only bothered him a little.

"Potter. A word if you please." McGonagall called at the end of a Transfiguration lesson. Harry wondered what his Head of House could want. Hermione and Ron shot him glaring looks as they filed out. McGonagall waited until the room was empty before turning to Harry. Harry shifted a little under her stern gaze. What had he done? He'd been very good. In spite of no longer having Hermione, he had Draco and Luna who made certain he got good marks on his homework. In fact, come to think of it, his marks had improved since no longer worrying about Ron or Hermione...

"Potter, the champions and their partners-"

Harry had to stop her right there. "What partners?"

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter." McGonagall said slowly. "Your dance partners."

Harry felt his mouth part for a second before a blush stole across his face. "Dance partners? I don't dance."

"Oh yes you do." McGonagall looked like she wanted to roll her eyes at him. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry groaned and didn't bother masking it. He did not dance, period. "I'm not dancing."

"It is traditional." McGonagall said. "You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. so make sure you get yourself a partner Potter."

"But I didn't even put my name in the dang cup!" Harry argued. He wasn't a champion by choice. He was being forced into this tournament and he hated it.

"You heard me Potter." McGonagall replied in a very final way. Harry would have tried to argue, but he knew his Head of House and so instead nodded, turned and left the classroom.

He was still gloomy by the time he met up with Draco and Luna in the Slytherin common room

"What has you frowning so?" Daphne Greengrass wondered as he took his by now usual seat in the seat by the fire.

"McGonagall says I need a date for the Yule Ball because I'm a champion." Harry replied, his face showing his distaste of the whole thing. Daphne began giggling then, along with several of her friends. Harry's lip twitched into a lopsided smile for half a second before he sighed heavily, dropping his head on the armrest.

"Oh is that all?" Draco scoffed. "You have your pick of them Harry, no need to be so gloomy."

"But I don't dance." Harry's reply was muffled due to the padded armrest. "I don't know how and I don't want to."

There was a bit of silence and then laughter. Harry looked up with a pout, which unknown to him made him look rather adorable.

"Well you have to. It's tradition." Blaise argued.

"Screw tradition. I didn't even put my name in the cup." Harry whined, dropping his head again.

Draco chuckled now. "It's just one dance Harry. I know you didn't ask for it, but you're stuck with it now. We'll teach you how to dance and help you find a date. Sound good?" He asked, reaching over to pet Harry's messy hair. Harry didn't respond for a long while then slowly lifted his head.

"Just one dance?"

"Just one." Draco promised. "According to what Theo's read, it always starts off with a waltz. We'll teach you that."

Harry was still pouting but he finally gave a nod. "Thanks guys." He said, finally smiling again.

"Nothing to thank us for Harry." Theo called as he appeared by Harry's chair. "Now then, we've got about two weeks or so until the ball. Plenty of time to teach you a bit of steps. Hey is your godfather coming to the ball? I'd really like to meet an ex-convict..."

Harry laughed then, looking happily around him. His life had changed, and he couldn't help thinking it was for the better at that moment.

* * *

"We're invited to a ball?" Erika asked with a cheer as she was handed the official looking letter with the Minister's signature at the bottom.

"We are." Tom smiled, reaching down to pat her head before picking up another letter addressed to him. "Lucius has garnered invitations for the remaining tasks as well. He's spun quite a fine web about me. Fudge is only too eager to please."

"He's useful still then." Erika murmured, reading through the letter and smiling as she reached the end. Her friends had been telling her all about the preparations and how Harry would be opening the ball and she'd been jealous but now she'd get to join them.

"I need something to wear then." Erika suddenly realized, hopping to her feet and hugging Tom. "May I go to Diagon Alley?"

Tom pondered that for a moment. "Very well. Go find Black and tell him to escort you."

Erika hugged him once more before hurrying out of the room. Tom watched her go with a chuckle. The child was so easily pleased. He returned to the report from his spy in Hogwarts.

_Potter spends most of his time with the Slytherins these days, and a little Ravenclaw. They're helping him prepare for the Yule Ball._

_His Gryffindor friends and he have had a split. I do believe the boy is becoming more open to other possibilities. _

_I see the shadows of distrust growing in his eyes. _

Tom smirked and turned to his other correspondence. Plans for raids, how to get into the Ministry, which had proven futile so far and had put two of his men in the hospital, things of that like to attend to.

But he smirked through it all. His victory was all but assurred.

* * *

Hagrid was wary of Draco, with good reason. Draco had gotten his beloved Norbert taken away. But after a few lessons with Draco not acting up and keeping his Slytherins in line, Hagrid began to relax a little.

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth." Hagrid was telling Harry and the Slytherin boys. They'd asked about Rita Skeeter's interview with him while they prepared food for the skrewts. "She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry. Well I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursleys. 'Never had to tell him off in four years?' She asked. 'Never played you up in lessons?' I told her no an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

"Course she did." Harry replied. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"She wanted something she could twist." Blaise said wisely. "You were supposed to say Harry is mad and prone to having fits of violence."

Hagrid looked scandalized. "But he's not!"

"She should've interviewed Severus." Draco said with a smirk. "He wouldn't have hesitated at all."

"You have no idea." Harry rolled his eyes. "'Potter's been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school'."

His friends and Hagrid laughed at that. "Said that, did he?" Hagrid asked as he wiped away a tear. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

"Cheers Hagrid." Harry beamed at his giant friend.

"Oh yeah, has Deyanira written you?" Theo asked Draco then who nodded.

"She'll be coming to the ball. Father had it arranged. Fudge argeed that it wasn't fair Deyanira couldn't attend simply because she couldn't attend Hogwarts this year."

"Tha's your cousin right?" Hagrid asked then making Draco nod once more.

"Are you going to the ball Hagrid?" Harry wondered as he cut up more dragon liver.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah." Hagrid replied. "Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancin' won' yeh Harry? Who're yeh takin'?"

"No one yet." Harry replied with a slight wince. The boys had tried but he just couldn't say yes to any of the girls they'd suggested.

"I've been thinking about that." Theo spoke up now. "You do have two fall back options you know."

Harry raised a brow. "Fall back options?"

"Yes." Theo smiled. "First there's little Lovegood. She might like going."

Harry hadn't thought of that before and immediately resolved to ask Luna if she did want to go. Even if not with him, he'd find a way to take her.

"Lovegood's no good." Draco didn't look up from his work when he spoke.

"Why not?"

"I already asked her." Draco dared to peer up and found four sets of incredulous eyes. "Pansy was harping on and on about me asking her and Blaise is already taking Daphne and Theo's taking Umbriel. She would have known I was lying if I said anyone else. Luna spoke up then and said I was taking her, which saved me. Then I felt bad about using her like that so I asked her real and she accepted." Draco's face was a lovely shade of crimson by then while his friends and Hagrid chuckled and smiled.

"Aw that's real sweet of you Draco." Harry teased, putting an arm around his shoulders. Draco stuck his tongue out at him. "Well that's good then, Luna should be able to enjoy herself too."

Draco nodded as the others calmed down. "So who was the second fall back option?" Draco asked Theo.

"Your cousin Deyanira." Theo replied. Draco opened his mouth then closed it looking pensive.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Draco muttered. Theo smirked smugly while Blaise chuckled.

"Er but, I mean, I kind of need to ask if she wants to..." Harry said feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Well then ask her." Draco huffed. "She likes you well enough, she'll say yes."

Harry blushed some more which prompted teasing from the Slytherins and even a joke or two on Hagrid's part. He would ask her though. He had a letter to send to her anyway.

* * *

Sirius was laughing while Erika stared at him curiously.

"Draco with that Lovegood girl? That's rich! Oi! Malfoy! Stick that in your pipe!"

Lucius's eyebrow twitched but it was mostly in response to Sirius's outburst.

"Lovegood..." Narcissa was riffling through a stack of papers. "Pureblood father, halfblood mother, Ravenclaw, top grades in her year..." Narcissa studied the picture of Luna appraisingly.

"Luna's so sweet and good." Erika said with a smile. "I'm happy she gets to go to the ball too."

Sirius's laughs were mere chuckles now. "Ah, I needed that." He said as he picked up his own letter from his godson.

"Sirius is so funny sometimes." Erika murmured as she finished scrawling her reply to Harry.

"I wonder who Harry's going with." Sirius said aloud then, pondering.

"Me." Erika answered much to everyone's surprise. "He asked if I wanted to go with him, so I said yes." She smiled then while her relatives and Sirius eyed her steadily. Sirius started laughing again.

"What's the old snake think about that?" Sirius asked once he could form proper words.

"I think it is acceptable." Tom's sudden appearance startled Sirius, though he'd deny it to his dying day. "I trust Potter more than I would any other child."

"That's...well, unexpected." Sirius told the man as he took his seat at the table.

"Many unexpected things have happened Black. Many more will." Tom murmured, ruffling Erika's hair and then picking up his tea.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball arrived suddenly for Harry. Dobby woke him up to give him a present, which turned out to be unique socks. The house-elf was quite happy to have them accepted and to recieve from Harry a pair of his own socks. The house-elf had left quite content then.

Draco had gotten him a book on the British and Irish Quidditch teams, with a note saying he needed to pick one so they could argue about who was better. Blaise and Theo had gotten him sweets. The Slytherin girls had gotten him scarves in the Slytherin colors. Luna had gifted him with a piece of quartz on a leather necklace, which was supposed to repel bad vibes. Erika had sent him another book, this one about Potions not taught in Hogwarts for various reasons. Sirius had sent a penknife with all sorts of attachments which Harry privately thought would come in handy.

Most surprising of all his gifts was the one from Mrs. Weasley. She had sent a sweater with a dragon on it and homemade mince pies along with a letter which said she knew he and Ron were fighting and that she hoped he and Ron could make up. It would have been nice if she'd stopped there but she proceeded to warn him against befriending a Malfoy and told him he ought to spend more time in the tower than the dungeons for his own sake. She even managed to pin blame on Sirius, citing him as the reason for his sudden rebellion.

Harry sighed sadly. He would miss Mrs. Weasley too. Well at least the twins were still friendly with him. Ginny was acting like Harry had sprouted fangs and horns. Silly girl.

With the presents aside he hurried to get dressed and headed for the Great Hall, wearing a new scarf and his warmest cloak.

"Oh green looks so good on you!" Pansy squealed at breakfast. "You look so dashing! You need to wear green more often."

"Er...well my dress robes are green." Harry replied making Pansy squeal more.

Luna showed up then, taking a seat beside Draco which made Pansy scowl. Harry chuckled at the girl's sudden change.

"Hey Luna. Thanks for the necklace." Harry said, pulling out the round piece of stone. Luna beamed at him, clapping her hands together in delight.

"You're welcome Harry. I thought it would be good for you to have something like that while you're in the tournament."

Harry smiled at that. Luna was such a good friend.

"She gave me a bracelet." Draco told him, pulling his sleeve back to reveal a leather bracelet from which a quartz charm hung.

"Nice."

After breakfast they went down to the dungeons. Lunch in the Great Hall was followed by a snowball fight. Luna left early to get ready, saying she was meeting up with Erika.

"What? When'd she get here?" Draco demanded to know.

"Haven't you been listening to the Whispers?" Luna replied before skipping away back towards the castle. The boys continued their snowball fight until it started getting colder and dark before trudging inside. Harry had had his things taken down to the dungeons so he got ready along with the Slytherin boys.

Once they were all ready they headed back up to the entrance hall, but were stopped halfway there. "Potter." Snape's sudden appearance had Harry jolting but he decided to pretend he hadn't. Snape only cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Mr. Lux wishes to have a word with you."

Harry gulped but followed Snape while waving Draco and the others ahead. He followed Snape to his office, gulping again when he spotted Mr. Lux in his dark grey robes, his blue eyes narrowed and his black hair slicked back. He looked lordly and powerful and was Harry just imagining the slight pressure that suddenly seemed to be weighing him down?

"Leave us Severus." Mr. Lux said and Snape hesitated only a moment before slipping out of the room. That left Harry alone with Mr. Marvolo Lux.

The two stared at each other and Harry remembered the man had a bit of his blood. Mr. Lux smirked after a minute or two.

"Erika speaks fondly of you always." He began. "And she hopes you think of her just as fondly."

"She's a good girl. A good friend." Harry answered when it became apparent the man wanted a reply. "I worry about her." He added as he eyed the man.

"There is no need to worry about her. She is a useful little creature. I plan on keeping her at my side for a long time yet." Mr. Lux told him. "Even when her usefulness runs out."

Harry grit his teeth a little. "So you're just using her right now? Just like her father...?"

Mr. Lux's eyes narrowed. "I am nothing like her father." He smirked coolly then. "In fact I had her father disposed of."

Harry's eyes widened a bit then narrowed. His scar tingled in this man's presence, no doubt about it. But it didn't hurt...

"Who are you? Really?" Harry demanded to know then, clenching his hand to keep from touching his scar.

Mr. Lux smiled lazily. "Now is not the time for removing masks young Potter. But soon it will be that time. And I have to wonder, given your antics as of late, how you will recieve me then."

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly. "You're taking care of Erika and Sirius, so I can't call you completely evil. But something about you just doesn't sit well with me...Marvolo..."

Mr. Lux's eyes gained a spark as he chuckled and strode towards the door. "Then there is hope for you yet young man. Now, my daughter is awaiting you upstairs. Let us join her. For tonight, there is nothing to fear or worry about."

"For tonight at least." Harry smirked. Mr. Lux chuckled and together they joined Snape before moving up to the entrance hall.

Luna was already with Draco, her dirty blonde hair done up in a high ponytail and shimmering with sparkles. Her raddish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace were gone, replaced with jewelry made of quartz as well. She looked the most normal Harry had ever seen her. She wore a dress that was a light blue in color.

"Wow Luna you look great." Harry said as Draco smirked beside the girl.

"Thank you Harry. You look good too." Luna smiled. "Look, there's Deyanira."

Harry turned to find his friend walking towards them. She too wore a dress, hers a darker blue with silver designs, her own hair brushed loose, the streaks of black braided so they stood out more, and with the same sparkly shimmer as Luna's. She looked so very different from the meek child Harry had met before, with her twin braided pigtails and her round glasses.

"Wow." Draco, Blaise, and Theo said as she appeared, smiling while she reached Harry's side.

"Hello everyone." She said as she smiled at the Slytherins. "Deyanira Lux. A pleasure to meet you all." The Slytherins muttered hellos in return. "Harry, thank you for asking me to be your partner tonight." She said then with another brilliant smile.

"Anytime." He managed to say as she continued to beam at him.

Sirius appeared then along with Draco's parents and Mr. Lux. Introductions were made and Sirius grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry and Erika, who both laughed at the man's enthusiasm.

"Champions over here please!" McGonagall called and Harry turned to Erika, holding out an arm like the Slytherins had taught him. Erika took it, waving goodbye to her relatives before they walked to join the others.

Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies were first in line, followed by Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, then Viktor Krum and an unknown girl. Harry whispered these facts to Erika as the other students strode in past them.

"Harry?" The girl next to Krum spoke and Harry gaped when he recognized the voice as belonging to Hermione. Hermione was also gaping, though at Harry's date.

Erika felt like gaping herself but felt that would be rude as she studied Hermione. Her hair was sleek and twisted up in a nice knot, her robes were floaty and a pretty perwinkle color, and her teeth had shrunken from the last time she'd seen them.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said evenly once the surprise had passed. "Krum." He said with a nod to the Durmstrang champion.

"Potter." Krum replied, his eyes shifting to the girl next to Harry. "Who is your date?"

"Deyanira Lux, a cousin of my friend Draco's." Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Krum. I heard you played a wonderful game this summer at the Cup." Deyanira said, holding out a hand. Krum shook it with a small smile.

"Deyanira Lux?" Hermione asked and Deyanira nodded, brushed her bangs to hide the nervous twitch that Hermione's suddenly intense stare gave her.

McGonagall appeared then to save her. She ordered them into a line in pairs and they stepped into the Great Hall. Erika gasped softly while the hall applauded them. She was looking all around at the beautiful decorations and then smiling at Harry who couldn't help but smile back. He was glad to see Erika so happy.

He spotted Draco and Luna then, who both waved at them causing Erika to wave back, and further up was Ron who was glaring at Hermione. Ron was dateless is seemed. When he spotted Harry his jaw dropped. Erika didn't seem to notice, as she continued to peer at all the changes that the school had made in honor of the Yule Ball.

Dumbledore looked like his cheerful self, Karkaroff looked a lot like Ron, Bagman was clapping as energetically as the students, Maxime was clapping much more regally, and to Harry's utter surprise Percy Weasley was awaiting them at the head table.

He ignored Percy Weasley though and held out the chair for Erika who was still grinning quite happily. Dumbledore gave her a piercing stare for the briefest of moments but it put Harry on guard. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

"Ah, I didn't notice the ceiling before." Erika said, looking right up with all the delight of one who's never seen an enchanted ceiling. "So pretty!"

"Draco thought you'd enjoy it." Harry murmured making Erika grin at him.

"You're such a very good friend for inviting me Harry. I can see why Draco talks about you so much in his letters." Erika murmured.

It was easy to keep up the charade Harry realized as they finished their meal and Dumbledore continued to eye Erika speculatively. Then it was time for the opening dance and Harry led Erika out to the dance floor, sending a silent thanks at the Slytherins for bothering to teach him to dance.

By the time the song ended Harry was actually enjoying himself. Erika was smiling still. He wondered if her cheeks hurt from so much mirth.

They went to find their friends then and Luna and Erika danced the next song together, laughing brightly while Draco and Harry watched them while smiling. Sirius, Marvolo, and the Malfoys joined them shortly after, and Harry was bullied into another dance with Erika by Draco. It wasn't such a hardship though.

Erika wandered off on her own a while later to go to the loo. She was surprised when she exited to find Hermione waiting for her there.

"I know who you are." Hermione said softly. Erika cocked her head to the side.

"Eh? I should hope so, considering Harry introduced me earlier."

"Don't play stupid." Hermione demanded, grabbing her arm and digging her nails in. Erika winced but didn't do anything else. "You're Erika! You're parading around as this Deyanira Lux and I want to know why!"

Erika's amber eyes narrowed then. She yanked her arm free, a frown on her face. "I don't know what you want to hear miss, but I'm certainly not going to stand by and-"

Hermione had drawn her wand. She was breathing fast and there was a determined glint in her eye as she held it level with Erika's chest. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you Erika. Come along quietly."

"I will not. I am going back to the party now." Erika pushed her aside and took three steps. Something hit her in the back then, making her fall onto the stone floor with a groan.

"You're going whether you want to or not." Hermione said somewhere above her. Erika tried to keep her head as dots of black appeared in her vision. She reached up to touch the hidden skull pendant with her fingers. Tom had told her to touch it with her wand but she would have to hope it worked this way too.

Hermione watched her move and then pass out as she hit the girl with another charm. Not exactly a stunner but something like it. Erika lay on the ground now, her hand wrapped around her necklace. Hermione frowned and summoned a stretcher, rolling the girl onto it then casting a glamour over her. She then hurried up the stairs.

Tom's head suddenly jerked her head to the side when he felt something in his pocket burn. "Marvolo?" Lucius called to him then.

"I will return shortly." Tom said, waving the man away as he moved across the Great Hall. He looked left and right until a movement near the top of the stairs caught his attention. It was the Mudblood girl. He decided to follow her and spotted her down the hall, holding her wand out to the side. Pulling a small skull brooch out of his pocket he rubbed it with his thumb. It got burning hot when he pointed it towards the Mudblood. Scowling he advanced on her quickly as she waited for a set of stairs.

Without a whisper he had her stunned. She fell to the floor with a satisfying thunk. Tom had his wand drawn and was using the brooch to find Erika. His foot ran into something and he ended the glamour to find an unconscious Erika. Scowling more he wished he could hex the Mudblood until her brains drained out of her nose...but that would make Dumbledore even more suspicious. He couldn't even Imperio her.

Picking up Erika he made a mental note to have her punished soon enough. He made a quick exit of the castle then. This had been foolish...but Erika had looked so happy.

Once beyond the gates he Apparated them back to Malfoy Manor, striding inside angrily. He would have to hex someone soon to get rid of the rising rage in his chest.

First though he set Erika down on a couch, scowling as he spotted bruises forming on the back of her neck. That filthy little Mudblood...

Tom paused then, staring down at the still unconscious child. Why was he getting so upset? She wasn't hurt. Not horribly at any rate.

Tom bowed his head. He didn't know...but he was upset. That's all that mattered at the moment.

He hurried out of the room. Erika would be alright. He had to alert Lucius of what had occurred.

* * *

Harry clenched his hand around the short letter Erika had sent Draco. Hermione had attacked Erika. Had tried to take her to Dumbledore. What did the man want with his friend?

"Harry!" Hermione cornered him on the way to lunch the following day. "Harry! Stop! We have to talk!"

Harry stopped, whirling around to give Hermione his best glare. He didn't care if the Great Hall could see them. He didn't care what anyone thought about him.

"We have nothing to talk about Granger. Nothing at all." Harry said as coldly and clearly as he could. "I'm finished with all of you. Done. Leave me alone."

He turned around and headed to the Slytherin table. Sitting down next to Draco, Harry fumed silently then looked up at the blonde.

"Is there anyway I can stay in your dorm tonight?" He asked. Draco stared for a long moment then slowly let a smirk spread over his lips.

"Oh I'm sure there's a way." Draco promised him.

* * *

_**Chapter end. Hmm...well hope you enjoyed! ^^. **_


	17. Slytherin

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Slytherin**

**...**

Snape kept looking at him oddly.

"Now Harry, what's this I hear about you wishing to be re-Sorted?" Dumbledore asked with that cheerful twinkle in his eyes.

"The Hat wanted to put me somewhere else before it Sorted me into Gryffindor." Harry had spent the last few days going over an argument that might work. He'd been sleeping in the Slytherin dorms those last few days too. With only two more days until the start of term, Harry wanted to be moved into the Slytherin dorm permanently. He'd tried to think of an argument and Draco had recalled what Harry had said about almost becoming a Slytherin. It was worth a shot, the blonde had said.

So he and his Slytherin friends had gone to Snape, who had scoffed at first until Theo laid out their argument. He'd promised to bring it up to Dumbledore and that led them to this meeting with the headmaster.

"But why would you wish to leave Gryffindor at all?" Dumbledore wondered.

"I no longer feel any aversion to Slytherin sir...and the Hat told me I'd do well in Slytherin..." Harry felt a smile on his face as he looked up at the Hat, which seemed to be listening. "Theo checked and although it's really rare, it's not unheard of for a student to be re-Sorted. True there has to be pressing issues, such as a student's safety being in jeopardy and the like..." Harry frowned. "I no longer get along with my house mates, and I'm worried soon the fights will become more than verbal."

"An excellent reason in my mind." The Hat spoke up then. "He's avoiding causing strife among his housemates."

Dumbledore didn't look convinced while Snape was still studying Harry. He looked like he was waiting for Harry to blow up or turn inside out or become a pile of squirming piglets...

"Harry, really, I doubt you truly wish to leave Gryffindor." Dumbledore was smiling once more. His tone was utterly patronizing though. "A small tiff between friends shouldn't sway you so drastically, my boy. I am certain-"

"Professor, it isn't one little tiff." Harry interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "And I am certain all I need is for the Hat to re-Sort me."

"I will gladly re-Sort you Harry Potter. Could someone put me on the boy's head?" The Hat asked. Snape moved forward and picked the Hat up before Dumbledore could react. He took a moment to give Harry one last look before setting the Hat on his head.

The Hat chuckled in his head. _"Well well Mr. Potter. I see you've developed quite nicely. You belong now more than ever in Slytherin. Great things await you from here on out Mr. Potter. Now, let's give old Dumbles a shock yeah?" _

Harry laughed at the Hat. _"Yeah." _

_"Right then well...blah blah blah... Slytherin!" _The Hat said the last word aloud, making Harry laugh as he lifted the Hat from his head.

Dumbledore was scowling. It was gone in the next second but Harry knew it had been there.

"It would seem the Hat has spoken." Snape said then, still mystified.

"Excellent." Harry stood up. "Well I should get back to the dungeons. I still have loads of homework to finish."

"Just a minute Harry." Dumbledore stopped him, standing up as well. "I do not have to accept this." He said.

"You can not accept it as much as you like." The Hat spoke up then. "But the traditions and customs of the school are set into every stone of Hogwarts. The castle has heard me and will change things accordingly. Starting from today onward Mr. Potter is a Slytherin. A bed will be added to the Fourth Year dorm and all points he earns will go to Slytherin." The Hat gave a twitch which Harry supposed would have been a nod if a human had done it.

"No. Unacceptable." Dumbledore replied but the Hat just twitched again.

"It is done."

Snape reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, startling him. He was wearing a blank face, which was tons better than the usual expression Snape gave him.

"Come along then Potter."

"We are not finished with this discussion Harry." Dumbledore called as he and Snape walked away.

"Yes we are." Harry muttered as the stairs bore them down to the main floor. "I'm finished at any rate."

Snape watched him curiously until they almost reached the dungeon stairs. "What has happened to you Potter?"

Harry looked up at his professor with a little smile. "I think I've grown up sir. That or I've gone to the Dark Side...either way..."

Snape stared at him with wide eyes while Harry's smile grew a little wider.

"Yeah...it's most likely that..." And Harry gave his once-hated professor a wink. "See you later sir."

* * *

Dobby seemed a little wary delivering Harry's trunk into the Slytherin fourth year boy's dorm. But seeing the boy smiling at him relaxed the tense little elf.

"Hey Dobby, thanks for getting my trunk for me." Harry said, getting off Draco's bed and walking over to shift through his trunk.

"It is being no trouble Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied smiling in return.

"Hey..." Draco peered at Dobby who twisted one of his ears in his hands. "Weren't you one of my family's elves?"

"He was." Harry answered. "But I freed him so now he works at Hogwarts."

"Oh right. Father ranted about that for weeks." Draco snickered then. "So you serve Harry now?" He asked the elf who smiled nervously and nodded enthusiastically.

"Dobby is free thanks to Harry Potter. Dobby is very grateful to Harry Potter." Dobby beamed at Harry who was smiling slightly embarrassed now.

"Ugh, that's what you wear?" Blaise called then as Harry dug out his pajamas.

"The Dursleys only ever gave me Dudley's hand-me-downs to wear." Harry said by way of explanation. "And Sirius hasn't had time to take me shopping for new clothes."

"Well we're fixing that next Hogsmeade trip." Blaise declared. "I am not going to suffer the eye sore of you in over-sized clothing."

Harry laughed along with the other boys. Dobby relaxed fully then. If Harry was happy then it was alright.

"Is Harry Potter needing anything else?" Dobby asked him then.

"Not right now Dobby. You can go back to the kitchens." Harry gave the elf one more smile.

"If Harry Potter be needing anything, he can call on Dobby." Dobby told the boy before disappearing back to the kitchens.

"You're one bizzare boy Potter." Theo said then while they readied for bed.

"Yeah?" Harry laughed as he got dressed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

His new dorm mates chuckled at him as he flopped into the bed that had appeared between Blaise and Draco.

He fell into the most restful sleep he'd had in a long time.

* * *

"Half-giant?" Harry read the paper, biting his lip. He'd kind of overheard that. When Snape had gotten word from Lux that they'd gone home early because Erika was feeling ill, he'd gone out to the garden and found himself overhearing Hagrid's conversation with Maxime. He hadn't told anyone though, because from Maxime's react having giant blood wasn't something you ought to spread around. His bit of research in the library confirmed it. And he didn't even know how to approach the man himself, since he hadn't meant to overhear Hagrid but it was eavesdropping all the same.

Now Draco had shown him an article which explained why Hagrid hadn't been teaching or even left his hut since the start of term. It made Harry's blood boil that his poor friend had been suffering like that. Harry could understand why his housemates had hidden the truth from him...

"Did you know?" Draco asked as they walked toward Hogsmeade. "You didn't, did you?"

"No." Harry figured it would be best to go with that. "But so what?" Harry asked in the next second. He frowned at Draco, not angrily just thoughtfully. "I've known Hagrid ever since he came to fetch me my first year. He took me to Diagon Alley, he taught me about my parents, he's always been a great person to me and everyone else."

Draco was looking a little torn. "Well yeah but...giants are vicious Harry, just plain vicious. It explains his obsession with deadly animals though, not that I think of it. Personally I'd always thought he'd drunken some Skele-Gro as a kid or gotten in the bad way of an Engorgment charm..."

"But this is Hagrid." Harry argued, shaking his head. "He's harmless as a newborn puppy. And yeah the monster fixation's gotten him and us into tricky spots once or twice but it's never hurt us."

Draco looked from Harry to Hagrid's hut, deep in thought it would seem.

"I'm not abandoning him just because this repulsive Skeeter woman has decided to spread his secret all over the front page." Harry added angrily, wishing Skeeter would appear so he could try one of the spells from the Dark Arts books Erika had given him. Or better yet that intestine-twisting potion he'd been reading about that morning...

Harry sighed as they entered Hogsmeade, looking around but not seeing hide nor hair of his giant friend...half-giant... Harry smiled sadly. He liked Hagrid just the way he was. Hagrid shouldn't have been hiding.

"C'mon, you look like you need a drink." Blaise said, steering them to the Three Broomsticks.

They settled down into a table, Crabbe and Goyle being sent to get their drinks. Harry sighed heavily.

"Poor Hagrid. I need to go talk to him soon." Harry murmured. "He probably thinks the whole world's abandoned him..."

"We can go once we finish our drinks." Theo said then, making Harry stare at him in surprise as Crabbe and Goyle returned bearing mugs of butterbeer.

"Er, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to." Harry told them, knowing his Slytherin friends were probably having a hard time with this.

"I'll go too." Luna said as she appeared out of nowhere and settled herself between Harry and Draco. Both boys smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hagrid has always been kind to me. I want to tell him that I am glad he's here, and that I don't mind that he's half-giant."

"Luna...you're the best..." Harry told her making her smile sweetly.

"The man's grown on me, so I'm going too." Theo stated. Blaise and Draco nodded as well. Crabbe and Goyle nodded just because Draco nodded but Harry appreciated it all the same.

"Harry!" Harry jumped and turned to find Hermione and Ron standing behind him, both glowering. "Did you tell everyone about Hagrid!"

"What?" Harry couldn't believe Hermione would accuse him of that. She knew how dear Hagrid was to Harry! "I didn't even know!"

"Well how else would Skeeter have found out?" Ron argued. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! How does she find out anything?" Harry engaged the boy in a glaring match then.

"Ah! There she is." Hermione gasped suddenly, glowering in another direction. They all turned to see Skeeter and her photographer, who were talking about Ludo Bagman apparently.

Seeing her so close had Harry itching to draw his wand and put her under one of those curses he'd been thinking about earlier. "Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry called out instead. Even if he was The Harry Potter he wouldn't get away with actually cursing the cow...

"Harry!" Skeeter replied in delight. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot broomstick." Harry replied, standing up and glaring with all his might. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Skeeter raised an eyebrow. "Our readers have a right to the truth Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant!" His temper was breaking and if Luna's soft touch to his arm was any indication, she could feel it too. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

Skeeter studied him for a long moment then she opened her bag and drew out her Quick Quotes Quill. "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship, and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Before Harry could let loose on what she could do with that quill of hers, Hermione turned to her, face blotchy from her own anger. "You horrible woman! You don't care do you? Anything for a story and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman-!"

"Sit down, you silly girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter snapped coldly. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl...not that it needs it..."

Harry heard Hermione let out a sound like an angry cat but he was already heading for the door, his friends following.

"I hate her." Harry told them as they stalked back towards the school grounds. "I hate Skeeter and I'm going to make her pay for every stupid word she'd ever written."

"Do let us join in Harry." Draco replied. Harry smirked at him before continuing on.

"She doesn't know me very well if she's being so careless about the people I consider my friends. I'll make her regret it all really soon. I have those books from Erika and those spells are just itching to be tried out on someone like that wretch."

"Oh look at the sparks flying out of his wand. I didn't think you had it in you Potter." Blaise commented. Harry just let another smirk stretch his lips as they approached Hagrid's hut. He saw from the corner of his eye that Ron and Hermione were also heading their way but ignored it. Hagrid was their friend too, so he'd put up with them for now.

"Hagrid!" Harry pounded on the man's door. "Hagrid open up! I know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess! Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman get away with this! Hagrid if you don't open this door-"

The door swung open then and Harry was about to smile when he saw it was Albus Dumbledore standing there, wearing a beaming smile.

"Good afternoon." He said while smiling down at them all.

"We want to see Hagrid." Harry said, trying to peer around the wizard.

"Yes I surmised as much. Why don't you come in?" And Dumbledore stepped aside to allow them all into Hagrid's hut. Fang launched at Harry the second he passed the threshold but Harry blocked him and looked around. Hagrid was sitting at his table. The man looked awful. Swollen eyes, blotchy face, his hair was a rat's nest of black wires.

But it was still his friend and so Harry went over to him, smiling. "Hi Hagrid."

Hagrid looked up at him. "'Lo." He replied in a hoarse voice. Harry felt his anger double at Skeeter as he put a hand on Hagrid's arm.

"More tea I think." Dumbledore said. He conjured a tea service large enough for all of them. When they all had a cup he turned to Hagrid. "Did you by any chance happen to hear what Harry was shouting Hagrid?" Harry smirked as Dumbledore met his gaze. "Harry and his friends still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry declared. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow-sorry professor." He said sheepishly when he caught Dumbledore staring at him.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't an idea what you just said Harry."

Harry highly doubted that but continued on anyway. "I just meant-Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that woman wrote about you? How could you think _I'd _care? After everything...?"

Fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's swollen eyes. Luna made her way to his side then, putting a hand gently on his arm as Harry had done before.

"I didn't care either when I heard." Luna told him in her soft dreamy tone. "Because you've always been very kind to me. And you taught me a lot about the creatures in the forest, even though you didn't have to. Did you know there are plenty of cultures that revere giants? There are. But I like you just because you are kind."

More tears came from Hagrid's eyes and Harry sent Luna a grateful smile.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you Hagrid." Dumbledore said then. "I have shown you letters from countless parents who remember you from their own days here and they'd told me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you they'd have something to say about it..."

"Not all of 'em." Hagrid argued. Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Well then they can go get clubbed by trolls." Draco drawled in his most superior tone. Hagrid turned to him with an incredulous expression. "People are really stupid sometimes Hagrid." Draco said, turning a light pink and looking down at Fang. "You shouldn't listen to the ones who can't like you for who you are..."

Ron gave a snort then but Harry just beamed at the blonde. Draco had come a long way from the boy who'd tattled on and ridiculed Hagrid. He'd changed too, Harry thought then.

"You cannot barricade yourself from the world and expect it to change." Blaise said then. "It will not. It will go one without you and leave you behind to your weeping. You must have courage, and face it head first."

Harry thought that belonged in a book of great quotes as Hagrid nodded slowly and a watery smile touched his face.

"We haven't always been your best students." Theo murmured. "But thanks to Harry we've seen another side of you. We're proof that if you face something unknown, you end up surprised more often than not. Harry's been worried about you Hagrid. You shouldn't keep yourself in here."

_And this is why they're my friends. _Harry thought with a smile as he nodded.

Dumbledore stood up then. "I refuse to accept your resignation Hagrid. I expect you back to work on Monday, and you'll join me for breakfast in the Great hall at eight-thirty. No exceptions. Good afternoon to you all." The headmaster left then and Harry frowned at his back before turning back to Hagrid.

The gentle giant was weeping into his hands and Luna was patting his shoulders and arm as he did so. When he finished, Hagrid wiped at his eyes. "Great man Dumbledore...great man..."

"Yeah." The Slytherins all muttered.

"Yeah he is." Ron said enthusiatically. "Can I have one of those cakes Hagrid?"

Harry and Draco shared a look while Hagrid told Ron to help himself.

"Ar...yeh're all righ'. I bin stupid... My ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behaving..." Hagrid wiped at a few more tears. "Never shown you a picture of my old dad have I?" He said to Harry. "Here..."

Hagrid dug the picture out of his dresser and handed it to Harry who was crowded by his friends as he studied it.

"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts." Hagrid explained. "Dad was dead chufffed...thought I migh' not be a wizard see, cos me mum...well anyway. Course I never was great shakes at magic really...but at least he never saw me expelled. Died see, in me second year..."

"Yeh know wha' Harry? When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' bit a me. Mum and Dad gone an' you was feeling like yeh wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Now look at yeh! School Champion!" Hagrid's eyes took on a proud light that Harry had rarely seen directed at him from anybody, except Sirius. "Yeh know what I'd love Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all. Yeh don't have ter be pureblood ter do it... No offense there Malfoy... How you doin' with that egg Harry?"

Harry made sure to mask his guilt. "Great Hagrid, I'm nearly there."

Hagrid's face broke out into a smile and Harry felt the guilt double.

"Tha's my boy...you show 'em Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."

And seeing that smile and that pride double, Harry knew he'd have to get to work on that egg and fast. No way was he letting Hagrid down.

So then, it was time to see if that cryptic clue from Cedric's was worth anything.

* * *

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing about the ground. And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. And hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

"Well that's utterly delightful." Draco scoffed as Harry finished reciting the clue in the egg. The boys had teased him for an hour about Moaning Myrtle spying on his bath then they'd gotten serious.

"And there's merpeople at the bottom of the lake." Harry reminded them. "And they'll be taking something of mine...I suppose..."

"Sounds like it." Theo agreed, having written down the clue. Harry had come to learn that Theo's grade were right up there with Hermione's, but he didn't get nearly enough praise. Harry was starting to understand why so many people, especially the purebloods, disliked Muggleborns and Dumbledore so much.

"So your only issues really are what will be taken and how to breathe." Blaise murmured thoughtfully.

"The Reedlings will help too." Luna said while drawing patterns on the coffee table in the common room. Several of the students were eavesdropping of course but Harry didn't mind.

"Reedlings?" Harry wondered. Luna nodded, still moving her fingertips around the wood with purpose.

"Little creatures who live in the reeds. They'll show you a direct route to the bottom."

Harry smiled at that.

"There's plenty of challenges in the water." Theo thought aloud. "They'll put as many obstacles as possible down there, to make it a real challenge."

"And there's also the matter of what exactly they're taking from you. What's your dearest possession?" Draco asked.

"Er..." If anyone had asked him last year he would have said his Firebolt. Now he thought about the Dark Arts books Erika gave him, and the necklace Luna had made for him...

"Is it going to be a thing though?" Theo pondered aloud. "It could very well be a person."

"Could it?" Harry asked then, looking at Draco then at Luna.

Blaise shook his head. "No way...that'd be going too far wouldn't it? The tournament's supposed to be safe and putting more people in danger would be counterproductive..."

Theo seemed to see the logic there. "There's plenty of ways you can breathe underwater. Let's see now...but the easiest...it could be...if he's willing..."

"What?" Harry, Blaise, and Draco demanded when Theo seemed to be bent on continuing his half-remarks.

"Gillyweed." Theo answered. "We'd have to ask Snape though..."

"Not gonna happen, nuh uh, no way." Harry said then, causing his friends to laugh.

* * *

Snape was looking at him oddly yet again. Harry fought the urge to squirm as he stood in front of his once-most-hated professor.

"Gillyweed Potter?"

"Yes sir." Harry told him. "Erm...Theo said you might have some...and we were researching it... My charms are mediocre at best, according to Blaise, the ponce-" Harry broke off then, feeling his cheeks heat up as he toyed with his green and silver tie. Dobby himself had changed the colors of Harry's ties and uniform. His black school robes now bore the emblem of Slytherin House and Dobby had even gone ahead and changed a few of his red clothes into green.

Snape wasn't giving anything away, though Harry could swear his eyes had lightened a few degrees.

"I do not have any in stock at the moment." Snape began making Harry bow his head. "However...if you can produce a potion of my choosing on your own I may be able to procure some in time for the Task." Harry's head shot up, eyes wide with disbelief. Snape just offered to get him Gillyweed!

"Really? That's...well... Thanks! I'll do it! You'll see, I'll do it perfectly!" Harry promised, not knowing where this great kindness was suddenly coming from but thanking it all the same.

"On your own Potter. No aid from Malfoy or Zabini or Nott." Snape clarified and Harry bobbed his head in agreement. "Very well. Return this evening after dinner and I shall have choosen a potion."

"Thank you sir!" Harry hurried out of the classroom before Snape changed his mind and reverted back to his evil git self. He hurried to catch up with the boys, beaming all the while. When he told his friends they all gaped as well.

"He's being downright nice to you." Draco muttered as they sat in Charms. "What gives?"

"I dunno but I'm not complaining." Harry said with a smile.

That evening promptly after dinner he hurried to Snape's classroom, knocking and entering when Snape called him in. Snape had a table all set up with ingredients, a cauldron, and several stirring rods. The recipe was on the blackboard and Snape was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

Harry's eyes widened when he studied the recipe. Snape looked up and caught him gaping. "I know it looks complicated Potter-"

"That's not why I'm staring sir." Harry hurried to explain, setting himself in front of the cauldron and looking back at the blackboard. "I was just surprised because I was reading about this potion earlier..."

Snape smirked. "Were you now?"

"Yeah. Eri-Deyanira gave me a Potions book for Christmas and it's been really interesting. I didn't think I'd get a chance to try any of them out though."

"What has happened to you Potter?" Snape asked him, looking genuinely curious. Harry smiled as he poked the bottom of the cauldron to get the fire going.

"I'm actually looking now sir." Harry replied. Snape smirked again.

"About time child." Was all the man said before waving a hand at him to get started.

* * *

_**Hehe I like this chapter. Go Harry Go! Lol. **_


	18. The Second Task

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Second Task**

**...**

Harry gulped as he stared at the Gillyweed Snape had just handed him. Gillyweed...for the task...tomorrow...

"Breathe Potter. I'm leaving you on the floor if you pass out." Snape said. It was nearly curfew. He should get to the dorms... "Potter." Looking up, Harry was startled to see a flash of concern. "So long as you keep your head and don't do anything overly foolish, you will succeed."

That made Harry gasp, which at least got him some much needed air. "Th-Thanks sir... For...well..."

Snape nodded and turned him to face the door. "Curfew is in ten minutes. Get to bed. You will need to be well rested."

Harry nodded. As he reached the door Snape said, "Oh and Deyanira and her father will be coming to the task. Of course Deyanira will be disguised for her safety. She and her father are expecting a good show, Potter."

Harry felt a smirk curl his lips. "I understand." He hesitated then. "Sir... Her father..." Turning to look over his shoulder he found Snape eyeing him cautiously. The man then strode forward two steps and slowly rolled up his sleeve. There on his left forearm was a black skull with a serpent tongue. Harry's eyes widened then narrowed as he nodded. "So I was right..." He met Snape's gaze, which was boring into his own. "He's being kind of obvious with that name, don't you think?"

Snape stood still for a moment longer then allowed a smirk to curl his lips. "Indeed. Now off to bed Mr. Potter. I won't have you disgracing my house by being caught out after curfew." Harry grinned and hurried from the room.

Once in the boy's dorm he found four sets of eyes on him...wait four?

"Hey where's Draco?" He asked as he set the small jar on his bedside stand.

"Dunno. He was going to talk to someone..." Goyle answered. "Is that it?"

Harry nodded, changing into the new cotton pajamas Sirius had sent him that morning, with a promise to meet him and his friends next Hogsmeade visit to shop.

"Tomorrow then." Theo intoned as they all crawled into bed.

"Tomorrow." Harry gulped, recalling what Snape had revealed to him just minutes ago. Voldemort was back...and he was playing Erika's father...

_Crazy world..._

_

* * *

_

Harry felt green as he met Sirius the following morning. Sirius was looking grim too.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy said as he and his wife Narcissa eyed him. Harry nodded in greeting. "Have you seen our son?"

"Er... No, sorry. I don't know where he is... Crabbe and Goyle were gonna go look for him though." Harry explained, another notch of worry entering his gut. No one could remember Draco coming in the night before and no one had seen him at breakfast. Harry hoped nothing had happened to the blonde. If Granger or Weasley had done anything to him...

"All is well." Luna said, appearing out of nowhere as usual. She was smiling at Narcissa. "Remember the Reedlings Harry... Hello Erika..."

Erika and Tom joined their little group now as the students bustled past them, anxious to get good seats.

"Luna. Harry." Erika's hair had been dyed completely black and she must have done a charm on her eyes because they were as blue as Tom's. Harry knew it was her the minute she spoke though.

"Come on then. You gotta get with the other champions." Sirius reminded them. "So what are you doing eh? Charm? Transfiguration? Potion?"

Harry smiled and pulled the small jar from his pocket. Sirius grinned. "Gillyweed." Harry said to the others who couldn't see the contents well. "Professor Snape got it for me..."

Sirius snorted then. "I never thought I'd see the day... Dumbledore's not so happy with us you know. Thinks I had something to do with you wanting to become a Slytherin all of a sudden. It surprised me when he told me the Hat re-Sorted you."

Harry paused to look at his godfather who just pulled him close in a hug. That said all that Harry needed to hear as he hugged back.

They parted ways shortly afterward. Harry going alone to the spot where the judges and other champions stood. He went over everything his friends had told him and reminded himself just who was sitting in the stands.

He had to prove he was worth something unless he wanted to keep having Him as an enemy. A year ago this would not have been a concern. But he knew where his friends' loyalties lay and he had found out over this past year that he could trust a Slytherin more than a Gryffindor, that he himself was changing, that the world around him was changing.

Little by little, bit by bit, and he was finding himself completely disillusioned with the so-called Light. He'd rather have honesty in darkness than half-truths in light.

And he didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to have to worry for his safety and the safety of others. He didn't want to lose what he had found, all for the sake of 'right' and 'wrong'. Let others worry about those moral things.

On top of all that...there was the allure of power, of freedom, of having everything he ever wanted if he only had the courage to turn out the light.

He had plenty of courage. He just needed to find the damn switch.

Bagman came up to them and began spacing them out along the bank. Harry looked across and found himself facing the stands filled to the brim with people. He couldn't tell where his friends and godfather were but he felt happy they were there at all.

Getting out of his clothes and leaving only a tank top and some swimming trunks on, Harry readied himself. One hour, at the bottom of the lake, Reedlings-

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start at my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Harry uncorked the bottle and pulled out the Gillyweed. "On the count of three. One!" He shoved it in his mouth. "Two!" He prepared to swallow it. "Three!" He swallowed and dashed out into the water.

He dove under when the feeling of being smothered suddenly struck him. It felt like a blessing when he was completely submerged. Snape had said it would and to not be afraid of the sudden change or it would lessen the gillyweed's effectiveness slightly.

He took a few moments to catch his breath and looked around him. It was all murky and dark, silent and soothing. He saw his feet and hands were webbed now which would definitely help with swimming. Another look around showed him no one else was there.

_Reedlings. _He thought as he began to swim forward, diving deeper into the silent murkiness. _What do Reedlings look like anyway? Really Luna, you have to be a little more specific. I love you and all but-_

In front of him, in a tangle of black weeds, there was a sudden stirring and Harry stopped, staring ahead, wand in hand. From the weeds came a dozen little glowing things. They looked like little jellyfish without tentacles and they glowed all sorts of colors, reminding Harry of Muggle Christmas lights.

One shimmied right up to his face, blinking rapidly. The little things were about three inches tall. The one in front of him continued to blink before returning to its group. They rearranged themselves into an arrow then, blinking like a neon sign. Harry laughed at that and followed the direction they pointed to.

They steered him through the lake then, turning a phosphorescent green when it became much darker around them. Their little glow kept him company as the silence seemed to become denser as well.

They encountered some grindylows about halfway through their journey. Harry shot out jets of hot water at them. The little Reedlings surprised him though by attacking the much larger creatures head on. It looked like they were just bumping into the grindylows at first but then Harry saw the angry purple bruises appearing on the grindylows' skin. He'd have to ask Luna about that later.

Finally the Reedlings pointed him straight down and trailed after him as music finally broke the silence. The eerie song of the merpeople. He came upon their dwellings then and passed silently by while the merpeople sang. The Reedlings nested in his hair, much to his amusement and slight worry as he recalled the bruises on the grindylows. The Reedlings did nothing to him though, simply twining in his hair like children seeking comfort from something familiar. He must look a sight though, with the glowing Reedlings in his hair.

Now that he was approaching the square of their village, Harry wonderd what had been taken from him. His answer came as he looked up at the statue of a large merperson. At the tail were tied four people. Yes, people. Apparently going to far was not in the Heads' dictionary.

Swimming closer Harry saw Hermione of all people, Cho Chang, a little girl with silvery hair that reminded him of Fleur, and lastly, next to the little girl was Draco. They all appeared to be sound asleep, bubbles coming from their lips. Harry didn't hesitate, he moved right up to Draco, gently pushing the little girl away from his side. He didn't want to try a spell, since his other one hadn't worked out so well and he so wasn't going to try a severing charm when the ebb of the water might send it up to Draco's face instead of at his bindings.

He looked around for a bit until he felt the Reedlings leaving his hair. He watched with a smile as the little creatures attached to various spots on the sea-ropes. Whatever they were doing, it was working. Steadily his little friends moved. They had just finished severing the last of the bindings when Diggory appeared.

Harry held Draco close as he watched Diggory cut Chang away. He made to leave as well but the Reedlings swirled around his head, blinking in short and long bursts. They were trying to communicate but he couldn't figure out what his little helpers wanted.

Krum appeared while he was trying to decipher their distress. He didn't waste any time cutting Hermione away and then dashing off to the surface.

Harry focused on the Reedlings again. They were pointing to the little girl. Fleur's hostage. They began their blinking again.

"Fleur's not coming, is she?" He asked his helpers at last. They blinked a bright red. Harry nodded. "Then unbind her too." He ordered.

His little friends made to get to work but the merpeople swatted them away. Outraged, Harry turned to them.

"Take only your hostage." One told him. He scowled and shook his head.

"She's a little girl!" He argued. "And Fleur's not coming!" He fought as the merpeople tried to hold him back. The Reedlings were a solid red glowing mass now and they attacked the merpeople mercilessly. Harry managed to get free and pulled out his wand, sending a jet of hot water over their heads. His eyes narrowed as the Reedlings rallied around him. "Get her bindings undone." He told the Reedlings who began blinking a happy yellow and hurried to do as they were bid while Harry kept the merpeople at wandpoint.

In no time her bindings were undone and Harry scooped to pick her up. He tightened his grasp on Draco's robes and threw a smirk at the merpeople as the Reedlings settled in his hair again. He kicked away, hurrying towards the surface. He was probably ages over the time limit but that didn't matter to him right now.

Dumbledore had put his best friend at the bottom of the lake along with a little girl. How cruel can you get? He could have easily had the house-elves take a useless possession. Harry's Firebolt or his wand, which Harry would have worked just as hard to get back.

He was so done with them all.

The Reedlings pointed him back towards the surface. The gillyweed was wearing off, Harry could feel it. His chest began to burn even as the water grew clearer and the Reedlings seemed to urge him on by blinking a bright purple. Then sudden they disappeared and Harry couldn't think straight because his gills were suddenly gone-

He broke the surface with a gasp and a splutter. Sweet air filled his lungs and he spit out more water before yanking up Draco and the little girl.

Draco came to with an indignant squawk. He blinked as he looked around then spotted Harry grinning at him and grinned in return. "Damn that Dumbledore!" Draco huffed as the girl came too and utter a little squeak. "Who's she?" Draco wondered.

"She's Fleur's champion." Harry said as the girl looked at him and Draco. "Help me would you? I don't think she can swim good."

"Potter, your hero-complex is going to get you in so much trouble someday." Draco teased as he shifted around to help the girl along with Harry. "What's that glowing stuff in your hair?"

Harry reached up and when he pulled his hand away he saw a Reedling clinging to it. It blinked a bright and happy pink. "A Reedling." He said, putting it back in his hair.

"No way, those things are real?" Draco chuckled as they finally hit sand and rock and could stand up properly.

As they reached the bank they saw Pomfrey tending to the other champions and hostages. Dumbledore was wearing a weird expression. Maxime was trying to hold Fleur back.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" Fleur was shouting.

"She's fine!" Draco shouted for Harry, who was suddenly so exhausted all he wanted to do was lay in the mud and rest. Fleur broke free from Maxime and splashed up some mud and water as she got to her sister, who was crying in relief.

"Oh Gabrielle! I thought- I- Ze grindylows, ze attacked me..." Fleur was babbling as she cradled her little sister to her.

"Harry!" Sirius gasped and he had the boy in his arms before Harry could say anything. Draco was being fussed over by his own parents. Their friends stood between them, beaming at both boys.

"Aww the Reedlings like you." Luna said then, stepping up to pick one from Harry's hair. Everyone took note of the glowing pink blobs in his hair and laughed. "I'll conjure a bowl for them. They make lovely pets." Luna said as she did just that and filled it with lake water. She had just finished plopping the last little Reedling into the bowl when Pomfrey got a hold of him and Draco, feeding them potions and wrapping them up in towels.

"So the reason you were late is because you were playing hero." Sirius teased his godson as Pomfrey moved on to the Delacour sisters. Harry felt his cheeks flush.

"The Reedlings wouldn't let me go." Harry said with a note of petulance in his tone. "And Delacour never showed up- It was bloody creepy down there Sirius."

Sirius planted a kiss in his wet hair. "Aw you're such a cute little hero!" Harry punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Look after Gabrielle." Fleur was saying to Pomfrey now. She walked over to Harry with a beaming smile on her face. "You saved 'er! Even though she was not your 'ostage."

Harry felt his cheeks flush more. Fleur then leaned down and pecked him twice on each cheek, which only made the blush worse. Luna and Erika were giggling at him. "And you too." Fleur was saying to Draco now. "You 'elped."

"It was nothing _mademoiselle_." Draco assured her. Fleur swooped down to kiss him just as she'd kissed Harry. Draco was blushing a bright pink when she pulled away. Not even Malfoys could withstand Veela charms.

Bagman spoke then, and declared the points. Twenty-five for Fleur. Diggory was given forty-seven. Krum got forty. Harry sighed as they waited to hear how much Harry had gotten.

"Probably like ten, if any at all." He muttered dejectedly. The Reedlings danced in their new home, blinking comforting blue.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages. Furthermore he rescued young Miss Delacour when it appeared her champion would not be reaching her in time." Harry ducked his head as his friends laughed and clapped him on the back. "Most of the judges feels this shows moral fier and merits full marks. However...we give Mr. Potter forty-five points."

His friends cheered and Harry found himself sandwiched in between Erika and Luna. They laughed as Pomfrey led them up to the castle. Before they reached the doors though Erika leaned up and pecked him on the cheek as well.

"Only one more to go. Hang in there Harry." She murmured before pulling away to hug Luna, Draco, and the others. Then she took Marvolo's hand.

Marvolo caught Harry's eye and gave him a deep nod before turning and leading Erika away, who happily skipped beside him.

Sirius snickered then. "That might be playing with fire." He warned his godson as they were led into the castle.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind kiddo. Let's get you all dry." Sirius chuckled.

* * *

The party went on all night in the Slytherin common room. Harry was tied in first again. Sure it was with Diggory but what the hell, it was still first place.

The following week was easy breezy. He didn't have to worry about anything until April when they'd tell them what the final task in June was all about.

"Oh Harry! Harry!" Pansy called his attention on Friday, as they waited for Double Potions to begin. "Oh Harry you'll never believe what that Skeeter woman did this time!"

"If it's about any of my friends, I'm going to kill her. I can do it now too." Harry warned. His Slytherin classmates laughed at that while the Gryffindors gave him incredulous looks.

"Well it's about you and someone you used to think of as a friend." Pansy snickered, holding out her _Witch Weekly_. Harry took it apprehensively, reading the article it was open to.

Harry quickly scanned the article titles _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_. He gagged at the title alone. He finished reading it just as the door opened and with a snort he handed it to Pansy who tossed it to Hermione.

"What a load of crock." Harry mutterd as Draco, Theo, and Blaise, who had read the article over his shoulder, laughed as they watched Granger rifle through the magazine with Weasley looking over her shoulder.

"You do have to wonder though what Krum sees in her." Theo said then as Snape began making his rounds. Granger and Weasley were having a discussion now it seemed. Harry spared them only a small glance then looked away to focus on his potion. Snape actually tolerated him now, he wasn't going to do anything that might make the man revert to full-hate-Harry mode.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtably is Miss Granger," Snape's loud tone had them all turning to face him. "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape caught sight of the magazine and a gleam of delight entered his eyes. Harry wondered if Snape had always been this easy to read of if he was just paying better attention to it. "Ah...reading magazines under the table as well? A further ten points from Gryffindor." Snape quickly scanned the article and turned his head slightly to look at Harry who shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. Snape smirked as he returned his gaze to the article.

"Harry Potter's Secret Heartache...dear dear Potter what's ailing you now?" Snape said with a smirk and a flash of humor in his eyes.

Harry shrugged again. "I honestly have no idea, sir. What does it say?"

The Slytherins all snickered as Snape began to read. By the end of it Hermione had her head bowed and Ron was a furious red. Harry just smirked as Snape finished and looked up at him. "I would watch my food and drink very carefully from now on Mr. Potter."

"Will do, sir." Harry replied. The Slytherins laughed heartily at that and Snape ordered them back to work.

Towards the end of the lesson Karkaroff appeared. Harry shared a look with his friends. When the bell rang most of the class hurried out. Harry knocked over his bottle of armadillo bile and used that as an excuse to eavesdrop.

"What's so urgent?" Snape asked then.

"This." Karkaroff lifted his left sleeve and Harry felt his eyes widen as he peered at them from under the desk. Did Karkaroff have it too? The Dark Mark?

"What of it?" Snape's voice was cool and distant.

"It's never looked like this! Why does it look like this?"

"I do not know. Perhaps you should ask Him yourself."

"I will not-" Karkaroff began but Snape cut him off with a motion of his head.

"Potter?" Snape asked and Harry got up, holding out the rag he'd been using to clean the bile. "Get on to dinner Potter." Snape said evenly. Karkaroff looked pale and he had a hand clamped over his forearm.

"Yes sir." Harry hurried to gather his things and dashed out of the room. He plopped down next to Theo and waited until Luna joined them before telling his friends of the incident.

* * *

Sirius whistled. "That doesn't sound good at all Pup." He said as he went through the clothing racks. They were in Gladrags Wizardwear, in the fitting room corner. Blaise and Draco, resident experts in all that was to date fashion wise, were gathering clothes for Harry to try on while Luna, Theo, and Sirius sat outside the changing rooms, offering their opinions.

"Karkaroff looked ready to pass out." Harry said, not worrying about being overheard. Blaise and his handy charms again.

"Well I can tell you right now if something is off with his-er-arm then it's his own fault." Sirius said and Harry stopped picking through the pile of clothes Blaise and Draco insisted he try on. He met his godfather's gray eyes as the two other boys appeared with more selections.

"Sirius. Erika's friend... He's... He's, well, Him right?" Harry asked slowly. His friends all looked from him to Sirius who nodded once. "Did you know from the start?" Another nod. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When I thought you were ready to hear it." Sirius smiled then. "I was planning on telling you today actually."

Harry looked down at the shirt he was holding. No Muggle would be caught dead wearing it, but as Draco had said, Muggles are stupid and the shirt wasn't made for a Muggle anyway.

"Snape told me. I already had an idea. Because of his name. Marvolo..." Harry chuckled then. "Tell him I say he's really being obvious about it."

"Will do." Sirius laughed then. "Well then go on, more of this dressing up schtick."

Harry nodded, allowing Draco and Blaise to descend on him. They were wearing relieved smiles, Harry noticed, Theo too. Had they expected him to be afraid?

"I think...given everything..." Harry began at the end of the day as they headed back to Hogwarts, each of them holding several bags of clothing. "Tell Marvolo...thanks."

"For what?" Sirius wondered.

"Taking care of Erika and you and not killing me on the spot." Harry replied. "And tell him...I... When he comes out for good..." Harry stopped, shutting his eyes. The words he spoke at this moment would seal his fate. It wasn't such a scary thought. It was actually rather liberating. He was making the choice, not anyone else. "Tell him, I won't stand against him. I'd like to stand with Erika and my friends. Tell him that yeah?"

Sirius smiled and draped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss and squeezing him tightly for a moment.

"I'll tell him." Sirius promised as they continued their walk.

* * *

_**And end chapter. ^^. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	19. Beneath a Weeping Moon

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Beneath a Weeping Moon**

**...**

Everything went on smoothly from there. Erika continued to write under the alias of Deyanira, Harry and his friends did their homework, and Snape would hold him back every so often to get him to make another potion from the book Erika had gotten him. He was learning all sorts of things from his pureblood friends and about the Dark Side. Harry had to giggle every time he heard those words. It just reminded him way too much of those Muggle movies...

"You could take up the title Lord Potter you know." Theo was saying one evening in April. "It would put you right up there with the purebloods. No one's taken on the title since your great-great grandfather. It's always just been implied since then never actually passed on."

"Would it do any good?" Harry replied, thinking Lord Potter sounded too stuffy for a fourteen year old.

"It would do you a world of good. The wizarding world can pretend to be as progressive as it likes but we all know that old money and titles still speak louder than anything." Blaise chuckled from where he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Or Harry could get formally adopted by his godfather." Draco pointed out then, finishing up a letter to his mother. "Thus making him a scion of both Potter and Black."

"That's a rather brilliant idea." Theo said, nodding to himself. "That would put you right up with Draco's family in name and rank."

Harry pondered about these ideas, writing them to Sirius as he awaited to learn what his final task would be. He couldn't wait until it was all over. He was so dead tired of it. Dumbledore and McGonagall gave him the oddest looks nowadays. Harry actually felt safer when Snape was somewhere nearby than far away. The Gryffindors all hated him by this point, most prominently Granger and Weasley. Harry really couldn't fault them there.

Snape came up to him at lunch on the last day of April. "Potter, you're to meet Bagman at the Quidditch Pitch at eight o'clock."

Harry looked up from his plate with a puzzled frown. "The Quidditch Pitch sir?"

"Yes. You will be informed of the final task at that time." Snape leaned down a little more. "_He _wishes me to tell you that you ought to approach this final task as an exam. He will be watching carefully. Also, He was most amused by your message."

Harry met his professor's eyes and nodded twice. "Tell Him I will not fail."

Snape allowed a smirk to curl his lips. "I will pass on the message." He strolled off, leaving Harry to turn to his friends with wide eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm not in your shoes right now." Draco said making Harry throw a roll at him.

He headed down to the Quidditch field where he saw to his horror several hedges growing all over it. He stared slack-jawed until Bagman called him over to the other champions and explained that their final task would be a maze with plenty of obstacles. The objective was simple. First to reach the cup was declared winner.

On their way back Krum asked to speak with him privately. Shocked, Harry followed the boy. Krum then demanded to know about his relationship with Hermione.

"Listen Krum, Granger and I used to be friends." Harry said clearly and calmly. "We used to care about each other as friends. But now I feel little more than disdain and annoyance for her." He looked at the young Quidditch star and frowned. "I couldn't care less if you and she date or do whatever you like."

"So the papers-?"

"Are just Skeeter's imagination." Harry promised the older boy. "I never had anything with Hermione Granger and Merlin I hope I never do."

Krum gave him a calculating look then. "She is no good?"

Harry frowned pensively. "I'll leave that up to you to decide. For me however she is no good." Harry turned to smile into the distance. "She doesn't fit into the future I'm walking towards. Once upon a time she did. Now she's so far from it, it's nearly comical." Looking back at the Durmstrang champion, Harry smiled. "She might fit into yours though."

"She speaks of you often." Krum said then.

"Does she?" Harry was surprised. "I figure it's only to curse my name though."

"No." Krum shook his head. "She speaks of getting you back."

Harry snorted. "I can see why you were suspicious then." Harry looked up at Krum with a faint smirk. "The Harry she wants to get back is dead. He died some time ago. Tell her that when she starts again. Because I'm not who I used to be and I never wish to be again."

Krum nodded, his eyes dark and curious. He didn't pry though. "You are a good flier." He said suddenly changing the subject. "I vos votching at the first task."

"Thanks." Harry said cheerfully. "I saw you at the Quidditch Cup. The Wronski Feint-" He stopped when a rustling came from the bushes...

* * *

"A half-mad Crouch." Luna said as she pulled a brush through Harry's hair. It was a habit she'd gotten into recently. She told him she could divine his thoughts by brushing his locks, and since he had a mind full of odd thoughts, he let her. If anything it was soothing. He could easily imagine his mother maybe doing this, had she still been alive.

"I still can't believe he showed up and just vanished." Draco murmured. "And Krum was Stunned but it couldn't have been Crouch if he was half as crazy as you said."

"Is nothing ever peaceful around you Harry?" Blaise teased then.

"'Fraid not." Harry answered with a smile.

"Bet Dumbledore was just tickled that you had to go to him." Theo put in then. Harry scowled darkly, recalling the headmaster's smile and his twinkling eyes. Harry didn't trust either of those anymore.

"He said he was happy that I still counted him as a source of comfort." Harry sneered the words out. The Reedlings, which had become the Slytherin Pets and lived in a much larger tank in the corner of the common room, lit up a golden-brown color. Harry watched them with a slight smile erasing the sneer.

"So either Crouch managed to Stun Krum and left of his own free will...or...someone attacked both Crouch and Krum, making off with Crouch." Theo said now, returning to their conversation. "The question then would be, what could anyone want with Crouch?"

"What was Crouch babbling about again? When he wasn't acting like he was in his office." Blaise asked.

"Erm... Bertha Jorkins...his son...he had to talk to Dumbledore...about..." Harry's eyes lit up and his voice dropped. "Voldemort." He said and a small shiver passed through his friends. "Crouch said Voldemort was getting stronger..."

"Interesting...so very interesting..." Theo murmured then in an almost happy tone. He just loved a good mystery.

"Have your Whispers told you anything Luna?" Draco asked the girl then. Although their little Ravenclaw friend spouted the most random beliefs in the known universe...they had all come to the agreement she was some sort of Clairvoyant. Her Whispers knew things she couldn't possibly know at times and the Reedlings had been proven true as well.

Luna finished brushing Harry's hair and hummed, eyes closing. Her head inclined to the side a bit, as if someone shorter than her were whispering in her ear. "It will be a weeping moon this time." Luna said at last, her voice more faraway than usual. "There will be a death... A formal invitation... The stars trembling..." Luna blinked and raised her head with a smile on her face.

"Er, Luna, what does that mean?" Draco was the first to break the surprised silence.

"Don't worry it's a good thing." Luna said soothingly. "I saw...fragments..." She explained then. "Just fragments. That's all the dead can give me."

"The dead?" Theo's voice was hushed.

Luna nodded. "The Whispers are the voices of the dead. They know everything that has been, was, and will be since their mortal tethers are gone." She smiled as she turned and looked at a patch of carpet. "I've heard them ever since my mother died. I think she's one of them."

Harry stared in awe at Luna then smiled and nodded. "She must be."

Luna smiled. "Yes."

"Things may be hectic with you Potter but they're certainly never dull." Blaise amended then which caused Harry to smile.

"Happy to serve." He told his friends. "Now I don't mean to be cold or anything but I'm going through a maze in little under two months. Some spells or advice would be much appreciated."

"Of course oh great Champion." Draco drawled which earned him a pillow to the head.

* * *

May turned into June swiftly and the gang could be found in a large unused dungeon most of the time, sometimes with Snape chaperoning. They practiced spells of all sorts, from the most benign to some from the Dark Arts books Erika had gifted him. A letter from Erika had a list of two dozen spells, curses, hexes, charms, and jinxes which people had suggested. By people, Harry supposed Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

So it went. They trained at every free time they had, while outside the walls the days got longer and heat suffused the air.

By the time the task was upon them Harry felt ready and anxious. He wanted this darned tournament over and done with. He was sick of it. He just wanted the summer to come so he and Sirius could go house hunting and he could see Erika without any worry.

"Potter," McGonagall said to him on the morning of the task, "the champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after breakfast."

"Why?" Harry wondered, hoping he hadn't misunderstood the time and it was acutally in the morning. He had been looking to relaxing for a few hours, hopefully calm his heart a bit.

"The champions' families are invited to watch the last task." McGonagall explained and Harry suddenly brightened.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know professor." Harry said, watching her eye him beadily before moving away. Harry knew she was slightly upset she'd left his house but he couldn't make himself care. He was happy, his friends weren't fickle or secretly cruel, and his godfather fully supported him. He had everything he'd never had while in Gryffindor.

Once he finished breakfast he walked with his friends to the entrance hall, bidding them good luck on their exams and watching them move away. Then he turned to the chamber McGonagall had pointed out and headed inside.

Diggory and his parents were there, chatting in a corner. Fleur and her family was there as well. Krum was talking to his parents in Bulgarian, looking much more pleased than Harry could remember seeing him. And there was Sirius, grinning along with the Malfoys and-

"Bill?" Harry gaped at the eldest Weasley son.

"Hey there Harry." Bill shook his hand happily. "How're you doing?"

"Er, fine, great actually." Harry looked around, expecting to see Mrs. Weasley. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but...what're you doing here?"

Bill chuckled. "Well that's a bit of a story there..."

Sirius smirked as he pulled Harry to his side. "I've roped him in." Sirius said with a wink which had Harry gaping at the older redhead.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Sirius looked ready to make a joke but Bill stopped him by answering. "Yes, really." Bill smirked then, blue eyes glittering. "I've been a little more than annoyed with certain people lately... I hear you've been changing as well."

Harry nodded with a happy smile on his face. "Yeah."

"Oh there she is." Sirius said and Harry turned to see Erika disguised once again like she had been at the second task.

"Harry!" Erika greeted, throwing her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, ruffling her hair when she pulled back. "It's almost over! Papa sent me with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius so that I could watch."

"He's not coming?" Harry asked, wondering if he'd changed his plans since Snape had given him the warning.

Erika shook her head, her thick hair swinging with the motion. She reached up with one hand then, finger pointing to her face. "I will be his eyes tonight." She said softly.

"Ah." Harry grinned. "I'll be doing my best then."

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Erika cheered making the adults laugh.

"So how about giving us a tour eh Harry? I've always been curious about Slytherin House." Bill suggested. Harry nodded, offering Erika his arm and making her smile as she accepted it. Fleur smiled at them as they passed.

Harry took them to the dungeons, where Sirius and Bill poked into every corner with curiosity and the Malfoys reminisced about their time there. From the dungeons they moved up through the castle then back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Mother, Father." Draco greeted them happily. "Erika." He said as Erika launched herself into his arms. "You're here early."

"Sirius invited us to spend the day with him and his godson." Narcissa explained, giving her cousin a faint smile which he returned with a grin.

"And who is this?" Theo asked looking up at Bill with gleaming eyes.

"Oh this is Bill Weasley. He's er..." Harry wondered how to put it.

"I'm dating Sirius." Bill offered then which made Sirius choke on his mouthful of pumpkin juice. Harry and his friends burst into laughter at the look Sirius shot Bill before breaking out into his bark-like laughter.

"You would have made a damn fine Marauder." Sirius declared. "But that's not the truth." He said to the still laughing teens. "Bill's part of the gang." Sirius clairified and the teens nodded in understanding.

"Sister." Luna said as she appeared, hugging Erika tightly. Erika looked surprised for a moment but then beamed.

"Luna, I miss you ever time I leave." Erika pouted then. Luna pet her hair as if Erika were the younger one of them.

"You will not miss me after tonight." Luna promised sweetly as she took a seat across from Bill. "Oh hello William." She gave a wave in greeting. "The Whispers were not certain you would be joining us."

"Er..." Bill looked at Harry who just shook his head. It would take the better part of the afternoon to explain Luna to Bill so he settled for translating.

"Luna's sort of clairvoyant I guess." He said. "She just knows things she shouldn't."

Luna smiled dreamily while Bill chuckled. "You have a good gang growing up around you Harry."

"Bill!" The shout got the attention of most of the hall as Ron stalked towards them, face a furious red. "What're you doing!"

"I'm having lunch with friends." Bill replied, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"But-but you can't because they're all filthy rotten-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Mr. Weasley." Snape said startling Ron so badly he literally jumped. "Off to your table now Mr. Weasley, or I shall take ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron would have blurted something out no doubt but Hermione appeared and rescued him, shooting an accusing glare at Harry before pulling Ron away. Bill sighed heavily.

"Now I'm going to have to rush my removal from the Burrow before Ronald can snitch to Mum."

"Sorry about that." Harry said. Bill just shook his head.

"I made my choice, just as you made yours." Bill smiled then. "So who was that pretty witch I saw in the chamber earlier hmm?"

Harry laughed at that abrupt change in subject. "Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion. And she was checking you out too by the way."

"Was she now?" Bill asked with a grin while the Slytherins laughed at him.

After lunch they headed out the grounds. Sirius had smiled fondly at the Whomping Willow, Bill had told Harry and Erika about the time he'd spent a night in the forest on a dare, while Narcissa happily recalled her first date with Lucius.

"A date?" Sirius said then. "But I thought your mum and Old Malfoy set up the betrothal when you were kids."

"They did." Lucius replied with a nod. "But I still felt the need to get to know my future wife better."

"Speaking of Sirius, we really should talk about the children and the potential matches." Narcissa said then, eyeing Harry and then Erika, who both stared at her with curious expressions.

Sirius shook his head. "Harry can pick his own match Narcissa. Don't go playing matchmaker where you're not needed."

Narcissa nodded but there was a gleam in her fair blue eyes that made Harry chuckle.

By that evening Harry wasn't as tense as he'd been. He had all the people he cared about watching him and no matter how tonight turned out, he'd be glad it was over.

"Do you best Harry." Erika said as he prepared to leave. Harry looked at her and was suddenly struck by how happy she was. She was so vastly different from the Erika she'd been. She smiled more, she spoke her thoughts, she was just more alive and open. And all thanks to a murderer.

"I won't just do my best." Harry declared. "I'm going to win." He promised and Erika beamed at him. "Just you watch."

Erika nodded, a childish delight brightening her eyes.

Harry left then, holding his head high. Whatever came of tonight, he was going to face it with his head high and his heart content.

* * *

They'd gotten the Triwizard Cup together in the end. A Hogwarts victory in spite of it all. And five hundred Galleons was nothing to scoff at.

Looking around him though, Harry knew something was off. First of all no one had said anything about the cup being a Portkey. He quickly dropped it, not wanting to be pulled anywhere else.

He was in a vast clearing that stretched out far in each direction. There were trees at the very edge. The only light was from the moon and stars. Wherever he'd landed was far from Hogwarts though, that was for sure. He couldn't see the castle or anything recognizable.

"Where are we?" Diggory asked, looking all around with a slight edge of worry on his face.

A faint pop had them turning, wand drawn and lit. The wandlight fell upon the tall and handsome form of Erika's friend. In a flash of red light Diggory crumpled to the floor, Stunned and knocked out.

"Marvolo Lux..." Harry said, straightening and lowering his wand the smallest bit. "Or should I call you Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Tom smirked, his blue eyes dancing with delight as he stared down at Harry. "Most would address me with proper respect...your own godfather at least calls me by a name I do not abhor." Tom waved his wand and a table was conjured out of nothingness, along with two chairs and a lamp that bathed the table in a small circle of light. "Come, sit, and we shall speak."

Harry nodded, putting out his wandlight and moving to the table, settling down across from Tom. "Severus tells me you've figured things out, more or less." Tom began once they were comfortable.

"Yeah. Erika helped you get a body back. I saw part of the ritual so I understand why she needed my blood and Snape's." Harry admitted.

"And yet you did not turn her in or turn away from her." Tom stated.

Harry shook his head. "I would never do that to my friends."

"You turned away from the Mudblood and Weasley." Tom pointed out then. Harry shook his head again.

"They were no longer friends." He replied which made Tom grin.

"Ah...how far Dumbledore's Golden Boy has fallen." Tom murmured then.

"I like to think I've gone beyond everyone's expectations." Harry replied and the two chuckled.

"Well young Potter, I never thought there would be a day like this." Tom said as he straightened in his chair. "Before we continue this little talk, I must ask, where do you loyalties lie?"

Harry didn't have to think for more than a second. "With those I hold dear to me. With Erika and Sirius and Hagrid, with Luna and Draco, with Blaise, Theo, even Crabbe and Goyle." Harry smiled. "My friends are my family Tom. I am loyal only to them."

Tom hummed. "Most of those you have listed as loyal to me in turn. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't mind, so long as they continue to care for me." Harry smiled easily in front of his supposed enemy. "I suppose if it came down to it, I could be loyal to you as well, if only to help my loved ones."

Tom went oddly silent then. They sat in the quiet night for several minutes before Tom let out a chuckle. "I see."

"Thanks by the way." Harry said then. "I know I already sent the message along but I want to say it to your personally. Thanks for taking care of Erika and Sirius. You saved me from having to go back to those Muggles this summer and Erika...well... She's so happy with you. I can't see you as the culmination of ultimate evil anymore. Not when Erika smiles for you."

Tom looked surprised and Harry was surprised he could read the wizard so well.

"Do you know Harry, I planned on killing Erika at the very beginning?" Tom said it slowly, as if pulling the memory from long ago. "I was not as I am now. Not then. And for many months after I returned in this body, I continued to tell myself I would only keep her if she were of use. Erika still believes that is the case, and works hard to make herself useful."

"But?" Harry prompted when the man went silent again.

Tom smirked. "But I find that with each passing day... Little by little... I have...changed..." Tom frowned and Harry had a hard time keeping his shock hidden at seeing the Dark Lord acting so...human. "I discovered fully how much I have changed when that Mudblood attacked Erika." Harry clenched his teeth as he too remembered.

"Erika tends to change the people she encounters." Harry said wisely, smiling at the thought of how he'd been just two years ago.

"She does, doesn't she?" Tom agreed. "That beautiful little broken girl..." Tom's smile made Harry's jaw drop. Tom, upon seeing the expression, burst into laughter which only made Harry gape more. "I told you I had changed."

"You love her." Harry blurted out the realization. It made Tom freeze then slowly lean back in his seat.

"I do. We took up the ruse of father and daughter to keep suspicion off my person. But somewhere along the line...I came to truly feel as if Erika had been sprung from my loins." Harry snorted at the term and Tom smirked as well.

"You can't be all that bad." Harry said then. "If you can love a little broken girl who isn't yours."

"But she is mine." Tom argued. "The child she has become is due largely to my interference in her life."

Harry nodded, seeing the logic there.

"Join me Potter." Tom said abruptly. "Join me and together the world will bow to us. Join me and we will make into a world where magic is magic. Together we can be great. Your power and my own... I should never have fallen for that prophecy..."

"What prophecy?" Harry asked. Tom stared at him then a cruel smirk that Harry somehow knew wasn't directed a him spread his lips.

"Oh Albus you old fool." Tom muttered before leaning forward. "A prophecy about you and I, Harry. I am surprise Albus never told you. It foretold your birth and how you would be my downfall. And you were little Potter, you most certainly were. I can acknowledge that with dignity now. I was foolish to not verify more about the prophecy, more about what was said."

Harry was gaping again.

"The prophecy in its entirety is in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries." Tom said then, rising from the chair. "Come with me Harry. Let us discover the full prophecy together."

Harry got up and looked over at Diggory who was still knocked out. "What about him? Can't leave him here can we?"

"If you agree to come with me Harry..." Tom began, "It will be for good. I will send Diggory back with the Triwizard Cup."

"No killing?" Harry asked in surprise.

"None. I promised Erika." Tom admitted and Harry smiled cheekily which earned him a glare. Tom then smirked himself and held out his hand. "Join me Harry. The world will be yours. No one shall ever harm you or yours again. I will give you whatever you ask for."

Harry thought about it for a few moments, biting his lip and looking up at the sky. Was it just his eyes or were the stars trembling? Like they were waiting for something...his decision...

Looking at the man holding out his hand still, Harry had one more pressing question. "I won't be anyone's slave...and I reserve the right to not be forced to fight anymore..."

Tom nodded. With that silent promise Harry reached out and took Tom's hand, holding it firmly, finality entering his emerald gaze. Tom smirked, pulling him closer and waving his wand to make the Cup touch Diggory's still form. They winked out of existence and Tom spun around, dragging Harry with him as they Apparated.

They landed in the small alley between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. Tom pulled some fabric from his pocket and Transfigured them into two cloaks. Harry donned his and pulled up his hood while Tom kept his down. They moved through the pub with little incident, aside from Tom eyeing them warily.

Tom pulled him into the fireplace and quietly said their destination. The green fire flared and Harry shut his eyes. He disliked the Floo. He tumbled out of a much larger fireplace, Tom strolling out much more gracefully. Harry shot him a look as the man helped him to his feet.

"Mr. Lux." A man said as he strolled forward to greet them. He bowed to Tom and then eyed Harry curiously. Harry lifted his hood back into place.

"Rookwood." Tom greeted. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes sir." Rookwood said, turning around and leading them to a set of lifts. "You and your...guest will not be disturbed."

"Good." Tom said with a cool smile. "You will be well rewarded for this Rookwood." He added when they were in one of the lifts.

"My lord is gracious." Rookwood murmured reverently.

Harry kept silent as the lift moved downward. The cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries" and Harry felt a tingle of excitement work over him. This was an adventure for sure. Going with his once-enemy to retrieve a prophecy. Heck, Muggles would eat this up if it were a movie...

Rookwood led them through several areas, each more fascinating than the next, though they weren't allowed to linger. Tom, seeing Harry's annoyance, chuckled. "Someday if you wish to return, I am certain it can be arranged."

Harry happily followed after that. He had a feeling he'd be down here a lot with Theo someday soon...

Down a long corridor there was a single door. Harry could feel the importance of this one door in his rapidly beating heart. "The Hall of Prophecy." Rookwood said as he stood at the door.

"Wait out here Rookwood." Tom orderd and Rookwood nodded, stepping away from the door. Tom motioned for Harry to open it. Harry did and they stepped through, shutting the door behind them.

The room was high as a cathedral, with towering shelves rising high all in front of them. Each shelf has small, glass orbs, some dusty, some not, all with a some gas-liquid white-silver matter inside them.

"We will be wanting row ninety-seven." Tom told him. Harry looked up as they began walking down an aisle.

After a few minutes they found the row with the silver 97. Tom and Harry then began searching the row and suddenly Tom stopped.

"Here we are." Tom told him, pointing to a yellowed tag. The date was from fifteen years ago and under that it read: S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter.

"Why's it got a question mark?" Harry wondered then. Tom smirked.

"You will understand once we have heard the prophecy. Retrieve it Harry." Harry reached up and grasped the glass orb. It felt hot, like it had been under a sun lamp for several hours. Harry turned to look at Tom who was smiling in triumph now. "Now smash it."

A bit stunned by the command, Harry followed it nonetheless. The glass orb shattered so easily and from its remnants rose a figure Harry knew well.

"Trelawney!" Harry asked in shock.

"You know the Seer?" Tom asked as Trelawney finished forming before them.

"She's the Divination teacher at Hogwarts." Harry replied, still wondering what Trelawney had to do with anything. "She's a right old fraud...er...well..."

Tom put a hand to his mouth then, silencing him as the ghostly-Trelawney opened her mouth. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the harsh, hoarse voice she spoke in.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_..."

The ghost-Trelawney gave a gasp and then vanished into dozens of wisps of smoke. Man and boy stood there in silence for several long moments.

"So that is it." Tom hummed in thought.

"That's...that said..." Harry turned apprehensively to look at Tom who gave him a smirk.

"Come Harry, this will bear a lengthy explanation and Erika will no doubt worry if we do not contact her soon." The man led the way out of the Hall of Prophecy, Harry following as the words Trelawney had spoken fifteen years ago rang over and over in his head.

They had reached the Atrium before Harry knew it and Rookwood was just asking if Tom needed anything more when the fireplaces roared to life and several figures appeared. Prominent among them all was Dumbledore. Harry, Rookwood, and Tom froze, Harry glad his hood was up.

Another fireplace roared to life and from the flames stepped Moody. And in Moody's arms was-

"Erika." Tom hissed, wand drawn in the next second. Rookwood and Harry did the same.

"So I was correct. She is indeed Erika Lucien." Dumbledore said as he calmly drew his own wand.

Tom snarled. "If you are going to speak her name Albus, you should speak it properly. She is Erika Lux now."

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Ah yes. Erika Deyanira Lux...daughter of Marvolo Lux, cousin of the Malfoys..."

Harry wondered how Dumbledore could not have creeped him out before now. Now Harry shuddered at the man's calm facade. No one could be that calm and sane...right?

"Release her." Tom demanded, spark shooting out of his wand. "Now."

"Why Tom, this is surprising. Do not tell me you care for the girl."

"Release her." Tom demanded again, his words holding onto a hiss like a cobra's. Dumbledore was sealing his doom as Moody continued to hold Erika's unconscious form.

"Now there's no reason to get so upset over her." Dumbledore argued. "She's simply a pitiable girl of absolutely no worth. No great magical power. Nothing at all to be getting so angry...unless you truly do care about her?"

Tom's eyes were deadly and cold.

Dumbledore smirked now, the expression so odd on his face. "You look well for a man with no soul Tom." Something about what he said made Tom stiffen momentarily before he allowed a dangerous smile to cross his face.

"All thanks to that pitiable child." Tom laughed softly then. "What is the matter Albus? Jealous that I have such a faithful little puppet while yours slips further and further from his leash?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow coolly but Harry saw his jaw clench. "That's right, isn't it? Harry Potter, your precious little Golden Boy... He's turned Slytherin on you. He has Slytherin friends. His mind and actions are no longer bound by those tight little moral collars you put on him..."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore demanded to know.

"How else would I know anything Albus?" Tom spat at him then let out a deep laugh. "Now then, either you order your man to bring me the girl or you will all die right now."

Dumbledore let his eyes sweep over the three of them then smiled benignly once more. "I think not, Tom. You are outnumbered."

Tom scoffed. "Foolish old man... I did warn you..." And he shot off a spell. Harry shot off a few himself along with Rookwood. The battle was on and Harry saw Moody hanging off to the side. He kept Erika in his arms, which Harry supposed was the smartest thing. Tom and Rookwood and he wouldn't dare to shoot a curse at him while Erika could get hit. And Dumbledore might be turning out to be more malicious than Harry had believed but surely his people wouldn't try and harm an unconscious girl?

"How did you find me Albus?" Tom shouted over the bangs and shouts.

"You have taken Harry. His magical signature led us here." Dumbledore explained. "Where is he Tom?"

"I left his body to rot in the Hall of Prophecy!" Tom shouted gleefully and Dumbledore was so stunned he stopped fighting.

"What?" He asked as the fighting came to a standstill. Harry was panting but he still had the urge to laugh.

"I lured him to me by threatening Erika's life." Tom lied so smoothly that Harry almost believed him. "Once the Cup brought him to my location of course. And he fell for it the stupid boy. He came here believing I would allow him to live if he swore his allegiance to me. Fools, all of you!" Tom cackled and Harry found himself shaking with silent laughter himself. Tom was a hell of an actor.

"Lies!" Dumbledore shouted, shooting off another curse. "You cannot kill Harry!"

"I can and I have! He is nothing but a boy after all. And he had no filthy Mudblood to shield him this time. It was almost too easy. But once I heard the Prophecy in its entirety, I realized he was not the Chosen One. How could he be, if he had turned out so differently from what I had expected?" Tom scoffed once more. "And now you will die too Albus!"

The fighting resumed while Harry chortled at Tom's lies. He could see a little of why Erika liked him now.

"Give her to me!" Someone was demanding. Harry turned to see McGonagall wrestling with Moody for Erika. "Give her to me and go help!"

"Stop! Let her go!" Moody growled at the man. "Let go you fool! Oh for the love of-" Moody drew his wand and aiming it McGonagall. A slightly insane light lit up his beady eye then. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and the duelists stopped in shock as McGonagall was hit fully in the chest with the deadly green light. Harry held his breath until Tom began laughing.

As they watched Moody's blue eye fell out and his wooden leg thunked to the floor. His body bubbled and shifted and soon Harry was facing a man of about Sirius's age, with straw blonde hair and pale skin. His dark brown eyes held a mischievous light as he strode over to join Tom, Erika's head against his shoulder. Harry hurried over to his side as well, checking on his friend. She was unscathed.

"My god..." Someone whispered in the ringing silence. "Barty Crouch Jr..."

Barty Crouch Jr. laughed. "We ought to leave my lord." Barty said to Tom. "The Aurors will be arriving soon enough, now that an Unforgivable has been cast."

"Very true." Tom agreed. He waved his wand at the fountain and the water rose in a sheet, blocking Dumbledore and his people from them. The glass swirled and absorbed the spells sent at it while Tom ushered Harry towards a fireplace. "I wished to kill the old fool but it will have to wait."

"Forgive me, my lord." Barty said with a bow of his head. "But that woman intended to make off with Erika."

"You did well. All of you." Tom said and Harry was then pushed into the fireplace, spinning to an unknown location with Tom clinging to his shoulder to keep him from falling out too early.

When they did come out at last Harry sucked in fresh air greedily. He looked around to find himself in a marble room which held only the larger than life fireplace. Once Rookwood was through Tom cast several spells at the fireplace.

"Come Harry. You have some minor injuries that should be looked at." Tom waved to him and Harry followed. Barty handed Erika to Tom as they stepped into a long hallway. Harry had a zillion questions but they could wait for later. He felt exhausted and was grateful when after getting his cuts and bruises healed, he was led to a lavish room by a house-elf.

Looking out the window as he changed into borrowed pajamas, Harry saw that there was a summer shower going on. But the moon shone through some clouds and it looked like the rain was coming from the moon itself.

"A weeping moon." Harry said to himself as he climbed into bed and passed out, while outside the rain continued and the clouds finally covered the moon.

* * *

**_Chappy end! Whee! Hope you liked! _**


	20. Family Affairs

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Family Affairs**

**...**

_The world wonders still at the disappearance of our own Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_As readers will recall, young Mr. Potter vanished shortly after reaching the Triwizard Cup along with fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. Mr. Diggory reported that the Cup transported them to an unknown location where they were met by an unknown man. The wizard Stunned Mr. Diggory and Mr. Diggory appeared outside the maze, still unconscious with the Triwizard Cup against his hand. _

_Albus Dumbledore has come out and declared that the unknown man was in fact He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore further states that he dueled with You-Know-Who shortly after speaking with Diggory and learning Harry was in unknown clutches. _

_Aurors back-up Dumbledore's story, as they have spells which monitor the Atrium of the Ministry and thus the whole encounter is recorded. _

_You-Know-Who declared he had killed Harry Potter but this was proven to be a lie, most likely to demoralize Dumbledore as they dueled. _

_Harry Potter has been missing for two weeks now. His godfather, Sirius Black, is known to be frustrated with the lack of leads the Aurors have had. He is heading his own private investigation into the finding of his kidnapped godson. _

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been active these past two weeks. Three raids have taken place. Diagon Alley, Morrigan's Way, and Hogsmeade were targetted by Death Eaters, who caused much property damage and have taken four people hostage... _

Harry yawned as he read the rest of the article, which was a revision of the same news they'd printed for the past four days.

"Hey their Pup." Sirius said cheerfully, ruffling Harry's hair as he sat down next to his godson at the breakfast table. "Draco, Luna." He added to the two children across from him.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Where's our dear old Dark Lord this morning?" Sirius wondered as he looked to the head of the table and saw it empty.

"He called a meeting just a few moments ago." Narcissa explained as she entered the room, taking the seat next to Draco and bidding everyone good morning.

"He's ranting." Erika said, her auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail as she settled into a seat next to Harry. "Someone messed up last night."

Sirius whistled and then chuckled. "Glad I don't have to go to those meetings." He said then making the teens laugh and Narcissa smile.

"What did they mess up?" Harry wondered.

"They were supposed to grab Ollivander but instead got Fortescue." Erika explained. That caused another round of laughs.

Breakfast went by smoothly and then the teens followed Narcissa to the classroom where they were having etiquette lessons. Well Luna and Harry were having etiquette lessons while Draco taught Erika to play piano. With them all living under her roof, Narcissa had decided that they would all be taught as if they were purebloods and that was that. This included etiquette, history, genealogy, music, dancing, and speech lessons three times a week. Draco had grown up with it so to him it was utterly normal. Erika had a year of such lessons already under her belt. Luna took it all in stride while Harry was still bemused more often than not.

Xenophilius Lovegood hadn't been as shocked as most people expected when Luna introduced him to the Malfoys, Erika, and Harry. He'd taken it all in stride too and had pledged loyalty to Harry of all people. Luna said it was because Xenophilius knew he was going to change the world.

Really, Harry was merely sitting back and letting Tom get on with what he wanted to do. But if the Lovegoods thought he'd change the world, then let them.

"Harry you're not paying attention." Narcissa recalled him with her firm tone.

"Sorry Aunt." Harry said, another thing Narcissa insisted upon. Since Sirius and she were back on good terms, and since Harry was his son in all but blood and name, that made Narcissa like his aunt. So Aunt she was. Luna however was to call her Mother. A fact that constantly put Draco in a blush. To everyone's constant surprise, Narcissa had come to adore Luna's quirky self and was already planning a wedding for midsummer in about four or five years. As Draco pointed out though, he could do worse. Like Parkinson worse.

"Stupid fingers." Erika huffed as she hit the wrong keys.

"Erika." Narcissa said and Erika ducked her head.

"Sorry Aunt." Erika grinned over her shoulder before returning to her lesson, Draco encouraging her softly.

It was so far removed from the hardships of Privet Drive and the chaos of the Burrow that Harry found it surreal still.

When their lessons finished for the day, they met up in one of the many gardens that dotted the Malfoy estate. The boys were going flying while the girls decided to pick flowers.

"It's a happy family." Luna was saying as they worked, weeding and plucking dead bits from the beautiful roses. "This home is very warm and kind."

"Mmn." Erika agreed with a content sigh. She stopped momentarily to arrange Rabbit and Teddy into better positions then continued on with her work. Luna stopped to look over at her with a smile. Erika might be slightly older but Luna knew mentally she was the elder one. Erika was too broken.

"You'll be a child in a woman's body." Luna said then, a soft breeze ruffling their long hair. Erika turned to her with the innocent eyes of a child, a faint smile on her pink lips. "Yes...eternally...but do not worry..." Luna reached up and pushed Erika's hair behind her ear. "We will always love you this way."

Erika smiled fully now. "I never had people to love until Uncle came for me. Then Papa came and..." Erika shrugged, hugging herself. "I'm very happy Luna. I do not feel bad that others are sad."

Luna pat her head. "Never feel badly that others have lost what they could not appreciate." Luna commanded and Erika laughed brightly.

They continued with their flowers, the boys trying to show the other up as they twisted, dived, and turned in the cerulean sky.

* * *

Harry panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. The spells Tom insisted he learn took a toll. Tom had said his body would get used to them soon enough. Tom had taken Harry's wand to his acquaintance Faust as soon as possible and so Harry no longer had any annoying trace on his wand.

Sirius was grinning along with Bill. Both looked very proud of him.

"Great Harry, just great." Bill praised aloud. "You'll be an expert duelist soon enough."

A chuckle had them turning to the door, where Tom stood. The three wizards acknowledged him in a deep bow of their heads.

"What can we do for you?" Sirius asked.

"I've come for Harry. We have not had much time to discuss what we learned at the Ministry. As I have this evening free, I felt it would be best to take advantage of it."

Harry nodded. Finally. He knew Tom had been busy so he hadn't pressed but his questions had been buzzing in his head like a swarm of bees.

"Clean yourself up and meet me in my study." Tom said, turning around and leaving as silently as he'd arrived.

"Go on, we'll clean up here." Sirius said. Harry grinned at his godfather and then hurried away to do as he told.

Half an hour later he was knocking on the door to Tom's study. Tom called him in and Harry stepped inside. Tom's study was small and cozy, with dark paneled walls and a hardwood floor covered in an old and expensive looking rug. Tom was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. Erika was there too, working on something. Harry took the seat across from Tom. Erika gave him a grin before returning to her work.

"Now then Harry, you have questions and I have answers. Where shall we begin?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

Harry thought about it for a moment before asking, "That prophecy...it said...well it said a lot. What does it mean?"

"It meant that a child would be born at the end of July, to parents who had defied me three times before, fifteen years ago." Tom explained slowly. He stared at the flames as Harry absorbed that.

"Me?" He blurted the question out.

"In the end it became you." Tom replied and Harry cocked an eyebrow. "It came down to two candidates. You...and Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Harry felt his head spin for a few seconds. "Then why did it become me?" Harry asked.

Tom smirked. "I only ever heard the first half of this prophecy Harry, about a boy born to those who had thrice defied me. I did not think there would be any danger in attacking either of you. But for reasons I still do not know, I felt you would be my downfall much more than any Longbottom."

Harry mulled that over, Erika's quill scratching the parchment the only sound for several minutes.

"So it might not have been me?"

"As I said, it became you." Tom let his eyes move up to Harry's scar. "_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not_." Tom recited. "I did not know that part. I doubt I would have fully understood it then as I do now."

Harry's hand moved up to his scar, his eyes focused on Tom. "What does it mean?"

Tom chuckled. "It meant that I myself would hand pick my downfall. And you did have a power I did not know. Back as I was then, I did not know love or affection in any form. You had it in abundance."

Erika looked up as Tom smiled down at her, ruffling her hair.

"You should have waited." Harry said then. "To see who would have been stronger. It could have ended up being Neville you needed to kill."

Tom inclined his head. "Very true. My mind was not well in those days however." Tom looked down at Erika. "I was fractured." That statement had some meaning to them, Harry supposed, as Erika smiled sweetly.

"Not anymore." Erika murmured, returning to her work.

"Not anymore." Tom agreed.

Harry thought about what he'd learned for a few minutes in comfortable silence. "How did I manage to fight you off so much then?" Harry asked, confused about that.

"You had a power I did not." Tom said, his eyes narrowed with a grin. "Now I understand it better than most would believe."

Harry recalled Dumbledore's words at the end of his first year. "Love." He whispered, looking down at Erika who was frowning at something she'd written.

Tom inclined his head again. "Indeed."

"What about that last bit...something about neither can live..."

"While the other survives?" Tom smiled at Harry's nervous nod. "Do not worry Harry. I believe that the Prophecy is broken."

"Eh?" Harry felt half indignant and half relieved. Indignant because Tom waited until now to tell him it was worthless, relieved because he so didn't want a death sentence hanging over his head.

Tom laughed. "Yes. For you see, that prophecy concerned my former self. My fractured self. I am a new man Harry, with adjusted goals and a clearer mind." Tom smirked deviously then. "And as far as I am concerned, that prophecy is void."

Harry nodded, still rubbing his scar. "Null and void." He agreed, a smile forming on his face as an unregistered weight lifted from his shoulders. "Completely."

A house-elf appeared then. "Dinner is being served masters." The house-elf said.

"Let's go then. Erika you can finish your translations later."

"Yes Tom." Erika got up and wiped at her face, making Harry laugh as a streak of ink appeared on her cheek. Tom chuckled as well, pulling a handkerchief and wiping her face clean.

The prophecy had nothing to do with them anymore. Harry had his family. A wonderful family that he knew he'd adore more than anything.

Life was good.

* * *

"You're a complete and utter failure Potter." Draco declared.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." Harry shot back, eyeing the chess board with a pout.

They were in the middle of a horrid game, in Harry's opinion. Draco would have him beat any second now. Lucius, Sirius, and Tom were discussing where the next raid was taking place. Narcissa was off visiting her friends. Luna was at home. Erika was sitting nearby, playing with Rabbit and Teddy and a set of playing cards.

"I just had a thought." Erika declared, putting a card down and staring at it. "Next Thursday is July thirty-first."

Harry gave a jolt. "What, it is?" He was surprised his brithday had snuck up on him.

"Yes yes." The fifteen-year-old smiled. "In a week Harry will be the same age as Draco and me." Erika giggled.

"About time you caught up." Draco teased and Harry kicked him under the chess table. Draco winced but still smirked at him.

"So what do you want for your birthday this year Pup?" Sirius asked, tapping his chin with his quill.

"Nothing really." Harry declared after a moment. "Anything will be fine. I've got everything I've ever really wanted right here." He beamed at them all as he moved one of his few remaining pieces.

"Haha that's so humble of you." Lucius said then. Harry just shrugged and then swore under his breath as Draco checkmated him. His companions laughed.

"We shall hold a dinner for you." Lucius continued on once Harry had gotten over his defeat. "Invite our dear friends and try out some of those dance lessons Narcissa has been forcing you to endure."

Harry smiled, liking the idea. "My first real birthday party. I can't wait." He declared, making Sirius scowl and both Malfoys cock eyebrows in their 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Tom had one for me." Erika said as she sat up, smiling at the two boys. "It was so much fun! We had games and dancing and I got to wear a pretty dress and there was lots of sweets!"

Harry reached over to pat her head, making her giggle.

"That's all I want." He said, looking up at the others. "Minus the dress of course."

Laughter was becoming a part of Harry's everyday reality. He'd never noticed until he'd begun hanging around the Slytherins, but there had been so little laughter in his life before. Now it was odd if he went a day without anything making him chuckle.

"Very well. I will tell Narcissa and she will have everything prepared by then." Lucius said once he could talk again. The idea of Harry in a dress was too amusing.

"Brilliant." Harry replied, looking at Draco who had reset the chess board. "Alright Ferret, I'm going to cream you this time."

"In your deluded dreams Scarhead."

* * *

_The wizarding world is stunned into terrified silence this evening as it had just been confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has broken into Azkaban and released several of his followers. _

_Among the escapees are such infamous figures as the Lestranges, who are known for using the Cruciatus Curse against Alice and Frak Longbottom shortly after the first defeat of You-Know-Who, torturing the couple into insanity. _

_Also on the list of escaped convicts if Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf best known for attacking small children when in his bestial form, thus infecting them with Lycanthropy..._

"That Fenrir Greyback..." Sirius murmured over breakfast.

"The name is familiar to you cousin?" Narcissa asked as Sirius tossed the paper aside.

"He infected Remus." Sirius said shortly. Harry and Erika exchanged a look between them.

"Professor Lupin?" Erika asked then and Sirius nodded. "You knew him well?"

"He was one of my best friends." Sirius admitted. Harry wondered why he hadn't bothered to ask until now about Remus Lupin. He felt a little bad about that but Sirius, who seemed to be able to read his thoughts, reached over to ruffle his hair. "He wouldn't want anything to do with me now, Harry." That only made Harry feel worse.

"That is not true." Luna spoke up as she entered the dining room, having just arrived through the Floo. "Contact him." Luna urged Sirius who was eyeing her shrewdly. "He is waiting...ah...so lonely..." Luna said dreamily as she sat across from Narcissa. "The Whispers say he is so lonely..."

Sirius looked like he wanted to deny hearing those words but Luna's pale eyes bored into his and he got up from the table, quickly striding out.

* * *

Erika awoken from her sleep and blinked, looking around for what had roused her from her pleasant dreams.

Sitting up she looked at Teddy and Rabbit, who lay silently on the other half of her bed. Her windows were all shut, and the soft glow from the fairy Draco had caught for her the night before cast long shadows on the wall. But all was peaceful and quiet.

Pushing her blankets aside, she grabbed her stuffed companions and her wand. Shuffling across the room she went to her doorway and cracked it open the smallest sliver she could manage.

"My lord, forgive me, I simply followed the scent..." A growly voice said that had Erika shuddering slightly.

"This wing is completely forbidden to all followers." Tom's voice was cold as death and left no room for apologies.

"Her scent is so strong..." The growly voice murmured and then there were two flashes of light. Erika figured one was the Cruciatus Tom was so fond of, the other must have been a silencing spell since she heard nothing for several seconds.

"My child is to be left untouched." Tom said in the same icy tone. "Not one hair on her head or one inch of her body is to be harmed. Especially not by the likes of you. Are we understood Greyback?"

"Understood, my lord. It will not happen again." Greyback, the bad werewolf Erika recalled, muttered in between pants.

"No it will not." Tom agreed. "Leave now Greyback."

There was a rustling of robes and footsteps moving away. Erika remained standing where she was until Tom let out a soft snort. "Eavesdropping, Erika?"

Caught and having no reason to lie, Erika pushed the door open further and peered out into the dimly lit hallway. Tom was standing in the middle of the hall, his eyes a burning red. Erika had never seen them that color before.

"I woke up and didn't know why." Erika replied, standing in her doorway and clutching Teddy and Rabbit to her chest. "Did Mr. Greyback try and bite me?"

"He did not have the chance." Tom replied. "I caught him as he opened your door. I have spells in your bedroom, ever since the incident with Lady Moira. They alerted me to a creature in your vicinity." Tom finally turned to her, his eyes dark blue once again. "I will not allow harm to come to you."

Erika smiled and nodded. "I know that. You're my Papa." Erika rubbed at her eyes then, so she missed the fleetingly stunned look on Tom's face. He walked forward as she lowered her hand, pulling her into a fierce hug. Erika gasped softly then smiled, snuggling into Tom.

"Yes. So I am." Tom murmured. He pushed her into her room again, motioning for her to get back under the covers. Tom smiled as she curled up with both stuffed toys on her side, peering up at him with one eye. He made sure the blanket covered her properly before brushing her bangs from her face. "Sleep peacefully. Nothing will harm you."

"Mmhm." Erika agreed. "Night."

"Good night."

Tom shut her bedroom door with a soft click and then narrowed his eyes, setting up a sparkling barrier across Erika's bedroom door. It would give Greyback a good shock if he decided to disobey Tom. That werewolf was hard to control at times but Tom had his ways of reminding him who was in charge.

That being said, follower or not, he'd kill the beast if Greyback even dared to think of touching Erika. His little child would not become a werewolf. Tom had other plans for assuring her immortality...when she was ready for it.

* * *

Harry laughed as Luna pulled him into a dance, showing off for Narcissa no doubt.

The party was in full swing, the ballroom Narcissa had chosen for the occassion was filled with Death Eaters and their children. Harry had been delighted to see his friends again. The Parkinsons were there, as were the Greengrasses, the Notts, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Bulstrodes, the Flints, and several others Harry didn't know by name but who all greeted him with the same respect they gave to several of the adults.

There was no singing of the birthday song here and no cutely iced cake. There was a buffet table along one wall and several round tables around it. Real musicians played in a corner and the floor was filled with people mingling and dancing. Harry couldn't believe how normal everyone really was. He'd always expected people on the Dark Side to be so evil that even parties like this would be stiff and formal. But then again that was before he started thinking outside the box.

"Potter." A voice called and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Severus Snape standing there. He was holding a green-wrapped box and Harry stared in shock before grinning.

"Professor. How are you doing?" Harry greeted as Snape held out the box. Harry took it with another winning grin.

"Very well Potter, for one who has to put up with a deluded old wizard." Snape replied as he followed Harry to the present table. Presents would wait until things began winding down, so decreed Narcissa. "And yourself?"

"Great. Tom's been pairing me up with Death Eaters who've ticked him off for practice and Sirius says I'm getting the hang of some of the grayer spells." Harry chirped as he led Snape the buffet table and offered him a drink, which Snape accepted. "And Aunt Cissa is doing her best to turn me into an heir but I keep saying it's a lost cause." Harry grinned as Snape chuckled.

"You are having a much grander time than myself then. Dumbledore is becoming obsessed with finding you. He truly believes you are being held hostage, in spite of the changes you have undergone the past year." Snape informed him with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore's spent too much time in the light and he's blind now that the world's suddenly gone dark." He said sagely. Snape inclined his head slightly with another smirk.

"I have also spoken with Lupin." Snape said then as they sat at one of the unoccupied tables. Harry perked up at that. "He is becoming fast disillusioned with the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. It seems Black contacted him a few days prior."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, looking for his godfather and finding him sharing a laugh with Rabastan Lestrange. He and Bellatrix didn't get on at all but the Lestrange brothers liked him well enough.

"Lupin is under the impression that I am on speaking terms with Black." Snape took a sip of his drink. "He asked me to pass along a message, which I have decided to give to you." Harry nodded and Snape smirked once more. "Lupin says that if Black is willing to meet him in the place where they used to meet, Lupin is willing to talk."

"I'll tell Sirius that. Why didn't he just write to Sirius though?"

"Black's letter was discovered by that insufferable chipmunk of a Gryffindor." Snape replied and Harry took a moment to figure out he meant Granger. "Granger and the Weasleys are staying at the Order headquarters along with Lupin and several others. She is nearly as obsessed with finding you as Dumbledore. They have all been a little jarred by McGonagall's death."

Harry felt a twinge of sadness for his former Head of House. But a death had been foretold that evening and a death had occurred. Harry could not feel too badly for fate and fortune taking their natural course.

"He has been watched since then and all correspondence has been forbidden. However, with the full moon approaching they have no choice to but allow him to go to wherever he goes as I give him the Wolfsbane." Snape finished his cup and a house-elf appeared, asking if he wished a refill. With his cup full once more, Snape looked around the room and smirked. "You have a good life here Potter."

"Yeah I do." Harry agreed, smiling happily.

"Harry!" Erika appeared then in a pretty dress of dusty gold. "Dance with me?" She asked, holding out her hand. Harry took it with a smile, waving to his professor before dancing with his friend.

* * *

Padfoot padded softly across the wards which surrounded the old house in the middle of nowhere. Moony's wolf pad, as he'd called it jokingly on several occasions, had several wards on it to keep Muggles out and Moony in. He had about an acre of wooded space to run wild in which helped him during full moon nights.

A growl came from some bushes and Padfoot stopped moving, grey eyes peering into the shadows. From the bushes emerged dear old Moony, bald and monsterous. He hadn't always been like that. Back when they were children, before Wolfsbane, he became a large wolf, with the most beautiful sandy-brown fur and his eyes would shine yellow even in the shadows. The Wolfsbane made him more human in shape and appearance, a direct result of blocking the lycan, thus his horrid appearance now.

_"Moon old friend, it's Padfoot." _Padfoot declared, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a doggy grin. Moony strode further into the moonlight, reaching out with one of his hands to touched Padfoot's ear.

"_Padfoot." _Moony rumbled before tackling him and licking at his muzzle. Padfoot yipped and let out barks of laughter as Moony chased him for a while. The old game never grew tiring, even to this day.

Once they'd calmed though and lay side by side in front of a tiny pond which reflected the bright orb overhead, Padfoot began to quietly relate everything that had happened since last they'd seen each other face to face. Moony listened quietly, patiently, accepting every word for the truth it was.

Then Moony began to tell him everything he'd come to think over the past year, his reluctance to aid Dumbledore, his surprise at Sirius's letter. Moony howled his misery and rage at being treated like a mindless animal the past few weeks, of being watched by pups still in their adolescence and of having to hear slurs against his old friend.

_"If you want to come with me Moony," _Padfoot declared as the evening began to wane and the moon began to sink, "_I have someone waiting beyond the wards who can bring them down." _

Moony looked at him with an open jaw, showing his pearly white fangs. _"And then what Padfoot?" _

_"Then you can come and say Happy Birthday to Harry." _Padfoot barked.

_"The Cub is well?" _

_"Very. He is happier than ever before Moony. I am sure you coming to live with us would make him even happier." _

_"I have no desire to fight." _

_"Then you won't fight." _Padfoot promised as he rose. _"The pups will need a teacher. The Dark Lord cannot send them to school. Come and teach them." _

_"That is all I will have to do?" _

_"If you wish it. Or you could pull a me and just laze around, doing odd jobs." _Padfoot wagged his tail. _"Come home with me Moony. Let's give Harry another person to add to his family. Come home with me and find some peace." _

Moony thought it over until the sky began to lighten and he could feel that soon he would be man once more. _"Call on your ward breaker. They will come for me at first light." _

Padfoot barked with joy, licked Moony's snout and then hurried away to where Bill waited patiently.

* * *

"Remus!" Harry called out the following morning, when Remus and Sirius entered the dining room, Remus looking sickly pale but smiling in the bemused fashion of someone who has just stepped into something surreal.

"Harry." Remus breathed and Harry hurried over to stand in front of him. Remus reached out and ruffled his hair, making Harry laugh. "You're safe."

"I'm the safest I'll ever be Remus." Harry assured him. "Are you hungry? The house-elves here make the best waffles. Aunt has them hand pick all the fruits and make the toppings fresh every morning."

"Aunt?" Remus asked curiously.

"Aunt Narcissa. Draco's mum. She's adopted me as a nephew I guess you could say." Harry explained as Remus settled down on Harry's left. Sirius sat on the boy's right.

"Good morning." Erika called as she strolled into the room. She paused for a second to stare at Remus, who was goggling at her, before smiling once more. "Hello Mr. Lupin. Welcome home. Aunt Cissa has a room all ready for you when you want to rest."

Remus gave a little surprised jolt, making Sirius laugh. Erika sat across from them as if this were no big deal.

* * *

**_A sweet chapter if I do say so myself. _**


	21. Epilogue: Little by Little It Happened

**~Little by Little~**

**Everything from HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**This ladies and gents is the final chapter. Because everything has been done that I think needed to be. ^^. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Epilogue: Little by Little It Happened**

**...**

"Can your Whispers tell me the old fool's weakness?" Tom asked as Luna sat with Erika, flipping over the cards she'd spread. They were playing cards but Luna said she could 'divine' things from the way they were dealt. It was a Muggle thing she'd picked up from one of the older Ravenclaws.

Luna had told Tom about the whispers upon her first visit to Malfoy Manor. Tom had had the idea in the back of his mind for the past week.

"Yes. His weaknesses, his strengths, his plans and thoughts and hopes and dreams..." Luna flipped over a card for ever word. She looked at them then at Erika, who was watching fascinated. "The Whispers are the voices of the dead...and the dead see everything." Luna met his eye, jarring him with the endlessness of those pale eyes.

"Do you fear the dead?" Erika asked then, startling Tom slightly. She was picking up the turned cards and peering at them, trying to figure out what they told Luna, if anything at all. "How can they see everything?" Erika looked up at Tom. "How come Luna can hear them?"

Luna laughed. "I do not know how. Or why. I only knew there was nothing before, and then something after." Luna picked the card from Erika. "Hmm. There was a death in Dumbledore's past. It haunts him. She haunts him. The memory of that death charted his entire life thereafter."

Erika blinked then turned to Tom who was staring avidly at the blonde.

Luna picked up another card. "Before the death there was a person, a male. He filled Dumbledore's head with illusions of grandeur. This man though was present that night of that death." Luna looked over at Tom. "And now that man rots away." Luna's eyes unfocused. "For the greater good. The words taunt this man."

Tom filed that away and wondered if the girl was cryptic on purpose or for show.

"Any chance you can translate?" Erika asked for him. Luna nodded. Summoning parchment and a quill from somewhere she quickly wrote down a few words. Then she stood up, handing them to Tom. Luna then walked off, on the hunt for Grisgrowls.

Erika got up as well and looked down at the parchment.

"Ariana Dumbledore haunts him. Gellert Grindelwald filled his head. And Albus loved him." Erika read aloud. Tom began laughing then. Softly at first then louder and louder until it rang off the walls.

"This," Tom said as he looked at Erika, "explains everything."

"If you say so." Erika shrugged, leaving it to Tom. Tom reached up to pat her cheek.

"I do. Therefore it is truth. Now run along, it is nearly time for your lessons with the wolf." Tom said and Erika nodded, hurrying to the classroom. Tom got up as well. He had plenty to research. He wanted every last detail he could get. And he'd start with Grindelwald. That would be the easiest.

He was glad, as he strode off the grounds of the manor, that Luna was not using that unqiue talent of hers against him. He did not wish to know what secrets the dead knew about him.

* * *

"You're so cute! Yes you are! Call me Auntie Bella!" Bellatrix Lestrange cooed as she pinched Erika's cheeks. "Such a pretty witch."

"Bella." Tom said and Bellatrix released her. She quickly escaped to Tom's side, making him laugh as she rubbed at her cheeks.

Erika looked around at the Death Eaters. With the Azkaban breakout their numbers had doubled. People had begun to join too. Young and old, people who had had family join Tom before and people who just wished for a chance to prove their mettle.

Her eyes met those of Greyback who lifted a corner of his mouth, making her turn away. She'd stayed very well clear of the man since the night she'd awoken to him outside her door. It was funny, she mused, that Greyback made her shudder in fear and Remus only made her feel relaxed.

"Little darling." Lady Moira of the Vampires greeted her, smiling enchantingly. Erika inclined her head, her eyes guarded. She did not like Lady Moira or Greyback. They made her twitch. But she knew how to be polite and how to be courteous. "I hear you are learning to speak in tongues." Lady Moira said. Erika nodded, smiling softly.

"It makes me useful." She said then, which earned her a tap on her arm. Erika turned her smile to Tom who smirked in return.

"Oh I just bet you are. I've heard things. You have little Potter eating from your hands." Lady Moira grinned.

Erika shook her head. "Harry's my friend. He choose to come to our side. But he will not have to fight." Erika turned to Tom. "Right?"

"Correct. As I said before, Potter will live by your whim alone."

Erika's eyes glittered and another small smile turned up her lips.

The meeting was to introduce Harry to the Death Eaters. And Sirius had been excited about a surprise he had.

Tom spoke a simplified version of the events which led Harry to joining them. Harry came out then with Sirius and Remus at his sides. He was wearing one of his new robes and Narcissa had had his vision corrected as well. He looked healthier than ever before and had even gotten an inch or so in height.

"I have something to say as well, for all you pureblood lot that need to hear this kind of rot." Sirius stated once Tom had finished showing Harry off. Turning to Harry, Sirius grinned and pulled out a parchment from his robe pocket. "Harry James Potter, you're my adorable little godson and I love you as if you were my own. How about actually becoming my own though?"

Harry's eyes widened. He knew he'd mentioned it in his letters but he never thought Sirius would actually go and do it.

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes all alight in childlisk wonder. Tom realized then that Harry was a little broken himself. Not to the extent of Erika, but he did bear scars and aches in his heart of hearts that would never truly be healed.

"Really. You'd be my heir and become my son in everything but blood." Sirius replied with a smile. "We can officially name Moony your godfather too if you like. Be a little family... What do you say?"

Harry threw himself into his godfather's arms and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah... Thank you Siri... Dad..." Harry grinned, pulling back to stare at Sirius who was grinning as well.

"You'll become a black then. You can even change your name like Erika did." Sirius said, looking at Tom. Harry looked at Tom too.

"You never have to worry Tom." Harry said cheekily. "Harry Potter dies tonight."

Harry James Potter did die that evening. He became Hadrian Regulus Black. Though he still asked to be called Harry when they were with friends and family. The papers and all the legal workings were taken care of by the Malfoy lawyer once more.

Tom smiled and looked at Erika who was watching the newly formed little family with soft eyes. He wound an arm around her and she smiled at him. Smiled _for _him.

He understood now. He truly understood at last.

* * *

Life went on. More papers wrote about his disappearance, about Tom gaining power, about Dumbledore's desperate search and struggle.

Within a year the resistence was greatly weakened.

Harry couldn't find it in him to care as Tom rose to power. He had family and power and life. It was all he needed.

Erika was sitting next to Tom's chair in the meeting hall. Harry was standing with Sirius and Remus. Luna and Draco were off to the side with the Malfoys.

Harry would be turning seventeen in a week. Already Aunt Cissa was planning a grand party. Erika's Come of Age had been beautiful. And Harry had found Erika in high demand for dances, for talking, for taking a stroll in the gardens. He'd had to intervene several times. Draco's too had been everything that it should be given Draco's high standing.

The doors opened and two blindfolded people were led inside.

"Who do we have here?" Tom wondered, blue eyes glimmering.

"A Mudblood and a blood traitor." One of the masked men said. Tom motioned for them to remove the blindfolds and there was a murmur as Hermione and Ron were revealed.

"Weasley and Granger." Draco murmured. "Harry Potter's ex-friends." He added gleefully.

Granger was crying and Weasley looked ready to.

"They were trying to infiltrate a camp my lord. They said they wished to avenge their fallen friend, Potter." The Death Eater said.

"Did you now?"

"You killed Harry." Granger said tearfully. Tom and the Death Eaters burst out laughing. "And you helped him!" She tried to lunge at Erika but was put under a Crucio. Not by Tom though.

Harry walked forward, keeping the Crucio until he was standing in front of Hermione. Hermione panted and gasped, eyes wide and streaming tears falling down her face. Harry had become quite the little pureblood over the last two years. He bore himself with all the grace and elegance the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black demanded.

"Harry..." Ron breathed out in disbelief.

"You have no business calling me by that name." Harry replied coldly. "I am Hadrian Regulus Black. Harry Potter is dead."

Ron's mouth moved but nothing came out. Hermione looked furious however.

"So you betrayed us!"

"No." Harry brushed the accusation away. Many of the Order who had seen him since Tom began to rise in power had accused him of the same thing. It did nothing to him now. "I have done nothing."

"Exactly! You've done nothing!" Hermione eyes sought out Erika. "Because of her! You've turned Dark because of her!" Hermione growled. "It wouldn't have happened... It shouldn't have happened... Not like this..."

Harry raised a brow. "How should it have happened?"

"It was all set. That night...the Yule Ball..." Everyone held their breath as Hermione's rage took over and she began spilling her guts. "All I had to do was take Erika to Dumbledore. He was going to get her set up in St. Mungo's. She's obviously off balance." Hermione shook her bushy head. "Get her into the mental ward. So easy. If we had her, you'd listen to Dumbledore. You wouldn't have gone dark. So simple!"

Harry's eyes widened. So that was why Hermione had tried to take Erika to Dumbledore. He was going to hold Erika hostage. Of course Harry wouldn't have seen it like that. Dumbledore would have twisted it. He would have tried to say they found her abandoned. And if she were declared mentally ill, who would believe her when she said Tom, the Dark Lord, cared for her?

Then again Tom wouldn't have let her go so easily. He would have moved heaven and earth, risen hell, to get Erika back. He might not have realized why but he wouldn't have just let Erika be taken from him. Not by then.

"You're so stupid." Harry said as if such a thing should not be possible. It really shouldn't be. Hermione was the cleverest witch in her age. "All of you. So stupid! I wouldn't have let you do that to Erika!" His green eyes flashed and filled with the coldness of death itself.

"Harry..." Ron murmured but Harry sent him sprawling with a flick of his wand.

"You don't have the right to call me that." Harry repeated. "I am Hadrian Black to you." He turned to Tom who was watching with an amused smile. "Tom..." He gave a nod and moved back to his father and godfather. Remus and Sirius both put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take them to the holding cells." Tom ordered. "But before you go, know this. You live only by Harry's whim and his alone." Tom chuckled as Harry smiled at the Dark Lord. "The day you fall out of his favor, you die. Now leave!" The Death Eaters carried Hermione and Ron away.

Harry would never see them again. Every so often, Harry would be asked if they should be disposed of. Every so often, he'd say no. Ron and Hermione were kept in Azkaban after Tom took over the UK Wizarding world.

Many more faces would come before Harry. The rest of the Weasley family would show up a week after Ron did. Harry would spare them all of course. Fred, George, Charlie and Percy would choose to follow Bill who worked for Tom's cause. Ginny and the Weasley parents would join Ron and Hermione in Azkaban.

Several others would be spared in such a way. Tom would try and sway him but Harry's word would be kept.

* * *

"You will live and die by his whim." Twenty-year-old Erika Deyanira Lux said as she sat in the great throne-like chair. The Death Eaters were surrounding the man on his knees before her.

Albus Dumbledore had aged greatly. He looked more skeletal than acutally human. Five years of hard campaigning was bound to do that to a person she supposed. She didn't know. Since the day Tom returned to a mortal body, she had been pampered and spoilt. She knew nothing of hardships, of pain, not anymore.

Her mind was still childlike at times. She could still be seen with Rabbit and Teddy, playing with the toys Tom had gifted her when she was fourteen. But she was a grown woman at the same time, her inner Ravenclaw balancing her fractured mind. As Luna had once said, she was a child trapped within a woman's body. Erika knew she'd never be "normal" like other girls her age were. But she was loved for who she was. It was more than enough.

"His whim?" Albus rasped. The final showdown had drained him physically. Tom's unknown ritual had drained nearly every drop of magic from him too. He was a shell of the man he once was.

"My whim." Harry said as he stepped out from the crowd of Death Eaters. Albus's faded blue eyes followed Harry as he strode to the front of the room, standing beside Erika who smiled up at him. "My whim and mine alone Albus." Harry allowed a cool smile to cross his face. "Tom only spared you from acutal death because I asked him to."

"You cannot honestly believe..." Albus trailed off as Harry's emerald gaze shot through him. "My boy..."

"Your boy is dead, Albus. Harry Potter died many years ago." Harry said harshly. Albus looked heartbroken but Harry had learned how to be strong in spite of it all. "Tom spared your life because I wished it. You are not going to Azkaban though. No. Erika has chosen where you will live the rest of your days." Harry smiled much sweeter then, one hand moving to rest on Erika's shoulder. Her hand came up to rest lightly on his.

"Are you two...?" Albus asked then, a small spark returning to those faded eyes.

"Not that it's your business," Draco drawled from where he sat on a bench with Luna. Luna was eight months along, expecting Draco's firstborn, and standing too long was a bit painful for the petite woman. "But Harry and Erika will be married by summer's end."

Albus, somehow, managed a smile.

"And where will I live out my days?" He asked pleasantly enough. "And where is Tom? He should be gloating, shouldn't he?"

"Papa does not need to gloat. Your defeat was witnessed by many. The word will spread. By the end of the week, all the world shall know." Erika said. "As for where you will live... It is a small place, a fortress on the edge of the sea. That will be your prison."

"Most generous of you." Albus said cordially. Erika let out a small sniff.

"I did it for Harry." Erika said, looking up at her fiance. "Because Harry wishes you and all those he knew from before to live. He will let you die of old age or illness or what have you." Erika narrowed her eyes slightly. "I do not care for you at all. Harry does though. A small part of his heart always will. He's too good to all of you." Erika shut her eyes as Harry chuckled.

"Where is Tom?" Albus asked again, looking around.

"Papa is planning a surprise." Erika told Albus with a fond smile. "For me and Harry, he said."

"Is that what it is?" Harry murmured. "Did Dad and Remy offer to help?"

"Mmn." Erika replied with a nod.

"Albus..." Albus looked at Harry whose eyes were closed. "If not for you, I would not have known magic. I can thank you for that at least."

Albus stared at Harry long and hard before breathing out a sigh and smiling. "You're welcome for that..."

The Death Eaters took him away while Harry watched.

In five years Albus would die of old age, in a windowseat, staring out at a stormy sea.

* * *

Tom laughed as his three year old grandson, Sirius James Black, poked his two year old grandson, Kieran Erik Black, who lay napping.

"Now Sirius, you know better than that." Tom said indulgently as he swept the toddler into his arms. Sirius giggled at being caught.

"I like p'ayin' with Ki'ran." Sirius pouted.

"I know but he is little and needs naps. So do you."

A quiet laugh had Sirius turning with a grin. "Mama!" He cried, dashing over to his mother. Tom looked up at Erika, his daughter, his little beauty. She was carrying little Elektra Luna Black in her arms.

"I see Grandpa kidnapped you again." Erika teased. Tom smiled as she walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Sirius hasn't napped yet." Tom informed her as he picked up the boy again.

"Oh?" Erika looked at her son with a grin.

"Need story from Mama." Sirius admitted to his mother. Sirius had the Potter hair and amber eyes, a real heartbreaker Sirius Sr. had proclaimed proudly. Little Kieran was going to be a mini-Harry. Elektra had turned out a little copy of Erika.

Tom felt Harry enter the room then and looked up to greet his son-in-law with a nod and a smirk as Erika cracked open a thin picture book. One of her own. She'd taken after her grandmother and begun writing picture books for children. The one in her hands was entitled _Little by Little It Happened. _

It was the unanimous favorite of all their family.

_It started out little by little and bit by bit__. _

_In a place where dragon's sleep, I was kept. _

_A man came, one summer night. _

_He had heard me crying and come to my side. _

_"Why do you cry, little one?" He asked. _

_"No one cares for me." I gasped. _

_The man smiled and came to my side. _

_"Hush little one. Little ones should not cry. Hush little one, it will be alright." _

_The man became my friend and together we lived, in a place where dragon's sleep. _

_Soon we left the dragon's court and went to a house were the magic is old. _

_In this house I found friends and treasures galore. _

_But there were people in this house who did not care for me. _

_My friend then decided we should go out into the world to explore. _

_While we explored we learned many things. And my friend kept me safe as I would sleep. _

_Little by little, I came to see, my friend was a perfect Papa for me. _

_But my friend did not know, so quiet I kept. _

_More people came and joined our side. And my heart became full and I had no reasons to cry. _

_All became good and soft and sweet. _

_Little by little we became family but still my friend did not know. _

_Then one day he finally came to me. He called me his daughter and I began to weep. _

_"Why do you cry, little one?" He asked. _

_"Because I am happy." I replied. _

_So my friend became my Papa and I became his Daughter._

_It happened slowly, it happened softly. _

_Little by little it happened. _

_We're family now. There's no reason to cry. _

_Love holds us together and love never dies. _

Sirius was fast asleep as Erika shut the book and Tom took it, kissing her forehead. Harry held Elektra and smiled with brilliant emerald eyes full of joy.

It did take a while. It did happen slowly. But they truly were family. They had children and a home and people who cared for them not for what they could do, but for who they were.

"Love never dies." Harry murmured, kissing his wife as they sat together by the fireside.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**And a sweet little ending to this fic. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I gave Erika a family, Harry a family, and all ended perfectly in this world. Thanks for your reviews, alerts, for just taking the time to read. Have a fantastic day! **_


End file.
